Como rayo de Luna
by Etili A. Dumbledore S
Summary: Un nuevo cambio llega a la vida de D. Malfoy... su vida se ve nuevamente influenciada y los recuerdos del pasado, que han marcado su vida, le dan fuerzas para continuar...
1. Aclaratorias

Aclaratorias  
  
***Aclaratoria Literaria:  
  
Ya conocen a algunos de los personajes, y por obvia razón estos no me pertenecen.  
  
Pero como solo creo historia paralelas a la realidad de la verdadera autora no considero dañar a nadie, mas bien distraer mi mente y lograr distraer la de ustedes.  
  
***Aclaratoria de signos:  
  
La historia esta llena de muchas cosas como pensamientos, diálogos, recuerdos y sonidos onomatopéyicos.  
  
Así que intentemos identificar cada uno y yo procuraré colocar los mismos signos cuando continúe la escritura.  
  
"Palabras en el recuerdo"  
  
'Nombre a algo o corrección del mismo'  
  
(Ciertas interrupciones de la escritora, muy pocas pero oportunas)  
  
`Cierto signo de pertenencia no del todo cierto`  
  
¥ Pensamientos ¥  
  
£ Citas de algún lado £  
  
ø Onomatopeyas ø  
  
~ º ~ Estamos cambiando de día. 


	2. Dedicatoria

Dedicatoria  
  
A mi hermanita Nanny que si aun no sabe ¿por qué? pronto lo entenderá.  
A Gardien, ese amigo incondicional. 


	3. Encuentro

**Capítulo I:**

**Encuentro**

Como siempre veníamos de fastidiar a Potter y a su grupito.

Nos fue mejor que en tiempos anteriores, tal vez porque aun andaban intentando librarse de las abejas que habíamos colocado en `su` compartimiento.

Aun podía escuchar al pobretón Weasley gritándole a Potter "¡Cuidado son acecinas!", No pude reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Esta salió genial Malfoy –

- Si, Crabbe tiene razón –

- Le dimos su buen merecido –

Habíamos llegado a `nuestro` compartimiento. Pero no estaba vacío. Una chica se encontraba en él leyendo un libro. Una chica, completamente diferente a las de Hogwarts.

Estaba sentada de manera muy recta, con la espalda completamente apoyada al espaldar, sus piernas cruzadas, sus brazos sujetaban el libro que a su vez se apoyaba en la rodilla. Su cabello recogido en una media cola, con rizos castaño oscuro cayéndole por los lados.

Vestía ropa muggle: Unos jeans azules lavados y un suéter verde. Me costó recobrar mi estado habitual:

- Este es `nuestro` sitio, ten la amabilidad de salir de él – No podía tratarla tal como quería, las palabras que pensaba no salían de mi boca.

- No veo nada que indique propiedad en este lugar señor... - Contestó después de observarme y mirar a mis acompañantes.

- Malfoy - dije con amargura.

- Señor Malfoy - Volvió a interesarse por su lectura.

- Pues le informo señorita que si tiene dueño este lugar, así que por favor tenga la bondad de salir de él - ¿Por qué diablos no puedo decirle lo mismo que le grito a Granger?

- Pues disculpe pero no pienso irme, si le molesta mi presencia entonces mejor váyase usted - Dio por finalizada la discusión.

Crabbe y Goyle me miraban esperando que dijese algo, pero no encontré palabras para contestarle, solo sabia que no le iba a dar el gusto, así que me senté.

Volví a mirarle y no pude despegar mi vista de ella, el aire se había convertido en una suave fragancia a Jazmín.

Ella no podía ser la nueva profesora, era muy joven, pero si fuese alumna nueva tendría que estar en primero, y se veía crecidita para eso. ¿Y qué demonios me interesa quien sea ella? Apreté los puños y me levanté, necesitaba hacer algo y entre las dos cosas que mi mente me estaba proponiendo la más sana era salir de ahí.

Caminé sin rumbo, seguido por los dos idiotas, intentando despejar mi mente. ¿Ahora qué haría?... ¿Volver a fastidiar a Potter? No, no tengo ganas para eso... ¿Molestar a los nuevos? También tuve bastante de eso con esa chica.

No pude llegar a sacar una conclusión, me vi envuelto por las garras de Parkinson quien me arrastró hasta el compartimiento más cercano.

Sheton y Frulthe mantenían una discusión sobre maldiciones que aprendieron durante sus vacaciones y unas cuatro personas escuchaban embobadas. Flethin se levantó para cederme su puesto.

- El 'Inverta' es el mejor, hace que quien lo reciba sienta que todo está al inverso – dijo muy emocionado.

- Eso no es nada, el mejor es el 'Lundel' hace que quien lo reciba sienta su cuerpo como gelatina –

- Malfoy ¿Tu qué opinas? –

- Que son hechizos para bebes - dije fríamente - si quieren uno bueno esta la 'Startela' - baje un mas el tono de mi voz - la mente se nubla y todos tus pensamientos se borran, todos menos uno - aguardé un poco antes de continuar para mantenerlos como me gusta, a mi espera - aquel pensamiento mas doloroso para ti, la imagen se repite incansablemente en tu cabeza, lloras, gritas de desesperación, te arrastras por el suelo, pero las imágenes siguen en ti, repitiéndose una - dije muy despacio - y otra... vez -

Al terminar todos continuaban viéndome como idiotas, sonreí levemente y Sheton habló:

- Genial Malfoy, no sé de donde lo aprendes, pero genial -

- Me halagas Sheton, así que mejor ya cierra la boca -

El viaje continuó sin más novedades. Cuando ya oscurecía me dirigí a los baños mas alejados de la cabina, la Parkinson insistía en que me cambiase frente a ella al igual que los otros.

Pasé por uno de las cabinas y sin querer mire su interior, ella continuaba ahí leyendo, pero ya vestía las túnicas de Hogwarts. Al llegar a la estación no le volví a ver.

Abordamos una de las carrozas, no tenia ganas de hablar y por alguna razón ni Crabbe, ni Goyle estaban hablando tonterías. Vi a lo lejos el pueblo de Hogsmade, antes de entrar por las rejas con cerdos halados que nos llevaban directo al castillo.

El día no estaba ni mal, el sol había estado en alto y ahora la noche era fresca y muy despejada. Ajusté mi capa y aseguré que mi uniforme estuviese en completo orden antes de bajar de la carroza.

El viejo Hogwarts, la piedra fría de las escaleras de la entrada, la pesada puerta de roble tallada y los mismos alumnos del año pasado más unos cuantos novatitos, todos asustados que ha de traer el gigante de Hagrid. Caminé por el salón principal, cruce a la derecha, la primera puerta... El gran comedor.

Todo continuaba igual, las cuatro mesas de las diferentes casas, con su vajilla completa de oro, los pilares, las velas flotantes, la mesa de los profesores.

Busqué entre las cabezas el cabello negro y grasoso del profesor de pociones, era la única persona que me daba gusto encontrarme en aquel lugar, talvez por la amistad que tenia con mi padre o porque siempre se comportaba como tal conmigo, esta de más aclarar que cuando nadie mas nos veía.

Tomé asiento en el lugar de mi preferencia, donde podía ver a Potter y sus amiguitos para búrlales.

- Espero que se apuren, muero de hambre –

- Eso no sería raro en ti Crabbe, aunque también deseo que termine pronto, siento curiosidad por saber quien será el titular de defensas contra las artes oscuras -

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa saber eso? -

- Goyle, no te metas donde nadie te llama, solo deseo saberlo -

- Guardaron silencio cuando entraron los novatos, que a simple vista se veían nerviosos, seguidos de la profesora McGonagall y la joven del tren.

- Mira Malfoy, la chica ¿Cómo se llamará? -

- ¿Y para que te interesa saberlo? - Dije cortantemente, aunque en realidad no había preguntado su nombre, pero al verla de nuevo seguro es la nueva titular.

- Perdona Malfoy - dijo muy bajo.

- Ya no importa Goyle -

Los alumnos comenzaron a ser llamados y poco a poco fueron asignados a cada casa. No recuerdo el nombre de ninguno ahora, pero si fastidian mucho, o son presa fácil seguro los aprenderé muy pronto, en especial a los de mi casa.

Pasé mi vista de nuevo a la mesa de profesores Snape estaba en su sitio habitual, pero la expresión de su cara mostraba algo de nerviosismo, estoy seguro que sintió mi mirada, siempre la siente, pero no volteó a saludar, su vista estaba fija en otro sitio, al seguirla di con la chica del tren, se mantenía frente la mesa del profesorado con McGonagall a su lado.

El director se paró de su sitio:

- Ya sé que suelo dejar los anuncios para después de la cena – Dumbledore nos veía muy contento - pero quiero - ¥ ya va a hablar ¥ pensé - esta señorita nos acompañará por un tiempo indefinido. Si no me equivoco, y si lo hago corríjanme, cursará el sexto curso con la casa donde sea seleccionada. Espero que esta casa la reciba con la misma disposición como han recibido año tras año a sus nuevos estudiantes. Y aquellos que quieran saber ¿por qué la señorita esta acá? Yo les responderé: no os interesa y si ella no les informa es porque no he fallado en lo que he dicho - dijo muy serio - ahora profesora continúe –

- Lagget, Catherin - pronunció la profesora. Y muchos murmullos le acompañaron hasta el taburete.

Conque Lagget, Catherin... no serás mi tutora. Estuvo sentada un buen tiempo, la gente no dejaba de cuchichear, presentía que por alguna razón muy pronto estaría sentada a mi lado, en la misma mesa. Por eso me sorprendí al escuchar al sombrero:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! -

Todo se vino abajo, pero recobré rápidamente mi estado natural.

La vi encaminarse a la mesa y para mi desgracia se sentó entre Granger y la chica Weasley.

- ¡¿Gryffindor? Me encargaré de darte tú bienvenida tal como a cualquier otro de esa casa -

Durante la cena no pude concentrarme por completo en la comida, mucho menos en la conversación que se daba a mí alrededor. Mantenía la vista fija en ella, habla con Potter, muy sonriente y estrechaba la mano de cada miembro de la mesa.

Posó su vista en mí y la mantuvo por un momento antes de volver a hablar con Weasley.

Después de la cena y la charla de Dumbledore, nos permitieron ir a nuestras salas comunes. Rápidamente me levanté y busqué a Snape entre la multitud, pero ya se había ido.

Caminado pesadamente bajé las escalinatas hasta la sala común. En el camino empecé a desatar mi corbata y abrir los primeros botones de la camisa. Llegué a un pasillo tenuemente iluminado por un par de antorchas y al final di con la entrada la sala común: una gran pared de piedra protegida con un estandarte verde ¥ Dragón ¥ y el muro se deslizó para dejarme paso. Tendría que hablar con Snape, había colocado mi nombre como contraseña y solo se lo había mencionado a modo de broma.

Alguno alumnos estaban sentados en las butacas verdes conversando, pasé de largo sin mirar a Parkinson que desde que entre había estado haciendo señas para que me acercara, bajé los escalones y caminé por los pasillos hasta la siguiente escalera, en el cuarto pasillo me dirigí a la penúltima puerta, donde un letrero indicaba £ D. Malfoy. Sexto Curso £ saqué la llave y con un ligero chasquido se abrió la puerta.

De nuevo me encontraba en casa. Mi cama al final con cortinas verdes. A sus lados un par de mesas de caoba, un poco más retirado un guarda ropa, seguido por una pequeña biblioteca, al otro lado una mesa de estudio y la puerta que daba al baño.

~ º ~

He vuelto a escribir, en realidad ya estoy a punto de terminar las clases y tender tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a esto de lleno.

Mientras les dejo con este primer capitulo de la historia. Ya se que les debo el prologo... pronto...

Dejen sus opiniones.


	4. Entre clases

**Capítulo II**

**Entre clases.**

Las semanas habían pasado.

Potter y sus amiguitos se encontraban a la entrada de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Llevábamos semanas estudiando a unos pericos, bueno el dizque profesor ese les llamaría 'Garpazos', que eran unas cosas con muchas plumas blancas un pico largo y encorvado de color violeta, con garras verdes, lo suficientemente afiladas como para partirte el brazo y entre sus habilidades mágicas se encontraban lanzar una baba verde y apestosa a dos metros de distancia.

- ¿Quién querría semejante bicho como mascota? – interrumpí su aburrida explicación sobre sus crías.

- Este "Bicho" como lo has llamado, tiene la cualidad de aliviar el ardor producido por las quemaduras de dragones con las enzimas de su saliva -

Lagget lo había hecho de nuevo, entre ella y Granger se estaba disputando el puesto a la sabelotodo del año.

Como era de esperarse se había hecho amiga del grupito ese y cada vez que podía intentaba dejarme en ridículo. Me miraba desde el frente de clase. Tenía su cabello en una media cola con los rizos suelto abajo, el uniforme correctamente colocado que dejaba al de Longbottom en ridículo, y con el 'perico' en el brazo.

- ¿Entonces he de esperar encontrar un pajarraco de estos y dejar que pase su asquerosa lengua por mi herida para que ya no me moleste? - dije mirándola fijamente con una mueca de superioridad.

- No Malfoy, con un poco de suerte el dragón te chamusca por completo - dijo sonriente - Hagrid continua con la clase por favor -

Media clase comenzó a reír. Sentí como la sangre me subía la cabeza, apreté fuertemente los puños.

- ¡Me las pagarás! - susurré entre las risas.

~ º ~

La clase de aritmancia fue muy productiva, en especial porque pude desquitarme de Lagget.

El profesor Vector había estado explicando la clase, cabe destacar que estaba aburrida. Solté mi capa y un poco el nudo de la corbata mientras seguía los movimientos de la tiza que explicaban un diagrama numerológico sobre el teorema de un tal: Teleofagaro, un griego a donde vaya. Que luego tendríamos que aplicarla en otras leyes mágicas.

Deslicé mi espalda por la silla hasta encontrarme más cómodo, pude ver a Granger tomando notas como loca y a su lado a Lagget.

Había recogido sus rizos en un moño que sujetaba con una especie de palitos chinos, estaba muy baja en el asiento y tenía su cabeza ligeramente apoyada en su mano izquierda a la altura de la cien y veía al profesor con una cara entre desentendimiento y aburrimiento.

Con frecuencia quitaba su mano de su posición para revisar el reloj. En una oportunidad apoyó su cabeza por completo al espaldar de la silla y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo. Hasta que Granger le dio un codazo y volvió a apoyar su codo a la mesa y su cabeza a su mano.

Rasqué cuidadosamente un pedazo de pergamino, donde había escrito £¿Aburrida? £, Lo doble y valiéndome de mi buena puntería se lo arrojé, ella lo tomó y aguardó un momento antes de volver a verme de manera despectiva.

Al instante el papel había vuelto a mis manos: £ Al igual que tú veo £

- Señorita 'Laggitt' -

- Disculpe profesor pero es Lagget, termina en 'E', no 'I' - dijo mientas se sentaba bien.

- Perdone, señorita Lagget, le gustaría decirme ¿Por qué un número perteneciente a la centena de signo negativo al llevar a cabo una simple sustracción con otro número perteneciente a la centena negativo menor que el primero su resultado será mayor que el que obtenemos al realizar una adición con dichos número? -

- Perdone profesor pero no entendí la pregunta -

- Era mi oportunidad, alcé la mano para llamar la atención del profesor.

- Señor Malfoy ¿Usted podría explicarlo? -

- Si repite la pregunta seguramente podría responderle - dijo apresuradamente pasando su mirada del profesor a mi persona.

- Vamos a darle la oportunidad al joven Malfoy ¿Le parece? -

- Si profesor - contestó muy bajo.

- Bien, adelante Malfoy -

- Bien como todos sabemos - le dirigí una mirada a las dos Gryffindor - en cualquiera de los dos casos hemos de aplicar la regla de signos por lo cual al realizar una sustracción nos queda un número positivo y al realizar la adición nos resulta un número negativo. Por esta razón al realizar una sustracción con números negativos su resultado es mayor que la adición con dichos números. Para aquellos que no lo recuerden cualquier número positivo siempre será mayor que un número negativo y para aquellos que no me entiendan - agregué al ver la mirada confusa de Booth - profesor permítame hacer un ejemplo -

Me levanté de mi asiento y tomé el trozo de tiza que me extendía el profesor. Al pasar al lado de las Gryffindor sentí la mirada penetrante de Lagget, no pude evitar la sonrisa, estaba seguro que conocía la respuesta, pero por andar de despistada no había escuchado la pregunta del profesor. Al llegar a la pizarra escribí:

(-200)-(-300) = (-200) + 300 = 100

- En este caso usamos los números -200, que como podemos notar pertenece a la unidad de la centena y a su vez es negativo, es mayor que el número -300, también pereciente a la centena y negativo. Ya que cualquier número mientras más cercano esté del cero es mayor. Como también notamos al aplicar la regla de signos el -300 pasa a ser un número positivo, por lo cual la resta de estos dos números es un número positivo ya que colocamos el signo del mayor. Ahora veremos el otro caso:

- (-200)+(-300) = (-200) -300 = -500

- Como observamos nos queda una suma con signos iguales por lo cual  
procedemos a realizar la operación y colocar el signo en común, en  
este caso el negativo, obteniendo por resultado -500. Como ya les  
explique el número 100 es mayor que el -500. -

Devolví la tiza a su dueño mientras observaba unos ojos castaño oscuro que no me perdían de vista, unos ojos que asomaban el enojo que sentía su dueña. Pasé por su lado sin verla.

- Muy bien señor Malfoy diez puntos por la explicación y cinco mas por el ejemplo. Bueno como ya les ha quedado claro quiero que realicen las páginas trescientos tres hasta la trescientos cinco del libro. Cualquier cosa pregúntenme. Pueden retirarse muchachos -

Recogí mis libros y pergaminos. Al salir del aula me encontré a Lagget hablando con Granger muy molesta.

- No te agrada que sea yo quien te supere ¿cierto? - dije a manera de burla.

- Baja de las nubes Malfoy que no escuche la pregunta, eso no indica que no supiese realizar el ejercicio -

- Eso no quita te que molestaras por que fui yo quien respondió y ganó quince puntos para su casa - dije cortantemente antes de retirarme.

Me dio gusto ver que a la hora de la cena aun continuaba enojada.

~ º ~

No podía estar muy confiado, ella o sus amigos no tardarían en buscar la manera de desquitarse.

Pero era un domingo muy despejado y había terminado todos mis deberes pendientes.

Paseaba cercano al lago con mi Nimbus 2001 al hombro, deseaba poder volar un rato por los terrenos sin ser reprendido por alguno de los profesores.

Al otro lado del lago estaba la más joven de los Weasley arrojándole rocas al calamar gigante de manera inconsciente y este ya no se veía muy contento.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a ella y le sostuve la mano justo antes que arrojara una pierda especialmente grande.

- ¿Se puede saber que te sucede Weasley? - quite la piedra de su mano y la dejé caer a mi lado.

- No Malfoy, no lo puedes saber - dijo de modo cortante.

- Ya veo, el idiota de Potter no te hace caso - sentí una mezcla de pena y rabia al decirlo.

- Te dije que no te interesaba - gritó histérica forcejando para que soltara su suave y blanca muñeca.

- Bien, sigue llorando por él, aunque él nunca llorara por ti - sentía la rabia recorrer mis venas, solté bruscamente su muñeca y dando media vuelta me fui al campo de Quidditch.

El idiota de Potter, ¿le costará tanto prestarle un poco de atención la pobretona Weasley? Esta a su nivel ¿o no?, ¿Qué me interesa?. Giré rápidamente antes de chocar con un pino.

El viento rozaba mi piel, me hacia sentir un poco más liberado, solté los botones superiores de mi camisa. Ya llevaba tiempo volando fuera de los terrenos del campo de Quidditch, esquivar los árboles del bosque me resultaba más atractivo.

Volví a girar y me encaminé al castillo, el sol comenzaba a bajar y el cielo tenía un tenue color naranja, paseé entre las torrecillas, una y otra vez. Estaba dispuesto a intentar una maniobra cando sentí la mirada fija.

- Rayos, seguro Snape me vio - dije muy bajo.

Pero al voltear vi que los ojos que me miraban estaban en una de las torrecillas, sus ojos castaños fijos en mí, en mis movimientos, volví a girar para darle frente, pero al llegar a la ventana, ya se había marchado.

~ º ~

Si hay algo que detesto mas de la clase de runas antiguas que las traducciones, son los trabajos grupales.

Mi pareja siempre había sido Zabini, pero como le había dado por pelearse con Sheton y Frulthe, ahora los tres se encontraban en la enfermería con un caso agudo de 'Lundel'.

Esto significaba que tendría que realizar la traducción solo.

- Bien, como todos ya hemos entendido la forma básica de los símbolos utilizados por los habitantes del valle del sur en Noerlandia, intentemos traducir este pequeño documento - la profesora hablaba muy animada mientras mostraba a la clase un documento de unas seis hojas con signos en forma de insectos de un tamaño minúsculo - colóquense con su equipo habitual y utilicen las tablas si tienen algún problema.

Se escuchó un movimiento de los mesones siendo arrastrados. Y luego el sonido producido por el paso de hojas viejas.

- ¡Oh! El señor Malfoy no tiene grupo, su compañero se encuentra en la enfermería ¿no?, Bueno ¿por qué no se coloca acá con las señoritas Granger y Lagget? - dijo con su voz chillona.

- No se moleste profesora, podré hacerlo solo - apresuré a responder viendo a las otras dos chicas.

- No sea tonto Malfoy, tome su asiento y se dirige hasta acá en este preciso momento - estaba realmente molesta.

Como si hubiesen dictado mi sentencia de muerte hechicé mi mesón con el "Wingardium Leviosa" y me dirigí al grupo de chicas. Me pasaron unas hojas del documento y saqué mis tablas para traducciones. La profesora se fue después de comprobar que estábamos trabajando.

- No pongas esa cara Malfoy, que tampoco estamos felices de trabajar contigo - Lagget hablaba sin mírame mientras anotaba una serie de símbolos a la orilla de su pergamino.

- Katty tiene razón, si terminamos rápido te podrás ir - Granger pasaba las paginas de su libro en busca de los símbolos.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión - contesté molesto.

- No comiences ¿sí?, no tengo ánimos -

Lagget había respondido sin una sola nota de desprecio en su voz. Al verla bien tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y cara de cansancio, de tristeza. Aun así pasaba sus dedos por entre la tabla mientras comprobaba la simbología de los pergaminos.

Abrí mi libro y saqué la tabla sin mencionar palabra alguna. Por lo menos se repartían bien el trabajo, dos pergaminos a cada uno que después unirían.

Granger estaba concentrada en sus pergaminos pero de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y la dejaba fija en su compañera antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a sus asuntos.

Lagget estaba seria, escribiendo de manera muy elegante en un trozo de pergamino, escribía con un orden impecable, estaba seguro que ella se encargaría de pasar la traducción final.

Yo en lo especial tenía problemas con uno de los símbolos, no los había anotado la clase pasada por culpa de Zabini quien me mantuvo distraído. Sentí su mirada en mí, ya era una sensación que conocía y pasé mi vista a sus ojos. No me miraban con odio, parecían indiferentes.

- ¿Tienes problemas Malfoy? - dijo suavemente.

- Tengo la tabla incompleta, y no encuentro los símbolos en el libro -

- Permíteme - se acercó hasta colocarse muy cerca de mí e inspeccionó el pergamino. Pude notar que el olor a Jazmin que llenaba la habitación provenía de ella - mira acá esta: "Para el siglo siguiente encontraremos la manera de construir un vehículo capaz de llevar la carga pesada sin el esfuerzo extra de nosotros" - estaba cerca de mí y al señalar las partes que estaba leyendo rozó su piel contra mi brazo suavemente - así que estos símbolos son la conjugación del verbo encontrar en futuro - lo decía muy amablemente - venga, toma continua, vas muy bien - extendió su otra mano y tomó su propia tabla - acá están los símbolos que te faltan - colocó su mano en mi hombro y continuó escribiendo su propio pergamino.

Después de eso no volvió a hablar más, pero al tocarme me dejó una sensación extraña y no podía concentrarme por completo en las runas.

Cuando Granger terminó su parte se la pasó y comenzó a copiar, era increíble la manera como rendía el tiempo, por lo que pude ver esta quería hablar con ella pero mi presencia hacia que las cosas se complicaran.

No revisaron la traducción, confiaron en mí, después de todas las cosas que les he hecho. Al sonar la campana Granger salió a entregar la traducción mientras Lagget recogía sus cosas.

- Gracias – dije extendiendo su tabla de traducción.

- Si quieres tómala y copia los símbolos que te faltan, recuerda que tendremos prueba de eso la semana entrante. La devuelves cuando termines ¿Te parece? - terminó de recoger sus cosas y me miró - cuídate - colocó su mano en mi hombro de manera de despedida. Cuando ya había quedado entre nosotros un espacio, volvió a hablar – no eres tan malo cuando quieres - y salió del aula sin volver a voltear.

Me quedé hay parado por un tiempo antes de tomar mis cosas y salir hacia la sala común.

~ º ~

La clase de pociones hoy fue diferente en muchos aspectos.

Primero era la presencia de Lagget, siempre mostraba gran interés por esa clase. Manejaba muy bien el arte de hacer pociones, no había una que no lograse hacer, la diferenciaba de Granger, que aunque se esforzaba mucho no obtenía el rendimiento optimo, en cambio ella lo hacia con tal naturalidad que preparaba la poción para decir la verdad como quien hace una sopa de sobre.

Sé que a Snape le agradaba aquella chica, pero por ser Gryffindor no podía admirar su trabajo ante todos, y constantemente reprendía errores tan sencillos y torpes como derramar un poco de poción al retirar la paleta.

Pero ella en ese momento se veía realmente distraída.

Lo segundo era la reacción de Snape, todos los de mi casa esperábamos que reprendieran a la Gryffindor por su comportamiento, pero Snape pasaba por su lado como si nada y al verlo mejor, estaba atento a ella.

A mitad de clase pude ver que de sus ojos salían un par de lágrimas, que secó rápidamente. Potter movió un poco más su silla y vi como tomaba su mano, ella le vio y le sonrió.

Un remolino de sentimientos inexplicables, sentía ganas de ir hasta allá y propinarle una gran golpiza a Potter, la razón no la conocía, pero era evidente que mi ira se reflejaba en mí.

- Malfoy ¿Qué te sucede? – Goyle me miraba asustado.

- El idiota de Potter. Llevamos tiempo sin hacerle nada - sonreí levemente - talvez deberíamos hacer algo -

Snape anotaba unos ingredientes, en un papel escribí "Cabeza cortada" coloqué una piedra en el centro y la convertí en una bola que tiré con todas mi fuerzas en la cabeza de Potter.

Este hizo una exclamación y Snape lo reprendió por interrumpir su clase. Él frotando su cabeza se volteó a verme recogió el papel y al leerlo apretó el puño.

Ya se había enojado, lo que restaba era sencillo.

- ¿Qué cantidad de bezoar he de colocar?... señor Potter -

- Mmm... Este. - no sabia que responder. La mano de Granger se alzaba a su derecha.

- Mejor pregúntele a alguien que si atienda a lo que dice profesor - los Gryffindor se voltearon a verme, todos menos una...

- He de asumir que usted si sabrá ¿o no señor Malfoy? -

- Diez gramos de bezoar profesor - la mirada de Potter era amenazante.

- Correcto señor Malfoy, diez puntos para Slytherin - la sonrisa de Snape se pronunció.

Al terminar la clase me quedé observando lo que ocurría, deseaba hablar con Snape, había cambiado la contraseña de su despacho y no me había comunicado.

Potter vuelto una furia paso por mi lado, susurrando "las pagarás Malfoy", antes que el grupo llegase a la salida se escuchó la voz de Snape:

- Señorita Lagget, espere -

- No ha hecho nada - Weasley esta rojo de furia. Ella en cambio se volteó y camino hacia el profesor, a los demás no le quedó más opción que irse.

- Retírese también Malfoy - dijo de forma firme, no estaba jugando.

- Pero profesor... yo... - estaba nervioso.

- He dicho que salga Malfoy –

Estaba decidido, volví a colocar mi mochila y me alejé viendo a mi profesor con ella a su lado. Al salir me llevé una sorpresa, una mano se ajustó mucho a mi cuello mientras me aprisionaba contra la pared.

- Desgraciado ¿Qué has hecho? - Potter estaba rojo de furia al igual que Weasley que sujetaba mis manos.

- Si la reprenden, te mataré Malfoy - Weasley presionaba tan fuerte como Potter.

- Yo no he hecho nada, así que suéltenme, me contaminan - dije con desprecio.

- Lo de la clase fue culpa tuya -

- No es mi culpa que andes de descuidado por andar con novia nueva Potter - dije de forma irónica pero el sentimiento de rabia volvió a mí.

- No sabes de lo que hablas Malfoy, mejor cállate -

Me pegó de nuevo contra la pared antes de soltarme.

Algo raro estaba sucediendo, y todo tenía que ver con la chica nueva.

Caminé despacio mientras frotaba mi garganta, el estúpido de Potter había apretado lo suficiente, el también la pagaría.

~ º ~

Al abrir mi libro de runas antiguas encontré la tabla de Lagget, recordé todo lo que ocurrió ese día, en esa clase...

Tomé mi propia tabla y completé los símbolos faltantes. Aunque había pasado dos días el pergamino aun tenia su aroma, tan fresco, tan refrescante.

Aun no puedo conciliar sueño.

Mañana la devolveré.

~ º ~

Potter sigue con su enojo. Eso me tiene complacido ya era hora.

Pero al salir de la cena me llevé otra sorpresa.

Salía del salón comedor, ella estaba con Potter, Weasley y Granger hablando. Al acercarme Potter volvió a tomar su represalia contra mí.

- Lárgate Malfoy - volvía a sujetarme del cuello, yo no podía hacer mas que sonreír.

- Potter lo único que quiero es devolver esto - dije mostrando el pergamino a la altura de su cara, con una sonrisa típica Malfoy.

- Harry suéltalo - esa voz - ¿Terminaste de copiar Malfoy? - había pronunciado mi apellido con indiferencia.

- Si, gracias - dije arreglando mi túnica - adiós - sin mirar a nadie mas me retiré.

No sé que me sucede... pero cada vez que es dulce conmigo no puedo sacarle de mi mente.

~ º ~

Vuela muy bien, hoy la vi.

Realizaban las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes del equipo, según tengo entendido será cazadora o golpeadora, son los puestos libres.

Me quedé observando como hacia las maniobras en el aire:

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a volar Malfoy? - dijo con sonar.

Todos los presentes estallaron de risa. Su mirada había vuelto a cambiar.

~ º ~

Ya no le soporto. Cualquier cosa que tenía se le ha pasado.

Ha vuelto a ser igual de pedante, no se le escapa oportunidad para burlarme, aunque ya le he enseñado unas cuantas cosas para que respete.

Durante la clase de runas antiguas, explicaban otra tabla de simbologías. Habían retrazado el examen para juntarlo con el tema siguiente, se me estaba haciendo realmente difícil entender lo que estaba diciendo sobre lo que se utilizaba para lo femenino y lo masculino y justo sobre eso me habían preguntado.

- Profesora mejor pregúntele a alguien que si quiera escuche su clase y no haga fantasías - su mirada era traviesa y su sonrisa maliciosa.

Las risas comenzaron suavemente.

- Intentémoslo nuevamente Malfoy, ¿Si tengo este signo - señalaba la pizarra - junto con estos otros estoy formulando un enunciado sobre hombres o mujeres? -

- No lo sé - la mano de Lagget y Granger se alzaban mientras me miraban.

- Al colocar este signo doble ¿qué obtengo? - ya no me estaba agradando esto.

- No lo sé - dije de manera cortante.

- Profesora no insista - esa sonrisa.

- Las risas se hacían más evidentes.

- Ultima vez ¿estos tres símbolos unidos que significan? - no me interesan unas cosas circulares que se difieren por micro-rallas.

- No lo sé, por lo que veo otras de sus estudiantes si lo sabe, le molesta ir a preguntarle a ellas - ya estaba molesto, contesté señalando a las Gryffindor.

Mis compañeros aplaudieron levemente mi contestación, pero a la profesora no le hizo mucha gracia.

- Eso es una falta de educación jovencito - la profesora no podía hablar por la rabia.

- Es verdad - ella de nuevo - si abrieras de vez en cuando tus libros sabrías cuales son los símbolos que te ayudarían con la traducción -

Ya las risas no eran disimuladas, reían con todas las ganas que querían.

Sentí que la sangre subía a mi cabeza, me contuve apretando los puños antes de tomar mis cosas y salir justo con el toque de la campana.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo ¥¿Qué pretendía tratándome de esa forma?¥, Antes de pensarlo estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape. Comencé a tocar como loco y al o obtener respuestas comencé a patearla.

- ¿Usted pagará la reparación de mi puerta señor Malfoy? - Era la voz de Snape, al verlo estaba entre confundido y molesto, me aparté un poco para que él pudiese abrir la puerta. Con su varita hizo un pequeño movimiento y susurró "Ilite"

- ¿Conque esa es la nueva contraseña? - dije molesto, mas por el hecho que no me la había confiado que por las razones primeras de mi venida.

- Pasa, ya no lloriquees - su voz era firme pero al cerrar la puerta vi que me observaba preocupado - ¿Se puede saber por que querías tumbar mi puerta? -

- Es la chica nueva - conteste dejando caer mi mochila y recostándome en la butaca.

- Te salió competencia - dijo en tono burlón mientras sacaba unos pergaminos - ¿qué pasa con ella? -

- Hace una semana era diferente, ahora me trata igual de pedante que los otros Gryffindor - solté mi capa y la deje caer.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - no levantó la mirada de su trabajo

- Es que - dejé de desabrochar los primeros botones, él dejó su trabajo y me observó.

- ¿Es que…? - colocó sus codos sobre la mesa entrecruzando sus dedos, apoyando su larga nariz sobre ellos y sujetando su quijada con los pulgares.

- Me agradaba cuando me trataba bien - sentí sonrojarme y eso me produjo más molestia.

- Ya veo - él suspiró, sin dejar de verme - te estas volviendo débil Draco, a tu padre no le agradará saberlo - dijo en tono burlón, tenía la mirada divertida - la señorita Lagget tenía un problema, pero por lo visto ya lo ha solucionado, temía que se volviera otra alcornoque de los Gryffindor, aunque con esa junta con Potter y Weasley no me sorprendería - en sus finos labios se dibujo una sonrisa a la que respondí. Deseé poder contarle sobre lo que sentí la noche de su selección pero el cambió el tema.

- ¿Otra cosa que te preocupe? –

- Mis padres me enviaron una nota, tendré que pasar navidades con ellos y otro extraño que llegará a la casa - odiaba a cada invitado de mi padre, bueno no a todos, con Snape siempre era diferente - así que me la pasaré aburrido en mi casa -

- ¿Sabes quién será el invitado de tu padre? -

- Ni idea, no lo menciona, ni me interesa -

- Bien, ¿ya estás preparado para el juego? -

- Si, Gryffindor tendrá jugadores nuevos, será sencillo -

- No te confíes - respondió muy serio.

- Bien ¿te importa si me quedo un rato acá? - no deseaba volver a la sala común, con el ruido y la gente.

- Claro ¿quieres algo para comer? - me encantaba la mirada que estaba usando, siempre que haría una travesura la utilizaba.

- Si -

En ese momento apareció un elfo domestico el cual traía una bandeja llena de biscochos y galletas y otro con el té.

Estaba ensimismado en mis deberes. Él trabajaba en sus pergaminos, corregía unos exámenes del quinto curso, cuando levantó la vista y me miró, al sentir su mirada alcé la mía para hacerle frente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica Weasley? - al escuchar la pregunta me sonrojé.

- Esta embobada por Potter - contesté con tristeza.

- Veo que te sigue gustando - su burla era evidente - ahora abría que preguntarse quien seria ¿Weasley o Lagget? - sonrió al ver mi cara de atónito.

- No digas tonterías - respondí cortantemente. Pero... hay cosas que he pensado y no he dicho.

Al terminar mis deberes recogí y el me acompaño hasta la salida, colocó su mano en mi hombro y dijo un leve adiós, antes de que yo saliera.

~ º ~

-`-

Otro capitulo, concluido...

Ya sé, ya sé lo de Aritmancia es un fiasco, pero créanme que en ese momento no pensé en nada mas, a demás la idea era que Draco fastidiara a Lagget.

Contestaré review para no seguir escribiendo capítulos (estoy cansadita), por orden de llegada =0)

*Gardien: eres un caso especial de estupidez, no me diste ni chance de subir la dedicatoria y ya estabas hablando de la historia, y que te quede claro NO SOY NINGUNA ENERGÚMENA! Gracias por leer.

*Angie: no hago trampa... bueno si la pasé antes de publicarla, pero palabra que ni me acordaba. No te quejes que no te dedico nada, casi nunca lees lo que escribo.

*Riona: que bueno saber de ti. ¿Qué te puedo decir, así es MI Draco. Espero que te guste, ya subí el otro capi de una historia.

*Tarugo: si te soy sincera inventé el titulo pero vi una relación hace unos cinco días que va a quedar genial! Estudia mate! Nos vemos en el cole.

*Lechucita Ambarina: bueno te cuento que hay algo de eso en la historia, talvez no tanto como ustedes pueden llegar a creer, pero si hay algo.

*MANIS! Si soy malita, pero como tienes los otros capi ahora tendrás que esperar mas. =0P TE QUIERO MUCHOTE!

*Princsss: deja de burlarte! Si ya se tenía horrores de ortografía, pero ¿quién dijo que yo era escritora? Te voy a extrañar (buaaaaaaaaaaaaa) espero que sigas leyendo, tontita!

*Kathy: la foto... pues estará un poco difícil, pero ya veremos que se hace. Espero te guste!

*Fernando: Hago el intento, créeme, lo hago.

*Hannina: silencio loca! Que si llamas a Carlés y me ponen presa como a los de la coca-cola te quedas sin capítulos! Y sin historia.


	5. Tutorías y prácticas

**Capítulo III:**

**Tutorías y prácticas.**

Ayer la volví a ver volar, sin duda ha quedado en el equipo... pero necesita ganar más velocidad.

Talvez deba enseñarle un poco, que irónico... después de todo lo que ha hecho.

~ º ~

Parkinson quiere que le de la aprobación y la llave.

De nuevo con esa tontería, pero como soy el que mejor le hace la vida a cuadritos a los de Gryffindor, soy el jefe de esto. Habían colocado una nueva fuente con un dragón halado saliendo del pasillo que conduce a los invernaderos.

Potter y su grupo estaban hablando cerca de una de las caídas, ella en especial muy sonriente. Parkinson se le acercó y comenzó a buscarle problemas. En realidad he de admitir que las dos son muy buenas, pero ella logró hacer enojar de verdad a Parkinson, quien la empujó y la metió, de manera conciente o inconsciente, bajo la caída de agua.

Los Slytherin comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, yo no pude aguantar las ganas de reír. El clima estaba especialmente frío, pero para sorpresa de todos no reaccionó de manera histérica, se quitó de la capa y los zapatos que lanzó a Potter, soltó sus rizos con un movimientos suave de su cabeza mientras se metía por completo bajo la caída.

Las gotas de agua corrían por su piel y su ropa se hallaba completamente húmeda, la camisa blanca que usaba bajo el chaleco se le pegaba a su piel volviéndose transparente.

Resistí el impulso de ir con ella en ese preciso momento.

Salió de la caída y con una mueca en la cara le habló a Parkinson que la observaba completamente impactada:

- A diferencia de ciertas personas - simuló que tosía pero se escuchó un "Parkinson" - yo disfruto de los baños -

Comenzó a desabotonar los botones bajos del chaleco y al caer en cuenta que todos la miraban, los volvió a abotonar.

Le quitó la capa y los zapatos a Potter y caminó hacia el castillo:

- Por cierto Parkinson ¡Necesitas un baño! -

Ahora tanto los de Gryffindor como los Slytherin reían. Parkinson estaba roja de la rabia.

- Al menos el profesor Snape se hará cargo de ella - dijo con los dientes pegados por la rabia.

Al voltear hacia el castillo, me encontré con Snape que miraba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica.

- Malfoy ¿Quedé? - la idiota esta aun tenía esperanzas.

- Parkinson - hice una pausa - ve y toma un baño -

Al entrar al castillo vi que Snape le reprendía por encontrarse completamente empapada, pero me sorprendió ver que revisaba la habitación antes de quitarse su capa para pasársela sobre los hombros a ella, mientras la conducía hacia las mazmorras.

Tardé mucho antes de soltarme de Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson que lloraba pidiendo otra oportunidad.

Caminé hacia el fondo del pasillo hasta llegar a otro compartimiento completamente diferente, al final de este estaba la entrada a su dormitorio. "Ilite" susurré y la pesada puerta de madera comenzó a abrirse. En su interior me encontré con un Snape entre nervioso y furioso.

- -¿Qué haces acá Malfoy? - tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

- -¿Ya no te puedo visitar? -

- - No es buen momento - se limitó a contestar.

Tomé asiento a su lado, en un gran sillón verde, él tenía su quijada sostenida por un extraño algún lo que formaba su pulgar y su índice. Me bajé en el espaldar de la silla y coloqué mi pierna izquierda sobre la derecha en forma de cuatro.

Había algo diferente en su dormitorio, volteé a ver el espejo y lo encontré. Había una capa perteneciente a un Gryffindor colgada al espaldar de la puerta y un par de zapatos cercanos a la mesa de estudio. No tuve tiempo de preguntarme a quien le pertenecían, pues la puerta contigua se abrió y de ella salió Lagget.

Se había secado y vestía una falda beige con un suéter azul, sus cabellos recogidos en un moño alto.

No se inmutó al verme ahí, solo sonrió levemente.

- Si pesco un resfriado será culpa de tu amiguita - dijo en tono burlón.

- Eso díselo a ella, a mi no me importa - contesté de manera arrogante.

- ¿De verdad? Pensé que era tu novia - dijo muy seria mirándome, guiñó el ojo y tomó asiento entre nosotros dos, Severus le entregó su varita e hizo aparecer tres trozos de pastel - ¿No hablan mucho verdad? -

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? - el tono de Severus era de cansancio.

- Lo que nazca de usted - otro largo silencio - bueno yo pregunto: ¿Por qué da pociones? -

- Me gusta - se limitó a contestar, ella se le quedó viendo perpleja y no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¡Wow! No sea tan explicito para la próxima vez - la forma en que lo decía me hacia gracia.

- Está bien - Severus tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tu Malfoy ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita? - me vio sonriendo. Que sonrisa... - ¿Y bien? -

- Pociones - era la verdad.

- ¿No dirás el por qué verdad? - Severus me hizo señas de que no respondiera, estaba sonriendo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo así.

- No -

- Su conversación me sofoca - dijo recostándose con fuerza al espaldar y cruzando los brazos - Por lo que veo Malfoy quiere hablarte, así que mejor me voy - ¥¿Acaba de tutear a Severus?¥ - gracias por todo -

Fue a colocarse sus zapatos y al tomar la capa Snape le habló:

- Recuerde lo que prometió - su tono era serio. Vi como ella agachaba la cabeza y respondía un leve "Si, Señor" antes de salir.

- Volteé a ver a Severus, su semblante era serio, pero no molesto.

- Pregunta lo que quieras - dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Qué hacia acá? -

- Me comentó que los de Slytherin le jugaron una mala pasada y solo se la cobró, no podía andar por ahí escurriendo agua - mantenía su vista fija al infinito.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa? -

- Esa no la responderé, conócela y respóndete - dio por terminada esa parte de la conversación, nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato y luego volvió a hablar - ¿La has visto volar? - asentí - ¿Qué tal lo hace? -

- Le falta ganar velocidad, pero se defiende bien -

- Ayúdala si puedes - miró su reloj - ya es hora de la comida, vamos -

Esperó a que me levantara para salir los dos por el pasaje.

La cena fue buena, pero no podía dejar de observar la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella había estado en el despacho de Snape y a él le había hecho gracia su compañía.

No se cuantos misterios mas esconde... pero siempre suele cambiar su conducta hacia mi.

~ º ~

La volví a ver en el campo.

Monté mi escoba y me acerqué a ella, se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego tomó su conducta de autosuficiencia:

- ¿En qué te ayudo? -

- Estaba a punto de preguntarte eso -

- No necesito de ti -

- Bueno, sigue volando tan lento - respondí con sarcasmo.

Después de unos segundos accedió a que le mostrara como se hacía.

Durante toda la hora se quejó de mi mal humor y de mi cara de "amotinado". Así soy ¿qué pretende que haga?

Aunque he de admitir que mi semblante siempre fue serio, es que vuela muy bien, pero a su vez hace muchas loqueras que le acortan velocidad.

Su primer juego será contra mi casa y ella se lo toma a la ligera.

~ º ~

Gana velocidad en cada práctica. Suelo verla desde mi escoba.

Al principio me hablaba o intentaba sacarme información. Pero al yo solo responderle con monosílabos, gruñidos y bufidos, se ha dejado de hacerlo.

~ º ~

- Malfoy quédese después de clase - su voz seria resonó en las mazmorras. Aseguro que esta vez no le colmé la paciencia a Potter ¿O será por eso? - Señorita Lagget quédese también -

Con la lentitud que les caracteriza comenzaron a desalojar el salón.

Miraba como salían, sin en realidad fijar mirada.

De pié frente a mi mesa, ella se recostaba de la silla, completamente distraída con las manos cruzadas en el pecho. Severus se aseguraba que no quedase nadie y con un movimiento de su varita cerró la puerta por completo.

- Bien - ambos volteamos a verle - debido a que poseo dos verdaderos desastres en la materia - hablaba lentamente, sus ojos reflejaban la rabia que sentía al hablar sobre eso - me gustaría saber si están dispuestos a dar tutorías a los dos alcornoques -

Un momento de silencio.

- ¿Quiénes son? - Le miraba con indiferencia.

- Haupthomp de Ravenclaw y Weasley de Gryffindor -

Un pensamiento realmente estúpido pasó por mi mente: Weasley conmigo... era una verdadera estupidez... pero Severus no colocaría a las dos Gryffindor juntas, eso sería completamente contradictorio a lo que él es.

- ¿Malfoy? - asentí levemente - ¿Lagget? - también asintió - bien trabajaran los días que tengan libre, me lo notifican luego, no mas de dos horas. Malfoy con Weasley, Lagget con Haupthomp.

No se dijo nada mas, serían dos horas y luego nos reuniríamos para nuestras ultimas prácticas.

~ º ~

Weasley es un verdadero fracaso, aunque esta algo nerviosa.

Tiene la manía de sonrojarse cada dos por tres y la frecuencia con la cual confunde los ojos de escarabajos con las huevas de pez dorado, hacen que las prácticas sea una verdadera bomba de tiempo.

~ º ~

Acabamos la práctica ya tarde.

El detestable aire frío de octubre ya hacia su efecto sobre mis labios, los mantenía mas rosa de lo normal... y esa sensación incomoda de haberlos roto.

- Malfoy - llamó mi atención antes de que me dispusiese a salir. Volteé a verle - esta algo frío el ambiente - caminó hacia mi - si entras al castillo te pegará el cambio de clima -

- ¿Qué sugieres? - la miré despreocupado.

- Nada solo te decía - levantó su capa y continuó su camino pasando a mi lado.

Antes que pudiese terminar de pasar, tomé su mano y la jalé hacia mi. Sus ojos canela me observaron, sin expresión... desafiantes, al igual que los míos muchas veces. Jaló con fuerza para obligarme a soltarle, apreté con mas fuerza y tiré hacia mi, no rompimos el contacto en ningún momento... estábamos a centímetros el uno del otro.

- Suéltame - susurró desafiante.

- Oblígame - le reté. Mi corazón latía fuertemente ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? - Volvió a tirar ya desesperada - ¿asustada? - pregunté con sarcasmo.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses -

- Entonces... ¿Cómo hacemos? -

- ¿Una carrera? - sus ojos me evaluaban.

- ¿Me preguntas o me respondes? - me estaba gustando este juego.

- Tómalo como quieras... Malfoy - acentuó mi apellido.

Volvió a tirar y se soltó. Arregló su capa y comenzó a trotar alrededor del campo. Esperé un momento para salir de mi impresión y seguirle.

El frío se iba desapareciendo, pero también empezaba a sudar.

Se detuvo lentamente y se dejó caer exhausta en la grama húmeda por la baja neblina. Me detuve frente a ella y me dejé caer después que despojarme de mi capa.

Estaba sentada con las piernas flexionadas y apoyaba el resto de su cuerpo hacia atrás en sus brazos, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras relajaba los músculos de su cuello, al terminar de hacerlo me miró.

- ¿Cansada? - pregunté por malicia.

- No - sonrió levemente - no tanto como tu -

Nos quedamos callados ella relajaba sus hombros y con un movimiento muy delicado de su cuello aparto los pequeños mechones que caían por su cara. Yo por mi parte ya llevaba el suéter fuera y solo me quedaba la camisetilla verde que me había colocado por puro capricho esa mañana, mi cabello escurría agua, pasé mis dedos por el para desordenarlo un poco mas y lograr sacarlo de mi cara. Sentí su mirada.

- ¿Qué tal va Ginny? -

- Es un verdadero desastre -

- No a todos se nos hace fácil - respondió con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué tal el tuyo? - aun no comprendo para que pregunté.

- Va mejorando, es solo que teme a Sev - se cortó y corrigió al instante - al profesor Snape -

- ¿Dónde es que estudia? -

- En Ravenclaw, estudia el mismo año - respondió de nuevo sin importancia, pero no pude dejar de pensar en eso.

- ¿Será que ya puedo entrar al castillo? -

- No sé tu, yo si estoy lista - tomó sus cosas y se levantó - te queda bien esa franelilla - se despidió ya sin voltear.

~ º ~

- ¡Parkinson! - la muy boba me ve y casi se le sale la baba - ¿Qué sabes de Haupthomp, Ravenclaw? - es una perdida de tiempo...

- Deja y pienso - pone una cara realmente estúpida mientras simula recordar algo, veo el reloj con impaciencia - Haupthomp, Matías. Estudia el sexto grado en la casa de Ravenclaw. Alto, moreno, con ojos claros... algo si como ámbar, cabello lacio oscuro y largo, creo que se lo puede recoger un una pequeña coleta en la parte baja de la nuca. Un sangre limpia durante mas de tres generaciones, es una pena... de no ser por eso seria un buen partido - ¥ he de admitir que es buena en eso del cotilleo ¥ - Amante del chocolate, transformaciones y las runas antiguas, un desastre en pociones. Tiene una hermana menor en la misma casa, entró este año según creo, la muy mocosa idolatra a la Lagget y según creo él gusta de ella, en especial después de que empiezan a tener esas tutorías - ¥ Eso no me hace mucha gracia ¥

- ¿De quién hablan? - la salida de Rekert acaba de llegar.

- De Haupthomp -

- ¿El bombón de Ravenclaw? -

- Ese mismo -

- ¿Qué hay con él? -

- Malfoy quiere saber acerca de él -

- Y tu la has interrumpido - dije mordazmente, como odio que se interpongan en mi camino.

- Bueno, me he enterado... es confirmado: esta babeadísimo por la chica esa nueva. Según me ha contado Weguer, que le ha dicho Ogtthera, que es amiga de la hermana de él, la chiquilla esa nueva de primer curso, esta pensando pedirle que salgan juntos. No sé que le ven a la chica esa - dijo mientras miraba en su espejo portátil.

- ¿Qué más saben? - pregunté con impaciencia... algo dentro de mi se revolvía.

- Le gusta el Quidditch y es muy bueno... con ese cuerpo no lo dudo - suspiró - pero se niega a jugar en el equipo a menos que sea de extrema urgencia - como si fuera posible colocó una cara mas grotesca de la que siempre tenia - según he escuchado adora leer y quiere trabajar como publicista de libros de hechizos... -

- Ya suficiente, no me interesa saber mas - le corté molesto y me salí de la sala común.

Al llegar a la salida una chica le llamó:

- Matías, ven por acá -

La Parkinson no había mentido al describirlo, saqué mi varita y hechicé su camino. Al poco tiempo se escuchó un gran estrépito producido por su caída.

~ º ~

- Weasley, ¿Qué tanto te cuesta colocar los ingredientes exactos? - ya era el tercer caldero que lograba hacer estallar, grité con aire de burla.

- No me grites - estaba tan roja como su cabello.

- Has las cosas bien -

- Hazlas tu entonces - arrojó el frasco al piso.

- Niña tonta, eres tú la que tiene que aprender ya yo lo sé - le encaré.

- Vete al demonio MALFOY - cogió su mochila y se dispuso a salir.

- Al menos se preparar una poción - sonreí malévolamente - a Snape le agradará saber que has desertado - recogí mis libros, ella continuaba parada en la puerta.

- No te atreverás - dijo en un susurro ahogado.

- Nunca me retes POBRETONA - me encaré de nuevo a ella, sonreí al ver que retrocedía un poco por miedo - te veo la próxima clase - respondí antes de tirar la puerta.

~ º ~

Ella no se encontraba en el campo. Saqué un libro y me recosté en el marco a leer mientras aparecía.

Un poco después sentí sus pasos y volteé a verla.

- Llegas tarde -

- No respondió, volteé a verle y recibí una manotada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? - la acorralé contra el marco.

- No te me acerques más. Te mereces eso y mas por lo que le has hecho a Ginny - estaba enojada.

- No es mi culpa que sea una estúpida -

- Se supone que le enseñas, la ayudas. No que la atemorizas gran imbécil -

- ¿Cómo me has dicho? -

- IMBÉCIL - gritó en mi cara.

No pude soportarlo, coloqué mi mano en su garganta:

- No te atrevas a volver a llamarme así -

- A mí no me amenaces - respondió segura.

Se liberó de mí con un empujón y montando su escoba comenzó a practicar.

La poca conversación que habíamos ganado se fue por la cañería esa noche.

~ º ~

La encontré en los pasillos. Hablaba muy animada con el Haupthomp quien le sonreía.

Se ve diferente cuando sonríe. Hace mucho que no lo hace conmigo en las prácticas, ya ni a manera de saludo.

Desgraciado Haupthomp que se gana sus sonrisas.

Mal nacido Potter que la abraza en estos momentos.

Ella entró al aula con Potter y Haupthomp continuó su camino hacia mí. Me le atravesé y sus libros cayeron.

- Disculpa -

- Quítate de mi camino Ravenclaw - respondí con arrogancia.

Continué mi camino después de patear uno de sus libros.

~ º ~

No podía negar que me gustaba esa chiquilla, su piel blanca y sus cabellos rojos que hacían contraste. Le faltaba algo... pero como esta, estaba bien para mí.

- A ver Weasley, intenta hacerlo bien por una sola vez ¿es acaso mucho pedir? -

- Hazla Tu - soltó con fuerza el recipiente y lo regó.

- ¿No puedes ser más idiota Weasley? -

- ¿Tú no puedes ser más arrogante? -

- No - sus ojos me fulminaron ante mi respuesta.

- ¡No te soporto! -

Se agacho a recoger las uñas de hipogrifo. No pude resistirme, me coloqué a su espalda.

- Pero no puedes evitarme - susurré y sonreí al sentir que toda su piel se había erizado.

- Sácate Malfoy - me empujó al salir de la impresión.

- Como si quisieras - respondí aun cerca de su oído, ella se volvió a estremecer.

~ º ~

Ya se ha pasado el enojo.

Me ha dejado acercarme para enseñarle un par de tácticas más.

- Ya estas lista para el juego -

- ¿Eso piensas? -

- Si, ya te desharás de mí por completo –

- Y tú ya no me tendrás que soportar ¿Cuándo será tu fiesta? - responde con arrogancia.

- El día del partido, después de vuestra derrota -

- No sueñes Malfoy - susurró a mi oído antes de continuar su camino a su sala común.

Su olor me invadió... lo mantenía en si.

~ º ~

Llegó llorando a la tutoría de hoy.

- ¿Qué paso Weasley? ¿Potter te ha dicho que no de nuevo? -

- Cállate Malfoy - sus lagrimas recorrían su cara, que se encontraba completamente roja.

Saqué de uno de mis bolsillos un pañuelo y se lo pasé sin verle.

- Si vas a estar así, mejor te vas a tu sala común - ¿Qué estoy diciendo? - no pienso soportar tus lagrimas de cocodrilo, ya de por si eres un desastre con las pociones, no quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer estando deprimida -

No respondió, ahogó un gemido, mientras sus lágrimas continuaban rondando su cara. Pasó el pañuelo suavemente y se quedó quieta. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro y sequé algunas con el dorso de esta.

- Lárgate de una vez Weasley - volví a acariciar su cara antes de irme.

~ º ~

- Antes que hagas cualquier cosa. No es por mi culpa por la cual Weasley anda como Magdalena - ella venia entrando, ni siguiera volteé a verle.

- ¡Qué manera de saludar tienes! - pasó por mi lado - ya sé que no llora por ti ¿Quién lo haría? - su tono era arrogante.

- Al menos sé que no estoy creando traumas en niñas como Potter -

- Ginny no llora por Harry. Aunque ¿Percibo cierto sentimiento de celos acerca de ese sentimiento y cierta persona? - su mirada era divertida.

- No querida, no estoy enamorado de Potter - contesté con sarcasmo.

- Lo decía por Ginny -

- Haz el favor - le pasé la Guaffle y me dispuse a caminar al centro del campo - tan malos gustos no tengo -

- Ginny es una buena persona, pero no la conoces -

- Y no quiero -

- Sigue engañándote si quieres -

~ º ~

- ¿Cómo pretendes que te de la posición Weasley? Si eres incapaz de cortar esas babosas del mismo tamaño - ya me estaba cansando de nuevo.

- Córtalas si tantos sabes - gritó completamente enojada.

- Aprende, para eso estas acá - yo también estaba molesto - agarra bien el cuchillo - me coloqué a su espalda y sujeté su mano - ahora hazlo con cuidado - susurré de nuevo a su oído.

Sentía sus nervios a cada corte que mi mano guiaba, como se sonrojaban sus mejillas, su aroma... ¿Vainilla?

Deseaba saber, deseaba probar.

Acerqué mi rostro más a su cuello, ella se ponía más nerviosa. Un beso rápido, un choque eléctrico... ansias de volver a besar.

Posé de nuevo mis labios en su cuello, acariciándolo de nuevo. Suspira cuando mi mano pasa de la suya a su cintura acercándola más a mí. Inclina su cabeza.

En definitiva es vainilla. Otro suspiro de su parte. Desde la base de su cuello subo sin prisa hasta su oído:

- No soy Potter -

- Ya lo sé - se logra escuchar de su dulce garganta.

Se separa suavemente, ya era hora.

- Estudie Weasley - le entrego sus libros.

- Lo haré -

~ º ~

No lo puedo creer. He fallado el examen doble de runas antiguas.

La profesora ha hablado conmigo. Me dará una oportunidad extra para presentar los dos temas más el nuevo al regresar de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ahora si me enredaré de verdad. A mi padre no le ha hecho mucha gracia la noticia. Me ha suspendido la mesada y amenazó de nuevo.

Mis ganas de volver a casa se han disminuido aun más.

~ º ~

Toqué un par de veces en su puerta.

- Pase - su voz resonó desde dentro.

- Señor Malfoy - respondió con cierta sorpresa - cierre la puerta si es tan amable -

Cerré y me dejé caer en la silla frente a su escritorio.

- Tiempo que no venias. Pensé que me habías cambiado - estaba algo molesto y dolido.

- He estado ocupado -

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Weasley... - me limité a responder.

- Es un verdadero desastre, lo sé. Pero ha mejorado en algo - siento su mirada en mi, dejo de observar el punto indefinido en la pared - es algo mas que las tutorías ¿cierto? - me limité a asentir... me sentía algo incomodo - ¿Qué rayos hiciste? - lo miré por un momento, no pude resistirlo y levanté la mirada - ¿Cuándo? -

- ¿Qué? - no entendí lo que quiso decir.

- La besaste - se limitó.

- No, no la he besado propiamente dicho -

- Entonces... - estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Besé su cuello - confesé.

- ¿Solo eso? - preguntó despreocupado - estas perdiendo el toque Draco - se burló.

- Esto va enserio, no es igual - repliqué

- Es igual créeme. Talvez un poco mas serio, pero igual - dijo firmemente - Solo es tacto, seguro que no has cruzado palabra con ella - quise replicar pero el continuó subiendo un poco mas la voz - algo que no sea de pociones, ni Potter -

- Suspiré y me bajé mas en el asiento, el tomó su pluma y le plasmó un cero a un Ravenclaw.

- -¿Cómo le va a Lagget? - recordé sus tutorías.

- - Bien, me ha pasados los informes, son más eficientes que los tuyos - se burló - pero claro el chico hace cualquier cosa que ella le diga - bufó de resignación.

- Maldito Haupthomp - dejé escapar.

- ¿Qué? - se puso serio y me miró con detenimiento.

- Gusta de ella, por eso le hace caso a todo lo que diga -

- ¿Desde cuándo andas en el cotilleo? - inquirió sarcásticamente, pero vi que la noticia no le hizo mucha gracia.

- Córtala Severus - no quería recordar todo lo que dijo Parkinson - ¿Me haces un favor? - Dejó su pluma y me miró - convence a mi padre para que me deje pasar las Navidades acá - continué.

- Lo intentaré pero no aseguro nada -

- Da igual donde las pase, tanto allá como acá estaré solo - la rabia me invadió.

- Así que no soy de compañía - inquirió algo molesto.

- Si lo eres, pero no puedo pasar todas las fiestas contigo. No me soportas - terminé con rabia.

- No soy tu padre - siseó.

- Ya lo sé, es solo que... -

- Que nada. Tu sabes bien que... - la vena de su cien palpitaba - sabes bien... lo que ya sabes - terminó y se levantó molesto.

- No quería que te enojaras - estaba algo asustado.

- Mald... - se cortó - no comportes como un niño Draco - me miró y se acercó a tomándome por los hombros - yo no puedo sacarte de tu casa si tu no cambias tu aptitud, sabes muy bien que me persiguen - su mirada se mantenía fija en mi - y sabes bien que no me voy de acá solo por cuatro razones y una de ellas eres tu -

- ¿Y las otras tres? - siempre tenía esa curiosidad.

- No importan, solo tu -

Nos sentamos en el sofá cercano a la puerta, el mantenía su brazo sobre mis hombros y la mirada perdida entre preocupado y furioso. Me recosté de él.

~ º ~

Regresaba de la biblioteca. La profesora McGonagall nos había dejado un trabajo especialmente largo.

Escuchaba pasos cercanos. Como odiaba no poder estar solo siguiera en los pasillos.

- Malfoy - era Weasley que me seguía.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunté de mala gana.

- No entiendo algo sobre las plantas esas que se le echan a la poción encogedora -

- Las 'Amaleis' Weasley, se llama 'Amaleis' - respondí con fastidio.

- Esas mismas -

- Entra acá Weasley - abrí una de las aulas - y saca el libro. No tengo mucho tiempo así que apúrate -

- Toma - lo colocó en mis manos.

- Son estas ¿ves? De color lila rojizo, tienen una textura grasosa y parecen escamas de peces - me coloqué a su lado. Ella tomaba nota - "Rojizo" con "Z" Weasley - susurré a su oído.

- Cómo sea ¿Cómo tengo que prepararla? - se había sonrojado.

- Las picas a una centímetro y luego las colocas en un mortero hasta que salga un jugo rojo. Sino las picas primero saldrá violeta - le dictaba a su oído muy suavemente, de manera que ella tendría que acercarse más a mí para poder tomar sus apuntes.

- ¿De qué color sale si no la pico? -

Volteó bruscamente su cara para verme. Aproveché y junté mis labios con los de ella.

Un revoltijo de sensaciones vinieron a mí. Deseaba hacer eso hace tanto y al fin lo tenía. Un beso suave pero salvaje...

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, sacándola del escritorio para que quedase levantada junto a mí. Sentía sus caricias en mi espalda y su suave piel en las yemas de mis dedos. Me separé lentamente:

- Violeta Weasley - respondía su pregunta. Le entregué su libro y salí de la habitación.

~ º ~

Mañana es el partido. Nos hemos reunido hoy solo para seguir con la costumbre.

- No quiero entrenar mas - se detiene y yo lo hago un poco más atrás - siento que voy a devolver todo lo de la cena -

- Son los nervios - respondí sin darle importancia.

- Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi Malfoy -

- No te pongas sentimental Lagget - cerré mis ojos e hice un gesto con la mano.

- No es sentimentalismo - respondió molesta.

- Da igual - le corté - mejor toma un poco de agua con limón, te ayudara con las nauseas - ¿Qué me pasa? Piensa rápido - y si no, trata que yo no este cerca -

- No sé a quién tratas de engañar con eso - dijo muy bajo, pero logré escucharlo - ¿Una carrera? - se quitó el suéter y vi que tenia un brazo vendado.

- ¿Para qué te vengas en vomito? ¡Estás loca! - contesté agarrando mi capa.

- Bien adiós - comenzó a trotar.

- Volví a dejar mi capa y le seguí.

- Después de un buen rato nos detuvimos.

- Pensé que no querías - respondió algo cansada.

- Olvídalo - me quité los mechones de la cara sacudiendo la cabeza sin mucho éxito.

- Quédate quieto - extendió su mano y con una suave caricia los quitó de mis ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? - sentía mi corazón acelerado por la carrera…

- Nada importante. Es tarde. Buenas noches - tomó su capa y se fue.

~ º ~

Los del equipo comenzaban a entrar a los vestidores, casi sin hablar.

Yo caminaba al final con las manos dentro de los bolsillos ¥ Desquiciado frío ¥ una mano se posa en mi hombro. Me volteo bruscamente y me encaro a un par de ojos castaños.

- Suerte Malfoy - su sonrisa, me había dado una de sus sonrisas.

Pero antes de poder responderle ya se encaminaba a su propio vestidor.

Continué mi camino, ya un poco más animado.

- ¡Suéltenme! - la voz de la chica resonaba dentro de los vestidores - déjenme salir estúpidos - era la voz de Weasley.

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Una espía Malfoy -

- ¡Que no soy espía hombre! - replicaba mientras forcejeaba par sacar sus brazos de las manos de los golpeadores.

- ¿Una espía? ¿Una Weasley una espía? - pregunté con sarcasmo - ¿Es que no se te puede ocurrir algo mejor Sheton? - solté a la chica de sus manos - vaya a cambiarse que yo me encargo de ella -

- Gracias -

- Que estupidez ¿Qué haces acá? - pregunté molesto.

- Solo... - se sonrojó - es que... -

- Habla -

- Quería desearte suerte - respondió al fin.

- ¿Y tanto circo para eso? - la miré con indiferencia.

- Y para esto -

Tomó mi nuca y me tiró hacia ella. Sus labios tocaron los míos, desesperados, suaves.

Al salir de la impresión pasé mis manos por su cintura y comencé a corresponderle. Como odio la vainilla pero en los labios me desvive.

- Me estaba volviendo loca sin tu sabor - se separó y comenzó a subir las escaleras para salir.

- Hace un bien día para un partido de Quidditch. No hay nada que compare la vieja rivalidad de estas dos casa... sabemos a ciencia cierta que de este juego depende el pase de Gryffindor a la semifinal - el comentarías narraba alegremente mientras se esperaba el ansiado partido - como hemos podido ver este equipo no ha dado toda su capacidad, pero su nuevo capitán Harry Potter nos traerá sorpresas para este día. La señorita Lagget ocupará el puesto de cazadora y de dar una respuesta positiva al equipo podría quedarse de manera fija. Todos estamos en la espera de la resolución de este partido porque llueva o truene, con nomos en el campo, fantasmas en la gradas no hay quien se lo pierda - la emoción embriagaba a la multitud - El campo esta listo, la guaffle brillante, las bludgers aceleradas, y la hora exacta ha llegado. Vestidos de escarlata y dorado el equipo de Gryffindor - miles de aplausos - y vestido de verde y plata... el equipo de Slytherin - mas aplausos, en menor proporción claro esta - A jugar Quidditch.

El juego estuvo interesante, la snicth no daba muchos problemas porque ni se acercaba al estadio. Me quedaba viendo los movimientos de la Gryffindor. Tenia mucha destreza y al momento de marcar un punto podía distraer a alcornoque que teníamos de guardián con una de sus espectaculares sonrisas... lo peor es que lo sabia y sacaba provecho de ello.

El final fue inesperado Gryffindor nos sacaba ventaja pero de un momento a otro la persecución de la snitch fue lo que lo decidió todo. San Potter voló hacia ella antes de que yo pudiese localizarla con exactitud, pero al bajar bruscamente su escoba salió de control y tomé ventaja.

- ¡Slytherin ha atrapado la Snicth! Fin del juego. Las casas quedan empatadas -

Por irónico que sonara hacia había sido.

- Potter cae sin control -

Incliné mi escoba y me dirigí a él, antes de que llegase a su muerte segura (antes que tocara el piso) lo sostuve y dejé caer suavemente. Una avalancha de gente nos rodeó, yo solo quería irme y así lo hice pero una voz susurró a mi oído antes de que pudiese liberarme "sabia que no le dejarías caer"

~ º ~

- Estudie para su prueba Malfoy. Busque tutor de ser necesario -

La profesora me tenía verde con el tema. Ese día me había agarrado antes de salir del aula. Con un bufido le indiqué que así sería, me molestaba tanto. Sus ojos castaños me detuvieron a la salida y sin cruzar palabra continuó su camino.

~ º ~

Weasley va mejorando, ya no quema la poción y las realiza con más soltura.

No puedo evitar robarle besos y acariciar su piel. No puedo definir lo que siento... pero deseo esa vainilla como nada más. Ella se entrega por completo a mis besos. Pero aun así falta algo.

Severus me ha vuelto a advertir acerca de la relación, pero no sé cuanta razón pueda tener.

Ya en un par de días he de volver a casa, a aburrirme solo. Durante aproximadamente un mes, con un intruso en la casa como si fuese poco.

~ º ~

Me he despedido de Ginny.

Aun no cruzamos palabra alguna, aunque ya no nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos.

Nuestros encuentros no dejan de ser una lucha mutua para agotar la fuente de oxigeno del otro.

~ º ~

Mmmm.. Nada nice que contra... bueno si... este capi va dedicado especialmente a Gardien que esta bravito conmigo ahora pero no me importa... muchas cosas las vivimos ¿Recuerdas? Sino has un poco de cabeza.

Bueno y a mi manis chiquita a la que quiero un montón... que la adoro de acá a las siguientes mil galaxias y con la que no he hablado hoy =0(

A Katty que me cae muy bien y trata de quitarme a mi novio bonito (jijiji no puedes lero-lero) =0P

A ustedes que lo leen... y dejan mensajes... aunque poquitos... =0( pero no importa seré la Picazo de la escritura (jajajajaja no me vean así =0$ ríanse!... que poco humor tienen)

Bueno para los que me vayan a dejar un review, pregunta ¿Con quien se queda Draco? Es tonta ya sé pero quiero comprobar algo... (risa malvada)

Chao. Cuídense. Un besote.

YO.

PD:¿A quién mas esperaban?


	6. La Visita “Indeseada”

**Capítulo IV:**

**La Visita "Indeseada"**

El día estaba frío, como cualquier otro día de diciembre. Volví a ajustar las mangas de mi suéter antes de volver a concentrarme en mi lectura.

Recordé el momento de mi salida: Severus había ido a la estación, mantenía su lechuza negra en su antebrazo, con una mueca en la cara que indicaba un "te estaré esperando"

Las horas parecían pasar lentas, el viaje se me hacia interminable, no es que quisiera estar en casa, pero el viaje en el tren tampoco me causaba mucha gracia, en especial por el hecho de no poder hacer ninguna maldad a cualquier despistado.

La nieve cambiaba el panorama de todo, los acostumbrados verdes había desaparecido y ahora todo marcaba un blanco con pequeños destellos de azul, cuando las nubes lo permitía.

La marcha fue disminuyendo, guardé mi libro y ajusté mi capa para que quedase de manera impecable, aseguré todo mi vestuario antes de bajar por las escalerillas.

Mis padres se encontraban en una esquina alejada, él serio, apoyado en su bastón, ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, se iba a aproximar pero su brazo la detuvo.

Me pareció raro verlos ahí, a mi madre le agradaba el venirme a buscar, pero a mi padre le parecía innecesario, caminé sin mucho interés.

- Madre – saludé - Padre –

- Draco - respondieron vagamente.

Un elfo recogió mi baúl, estábamos esperando, no sabia muy bien a quien, a esa estación solo llegaban los provenientes de Hogwarts y cuando mucho los de Hogsmade.

- Arregla esa capa - la muestra de cariño de mi padre, solo le observo y obedezco. Los minutos siguen su curso...

- ¿Qué esperamos? -

- Al invitado -

A mí alrededor todos llegan y buscan a sus familiares para salir con sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro. Sentí vagamente su olor, ella debía estar cerca, enfoqué mi visión a otra dirección y la encontré caminado hacia nosotros.

- ¿¡Señores Malfoy! -

- Señorita Lagget - mi padre la saludo con una reverencia y besó su mano. Sentí su mirada en mí.

- Draco - pronunció a modo de saludo... ¿mi nombre?

- Ya veo que se conocen, así que espero que te comportes a la altura jovencito - ya me parecía raro, había tardado mucho en amenazarme.

El segundo elfo tomó su baúl y nos encaminamos a la salida, eso indicaba que ella sería "la molesta visita" de mis padres.

Volteé a verle, nos seguía distraída jugando con un sobre entre sus dedos y la otra mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos.

Nos esperaban dos autos. Mis padres tomaron el primero y ella me acompaño en el segundo.

El tráfico estaba congestionado, veía el paso de los vehículos muggles distraídamente, aunque no podía evitar recordar quien me acompañaba.

- No compartes el camino con tus padres - aunque no realizó ninguna pregunta y pareció hablar mas para ella misma le respondí:

- Nunca comparto nada -

Ella guardó silencio y miró por su propia ventana. No volvió a hablar hasta salir del congestionamiento hacia el centro de Londres.

- Esta ciudad es hermosa - no parecía hablar conmigo.

- Tiene su toque -

- ¿Qué te gusta más? -

- La torre de Londres y la vista nocturna del puente -

- Debe ser maravilloso -

- ¿No lo has hecho? -

- No - respondió con tristeza.

Continuó viendo el paisaje. Con ella podía hablar de algo mas que el Quidditch y las pociones.

- ¿Viven lejos de Londres? -

- Una media hora - lanzó un suspiro - ¿Qué sucede? -

- Tengo hambre - lo dijo como una niña pequeña, no pude evitar sonreír, me acerqué al asiento delantero y abrí un pequeño refrigerador.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Chocolate o fruta? -

- ¿No valen las dos? - su mirada era divertida.

- Bien - le pasé una manzana sin verle, pero volteé bruscamente al sentir el roce de su piel.

Ella había cruzado sus piernas y comía la manzana de forma muy elegante apoyando el codo en la puerta mientras observaba al exterior. Sentí su mirada en mí y volteé a verle.

- ¿Hace mucho frío donde vives? -

- Lo normal -

- Para ti ¿Cuánto es normal? -

- Menos quince -

- Genial - dijo con sarcasmo.

- La mínima donde tu vives ¿cuánto es? -

- Veinte pero positivo - no pude evitar sonreír.

- Te congelaras - dije en tono burlón.

- Lo más probable - dijo con tristeza.

Pasamos las rejas de la mansión Malfoy, los jardines estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve.

Frank, el mayordomo, abrió la puerta y le ayudó a salir.

Sonreí al ver como ajustaba su capa al erizarse su piel por el frío, entramos al recibidor, a pesar que la casa estaba un poco tibia ella continuó acurrucándose al suéter después de despojarse de la capa.

- Draco, guíala por la casa y vuelvan a la hora de la cena -

- Si madre -

- Querida eres bienvenida a nuestra casa -

- Gracias señora -

- Frank - llamé su atención antes que saliese a guiar a los elfos.

- ¿Si señor? -

- Sube la temperatura de la casa, que la invitada se congela - dije a manera de burla.

- Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

Comencé a caminar, ella me seguía muy de cerca sin hablar. Caminamos por la primera planta, yo le mostraba el contenido de las habitaciones y las colocaba a su disposición.

Ella miraba asombrada la cantidad de cuartos, aunque no emitía palabras.

- Esta ala es de mis padres - le indiqué uno de los pasillos del segundo piso - no entres, no les agrada -

Ya en el ultimo piso le indiqué el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca, al llegar a ella se quedó sorprendida y por un extraño impulso le invité a hacer uso de ella cuando quisiera.

Pasamos un ala a la derecha del pasillo a la biblioteca, no mencioné nada sobre ella.

- Draco - que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios - esas habitaciones ¿de quienes son? -

- Mi cuarto y mi estudio - respondí ya bajando las escaleras.

La cena fue diferente, su presencia era signo de paz. No hubo gritos, ni amenazas, ni extremo silencio. Ella hablaba con mis padres acerca diferentes temas.

Me estremecí al escuchar hablar a mi padre acerca de su trabajo, sentía que en cualquier momento diría que era un Mortífago, que ella se escandalizaría y él la mataría.

Ella se encontraba frente a mi, podía sentir su mirada fija en mi aunque estuviese hablando con mis padres.

- Querida tu habitación esta cercana a la de Draco, el ala izquierda del pasillo a la biblioteca, si aun te pierdes sé que Draco estará encantado de llevarte ¿no hijo? - mi madre me había estado observando. Asentí levemente y me dispuse a conducirla de nuevo.

Llegué a mi cuarto, el lugar donde suelo refugiarme.

Tomé una pequeña nota de la repisa, era de mi madre:

£Estoy feliz que estés acá de nuevo hijo£

Había colocado unas flores frescas de su jardín privado en los jarrones.

Sin cambiarme me quedé dormido.

~ º ~

ø Toc, toc, toc ø. ø Tanc, tanc, tanc ø. ø Boomm ø

- A ver si te levantas por una vez - los ojos de mi padre brillaban de furia - hay que ver lo vago que eres, ni siquiera te has cambiado - corrió las cortinas con brusquedad y el resplandor penetró - apresúrate - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Observé la puerta cerrada, como odiaba que mi padre entrara de esa manera a mi propiedad.

Con pereza me dirigí a la ducha, el agua calmó mi ira. Después de vestirme me acerqué al espejo.

- ¡Qué cara tienes! - el reflejo me veía divertido.

- No fastidies - le respondí con el cepillo dental dentro de la boca.

- Te queda bien el cabello sin la goma -

- Quédate quieto, que si no lo hago a mi padre no le hará gracia -

Bajé las escaleras a medio trote, tomé asiento, mis padres ya desayunaban.

- Buenos días - no recibí respuesta.

- Tu padre tiene una reunión importante y yo iré a acompañarle. Eres responsable de la chica -

- Si madre -

"Reunión importante" palabra clave para decir "reunión de Mortífagos" Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor.

- No quiero ninguna queja de la señorita - sus ojos me miraban serios - si acontece algo escríbeme, eso incluye la llegada de las notas. Sabes bien que si esto funciona y te sabes comportar para finales de diciembre vendrás conmigo -

- Si señor -

Salieron con la `típica` forma de caminar de un Malfoy.

- Buenos días - se escuchó en la sala contigua.

- Buenos días querida -

- Buenos días -

- Creo que me he quedado dormida, perdonen -

- Estas de descanso no te preocupes - mi madre le hablaba con un tono diferente en su voz.

- Tendremos que ausentarnos, surgió una emergencia -

- Será por dos semanas. Draco se quedará, se harán compañía -

Sus pasos me indicaron su entrada a la habitación.

- Buenos días -

- Buenos días - me levanté de la mesa y le indiqué asiento.

Vestía una túnica muy ajustada, azul marino y el cabello recogido en un moño. Había juntado sus manos y se disponía a comer. Dos semanas libre y tenía que soportarla.

- No quiero ser de tu inconveniencia, solo permite usar la biblioteca y no te molestaré – comentó como si leyera mis pensamientos.

- Te acompañaré - ¿qué estoy diciendo?

Los platos desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué sueles hacer en vacaciones? -

- Leer -

- Listo, te acompaño a hacerlo - estaba animada.

Caminamos a la biblioteca, ella se mantenía a mi lado. Abrí la puerta y me recosté del marco para dejarle pasar.

- Elige un libro - medí la media vuelta y me salí.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vas? - preguntó molesta.

- Por mi libro - respondí sin dejar de caminar.

- ¿Cuál me recomiendas? - la escuché gritar.

- De ahí solo los del ala derecha al final -

Todos los libros buenos, los mantenía en mi estudio. Los de la biblioteca solo hablan de cosas de historia y magia avanzada simple.

Al regresas ella se encontraba sentada en uno de los ventanales, con la espalda pegada a la pared y las piernas flexionadas. Me senté frente a ella de la misma manera.

Ella cerró su libro y yo sentí su mirada sobre mí.

- ¿Ya te aburriste? - pregunté con sarcasmo.

- Dame uno que valga la pena leer -

- No sé tus gustos - ¿¡Ah! - ni me interesa saberlos -

- Cierto, no soy Ginny - dijo distraídamente viendo por los ventanales aunque pude ver una pequeña sonrisa curvándose en sus labios.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunté molesto.

- Que no soy Ginny -

- Y eso ¿A qué viene al caso? -

- Que no te interesa nada de mí -

- No me interesa nada de nadie - respondí fríamente.

- No mientas. Sé que existen personas que te importan -

- No sabes nada -

- ¿Por qué no me lo aclaras? -

- ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? -

- Porque sé que quieres hacerlo - dijo suavemente.

- Tu ¿Qué sabes de eso? - pregunté molesto.

- Lo necesario -

- Olvídalo - cerré los puños, debía controlarme.

- No lo haré -dijo mientras abría de nuevo el libro.

La imité, el mío hablaba sobre los dragones.

La habitación esta adquiriendo ese aroma suave a jazmín, levanté la vista y la vi leyendo, tan distraída, de verdad le aburría el libro. Cerré el mío con fuerza para llamar su atención, ella me miró. Extendí el libro, ella lo tomó, pasó su mano por la cubierta y comenzó a leer.

El almuerzo fue diferente. Su presencia era reconfortante.

Deseaba que me hablara, pero por lo visto mi mala educación a tempranas horas lo había tomado muy enserio.

No es que no me guste hablar con ella, de verdad me agradaba pero cuanto odiaba esa intromisión a mi vida privada, a esa parte de mi que había olvidado hace tanto tiempo.

- Perdona lo de la biblioteca -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Me agrada el libro -

- Es por lo que... tu ya sabes - repliqué medio molesto.

- ¡Ah! - tomó un poco de jugo - perdona por intentar entrar en tu vida -

- Si te mantienes lejos no tendremos problemas -

Habían servido ruedan de pescado, uno extremadamente salado, el favorito de mis padres, el cual siempre aborrecí.

Lo había dejado todo y me divertía que ella no encontrase que hacer con él.

- Déjalo ahí sino te agrada - dije sonriendo.

Tomó más jugo para pasarlo - Gracias. Que cosa más... -

- Asquerosa - me adelanté.

- Si tú lo dices -

- Ya déjalo - me divertía su expresión - ¿pasamos al postre? -

- Si, necesito sacarme este sabor -

Sirvieron flan de chocolate. Era mi favorito con un poco de crema de leche. Tenía ganas de ir a mi estudio, pero ella... no quería dejarle sola.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? -

- ¿Tienes juegos de mesa? -

- ¿Calabozos y Dragones? -

- Genial -

Nos sentamos en la sala. Me agradaba aquel juego, no era nada aburrido y complicado como el muggle, en este las piezas eran capaz de moverse por si misma y al llegar el momento del enfrentamiento era lo mejor que se podía ver.

- No se vale - estaba algo molesta - me has matado todos mis muñequitos verdes -

- No llores - me estaba divirtiendo - y lanza el prisma -

- ¿Para qué? Igual me matas - dijo soltándolo - ¡NO! ¡Cayó siete! ¡Si! Te maté, te maté ¡Yupi! - dijo aplaudiendo mientras su dragón mataba al mío.

- Pareces una niñita -

- Perdone "joven" Malfoy - respondió a modo vacilante.

Al final le gané, aunque ella seguía celebrando haber matado a mi dragón más poderoso.

~ º ~

- Draco -

- Dime -

Estábamos en la biblioteca, era una tarde fría, en la mañana había nevado un poco. Yo me encontraba recostado de la ventana frente a ella.

Ella no habló, bajé el libro y la miré:

- Dime -

- ¿Me muestras tu jardín? -

Caminamos sin hablar por un tiempo, la conducía por los senderos cubiertos de nieve, pero aun así demarcados por pequeñas rocas que emitían una luz propia para que no perdieses el rastro.

Estaba maravillada con el espectáculo blanco y más que eso con la cantidad de trampas que encontraba en mi jardín. Son muchas, le expliqué que habíamos tenido infinidad de intentos de robo a la mansión pero que con los hechizos de mi padre ya casi ni se atrevían.

- Me gusta este lugar - exclamó.

Era el lugar de un pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas. Se encontraba al final de un túnel formado por enredaderas, por lo general se cubría de varios colores y tonalidades verdosas, pero ahora solo recalcaba el marrón muerto de las ramas en reposo en contraste con el blanco de la nieve y el azul grisáceo de las aguas congeladas.

- Debe ser espléndido en primavera -

- No te equivocas -

Me sonrió y se acercó al hielo.

- Nunca he patinado en hielo -

- ¿No? -

- No, ya te dije que de donde vengo no nos congelamos -

Nos quedamos un rato en aquel lugar.

Mi cabeza maquinaba preguntas acerca de ella pero yo era incapaz de articular palabra alguna para poder calmar mis dudas.

Volteé a verla, se abrazaba a si misma, fue cuando note que ya el sol estaba muy bajo y soplaba una brisa de tormenta. Me quité la capa y se la pasé.

- Hay que ver lo tonta que eres - dije molesto mientas la conducía de nuevo a la casa.

Al quitarle la capa roce su rostro, era suave, pero estaba helado, eso me preocupo. Ella parecía ausente en sus pensamientos, la tomé y la abracé para calentarla un poco. Mi corazón latió con violencia a sentir sus brazos correspondiendo a mi gesto, me separé con brusquedad y la miré.

- La próxima dejo que te congeles - dije en tono seco - intenta que no este cerca -

- Draco -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿De verdad te molesto tanto? -

- No, no eres tan mala como lo imaginé. ¿No piensas comer? -

- No tengo apetito -

La miré enojado, aunque de verdad me preocupaba - al menos tomate el té, te quitará el frío -

Sin decir nada más se lo tomó.

- ¿Tus padres siempre te dejan solo? -

- Si, lo raro es que estén conmigo -

- ¿Te molesta? -

- Si y no -

- No entiendo -

- No me molesta porque no tengo que escuchar sus palabrerías, ni sus peleas, ni sus quejas, pero a veces me siento un poco solo - aclaré sin verle.

- ¿Solo? ¿y tus amigos? -

- ¿Cuáles? - pregunté con rabia - Crabbe y Goyle son unos idiotas que solo me siguen a donde quiero ir, el resto de la casa Slytherin solo por conveniencia - me dolía hablar de aquello.

- Y ¿Severus? -

- ¿Severus? -pregunté sorprendido - ¿Desde cuando tuteas al profesor? -

- Yo pregunté primero -

- Si hablo con Severus - dije sin dejar de mirarla de manera interrogativa - pero no es lo mismo. Él suele regañarme con frecuencia por el hecho de ser mayor y creer que se las sabe todas. Lo siento como un padre - guardé silencio - uno que de verdad me aprecia - silencio - a su modo -

- Si, a su modo. Para el también debe ser difícil -

- Tú, ¿desde cuándo le tuteas? -

- Una vez me castigó, como al mes de llegar - hizo mala cara - pero luego no sé, algo cambio y hablamos -

- ¿Cómo ahora?

- Pregunté con arrogancia, quería ser el primero con quien hablaba así, pero no, seria el setecientos en su décima cuarta lista.

- No - cortó mis pensamientos - es diferente, es difícil - vaciló un momento - tu me das mas confianza -

- Si, conozco a Severus - le corté molesto.

- Que las demás personas - terminó.

- No juegues ¿y el clan Potter? -

- No los nombres así. Con ellos es diferente, con cada uno - volvió a mirar la ventana - contigo también lo es -

- Claro como otras tantas te has enamorado - dije con superioridad. Pero me arrepentí al ver su reacción.

- Ni lo sueñes, ya sé porque demonios no tienes amigos - se levantó.

- ¡Qué delicada! -

- Y tú eres un arrogante creído que piensa que cuando alguien le hace un cumplido es porque esta babeada por ti, pues déjame informarte que NO, a veces la gente hace las cosas porque le nacen, pero ¿qué vas a saber tú de eso? Si nunca ha nacido un sentimiento puro de ti -

Se fue sin voltear, y yo fui incapaz de decir algo, arrogante o certero. Sentí que sus palabras me habían dado más fuerte que una manotada. Tenía toda la razón y cuanto odiaba que eso sucediera. Pero lo que mas me molestaba era el remordimiento de conciencia que traía con todo esto.

~ º ~

Buenas.


	7. Tratos y revelaciones

**Capítulo V:**

**Tratos y revelaciones**

Llevaba quince minutos esperando que bajara ¥ Que manía de dársela de importante, rayos ahora he de ir por ella ¥ me levanté y escuche sus pasos.

Me mantuve de pie mientras tomaba asiento. No llevaba túnica, vestía muggle y le sentaba bien; jeans azul oscuro y una camisa a tres cuartos blanca, se podía ver su vendaje que tenía días antes del partido, el cabello en un moño hecho sin mucho empeño, ya que sus rizos caían en la frente.

- Gracias por el detalle -

Se refería a una pequeña flor que mande a llevar a su habitación a manera de disculpas. No dejé notar ningún sentimiento ante esto.

- Pensé que ya no bajarías - dije indiferente - tomas todas las comidas conmigo -

- ¿Es una orden? -

- Tómalo como quieras mientras lo hagas -

- Una súplica - dijo divertida.

- En tus sueños -

- Casualmente lo soñé -

Le miré enojado, pero ella mantenía su concentración en el plato de avena, me miró por un segundo antes de comenzar a comer.

Un aleteo persistente, las lechuzas entraban por el salón, al instante los elfos traían las cartas a sus respectivos dueños.

Una de ellas era la ficha de notas del colegio, la observé por un instante:

- Maldición - dejé escapar.

- No maldigas, es horrible - me miró - ¿qué sucede? -

- Mis notas -

- ¿Tan malas son? -

- Solo runas -

- ¿Puedo ver? -

Le pasé el pergamino. Lo observó por un momento y me lo regresó.

- Tienes oportunidad de volver a presentar -

- Da igual, no entiendo -

- Tu padre me pidió que le informara de los boletines -

- Maldición -

- NO MALDIGAS - dijo molesta - si quieres hacemos un trato -

- Habla - no podía perder nada.

- No le digo nada a tu padre sobre las notas y te ayudo con runas -

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - no me sacaría ventaja, los tratos eran mi especialidad.

- Solo lo justo - la mire con fastidio - pasas el examen con una nota aceptable, no maldices y me enseñas a patinar -

- ¿Es todo? - dije sin creerlo - no eres buena en eso -

- No lo sabes, entonces ¿trato hecho? -

- Trato - estrechamos las manos y continuamos nuestras lecturas.

- Ginny te ha escrito - dijo mientras la lechuza entraba en la sala.

- ¿Saben que estas acá? -

- No, no tienen porque saberlo -

Tomé la carta, me relataba sus vacaciones hasta ahora, estaba en Rumania con uno de sus hermanos.

Era un mensaje bañado de palabras cursis que mareaban de tanto repetirlas, la doble de nuevo, la metí en el libro y continué mi lectura.

- ¿No piensas responderle? - la miré con indiferencia al encogerme de hombros - Dios si fuese tu novia ya te hubiese dejado -

- No escribiré estupideces -

- Al menos admites que es novia tuya - dijo divertida. Hice una mueca de desagrado antes de volver a concentrarme - al menos dale una flor con una notita £ Que estés bien £, con eso será suficiente -

- He de asumir que no me dejaras en paz hasta que te haga caso ¿Verdad? - ella solo se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

Me levanté pesadamente y la miré, ella me veía extrañada.

- Levántate, no tengo todo el día -

- ¿Para qué? -

- ¿Para qué será? - dije molesto.

Se levantó y me siguió hasta el invernadero de mi madre.

Hablamos de ella por un tiempo mientras veíamos las plantas.

- Ha sido muy atenta conmigo -

- Siempre ha querido tener una hija -

- ¿Eres hijo único? -

- Si - conteste sin darme cuenta.

- Con razón -

- ¿Qué? -

- No hablas casi - se limitó.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa. Era cierto que no hablaba tanto, ni tan seguido con la misma persona, pero ella me arrancaba cada palabra. Severus me incitaba a hablar, pero no tanto como ella.

- ¿Cuál envío? -

- A Ginny le gustan las margaritas - dijo acariciando los pétalos de una - pero esta es hermosa -

- Se llama Daililo, en las noches toma un color azul brillante -

- Qué hermoso. Dale esta -

- No -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Tengo mis razones, las margaritas -

- No -

- Que si. Le gustan, confío en ti -

- Gracias. Pero que poco original -

- Con brisa de oro -

- Nunca la he visto -

- ¿Ves? Si soy original - dije divertido ante su mirada - ¡Dinky! - la elfina apareció - corta unas margaritas y rodéala de brisas de oro -

- Que sea sencillo - dijo entre los arbustos.

- Hazle caso -

- Si señor -

Nos sentamos a esperar en una de las ventanas, ella seguía mirando las plantas.

- ¿De dónde eres? -

- Venezuela - respondió sonriendo.

- Cerca de Brasil ¿cierto? -

- Si, norte de sur América ¿Nunca has ido? -

- No -

- No sabes de lo que te pierdes -

- ¿Ah sí? ¿De que me pierdo? - pregunté a modo vacilante.

- Pues de un país hermoso. Mira Venezuela es un planeta en versión chiquita. Lo que busques lo encuentras, tenemos unos medanos hermosos, que te recuerdan al Sahara pero siendo más especiales. En la cordillera Andina encontramos el frío, talvez no tan fuerte, pero tenemos nieve. Las playas, tenemos miles para escoger. Una sabana hermosa y extensa para recorrer. Mesetas, valles, serranías y hasta una selva inexplorada. Tenemos ríos hermosos, una caída de agua envidiable, un delta que maravilla, montañas que cautivan y tenemos a la gente más hermosa del mundo (modestia a parte) sus sonrisas, sus tratos, su apego. El clima viene dado por su zona, siempre agradable, con animales de todo tipo y plantas sin contar -

- Lo contó llena de carisma que no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, lastima que tu carácter de "creído" no te deje utilizarla -

- Pues no tanto como la tuya -

- Es que la mía es de Venezolana -

- ¡Qué modestia! ¿Y yo era el creído? - le vacilé

La elfina paró su respuesta al pasar enfrente de nosotros con el ramo en alto.

- ¡Qué hermoso! - dijo con una gran sonrisa - te ha quedado excelente, muchas gracias -

- No hay de que señorita - dijo muy colorada con la voz mas chillona de lo normal y se retiró.

- Sígueme -

Subimos al ultimo piso - espérame acá -

Entré a mi estudio. Mi lugar privado, busqué unos pergaminos y un sobre, la tinta y la pluma - vamos a la biblioteca –

Al llegar, nos dirigimos a una de las primeras mesas, aparte un poco los pergaminos viejos de mi padre y al sentarme la miré. Veía distraídamente el estante, dejé caer pesadamente mi mano sobre el escritorio para llamar su atención.

- No pretenderás que te escriba la carta – respondió sin voltear.

- No, tú solo la dictaras, yo la copio –

- No juegues Malfoy -

Con eso dio por terminada la discusión, en realidad no tenia ni la menor idea de que escribir, pero que ni soñase que le iba a llorar para que me ayudara ¿Humillarme? ¿Un Malfoy? Eso jamás.

No atiné a encontrar palabras para escribirle, en realidad no me interesaba mucho contarle de mis vacaciones. No es que la estuviese pasando mal, solo que odiaba que se metieran en mi vida, tanto como odiaba escribir esas cursilerías. En todos los años de vida, no he escuchado palabras amables de la boca de mi padre, y menos de mi madre ya que la mantiene a raya.

Solo escribí £ Disfruta tus vacaciones £ y rápidamente até el recado y el ramo a dos de las lechuzas que pertenecían a la familia.

- ¿Ya? - me dijo por fin volteando, solo la miré fijamente - sé que se pondrá mar de contenta -

- Si tú lo dices - respondí mientras, al igual que ella, veíamos a las lechuzas salir.

~ º ~

Parece que las cosas se han ido complicando, la carta de Severus no es nada alentadora. La actividad de los Mortífagos ha aumentado y el ministerio intenta mantener todo en calma.

Ahora sé que Potter no ha pasado unas tranquilas vacaciones... presiento que una próxima guerra esta muy cerca... una que talvez será la final, aunque con las ideologías de los Mortífagos es muy difícil liar, me pide que me cuide mucho, que algo se avecina pronto.

No he tenido valor para contarle sobre quien es la visita, no sé si le agrade su presencia acá en estos momentos tan delicados.

Lo mejor es mantenerla alejada de todo este asunto, no quiero que el Ministerio saque más falsas conclusiones sobre mi familia... aunque ya es mas que seguro que conocen lo que somos.

~ º ~

Los días con ella son más llevaderos.

Es un verdadero desastre patinando, es mas lo que pasa en el hielo que lo que patina.

Según ella hablo mas ahora, y no miente, suele escucharme y me aconseja... cosas que nunca haría cuerdo.

Me ha contagiado su risa y ha ido entrando en mí.

Explica muy bien, hace que las patas de araña (las runas) parezcan símbolos con lógica, se burla de mi a cada rato, aunque yo mantenga mi expresión de serio y arrogante, dice que mi mirada le sonríe.

Dejamos el formalismo, viste su ropa muggle y yo he dejado las túnicas de lado, me he quitado la goma del cabello y ella afirma que se me ve mejor.

Tiene muchos detalles desde los buenos días, hasta sus gestos cuando hablamos.

Quisiera hacer algo por ella... que se sienta como me siento con sus sonrisas, sus palabras...

Pero no sé que pueda ser

~ º ~

- Draco pon atención –

- Es realmente difícil con tu respiración en mi cuello - repliqué algo molesto, algo incomodo.

- Perdona - se retiró.

Estábamos estudiando ya por fin el ultimo tema, ella, como siempre, se había sentado a mi lado y me dictaba textos para yo escribirlos en Astramartico Nordío. Había apoyado su quijada en mi hombro, de manera muy suave, respirando sobre mi cuello.

- Excelente, ya lo dominas - exclamó contenta.

Con una pluma garabateó en Astramartico: £ Eres Genial £

- ¿Y ahora qué? No tengo ganas de seguir con las runas - se recostó del asiento.

- Está nevando ¡No pretenderás que te saque! Será para que vuelvas vuelta un cubo de hielo - dije con sarcasmo.

- Me fulminó con la mirada sin atinar a decir palabra, los cerró y volvió a verme - ¿Sabes? -

- A ver... que será -

- Tengo ganas de comer galletas de canela con leche -

- DIN... -

- No - colocó su mano sobre mis labios - no le llames, vamos a prepararlas, ¿me llevas a la cocina? -

- NO -

- Es como una poción -

Respondió ignorando mi mal humor y mi negación a llevarla a ese lugar  
aunque he de admitir que fue... divertido... el desastre ese que formó en  
la cocina, el olor a canela inundaba la cocina y los elfos estaban  
encantados con su presencia.

- Sácalas de la nevera - dijo recogiendo la mesa.

- Deje eso señorita - Dinky le apuraba a que soltase todo - nosotros recogemos -

- Pero es mucho desastre - reclamó.

- Es solo la mesa - Dinky intentaba quitarle las bandejas de las manos.

- ¿Quieres más? -

- ¡Solo déjalo! - le ordené colocando la masa cerca de las bandejas, me volvió a mirar mal y después de una pelea sin sentido estaba haciendo bolitas de masa.

- ¿Tenias un sueño de chico? -

- ¿Qué te interesa? -

- Vamos... -

- NO -

- Bueno - guardó silencio y no volvió a verme hasta que las bandejas estaban completamente llenas y los envases ya en sus puestos. Esperábamos el terminar del horneado, ella seguía divagando en sus pensamiento, y yo en los propios.

- Yo quería ser princesa - Escuche casi en un susurro de voz.

- Princesa ¿de qué? - dije burlonamente.

- De Francia - respondió.

- ¿De verdad? - arqueé la ceja a modo de burla.

- Si, aunque Francia ya no tiene dinastía. Solo quedan los ingleses y dudo que el Príncipe me haga caso -

- Es muy difícil no hacerte caso - sonreí al ver como ponía cara de molesta mientras se sonrojaba.

El timbre del horno cortó su respuesta, sacó las bandejas con cuidado y las colocó cerca de la ventilación para que el proceso de enfriamiento se diese aun más rápido.

Era una verdadera delicia comer aquello, eran aun más deliciosas que las costosas galletas escocesas que suele comprar mi madre.

~ º ~


	8. Predicciones

**Capítulo VI:**

**Predicciones**

£ Las negociaciones son un excito, estamos esperando la respuesta. Tendrás que prepararte para la prueba; nada complicado, algunos muggles o sangre sucia han de estar implicados.

Espero que des la talla jovencito sino lo lamentarás el resto de tu miserable vida.

Estaremos el veintidós a las diez en punto, espero que ya todos los preparativos para la fiesta estén andando. Asistirá gente muy importante, que estarán evaluándote constantemente, todo para ver si tus actitudes son las necesarias, no me falles.

Cuidado con el Ministerio que esta metiendo las narices donde no debe en especial en estas fechas.

Lucius £

~ º ~

Desperté ya entrada la noche, desquiciado dolor de cabeza.

Había tenido una pesadilla, un hombre tumbado en el suelo, un hombre terriblemente familiar, hubo una risa fría y diabólica, un fuerte grito y el sonido seco del hombre al caer sobre el suelo.

El perfil borroso de un animal enorme con gran cantidad de pelo, donde se veía claramente su cuerno saliente de la frente y su mano en lo alto.

Me estiré un poco en la cama antes de pararme a tomar agua.

~ º ~

£ Estoy algo enterado de esa fiesta. Recuerdo exactamente la mía.

No es un juego Draco, pero has de saber jugarlo bien, busca la forma de parecer lo mas natural posible, yo estaré para esas fechas.

Dumbledore ya esta enterado de las negociaciones de Lucius, pero recuerda que al final solo tu decides.

¿Cómo va la visita? Nada mal ¿Eh?

Mantenme informado y estudia holgazán, que has de llevarle un poco de honor a tu familia.

Severus £

~ º ~

- Pero es que no logró entender que demonios te sucede - grita exasperada a mitad de tarde. Ya llevaba días con una cara de serio, todo se estaba juntando y debía decidir - si quieres que te ayude saca el desquiciado orgullo ese que tienes y dime de una santa vez que es lo que te pasa –

- Acaso no has pensado que NO QUIERO DECIRTE NADA DE LO QUE ME SUCEDE - dije como un siseo de una cobra enojada - déjame en PAZ, no quiero hablarte - me levanté y me fui sin volverle a mirar.

~ º ~

£ Ya me he enterado que han atrapado a una serie de Mortífagos muy allegados a la familia.

Esos seguidores del amante de los sangre sucias, no se dan cuenta que buscamos lo mejor para cada uno de nosotros, la libertad plena para poder hacer nuestras vidas como queremos.

No entienden que son ellos los que deben ocultarse como razas inferiores, no nosotros quienes tenemos el poder.

Pronto hijo, muy pronto sabrás que es tener el poder, sentirás ese odio por lo muggles corriendo doblemente por tu sangre.

Espero que no lo arruines y que estés practicando tus maleficios, como buen soldado de nuestro Amo has de saber los peores castigos para los impuros, sino me encargaré que lo descubras por ti mismo.

Cambio de planes, pasaremos Noche Buena a servicio del todopoderoso, estaremos el veinticinco a las diez en punto de la mañana. Tu madre ha adjuntado la lista de invitados para la fiesta de Navidad por si has de olvidar a alguien importante

Lucius £

~ º ~

- ¡Jamás volveré a hacerlo! - era una voz gruesa quien amenazaba - esto llegó hasta aquí -

Una risa fría fue su respuesta, antes de recibir un golpe que lo dejó tendido en el suelo "Éclat." un susurro en su voz entre cortada "Cli..." fue su ultimo aliento, antes de que su cuerpo quedara sin vida.

~ º ~

Estaba sentado en la biblioteca terminando mi ensayo de transformaciones cuando sentí su presencia dirigiéndose hacia mí.

- Ahora ¿qué demonios quieres? - dije con el tono frío que no usaba desde hace tiempo.

- NADA - respondió siguiendo de largo hasta una de las estanterías, volteé a verle tenia una mano sobre un libro y daba pequeños golpes con su cabeza a un tramo del estante.

- Si te rompes la frente luego tendré que limpiar el estante - dije fríamente mientras intentaba detenerla.

- ¿Tu? ¿Limpiar? Dos palabras que no van en la misma frase para un Malfoy - dijo con ironía - si llego a romper mi frente pegaras un grito para que tu trullita de elfos vengan a limpiar los restos de mi sangre mientras tu estarás rogando para que la lesión sea lo suficientemente grave para que me desangre por completo - usaba un tono amenazante, completamente lejano a esas palabras que la caracterizaban.

- ¿Crees acaso que mi vida es tan sencilla como la pintas? ¡SI! Tengo una trulla de elfos que limpiaran tu sangre ¿Y QUÉ? Eso no cambia nada, el hecho que tenga todo lo que una persona pueda desear no quiere decir que sea feliz con eso - dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella, aun mas molesto que al principio y dolido para más - eres exactamente igual que los demás, no conoces ni a la mitad las cosas que pasan aquí –

- El hecho que me creas una niña tonta no quiere decir que no vea lo que aquí sucede –

- No sabes nada ¿Entendido? No sabes absolutamente nada –

- ¿A no? ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? –

- Porque no lo entenderías -

- A ver, pruébame -

- ¡Que no! Para ti no soy más que el heredero de Lucius Malfoy, el futuro poseedor de toda esta fortuna y el arrogante más grande que has existido sobre toda la tierra -

- Te equivocas -

- ¿A si? A ver ¿Quién soy? ¿Un desgraciado Slytherin dominado por su padre que no tiene corazón sobre las personas de las demás casas?

- No -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Draco, eres simplemente eso - dijo ya sin esa voz pero aun con esa mirada - es un lastima que aun me creas como los demás y que no te hayas dado cuenta de que de verdad me importas -

Me quedé atónico viéndola, eso nunca me lo hubiese esperado, ella se retiró velozmente de la biblioteca y no volví a verla.

~ º ~

£ 8:38 £ marcaba el reloj de la casa. Aun no baja a comer, a pesar del enojo continuaba cumpliendo su promesa, no le había prestado atención los días anteriores, pero esta mañana como nunca quería que bajase para verle, para comprobar que todo lo que había dicho la tarde anterior no había sido mas que una falsa ilusión vuelta realidad.

Divagué un momento en mis pensamientos y antes de darme cuenta estaba frente a su puerta. Toqué un par de veces, no recibí respuesta ¥ ¡Genial! Seguro ya bajó ¥, pero igual tenía que cerciorarme, con suavidad abrí la puerta la habitación la mantenía bien arreglada, al final, cerca de la terraza se encontraba su cama y ella reposaba en esta.

Me acerqué con mucho cuidado, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero estaba bañada en sudor, para no mencionar lo pálida, con cuidado coloqué mi mano sobre su frente logrando así que se despertara, estaba caliente.

Intentó levantarse y la obligué a volver a recostarse, aseguré que las ventanas estuviesen bien cerradas y encendí la chimenea para llamar a algún medimago.

- No te preocupes ya me pasará - escuché su voz muy baja.

- No estas en condiciones de opinar, así que cierra la boca - dije sin verle.

- Tanta amabilidad me sofoca - dijo con ironía.

- Solo la miré antes de seguir con lo mío, Dinky entró buscándonos alarmada y buscó compresas frías para colocarle sobre la cien.

- ¡Oh amo!, esto es de mal augurio - dijo casi en sollozo.

- ¿Qué sucede Dinky? - preguntó en susurro.

- Es vuestra enfermedad señorita, es tan extraña como el símbolo negro que ha salido a la entrada de la casa, señorita, Dinky le ha dicho a Frank que la borre de inmediato que es un aviso de muerte -

- Dinky basta, en esta casa nadie se va a morir y menos por una fiebre -

- Pero amo era un Yereeck lo que había en la entrada de la casa -

- ¿Un Yereeck? - me miró incrédula.

- La familia de Dinky viene de los Alpes Suizos y tiene la creencia de que si se acerca la muerte o un dolor muy grande para la familia este se representa en forma de un Yereeck -

- Joven amo, no es creencia señor. El Yereeck es una criatura grande de pelaje gris que se confunde con la nieve y las rocas de las montañas, tiene un cuerno que siempre apunta a una posible salida pero la gente nunca la consigue, señorita, si el Yereeck aparece en la entrada de la casa quiere decir que cosas feas han de venir para la familia - dijo abriendo mucho mas sus ojos y balanceando la cabeza tanto que daba mareos con solo verla - Dinky sabe señorita, que el Yereeck no es solo una creencia pues el Yereeck ha aparecido hace tiempo atrás antes del desafortunado accidente del joven amo Darien -

- Dinky sal inmediatamente de aquí, ve abrirle la puerta al medimago - vociferé conciente de lo que Dinky estaba apunto de revelar.

La elfina salió como alma que lleva el diablo repitiendo "lo lamento joven amo, lo lamento. Dinky elfina mala, muy mala elfina". Ella por su parte me miraba de manera interrogante, tuve que evitar su mirada y respirar profundo un par de veces antes de controlar mis sentimientos para hacerle frente al medimago.

El medimago llegó al instante y la revisó.

- No es nada grave, es solo un virus bastante extraño para esta época y un poco fuerte, con una cucharada de esto cada cuatro horas, hasta mañana bastará - dijo entregándome el frasco - no es nada grave pero se puedo convertir, cualquier cambio háganmelo saber -

- No se preocupe, gracias por venir - dije estrechando su mano - si me acompaña abajo hablamos de lo referente al pago - dije colocando el jarabe sobre la mesita - Dinky quedas a cargo - no la vi al salir.

- Joven Malfoy ¿Están solos usted y ella? - preguntó algo cohibido.

- Si ¿Algún problema? -

- No realmente no, solo que la señorita esta en un estado muy delicado -

- Pero dijo que no era nada grave -

- Cierto, pero también dije que puede aumentar el riesgo -

- No permitiré eso, ¿me expliqué?-

- Claro, y disculpe -

- Es solo su trabajo - dije pasándole un saquito con las monedas.

- Intente estar con ella, los elfos no se dan cuenta cuando la fiebre aumenta en esta enfermedad, lo tomaran como un resfriado común - dijo ya en la chimenea.

- Gracias por todo -

Subí algo abrumado nunca había tenido que atender a nadie enfermo. Y el perturbador recuerdo de las palabras de Dinky no ayudaban en el asunto.

- Dinky sube el desayuno -

- Si joven amo -

La vi durmiendo, parecía... parecía un ángel, demonios que cursi andaba, tomé la compresa para volverla a mojar.

- ¿Qué hora es? - dijo muy suave.

- Casi la una - respondí desde el filo de la ventana - llevas durmiendo toda la mañana - La comida esta a tu derecha deberías comer algo - No obtuve respuesta, al voltear la vi jugando con la comida - come, no juegues - dije con firmeza.

- No tengo hambre -

- No me interesa, comes ahora - recibí un bufido como respuesta.

No se porque se quejaba si en realidad no había comido nada, un par de cucharadas antes de volverse a recostar. La miré enojado desde la ventana, aun estaba muy pálida y su mirada era de cansancio.

- Amo, ya es hora de su medicina - Dinky había entrado a la habitación.

- Gracias - me levanté con pesadez.

- ¡Señorita! - dijo impresionada mientras ella le sonreía - se ve que esta mejor, voy a cambiar el agua de la jarra y a bajar esa comida - dijo excusándose.

- Una cucharada - dije señalándole el frasco.

- Sabe a diablos - se volteó.

- No me interesa, te la tienes que tomar - alzó la ceja incrédula al escucharme - No quiero tener que prepara un funeral para estas fechas, con la fiesta de mi padre me sobra -

- No es eso, admite que te importo - dijo divertida.

- Tomate el mald... -

- MALFOY - cortó mis palabras.

- Obedece si quieres salir de esa cama - no volví a verle me senté de nuevo a continuar mi lectura.

Escuché el tintineo de la cuchara al golpear el frasco y un quejido de su parte.

El mismo sueño, palabras del recuerdo... y la agonía de aquel hombre.

Llamaba a una mujer, pero no lograba recordar su nombre. Solo el momento en que juró salvar a alguien mas de algo antes de gritar claramente que jamás continuarían haciendo lo que hacía (confuso, ¿no?), odiaba esa clase de sueños que no lograba entender y aun mas cuando lo único que me dejaban era una jaqueca impresionante.

Caminé por los pasillos oscuros de la casa, sin fin alguno. Vi el reloj principal de ese piso, eran casi la una de la madrugada, escuché sonidos extraños provenientes del pasillo contrario, caminé más por inercia que conciente de lo que hacía, abrí la puerta de su habitación:

- ¡Déjale! ¡LLUVINA! - se movía entre las sabanas, encendí las luces y tomé una de sus manos - ¡Déjale! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! -

- Tranquila, despierta - dije sujetándola con mas fuerza.

- ¡DEJAME! -

- ¡Ya despierta! - dije con firmeza tomando sus hombros, estaba bañada en sudor, la fiebre debió haber aumentado unos grados - ¡Lagget reacciona! - su respiración se apaciguó al aferrase a mi camisa, con cuidado me senté apoyando la espalda del respaldo de la cama, ella no me había soltado y mantenía su cabeza sobre mi pecho, tomé su mano y con la otra acaricié su cabeza.

- Admite que te importo - escuché su susurro.

- Es hora de tu medicina, si la fiebre vuelve a subir he de llamar al medimago - me solté de ella al levantarme de la cama, tomé el jarabe y se lo pasé. No protestó, solo se lo bebió antes de girarse y cubrirse con las sabanas.

Abrí uno de los armarios y saqué una sabana gruesa y me recosté del sofá cercano a la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño ¿había sido una pesadilla? O ¿el recuerdo de algo que le sucedió?, parecía una niña asustada y esa sensación... era lo que me molestaba, esa desquiciada sensación que me dejó al aferrase a mi, era como si fuese su auxilio.

Era verdad, me estaba volviendo débil.

~ º ~


	9. En Londres

**Capítulo VII:**

**En Londres**

Una luz tenue llegó a mis ojos obligándome a abrirlos, aun estaba en su habitación, en el mismo sofá, pero la sabana no era la misma, era una mas gruesa y tenía unas almohadas a mi lado ¥ Dinky ¥ pensé levantándome.

- Buenas - levanté la vista rápidamente, estaba vestida y parada junto al cuarto de baño.

- No deberías estar levantada -

- Tú no deberías estar aun en mi habitación y no me estoy quejando - dijo recogiéndose el cabello - además ya me siento bien -

- Señorita ha visto al amo - Dinky entró hecha un torbellino.

- Si, ha dormido ahí toda la noche - dijo sin darle importancia mientras señalaba el sofá.

- Me alegro que se encuentre bien señorita - hizo una leve inclinación y vino a mi - amo, lo he estado buscando. Ha recibido una llamada urgente, es de vuestro padre, que se acerqué a la chimenea de su despacho en cinco minutos -

- Gracias, pero no fuiste tu quien cambió las sabanas -

-¿Sábanas? No señor Dinky no ha subido en toda la noche - se inclinó llevándose las sabanas del cuarto, levanté la mirada, había sido ella misma, se veía en el espejo y su reflejo me sonrió.

- Mejor te apuras no querrás llegar tarde - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Dónde rayos andabas? -

- Arriba - respondí sencillamente.

- Espera que te tenga cerca para que veas de que soy capaz - respondió enojado.

-¿Qué deseas padre? -

-¿Ya te llegaron las cartas de confirmación de asistencia de los invitados? -

- Si padre, ya todo esta listo -

- Mas te vale, cinco días mas y estaré allá, no lo olvides - sonrió, esa sonrisa fría Malfoy - te tengo grandes noticias que es mejor dártelas personalmente -

- Si padre - respondía a modo de despedida mientras su rostro desaparecía entre las llamas.

Demonios ya era veinte, todo lo de la fiesta estaba listo... todo menos... ¿qué piensas regalarle? La mejor forma de responder eso era ir a el Callejón Diagon y estando ya fuera de la cama, que mejor que aprovechar el día... para intentar recuperar sus conversaciones.

Caminé sin prisa a la sala principal, se encontraba viendo una foto familiar.

- Catherin - le llamé.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? -

- Catherin, es tu nombre ¿no? - dije sin darle importancia.

- Si, solo que... - dejó la foto en su lugar - ¿qué deseas? -

- Solo que ¿qué? - dije arqueando la ceja.

- Que no me habías llamado por mi nombre - se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ah! - dije sin darle importancia - ¿Vamos al Callejón Diagon? - me miró incrédula - imagino que necesitas algo para Navidad - dije perdiendo la paciencia.

- Pídelo con mas delicadeza - dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? - con menos paciencia.

- Porque si lo haces de mal humor creeré que me invitas solo porque no me puedes dejar acá sola -

-¡Que demonios! Sabes que no es así - dije molesto.

- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes - dijo sonriendo, se acercó y besó mi mejilla antes de subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué fue eso? - grité molesto - Lagget - grité subiendo la escaleras.

- Dime -

-¿Qué fue eso? -

- Se llama beso - dijo al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Ya sabía yo que se llamaba así, el hecho es que no sabía porque lo había hecho, entré a mi cuarto y busqué una pequeña maleta.

- Joven amo ¿a dónde piensa ir? - Dinky entraba a mi habitación.

- Vamos al Callejón Diagon a hacer unas compras, quedas a cargo de la casa, regresaremos mañana en la tarde. Llama a Frank y dile a Catherin que prepare su equipaje -

- Si amo ¿algo más? -

- No gracias -

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Frank entró al cuarto.

-¿Llamó amo? -

- Si Frank, voy a ir a Londres con la invitada, regresaremos mañana. Los McJerccus aun no confirman su asistencia, asegúrate que han recibido la invitación - dije metiendo un suéter - si llama mi padre dile simplemente que nos faltaba algo realmente importante para la fiesta y tuvimos que ir a comprarlo personalmente. Por ultimo manda preparar el auto -

- Si amo -

- Ya esta todo listo amo, coloqué algo de comida en el refrigerador del auto, ya que no han desayunado y tengo su capa lista en la puerta - Dinky terminaba de cerrar mi bolso.

-¿Cuánto se piensa tardar? - pregunté molesto.

- Es una dama joven amo, siempre se tardan un poco mas que vosotros los caballeros, ¿ve joven amo?, ya esta bajando -

Tenía unos jeans azules casi negros con un tramado bien original con una camisa morada manga corta, en el hombro derecho llevaba su mochila.

-¿Vas a llevar solo eso? - pregunté aun sin creerlo.

-¡Oye! no me voy a mudar - replicó.

- No me hago responsable si te congelas - dije fríamente antes de recibir un bolsazo en la espalda.

-¡Oye! - repliqué molesto ella solo sonreía, se colocó su capa negra con tonalidades violáceas y salió.

-¿Por qué vamos en auto? - preguntó después de unos diez minutos de haber salido de la casa.

- Pensé que querías ver el paisaje - dije con simplicidad.

- Tanta complacencia me parece difícil de creer - dijo como un detective que buscase una pista - ¿Es acaso esto una forma de disculpa por los hechos acontecidos recientemente? -

- No juegues -

- Entonces es si - dijo concentrándose en el paisaje.

- No lo sueñes - dije molesto.

- Silencio, disfruto tus disculpas - dijo muy seria, no pude evitar sonreír.

Nos registramos por separados, en el Caldero Chorreante por insistencia suya y mal humor mío, pero aun así pasamos bien el resto de la mañana.

Vimos una interminable cantidad de tiendas, desde libros hasta tipos de pergaminos, al principio caminábamos con algo de reserva sin llamar mucho la atención pero fue ya entrada la tarde cuando las cosas pasadas quedaron saldadas y ella volvió con sus cosas extrañas que tanto me estaban agradando.

Nos encontrábamos en la tienda de artículos de calidad para el Quidditch, cuando por estar jugando con la varita por poco nos hace comprar un aparador entero de pelotas de práctica.

A pesar de lo molesto que pudiese estar me sorprendió la forma en que llevo la situación, tenía cara de niña incapaz de matar una mosca que convenció al dueño de que solo había sido un accidente.

Nos acostamos temprano. Aun anda un poco pálida por el incidente.

~ º ~

-¿Qué haremos hoy? - preguntó jugando con el desayuno.

- Nada hasta que no comas - respondí serio.

- No me regañes como si fuera una nena -

- No te comportes como tal y come - dije peligrosamente.

-¿Te cuesta mucho entender que no tengo apetito? -

- Si - respondí molesto - come -

- Alguien durmió mal - dijo con ironía.

- Si, la persona de la habitación de al lado no paraba de roncar - dije sin mirarle pero con todas las intenciones del mundo.

-¡No ronco! - dijo molesta.

-¿A no? - dije viéndola - pruébalo - le desafié, me miró con mala cara, no tenía forma de probarlo, así que comió.

Regresaba del tocador, yo me levanté de la silla recogiendo mi capa.

- Si veo una tienda hoy te mataré - dije cuando estuvo cerca.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -

- Quiero mostrarte algo - dije sin mirarle y dirigiéndome a la salida al mundo muggle.

- Si piensas salir así allá, serás el hazmerreír - dijo a modo de burla. Evalué la situación antes de responderle, subí ignorando su risa por un abrigo que no tenía mucha diferencia a mi capa.

-¿Mejor? - pregunté de mala gana.

- Perfecto - dijo muy sonriente al seguirme.

No conocía mucho del mundo muggle, pero desde pequeño me había agradado las antiguas civilizaciones y sobre todo la arquitectura considerada una antigüedad por los muggles.

Caminamos entre muchas de las calles mas conocidas de la ciudad, evitaba hablar dado a que la posibilidad de morir por hipotermia en aquel lugar era mucha, aun así ella hacía pregunta sobre los lugares y encontraba cierto agrado en contestarle.

Almorzamos cerca del museo de historia, mantenía una conversación sobre como veían los muggles la historia de Londres y ya la escuchaba sin muchas ganas.

- Para lo aristócrata que eres, nunca pensé que te agradase tanto el mundo muggle - dijo saliendo del tema.

- Es una libertad que me he tomado - dije tomando un poco de vino.

- Pues me parece genial - dijo antes de imitarme.

-¿Qué? - se me había quedado viendo y me resultaba un poco incomodo.

- Nada, disculpa, solo pensaba - dijo continuando con su comida - solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, no soy tan tonta como crees, aun sí respeto tus decisiones -

-¿De que hablas? - dije mirándola.

- De tu actitud estos últimos días - respondió sin más.

- Es solo la fiesta de mis padres - dije sin querer hablar mas de eso. Y pareció haberlo notado, pues no mencionó nada mas del asunto - Se hace tarde, apresúrate - dije al salir del restaurante.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? - dijo algo disgustada.

- Ya llega el autobús y no pienso esperar al próximo - dije caminando a la parada.

-¿Un Malfoy? ¿En bus? Debería tener mi cámara en estos momentos - dijo con ironía.

- Muévete -

- Pues ve mas lento, tengo frío -

- No es mi problema -

-¡Eres tan insoportable! -

-¡Mira quien habla! - me detuve, ella casi cae ante mi repentina parada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - reclamó molesta, solo la miré con mi mejor mirada Malfoy y le indiqué la entrada al autobús, lo cual le molestó enormemente - deberías morirte, le harías un favor al mundo - replicó ya adentro. El conductor nos observaba un poco divertido.

- Ya la ha escuchado - dije depositando las monedas - haga su mayor intento estrellar el autobús y que la única persona muerta sea yo, sería su buena contribución para el mundo - dije con ironía al conductor antes de volverle a ver - ¿Feliz? -

- Completamente - dijo antes de sentarse.

No me habló durante el camino, pero me divertía ver su cara de molesta, toqué la línea para que se detuviese en la siguiente parada.

- Que pases una buena tarde - dije levantándome del asiento, sentía su mirada en mi espalda.

- Muy gracioso - dijo ya a mi lado cerca de un puente.

-¿Me seguiste? - pregunté como si no lo esperase.

-¿Qué quieres? - respondió molesta.

- Eso abarca todo lo que mi mente pueda llegar a formularse ¿o solo lo que la tuya pueda hacer? - pregunté arqueando mi ceja.

- Eres un idiota - dijo girándose y comenzando a caminar.

- Te vas a perder - comenté como quien comenta que el clima estaba frío, se detuvo - solo no me respondas a nada de los comentarios que te haga a manera sarcástica durante toda la tarde - se volteó incrédula.

-¿Un Malfoy pidiendo algo tan simple? - dijo con una falsa cara de sorpresa - el mundo se va a caer - usó su tono odioso.

-¿Aceptas? o ¿no? - dije con cansancio.

- Esto será muy simple - dijo caminado a mi.

- Te haré la tarde imposible - dije con una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

-¿Por qué no me lo había imaginado? - dijo con ironía.

- Estas bajo condiciones - comencé a caminar hacía el tumulto de gente.

- Eso es ironía, no sarcasmo. Pensé que un genio como tú sabría la diferencia -

- Incluye eso también - dije sin mirarle - espérame acá - dije al llegar al principio de una interminable fila de gente. Me dirigí a la única ventanilla vacía y retiré las entradas - por acá -

-¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó cerca de mí.

- Arruinaría la sorpresa - dije sin verle pasando el puente de madera - bienvenida a la Torre de Londres, la cárcel mas famosa del Reino Unido. Tu futura vivienda - concreté con maldad.

- Asumo que ya has de conocerla puesto que... -

- No puedes usar esas frases - corté divertido sus palabras al entrar por la gran reja de seguridad.

Caminamos por largo tiempo entre la ciudadela, recorríamos las murallas por fuera, me preguntaba mucho de la historia del lugar y me estaba agradando responderle una vez mas, sobre todo porque podía hacer comentarios sarcástico sin esperar repuestas de su parte, lo cual le enojaba.

- Esta es la Byward Tower - dije dándole paso a la entrada - da acceso al circuito de murallas, fue construida a finales del doscientos y si no me equivoco Ricardo II las modificó colocando el segundo piso -

- Tenía buen gusto - dijo saliendo a los pasillos que conectan las torres - desde acá se ve mejor la ciudad -

- Aunque lo hizo por cuestiones de guardia - dije fríamente al seguir caminando.

- Eres tan simpático -

- Y tú estas rompiendo las reglas - respondí en el mismo tonito - vamos a la torre sangrienta -

- No gracias - respondió viéndome extrañada.

- No te voy a matar, los muggles lastimosamente se darían cuenta - dije saliendo de las murallas para adentrarme a la ciudadela.

-¿Por qué la llaman torre sangrienta? -

- Porque la habitaron gente como tu a la que agraciadamente tuvieron que matar - dije sarcásticamente ante la pregunta que se respondía con un poco de lógica - ¡Recuerda! - dije al ver que iba a abrir la boca y la cerró de mala gana - acá Enrique VIII hizo decapitar a dos de sus esposas, hombre sabio - agregué con malicia - a Ana Bolena y Catalina Howard, al obispo de Fischer y al canciller Thomas More -

- Que mal genio - dijo viendo las antiguas celdas - se parecía a ti - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Te lo advierto - dije retándola.

- Si no te hacen caso solo te dan ganas de matarle - dijo bajando a toda prisa y saliendo directo a la muchedumbre que se agrupaba a la entrada de la Torre Blanca.

La seguí sin mucho éxito, estaba entrando un gran grupo de turistas a la Torre en ese momento. Intenté pasar entre la gran fila y me devolvieron de un empujón ¥ muggles detestables ¥ caminé con el grupo hasta el segundo piso donde la ubiqué en la antigua habitación de la reina, me acerqué sigilosamente hasta colocarme a su espalda.

- Era costumbre de cada soberano alojarse en la Torre antes de su coronación - susurré a su oído y rápidamente tapé su boca con una de mis manos - no seas tan escandalosa -

- Tardaste mucho en encontrarme - dijo sin virarse.

- Te metiste donde toda la gente se quería meter, no me culpes - dije jalándola del brazo - arriba están las armas y las armaduras -

-¿Piensas usarlas? -

-¡Que no! - dije ya subiendo las escaleras, veía distraída las armas -¿Ahora que le preocupa? -

-¿Matarías si no cumplen tus ordenes? -

- Dependiendo de la orden que haya dado - dije sin mirarla - y de las consecuencias de no haber seguido lo que dije - pasó por mi lado, la jalé del brazo y la recosté sobre la fría roca con brusquedad, la miré evaluando sus ojos - no soy Voldemort - respondí fríamente muy cerca de su rostro antes de seguir mi camino.

- No pensé - dijo ya detrás de mí.

-¡Ciertamente no pensantes! - dije abriéndome paso entre la gente.

Que clase de persona me creía, no sería capaz de matar por no seguir órdenes, me molestaba que pensara que pudiese ser capaz. No me molestaba que el resto de las personas lo dijesen o lo insinuaran, pero ella, ella me hacia hervir la sangre, me detuve frente aun Yeomen Warders, uno de los guardas, mirando sin mucho éxito el jardín de los cuervos pues mi mente continuaba dentro de la torre.

-¿Chocolate? - me hablaba a las espaldas - hace que se el quite el mal humor a la gente -

Me giré sobre los talones y le miré molesto. Vi su gesto duro, pero su mirada pedía disculpas a miles aunque su boca no se abrió a pronunciar esas palabras.

- Creo necesitar dos barras - dije fríamente tomando la que me extendía, me sonrió.

- Tengo suficientes - dijo sacando otras tres barras de su mochila. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos - ¿Y esos cuervos? -

- Los de una leyenda - dije mordiendo otro trozo - dicen que si los cuervos se van la Torre caerá ese día, así que Enrique IV desde entonces ordenó tener seis cuervos rondando la torre, hay un encargado de alimentarlos y les cortan las alas para que puedan estar libremente por esta zona, la tradición simplemente se sigue - dije ya mas tranquilo.

-¿Algún indicio de que sea verdad? -

- Para nosotros si, un hechicero se peleó con algún Rey de la antigüedad y lanzó un maleficio sobre la Torre - me levanté y desperecé - vamos a ver las joyas - dije ya lejos de ella.

Vimos cada una de las joyas y los implementos de coronación de la Reina. Una innumerable cantidad de utensilios de plata y oro, fue divertido verlo con ella, por lo general era solo ver y ya, pero ella marcaba la diferencia "yo tengo una pulsera como esa, más pequeña, con menos diamantes que para mas son falsos y de menos quilates", "¡Una toga de hilo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y joyas! Yo tenía diez de esas en casa, claro ocupaban mucho espacio y las regalé ¡Oh Dios mío, esta es una de ellas!" con cosas como esa me alegró mas la tarde.

- Desde acá - estábamos de nuevo en la Byward Tower - cada noche, a las diez menos siete, se efectúa la ceremonia de entrega de las llaves, el Jefe de Guardia sale con largo abrigo encarnado, lleva una linterna en una mano y las llaves de la Reina en otra - continué relatando en su oído - Con una escolta de cuatro soldados de guarnición, se encamina en marcha para cerrar las tres enormes y pesadas puertas, un poco mas allá. Una vez en la Bloody Tower, la centinela de la guardia preguntará: "Alt ¿Quién vive?" y el jefe de la guardia responderá: "Las llaves" aun sí volverá a preguntar: "¿Las llaves de quién?" a lo que contestará: "Las Llaves de la Reina Isabel". Mientras que el centinela presenta armas, el Jefe de Guardia levanta el sombrero Tudor y gritará: "¡Dios salve a la Reina Isabel!" entonces el pelotón formado responderá: "Amén". El Jefe de Guardia vuelve a llevar las llaves a un lugar seguro en la Queen's House y licencia la escolta. Y así otra noche empieza en la historia secular de la Torre - terminé mi relato muy cerca de ella, casi abrazándola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo eso? -

- Mas de siete siglos - contesté separándome - ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más o vamos a ver otra cosa? -

- Tanta amabilidad no es común en un Malfoy - sonrió.

- Eso se te tiene prohibido - contesté fríamente.

- No joven Malfoy, le informo que ya son las siete, es oficialmente de noche. El trato se acabó - me mostró su reloj - muéstrame el puente - dijo tomando mi brazo y obligándome a bajar.

Caminamos hasta llegar al punte y luego hasta el otro lado del mismo. Aun me tenía tomado del brazo, lo cual me agradaba, no hablaba mucho, veía al Támesis y la ciudad a lo lejos.

- Fue diseñado por Horace Jones y Sir John Wolfe Barry lo construyó - estábamos en la antigua zona por donde pasaban los peatones cuando los brazos del puente se abrían - es una maravilla que aun asombra tanto a los turista como a los ingenieros -

-¡Que culto el niño! - dijo divertida mientras caminábamos para bajar por el otro lado.

- Pensé que no era tan aristócrata - reclamé malhumorado.

- Perdona continua -

- No hay mas nada que decir - miré de nuevo el reloj - si me acompañas a mandar una lechuza te invito a cenar - dije volviendo a encaminarme a la Torre.

Llegamos a un correo lechuza de la zona, oculta al ojo muggle, tomé un pergamino y escribí a Frank explicándole que nos quedaríamos un día mas en Londres porque aun no había terminado las compras.

Salimos de la zona hasta llegar a Piccadilly Circus, comimos comida rápida y nos dirigimos a explorar las numerosas tiendas, ver la vitrinas de los muggles era casi tan entretenido como ver las mágicas, se probó una docena de zapatos de miles de estilos, continuamos nuestro recorrido hasta la Regente Street, la famosa curva, a pesar de que era casi media noche continuaban abiertas y ella feliz de la vida viendo y probándose todo lo que vendieran.

Al final, también salí con mis bolsas de compra. Ella se me quedó viendo y se puso a reír, momentos antes le había dicho que ya no deseaba ver mas tiendas.

- No comentes nada - dije cuando paró de reír - ¿Algún lugar en especial? -

- Ahora que lo mencionas - dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Qué tal el 221-b de la Baker Street? -

- Hecho - dije con una leve inclinación de mi cabeza, besó mi mejilla antes de subir al autobús.

Nuestra última visita fue a la casa del famoso detective Sherlock Home, me confesó que le encantaba leer sus libros desde muy pequeña. Por la hora ya estaba todo cerrado pero curioseó la entrada con cada detalle que me impresionó.

Tomamos el autobús para regresar al Callejón Diagon, nos habíamos sentado en la parte superior y ella contemplaba el paisaje, aun con mi mano sujeta y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-¿Le temes a algo en especial? - rompió el silencio.

- A no saber si lo que haré en determinado momento es lo correcto -

- Creo que eso es un mal común -

- Pero no son como las mías -

- Todas las cosas a decidir son difíciles para las personas, aunque creamos que no - guardó silencio.

- Quería ser guardián de dragones - dije pasando ya frente al Parlamento.

-¿De que hablas? - preguntó mirándome aun apoyada en mi hombro.

- De niño, quería ser guardián de dragones, tú sabes con poderes sobre naturales que pudiera controlarle a todos a mi antojo -

-¿Ves que si tenias un sueño?, gracias por compartirlo - volvió a besar mi mejilla.

- No mas besos - reclamé molesto - me empalagas - rió

- A sus órdenes joven Malfoy - dijo volviendo a ver el paisaje.

~ º ~

- ¡Basta!, si te veo probándote otro vestido me muero - dije ya a media mañana.

-¿De verdad? - sonrió con malicia - mira el último - se me abalanzó cuando me paré molesto par salir de la tienda - ¿El joven Mal-humorado se va? - dijo en mi oído.

- El joven Mal-humorado va a esperar a la joven Indecisa en la tienda del frente y como esta seguro que con solo ver esa no le bastará, también verá las otras diez de la cuadra - dije en mi tono Malfoy.

- Que lindo se ve el joven Malhumorado - besó mi mejilla y se fue con sus trajes.

- Ya te dije que no me beses - grité molesto antes de salir.

Ajusté mi capa y entre a la tienda del frente, vendían accesorios de vestir bastante estrambóticos y curiosos. Caminé ante las estanterías sin mucho interés, solo para pasar el tiempo.

En la tienda McLennes, famoso brujo diseñador de ropa masculina, compré un par de pantalones para reponer ya los viejos y gastados del mes anterior, unas seis camisas, mas por capricho que por necesidad y dos túnicas una de gala negra para la fiesta, y una normal excesivamente costosa y espectacular.

En Borgin y Brukes, recogí el regalo para mi padre, un nuevo libro de maleficios no permitido por el ministerio y sumamente buscado por los Mortífagos que quieren impresionar de nuevo al señor tenebroso después de su vuelta a este mundo.

En la tienda de antigüedades recogí el de mi madre, una gargantilla de oro con grabados en diamante, proveniente del antiguo imperio Celta. Y un cadena con un tejido muy delicado de la cual colgaban siete aros de diferentes tonalidades de oro, proveniente de la más reciente monarquía Francesa, extra.

- Joven Malfoy, tengo muchas otras joyas ¿Desea verlas? - el dueño de la tienda guardaba la de mi madre en un cofrecillo labrado en de plata - talvez para esa joven especial -

- No existe tal joven pero deje ver que mas tiene - dijo con arrogancia.

- Este brazalete es de la antigua Babilonia - asemejaba un aro de oro puro - que su vista no le engañe, dependiendo del vestuario de quien lo use aparecerán grabados cuneiformes de dicho color. Perteneció al gobernante más importante de la primera dinastía de Babilonia: El Rey Hammurabi. Este mandó a hacer dos aros exactos, con las mismas propiedades, uno de oro puro y otro de oro blanco, para obsequiarlos a su hija mas querida. Se decía que cuando la princesa Ammarú usaba ambos brazaletes podía capturar la atención de cualquier hombre que desease. Aun así el otro brazalete nunca fue conseguido, así que le hace una pieza única - la colocó en mi mano.

-¿Cuanto me va a costar la historia? - dije con sarcasmo.

- Cien galeones -

-¿Cien? ¿Escuché bien? - pregunté incrédulo - la mísera de precio se debe a... -

- Los grabados solo son visibles si la persona quien obsequia el brazalete de verdad le importa la otra persona, es como cierto hechizo de amor - dijo guardando otras cajas - nadie lo ha logrado y solo es visto como un simple aro de oro capaz de ajustarse al lugar donde lo coloque quien le posea -

- La última parte no me la explicaste - dije molesto.

- Colóquela en su muñeca y verá que se ajusta, si la sube a su antebrazo verá que quedará también como al principio - la probé - ahora si la coloca por su cabeza servirá de cintilla o una especie de diadema, solo puede colocarla ahí - continuó con su trabajo.

- Colócala en algo decente y hazme la garantía cuando termines de jugar con esas cajas - dije alejándome del mostrados, había un espejo colonial ingles, me paré frente a él y aseguré que mi capa estuviese bien puesta. El hombre que se relejaba a mí espalda resbaló de la escalerilla y todas las cajas que tenía en sus brazos rodaron por debajo del mostrador - deberías tener mas cuidado - dije a modo de burla mientras recogía algunas cajas del piso.

- Ya me hago viejo para esto - dijo con tristeza.

Coloqué las cajas en el mostrador en una columna poco estable. La caja superior cayó como se ha esperar y de su interior rodó una fina cadena. La recogí con cuidado y la observé largo tiempo, era una pulsera de plata por su longitud, tenía un trenzado delicado, aunque muy extraño, de ella colgaba una pequeña estrella azul, o eso pensé.

- Es un zafiro estrellado, toda una reliquia india -

-¿Tengo que escuchar tu historia? - pregunté con sarcasmo.

- Le parecerá extraño pero esa belleza fue hecha por un esclavo de la realeza. Fue durante la dinastía Maurya, regida por Asokalos, que un humilde esclavo quedó perdidamente enamorado de su princesa. Para cuando esta cumplió dieciocho años, salió en la búsqueda del zafiro más hermoso para hacerle un presente de amor. Pidió ayuda a el anciano que desde siempre había cuidado, aun sin ser su padre y aun si saber que era un mago, este viéndolo tan enamorado le obsequió el zafiro y le dijo que trenzara las lianas finas que crecían en un árbol cercano al río. Durante dos días y una noche tejió a mano las lianas que al tercer día se habían convertido en una línea fina de plata. Lo envió atada al cuello de un ave. Lo que no sabía ni la princesa, ni el esclavo, ni siquiera el mago era que la piedra tenía la facultad de sacar de su interior otra gema que sería otorgada al verdadero amor. El mismo quien la entregó -

- Ya sé el final, ella tomó la otra gema buscó su cadena mas exótica y la obsequió al esclavo, vivieron felices y para siempre - dije con fastidio aun con la pulsera en mi mano.

- Se equivoca, la princesa pensó que había sido enviado por un noble príncipe, así que cuando salió la otra gema la entregó al mejor postor -

- Entonces no sirvió de nada -

- No, la princesa siempre soñó con quien ha de amar, aquel esclavo que le obsequió la gema -

- No tiene nada de especial entonces - dije soltándola ya perdiendo el interés.

- Se equivoca de nuevo, esta gema y su gemela conectan a ambas personas aunque el destino las separe, siempre y cuando se amen, y que una persona sea que se la regale a la otra -

- Pero ya sacó la gema, es imposible encontrarla -

- Se equivoca una vez mas - dijo divertido - en esta otra caja esta su compañera, no se la puedo vender las dos a la misma persona -

- Muéstrela - exigí. Abrió la caja y se encontraba una cadena de plata con un tramado un poco mas grueso que el de la pulsera, pero igual de cautivador con una estrella verde - una esmeralda joven Malfoy, es la gemela del zafiro. Las personas destinadas a esto son tan diferentes como estas piedras, pero tan iguales como su clase "gemas" -

- Interesante, pero no pienso vivir atado a un amor -

Veía constantemente la pulsera, me sentía de cierta forma atraído por su perfección. Pero no conocía a nadie merecedora de tal joya, o talvez si...

-¿Cuánto? - la dejé caer en el aparador. El hombre me miró evaluando cada centímetro de mi cara, haciéndome molestar sobre manera - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunte molesto.

- Solo el precio del zafiro en el mercado - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso ¿a qué se debe? -

- Hay momentos en el que sé a quien le estoy vendiendo las cosas - dijo como un susurro amenazador - doscientos galeones, tómelo o déjelo sin más preguntas -

Evalué la situación por un instante.

Al salir llevaba cuatro cofres, una pulsera, un brazalete, una gargantilla, un collar y mi malhumor.

-¿El joven Mal-humorado ya comió chocolate? - su tono odioso a mi espalda.

-¿La joven Indecisa se compró el vestido? - con el mismo tono.

- Veo que no. Aunque que compró algo -

- Veo que si. Y a demás compró el resto de las tiendas -

Eran cerca de las tres, nos encontrábamos dentro del restaurante Santillenee. Era un edificio de mármol perteneciente a un famoso chef italiano.

-¿Necesitas algo especial para pasado mañana? -

- No, creo que esta todo listo - respondí sin mirarle - vamos a caminar un rato - dije levantándome.

- Bueno - no puso replica - ¿Tengo que llevar todo eso? - dijo señalando las bolsas.

-¿Quién te manda a comprar todo el callejón? - dije con burla. Como respuesta recibí una mueca de sonrisa.

Llevamos las compras a la habitación y bajamos a recorrer las calles, cada vez mas llenas del callejón Diagon.

Veíamos el aparador de la librería, había llegado un nuevo libro de Korfenorg, un escritor alemán que me gustaba, la tomé del antebrazo para obligarla a entrar.

Se molestó de sobremanera y alegó que la estaba lastimando, la miré con impaciencia antes de continuar mi camino sin apretar tanto su brazo.

Ella también se interesó por un libro y me arrastró hasta él tomando mi mano. Después de reír un rato con un libro de chistes mágicos pagamos los libros y continuamos nuestro camino, ahora tomados de las manos.

Me contaba de su llegada a Londres y la impresión que se había llevado primeramente de los Británicos, no mencionó nada de su venida, y al preguntárselo simplemente cambió el tema y decidí no insistir.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y la brisa fría comenzaba a calarse en lo huesos, vi como se estremecía aun dentro de su capa y me encaminé al Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Cenamos? - pregunté ya conociendo la respuesta.

- No tengo tanta hambre - la miré molesto ante su respuesta - pero compremos un helado y lo comemos adentro - agregó, la miré incrédulo.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre comer helado con este clima - dije secamente.

-¿No eras tú el nativo de estas tierras? - dijo divertida entrando a la heladería.

Como era de esperase el dueño del lugar se asombró con nuestra entrada y aun mas cuando pedimos un tarro de helado, aun sí no protestó.

Salimos con un paquete de galletas, dos cucharillas y un litro de helado de vainilla y chocolate con trocitos de turrón, camino a la habitación.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en tomar un baño y reunirnos luego en su habitación para tomar nuestra peculiar cena.

La puerta estaba abierta, entré y comuniqué mi llegada.

Ella aun no salía del baño. La habitación estaba casi recogida, había una maleta pequeña a un lado del bolso y en la mesa una lechuza blanca... la inconfundible lechuza de Potter. A su lado había una sobre dirigido a ella con esa desordenada letra, nada envidiable, la curiosidad me invadió y tomé el sobre, casi al instante me fue arrebatado por su mano.

- No es tuya - dijo buscando algo dentro de su bolso.

- Ni que quisiera - dije molesto - ¿Algo con Potter? - pregunté con sarcasmo.

- Potter con algo - respondió con simpleza y mi sangre hirvió.

- No conocía sus gustos -

- Apenas conoces los tuyos - se colocaba unos calcetines negros que hacían juego con su pantalón.

- Ya basta - respondí molesto.

- Tu empezaste - sonrió - ven siéntate -

Me indicó un lugar sobre su cama, recostamos la espalda de la pared cercana a la ventana y cruzamos las piernas para estar más cómodos.

Comenzamos a comer del mismo envase, ella untaba las galletas como una especie de bocadillo, al poco tiempo entendí porque lo hacía aquello era delicioso.

Mi mal humor fue pasando y me sorprendí preguntándome por su familia.

-¿Y tus padres? -

- Normales - dijo con deje de tristeza en su voz - un poco obsesivos, un poco normales -

- ¿Te la llevas bien con ellos? -

- A veces, solo que - bajó la cabeza y entendí que no quería hablar de ello.

- Si no quieres no digas nada -

- Solo que a veces siento que me presionan a hacer cosas que no deseo hacer, que me mantienen bajo sus propias reglas, sin dejarme vivir - continuó, la observé un momento antes de comer otra cucharada.

- A veces pienso que lo hacen por miedo a que nos vaya mal - dije sin mirarla.

- Pero a veces necesitamos llevarnos nuestro buen golpe para madurar - la miré indignado - no siempre, pero a veces nos hace falta - agregó.

- A puesto a que no te comparan - dije a modo de consuelo.

- A veces si, a veces no - comió otra cucharada - pero se ve que tu madre te ama mucho -

- Mi madre si, solo que mi padre la cohíbe de vez en cuando -

-¿Siempre fue así? -

- En realidad no, comenzó cuando - guardé silencio un momento, no podía decirlo.

- Solo dime el tiempo, si no quieres decir que pasó - pareció entender.

- Cuando cumplí los diez - suspiré - mi infancia no fue tan mala como todo el mundo lo piensa. Mi padre fue una persona muy amable al igual que mi madre, desde muy pequeños nos cuidaban y siempre se ocupaban de enseñarnos lo necesario. Pero la navidad antes de cumplir mis diez años pasó lo que pasó y mi padre se molestó muchísimo y su aptitud hacia mi comenzó a ser mas dura mas exigente, pero todo empeoró a mediados del año pasado con un suceso familiar. Desde ahí creo que ha sido casi insoportable, no quiere más fallos, no más errores -

-¿Por eso le temes tanto a esta fiesta? - preguntó sin hacer alusión a nada de lo que sonaba discordante de mi ultima confesión.

- Exacto - respondí con tristeza - ni a lo que le pueda seguir -

- Se parece un poco a la aptitud del mío ahora, dice que ando rebelde, cuando solo sigo mis ideales, solo que no entiende que los busco de una manera diferente a la de él - suspiró - a veces pienso que deberían ver que nosotros no exactamente haremos con nuestras vidas lo que ellos no pudieron hacer -

- Apoyo eso - dije levantando la cuchara y chocándola con la de ella. Reímos unos instantes - ¿Ambos son magos? -

- Si - respondió y guardó un poco de silencio antes de continuar - son de largo linaje, tenemos muchas tradiciones, muy ligadas y arraigadas -

-¿Problemas con eso? -

- En realidad si - comió un poco más - un idiota que me saca de casillas es uno de ellos -

-¿Un pretendiente? - dije con burla.

- Si - dijo cansadamente - toda mi familia le adora, menos a quien se supone que le debe gustar - suspiró.

- Así que Lagget también tiene sus problemas - suspiré.

- Que no te lo deje ver no quiere decir que no los tenga -

- Mira quien pelea porque me exprese - dije mordazmente.

- Nadie es perfecto - dijo molesta.

Luego de eso hablamos otras banalidades, carentes de verdadera importancia. Las horas pasaban pero no lo sentíamos, no podía determinar lo que ella sentía, pero yo estaba a gusto con aquella conversación. Lo hacía siempre de la manera mas simple pero llenaba cada momento con un recuerdo imborrable. Me molestaba de sobre manera a cada momento con ella con alguna de sus preguntas y sé que llegaba a asustarla con mis comentarios fríos pero su intromisión a mi vida se estaba volviendo algo agradable.

~ º ~

Feliz Año!


	10. La fiesta

**Capítulo VIII:**

**La fiesta**

- ¿Draco? – entraba a la biblioteca. La miré desde la ventana aun con el libro en mis manos. Alcé la ceja un poco impaciente – ¡se amable! – exigió.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunté de mala gana apropósito.

- Llévame a patinar – contestó de igual manera.

No puse objeción al hecho. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y según había contado Frank el día anterior había nevado de nuevo. Habíamos partido de Londres a eso de las ocho de la mañana, lo cual indicaba que no habíamos dormido más de cuatro horas. Después de eso dormí hasta casi la una de la tarde antes de acomodar mis cosas en su puesto y almorzar.

Veía distraídamente el paisaje.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó acercándose a mi, ya dominaba los patines.

- Nada – respondí sin verla.

- No mientas. Me he caído dos veces y no te has burlado – dijo muy sería, su truco para hacerme sonreír.

- Bien bufón cáete una vez más y me reiré – respondí de mala gana. Me miró enojada.

-¿Revisamos lo de la fiesta? –

- Si – dije secamente aunque en realidad de agradecía el ofrecimiento.

Repasamos las listas, los menús, las partituras, las lista de canciones, los aperitivos, las vajillas, las sabanas, los almohadones, las sillas, las bebidas, los vinos, los lugares, todo cuidadosamente.

Se sorprendió al enterarse que los invitados llegarían el veinticinco a las once de la mañana justo una hora después que mis padres. Le expliqué que solían quedarse algunos hasta año nuevo o hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Existen tantos Malfoy en este mundo? – dijo cansada de leer la lista por tercera vez.

- Si – dije con orgullo.

-¿Y todos son tan mal humorados? –

No le respondí pero mi mirada la asustó, pues vi con su puso nerviosa antes de leer el siguiente nombre.

Una lechuza atravesó la sala, ya la conocía, era de Hogwarts y tenía un sobre con la desordenada letra de Potter.

Se posó a su lado, ella la acarició antes de desatar el sobre y después de eso se fue. Por su parte la colocó alejado de las litas y las otras cartas.

- Pobre Potter, es ignorado – dije con malicia aunque en realidad estaba enojado con el hecho de que en menos de un día recibiera cartas de él.

- Pobre Malfoy, va a recibir un golpe –

- Eso no es propio de una dama – dije molesto.

- Y lo tuyo no es propio de un caballero – dijo en el mismo tono.

-¿Te gusta? – mi traicionera lengua habló lo que mi mente pensaba. Ella me miró por un instante antes de sonreír.

- Si, si me gusta –

- Estás enamorada de él – dije distraídamente de nuevo.

- Tal vez si, talvez no. En realidad no lo sé, nunca me he enamorado antes, solo me siento bien con él, sus gestos, esas cosas – dijo volviendo a su lista.

- La torre de marfil es atacada por el niño de oro – dije con ironía y un poco celoso.

-¿Torre de marfil? – me miró alzando una ceja – una amiga me llamó una vez así –

Nos quedamos hablando de nuevo hasta media noche.

Se despidió con un beso, lo cual hizo que me volviera a molestar y salió corriendo a los pisos superiores, antes de poder alcanzarla cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

~ º ~

- Amo son casi las nueve debería despertar – Dinky jalaba las sábanas de mi cama – Amo, la joven Catherin insiste que ya es hora que usted despierte –

-¿Qué hora dijiste que era? – dije incorporándome velozmente.

- Las nueve exactamente, señor –

-¿Catherin ya despertó? –

- Si ella me pidió que le levantara amo, insistió que era muy importante – dijo algo apenada.

- Si, si – dije entrando al baño – prepara algo sencillo de desayuno, mis padres llegaran a las diez –

- No mas acostadas tarde – se burló al verme entrar hecho un bólido a la cocina – no puedes recordar tus citas el día siguiente –

- No me acostaría tarde si no fuese por culpa de mi molesta visita – dije con mi sonrisa Malfoy.

Me sacó la lengua, todo un gesto infantil, y continuó su comida.

Ya sabía que muchas de las cosas que decía no lo hacía a mal modo, solo para desquitarme de sus comentarios.

- Tienes un mechón fuera de lugar – me indicó cuando salíamos, fue hasta ese momento que caí en cuenta que había dejado la ropa muggle de un lado para volver a usar sus túnicas y ropa mágica.

- Gracias – dije subiendo la escalera.

- Draco – llamó desde el borde de la escalera, me volteé molesto por la interrupción, no era temprano – Feliz Navidad – dijo simplemente y se volteó hacia la sala.

- Feliz Navidad Catherin – aunque estuve seguro que no me escuchó.

Entré a mi estudio, había una considerable cantidad de paquetes, todos de mis padres, los compañeros de clase. Los demás llegarían con el resto de los invitados.

Tomé uno de mi padre, no tenía muchas ganas de abrirlo, pero era mejor ver que era para poder entablar alguna conversación con él a su llegada.

Ya había desatado el lazo cuando llamaron a la puerta, era Dinky quien traía una nota.

- Amo, la joven Catherin le envía esto –

£ Disculpe joven Malfoy pero le gustaría abrir sus regalos en mi compañía £ Leí divertido la pequeña nota, estaba escrito en runas antiguas, las que habíamos estado estudiando.

-¿Dónde esta Catherin? –

- En la biblioteca –

- Ayúdame a llevar esto hasta allá – dije ordenando los paquetes.

Sentía cierta emoción en abrirlo en compañía de alguien, me recordaban mis años pasados.

Ella estaba en una de las mesas lejanas, con sus paquetes regados en la mesa.

Después de cierta formalidad y una pequeña discusión terminamos entregándonos los regalos, ella leía las tarjetas de destinatario y me los pasaba y yo haría lo mismo con los de ella.

Recibí un libro mágico por parte de mis padres, un libro para anotar memorias que solo permitía ser leído por los que derramaban la misma sangre sobre él, algo común entre la familia. Crabbe y Goyle enviaron una gran cantidad de dulces. Severus por su parte me envió el nuevo libro de Franshüé, un paquete de ingredientes para pociones que no vendían a magos aprendices, a ella no le hizo mucha gracia pero tampoco protestó. Ginny envió un ajedrez mágico de marfil hecho en Rumania. Mientras Parkinson envió unas camisas de no tan mal gusto.

- Este es de mi parte – dijo entregándome un cofre de plata tallado con un dragón en la superficie. En su interior se encontraba una cadena de oro fina con un dragón halado tallado en ojo de tigre.

- Curioso objeto – dejé escapar al tiempo que me lo clocaba.

- Sé que te gustan las antigüedades – sonrió al ver que me la colocaba – el vendedor me dijo que era de la Edad Medía, que era un talismán de protección o algo así. Pero que solo se activaba si a quien se lo obsequiaban de verdad le importaba a quien lo obsequiaba – bajó la mirada – así que no esperes que funcione – dijo en su tonito de burla molesto.

- No me hago falsas ilusiones, tranquila – agregué en el mismo tono y quiñé el ojo – te toca – dije agarrando el primer paquete, que para mi desgracia leí: – Potter –

-¿El joven Malfoy esta molesto? – dijo sonriendo y arrancándome el paquete de las manos.

Potter le obsequió un par de aretes que le encantaron, a mi me llamó la atención que fueran casualmente de finales de la monarquía Francesa, claro, de seguro Potter lo ignoraba. Los Weasley le enviaron una montaña de dulces al igual que el profesor de cuidados mágicos. Granger le obsequió un brazalete que hacia juego con los que enviaron sus padres. Severus le envió unos libros de Drappo, una escritora argentina según me dijo y para su sorpresa un colgante de ópalo cristalino con forma de ángel enmarcado en oro.

- Los gustos de Severus – dejé escapar ante su sorpresa – este es mío – pasé un cofre de plata tallado con estrellas.

Lo observó por un instante y luego lo abrió lentamente. Tomó con cuidado su contenido y me sonrió.

- Gracias Draco ¿Me lo colocas? – dijo pasándome la cadena de oro con los siete aros.

- Son de la última dinastía francesa, así que cargas joyas de princesa. Los siete aros guardaran siete deseos que sabes que cumplirá quien lo obsequia – dije cerrándola – así que no pidas nada del otro mundo – me miró evaluando mis ultimas palabras y sonrió – nada del otro mundo – recalqué mi última frase.

- Amo, el auto de sus padres acaban de entrar por el portón principal – Frank había entrado al lugar.

Me levanté pesadamente, unos tres elfos llegaron para recoger los envoltorios y llevar los presentes al la habitación correspondiente. Dejé escapar un suspiro y arreglé mi vestuario.

- Draco, espera – me detuvo tomando mi muñeca. Me volteé y pasó su mano por mi rostro, recogiendo con sus dedos un par de mechones rebeldes que se negaban a continuar usando la pegatina. Al sentir el contacto con su piel recibí un pequeño choque ¥ condenadas hormonas ¥, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, mirándome fijamente queriendo entrar en los míos para responderse, le devolví la mirada buscando sus motivos y bajó la mirada al cuello de mi capa, la estiró y ante mi sorpresa pasó sus brazos sobre mi cuello abrazándome. No supe como responder, en realidad me quedé de piedra, sintiendo el calor de su gesto, perdiendo el miedo a bajar al encuentro, se retiró y volvió a verme sonriendo – vete de una vez Malfoy – giró y desapareció entre las estanterías.

Llegué a la entrada de la sala que daba con la puerta principal, Frank ya se encontraba en ella dándole indicaciones a un grupo de elfos.

Los últimos preparativos para su llegada se daban apresuradamente, temerosamente, me dejé caer apoyado a la pared con una expresión de cansancio que Dinky reconoció.

- Joven amo, levantase, ya han pasado el ultimo estanque joven amo – dijo alisando mi capa.

- Llama a Catherin – dije serio – debe estar acá –

- Si joven amo – se inclinó – la joven esta bajando las escaleras – sonrió.

Me giré bruscamente, estaba... hermosa. Bajaba las escaleras con un poco de cansancio ¿Cómo supo que era mi deseo? ¿O simplemente era también costumbre es su familia? Decidí que después averiguaría.

Se posó a mi lado con la cara mas neutra que pudo, aunque vi que se moría de la risa.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté secamente.

Pero no le dio tiempo de responder, en ese momento Frank abrió la puerta y salió con los elfos atrás, caminé un poco, acercándome a la puerta y ella me siguió.

El rostro de mi padre entró con la vista alta y su cuerpo le prosiguió, un poco más atrás mi madre con el mismo porte de orgullo al entrar a sus terrenos.

Mi padre se despojó de la capa y miró el lugar con su orgullo Malfoy saliendo por sus poros antes de avanzar hasta mí.

- Veo que no has destruido la casa – saludó con ironía.

- Padre – respondí callando mis pensamientos.

- Que bella luces – la saludó.

- Es bueno verlo de nuevo en casa señor Malfoy – respondió en un tono tan serio que me recordó su llegada a la estación.

- Hermosa ambientación – saludó mi madre.

- Madre –

- Muéstrame la lista de los invitados. Quiero asegurarme que no hay ningún error – mi padre volvía de salir de la sala.

- La original esta en tu despacho, las copias están en vuestra habitación, la cocina y el comedor. Se espera la llegada en escasamente una hora – respondí.

- Narcisa asegúrate que la vajilla sea la correcta – dijo mirándola – Frank prepara a los elfos y los lugares del estacionamiento – Dinky vuelve a revisar las habitaciones – ordenó.

- Permiso para hablar amo – Frank hizo una pequeña inclinación. Yo intentaba parecer relajado, había olvidado lo del estacionamiento. Adelante – dijo sin importancia.

- El joven amo ya ha asignado los puestos en el estacionamiento y los elfos capacitado para conducir. Los invitados serán dejados en la puerta y ellos procederán a estacionar – dijo. Por mi parte intentaba no aparentar impresión ante el asunto, recuerdo haber despertado solo porque Dinky me aviso... ella, ¿Catherin se había levantado temprano y terminado con los detalles?, veía distraídamente un cuadro aunque la noté nerviosa.

- Bien. Elfina ¿Algo Que decir? – preguntó molesto al ver que estaba resuelto parte del problema.

- Amo, el joven amo pasó por las habitaciones esta mañana y solo mando a cambiar las sábanas de seda por unas de lino para vuestro hermano alegando algo de alergias – dijo Dinky un poco nerviosa ¥ ¿cómo rayos olvide esas sábanas? ¥ – y amo – dudó un instante – la vajilla ya fue escogida desde ayer en la tarde por el amo –

- Es hombre, no tiene gusto par eso – dijo molesto.

- Permiso señor – escuché su voz a mi espalda.

- Si señorita – dijo extrañadamente amable.

- Draco me pidió que verificara la vajilla pues no sabía si era la correcta con la mantelería –

- E hizo una excelente elección. Tienes buen gusto cariño – mi madre volvía del comedor muy sonriente.

- Gracias – dijo secamente mi padre – En ese caso busquen algo que hacer ustedes – hablaba con Frank y los elfos – Draco a mi despacho inmediatamente – se volteó a mi madre – Narcisa estas acá a un cuarto para las once –

- Claro – dijo con frialdad – estaré con Catherin supervisando los ramos de flores que faltan ¿Vamos cariño? –

- Claro señora, permiso – dijo antes de seguir a mi madre hacía sus jardines privados.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en su silla, después de asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden.

-¿Abriste la caja? – preguntó viendo la estantería donde se encontraba una caja de seguridad detrás de unos libros.

- Si – dije sentándome.

-¿Qué sucedió? –

- Tuve que llamar a un medimago, hace unos tres días Catherin se enfermó – expliqué sin entrar en detalles.

-¿Por qué no fui avisado? – repuso molesto.

- La situación estaba bajo control, no quería interrumpir tus asuntos. Si la situación hubiese pasado a males mayores te hubiese avisado – dije un poco molesto.

- Al menos estas pensando – dijo mas para sí mismo que para mi – veo que te esmeraste en esta fiesta. Me alegra saber que te importa algo como esto, estas demostrando tu aptitudes Malfoy – dijo observando la lista – el amo estará presente – se me erizó la piel al escuchar aquello – yo mismo lo he invitado. Pero el anuncio se te dará mas tarde, en la fiesta – continuó como si nada – ¿Invitaste a la joven? –

- Si padre –

- No te ha confirmado su asistencia – dijo feliz de haber encontrado un error en mi trabajo.

- Ya me encargo de eso – dije molesto.

- A un cuarto para las once en la entrada y cámbiate esos harapos no pareces mi hijo –

- Si padre – recité cansadamente.

A la hora indica nos encontrábamos los cuatro en la puerta, ella con un poco mas de reserva, no la culpaba.

Me acerqué con sutileza por su espalda y hablé a su oído.

- He de suponer que tu has hecho todo lo que los elfos han dicho que he hecho yo ¿no? –

- Si así lo deseas, hazlo – dijo con simpleza.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido hacer? –

- Olvidas un pequeño hecho importante: te conozco mas que tu a mi – respondió certeramente antes de que sonase el timbre justo a las once.

- Hablaremos de eso – susurré antes de volver a mi lugar.

Los primeros en llegar, mi numerosa familia, a mas de la mitad no la veía desde el año anterior y a los que había visto en verano se me hacían insoportables. Mi primo Amaro sobre todo me sacaba de mis casillas, si yo era el niño mas mimado y caprichoso del universo, es porque no lo conocían a él. Pero lo que mas me molestó fue ver como saludaba lascivamente a Catherin. Vecinos, conocidos, extraños, funcionarios, mandatarios, poco a poco la fila de carros se encogía y me fui desilusionando. Severus no llegaba y ahora que lo meditaba no había recibido su carta de confirmación de asistencia. Miré a Catherin quien me hizo señas de estar aburrida y le sonreí.

- Presta atención a tus invitados Draco – su tono seco e irónico inconfundible, viré mi cara al umbral de la puerta y sonreí levemente al verlo entrar.

- Bienvenido – dije estrechando su mano.

- Señorita Lagget – saludó y en ese momento recordé no haberle contado nada en mis cartas sobre ella.

- Felices Fiestas profesor – respondió algo divertida con la situación.

- Es bueno tenerte acá Severus, extrañaba tu presencia en esta casa – mi padre le hablaba con sus dejes de amistad.

- Estuve ocupado estas vacaciones – respondió en el tono frío que lo caracterizaba.

- Esta noche Draco recibirá su mejor regalo – continuó.

- Por fin te unirás a sus filas ¿no? – dijo con falsa alegría.

Yo estaba aterrado Catherin permanecía ahí escuchando todo lo que se hablaba. Luego recordé un pequeño hecho: mi padre nunca aceptaría en su casa a cualquiera, a menos que fuese de una familia excesivamente millonaria y poderosa o sirviente del que no debe ser nombrado. En mi cabeza recalcaron sus ultimas palabras "te conozco mas que tu a mi"

- Claro, permiso debo retirarme – dije casi sin pensar y caminando directamente a los despachos del segundo piso, donde se guardaba información sobre las familias de magos más importantes.

Busqué en el primer libro que se me ocurrió no sabía en realidad por donde empezar. Pero quería saber de donde venía.

- Mejor pregunta – su voz resonó en la entrada – si, mi familia es muy poderosa y reconocida en mi país, en otros países, casi como la tuya – guardó silencio – solo, solo que no servimos a Voldemort – me estremecí al escuchar ese nombre, al ver que ella lo pronunciaba – pero del resto son muy parecidas, se como preparar un banquete porque mi madre insiste en que eso es importante para una buena esposa y entre otras cosas que nunca haré – levantó la cabeza – por eso en cierta forma sé lo que se siente vivir como vives tu –

-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? – pregunté molesto.

- No lo sé – tomó aire – talvez porque nunca me lo preguntaste – una respuesta mordaz – tu padre mando a llamar para la comida –

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Voldemort? – omití su ultimo comentario.

- Prometo hablar contigo de eso mas tarde, pero ahora no quiero que tengas problemas, es Navidad – tomó mi ante brazo, soltándolos de mi pecho donde los tenía cruzado y tomó mi mano para bajar al comedor.

La comida pasó de lo más normal para la ocasión que se estaba dando, todos hablaban de cosas que a nadie más le importaban, en especial a mí. Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la comida bajo la mirada seria de Severus y la lasciva de mi primo.

Al finalizar el postre mi padres se fueron a una pequeña `reunión` con los mayores y me encargaron a los jóvenes de las distintas familias, malhumorado los guié hasta la sala de juegos, al menos ahí no tendría que hablar con ellos mas de lo necesario.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una de estas? – su voz sonó molesta a mi oído.

- Porque nunca preguntaste – contesté mordazmente.

- Draco, ¿no presentas a esta belleza? – Amaro se acercó.

- A ti NO – dije cortante.

- Amaro Malfoy – se presentó él mismo extendiéndole la mano.

- Catherin Lagget – respondió por puro compromiso, él besó su mano efusivamente y ella intentaba disimular su desagrado. Cuando se separó vi que limpiaba disimuladamente su mano de la túnica.

- A tal belleza ¿qué la trae a Londres? –

- Seguramente no tú Amaro – respondí por ella y vi que sonreía.

- Que descortés te haz vuelto Draco, no es la forma de hablar frente a una dama – volvió su mirada a ella.

- Asuntos personales que no le incuben – respondió fríamente, fue mi turno de sonreír.

- Entiendo – continuó omitiendo o ignorando su último comentario – me gustaría saber si estaría dispuesta a cabalgar conmigo o simplemente a caminar las próximas horas –

- Lo pensaré – le cortó – ahora debo retirarme, permiso –

- Un placer – volvió a extender la mano pero ella se giró y salió de la sala – excepcional – dijo para mi disgusto.

- No te atrevas – le amenacé.

-¿Temes perderla primito? – preguntó burlonamente.

- Temo que te mate por tus estúpidas insinuaciones y tenga que recoger tus restos en días de fiestas – contesté sarcásticamente ante de salir de la habitación para seguirle.

La detuve en la puerta de su habitación jalándola del brazo con brusquedad, logré que quedara atrapada entre la pared y mis brazos.

-¿No me escuchabas? – pregunté molesto.

- Intentaba ignorarte – dijo con cansancio. Me acerqué mas a ella, sabía que esas cosas la molestaban – aleja tu cara de mí –

-¿Por qué? – susurré en su oído.

- Porque te acusaré con Ginny – dijo seria conociendo los efectos de sus palabras, la solté – ven, lo que quieras preguntar dentro de mi habitación, siento que tu primo me asecha –

- Eres su nueva presa – dije cerrando la puerta.

- Que alentador – suspiró con tristeza.

- Dos cosa – me puse serio y ella volteó a verme – ¿Iras a la fiesta? –

- Vivo en la misma casa donde se va a hacer – dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico.

- Podrías no bajar – me encogí de hombros.

- Eso sería una grosería –

- Bien – dije aliviado al confirmar que sí asistiría – si Amaro se sobre pasa solo lánzale una maldición imperdonable, si no eres capaz me dices – dije antes de salir de la habitación.

- Gracias – escuché su voz en los pasillos.

Todo ya estaba dispuesto, me mareaba ver tanto verde y rojo por todas partes, tantos adornos, flores, ramas, jarrones y en especial los enfadosos muérdagos que aparecían a lo largo de todos los pasillos y salones poniendo a la gente en situaciones verdaderamente molestas.

El salón dispuesto para la fiesta, el mas grande y ostentoso de la casa, daba a una de las terrazas del lado oeste de la mansión y según mi madre era el mejor lugar ya que los rayos de la luna incidían sobre los cristales creando un ambiente especial, o algo así; en mi opinión elegido para poder meter a toda esa gente con la orquesta, los vinos, las champañas y los bocadillos.

Pero antes de esto la cena de Navidad, indistinta cantidad de manjares de diferentes países, en cantidades exageradas para el numero ya exagerado de invitados.

Solo había una persona a la que deseaba ver aquella noche, con la que deseaba poder hablar, pero aun no hacía acto de presencia en la sala que daría paso a la suntuosa cena.

- Que mal humor cargas Draco – la frase enmarcada en su ironía habitual.

-¿A poco no te molesta tal cantidad de gente? – pregunté irritado.

- Ha sido así cada año – apuntó certeramente – nada hará que este año no exista la típica fiesta de los Malfoy –

Me volteé a su encuentro llevaba una túnica tan negra como sus propios ojos, dejé escapar una sonrisa al levantar la mirada y encontrarme con un muérdago sobre su cabeza.

- Si no desea pasar un mal rato profesor, le recomiendo cambiarse de lugar – me divirtió ver su cara de espanto y el gesto de enojo que hizo antes de parase considerablemente lejos de aquello.

- Molesta mata – ante mi sorpresa sonrió con malicia – ¿Te ha molestado la visita? – su sonrisa se expandió al ver mi cara de horror y nerviosismo – un Malfoy sin saber que decir, esto si es nuevo – enmarcó la frase de sarcasmo.

-¿De que hablas Severus? – mi padre se había acercado sigiloso a nuestras espaldas – ¿Por qué esa cara de espanto Draco? – me miró con rabia – no estarás pensando echarte hacia atrás ¿ verdad? – esa molesta mirada, la que ha usado desde que él se fue para intimidarme.

- No padre – respondí mecánicamente.

- La cena esta servida – la voz de Frank cortó sus palabras.

- Pasen al comedor – indicó con una mano mientras mi madre se acercaba a él para continuar con el protocolo.

Alcé la vista a la escalera a ver si faltaba mucha gente cuando la vi bajar. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, ajustado a su cuerpo, que le quedaba de maravilla con el color de su piel. El cabello recogido con mechones ondulados cayendo alrededor de su rostro, los aretes que le dio Potter, el collar que le di con el dije de Severus en medio, sus brazos descubiertos casi por completo, solo protegidos por un fino chal, un brazalete en la parte alta de su antebrazo de palta aparente, un delicado reloj en su manos izquierda, un juego de pulseras en la derecha, largo hasta sus pies donde la punta de una zapatilla del mismo color se asomaba, igual de elegante.

- Dado que el señor Malfoy se ha quedado sin aliento ¿Le gustaría que le acompañara hasta el salón? – preguntó Snape extendiéndole el brazo, ella lo tomó después de un leve asentimiento con su cabeza.

- Mis zapatillas te mandan saludos – susurró a mi oído antes de irse, y al fijarme estaban aquellas que se probó en Londres.

Aun no logró definir que fue lo mas tortuoso: si el discurso lleno de nada de mi padre o la conversación que surgió después de este en la cena mas larga que jamás he tenido. No tenía deseos de escuchar a nadie mas, solo una voz me era apetecible en ese momento y su dueño estaba a menos de seis puestos de mi lugar, absorto en otra conversación que a leguas se veía que no era de su agrado, sino de puro compromiso.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, aunque una parte de mi deseaba que así fuese, pero ¿Desde cuando un Malfoy cobarde?

La cena conllevo al baile, donde más que bailar la gente comentaba y criticaba, detallaba cada uno de los invitados en mi punto de visión, tratando de recordar de donde provenía cada uno y que clase de relación mantenía con ellos, su voz grave me sacó de mis pensamientos "Vamos", asentí y lo seguí.

La noche era fría pero no había indicio alguno de que se aproximara una futura nevada, la brisa de cierto modo me relajaba y los minutos en silencio que procedieron bajaron la tensión que se apoderaba de mi.

- No respondió a mi pregunta ¿Ha resultado molesta la visita? –

- Sabes bien que no – respondí con cansancio al notar la nota de burla en su voz.

- Solo espero que se hayan dado la oportunidad de ayudarse mientras han podido – tomó un poco mas de su vino.

- Sabias que era ella – lo miré – y fuiste incapaz de informarme que tendría a una Gryffindor en mi casa –

- No solo pretendía que entrase en tu casa Draco, no solo en tu casa – otro sorbo – pero solo el tiempo lo dirá –

- Mi padre me ha dicho que Voldemort vendrá hoy –

- Lo sé, Lucius ha insistido tanto en el asunto que creo que el señor tenebroso no ha tenido otra opción –

- A veces desearía escapar como... –

- Para ti las cosas son diferentes, para ti no puedes solo escapar, te toca enfrentarlo, pero al final de cuentas lo único que va a valer es lo que tú pienses –

Minutos de silencio procedieron a su respuesta, ambos absortos en el mismo punto invisible en el medio del jardín. Pasos secos provenientes desde el salón se fueron aproximando y reconocí quien era cuando la brisa sopló y trajo su aroma hacia mi: jazmines.

- Me parece grandioso que se hablen y sean felices – dijo de modo sarcástico – pero ¿Por qué soy yo la que se debe aguantar a Amaro? –

- Igual de inmaduro que el primo – dijo con burla.

- No me ofendas de ese modo Severus –

- Como quieras – sonrió – quédate con él es mas seguro que el primo, voy por mas vino y a ajustar cuentas con un manojo de hormonas – dijo ya alejándose.

- Espero no haber interrumpido – dijo apoyando sus codos de la misma baranda donde me encontraba.

- Solo el silencio – dije sin cuidado – ¿Te has divertido? –

- Tanto como tu – dijo arrebatándome la copa de la mano para dar un sorbo.

- Lamento escuchar eso – dije recibiendo la copa de nuevo – aun me debes ciertas explicaciones si no mal recuerdo –

-¿No puedes relajarte por un momento? – negué ante su pregunta – son rumores que corren en los pasillos del colegio. Conocimientos que los Malfoy aman las artes oscuras –

-¡Gryffindor creen que lo saben todo! – dije con amargura – pero eso es lo malo de ser una familia con tradiciones –

- Ni que lo digas – guardó silencio por un momento – ¿Le servirás? – volteó a verme.

- Soy fiel creyente de que los Malfoy no se inclinan ante nadie – dije devolviéndole la mirada.

- Por primera vez tu orgullo me parece algo razonable – sonrió.

-¿Quieres bailar? – le ofrezco de manera casual.

Asiente levemente mientras tomo su mano. Toca una pieza suave, una de mis favoritas, antigua como ninguna y deliciosa en su compasión, China Roses, estoy mucho mas relajado de que lo que nunca he podido estar. Sentía que era una de las mejores Navidades que había vivido, ciertamente la mejor desde que se fue, ella era como él en ese momento, mi pilar de apoyo.


	11. Iniciación

**Capítulo IX:**

**Iniciación**

- No quiero que salgas de tu habitación después de que todo termine – dije serio mientras volvíamos al salón de baile.

- Pero... –

- Nada, te prohíbo la salida – fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de dirigirme a donde mi padre se encontraba.

- Draco es bueno saber que aun estas aquí. Quiero que saludes a Macnair que seguro ya lo recuerdas, trabaja en el ministerio –

- Claro padre. Un placer verlo – en el más falso tono que he podido expresar.

- Ahora que estamos todos vamos a los calabozos – mi padre bajo el tono de su voz – es hora de que Draco reciba su regalo de Navidad – esa sonrisa, la que aprendí a odiar – después de ustedes caballeros –

Los calabozos de la mansión Malfoy, si deseabas jugar a los laberintos aquel lugar te daba las mejores oportunidades de ponerte difícil el hecho de volver a ver el sol.

Seis hombre caminaban junto conmigo, de los cuales solo agradecía la presencia de uno, al abrir la puerta sentí su mano en mi hombro impidiéndome pasar. Los minutos pasaron lentos, aunque no veía razón para que se apresuraran, prefería estar ahí fuera mil veces mas que estar en la presencia de ese... ser. Pero las cosas predestinadas no cambian de rumbo por si solas, si se quieren cambiar se tiene que hacer algo, así la puerta se abrió dándome paso. Ya no conocía a ninguna de las personas, el atuendo negro con las mascaras blancas sin expresión se habían apoderado de la sala y en el puesto principal el señor tenebroso ¿a quien más esperaban? Me mantuve lo más sereno que pude, con la mirada tan desafiante como la dedicada a Potter.

- Es bueno saber que deseas servirme Malfoy, y por lo que tu padre me ha hablado de ti serás una gran adquisición en mi equipo, te entrenaremos y te educaremos para mi servicio – ya conocía otra voz mas para odiar en mi vida – pero este privilegio tiene un precio 'Draco' planearemos tu prueba para un día memorable para ti: tercer día de enero –

- Hasta ese día no tendrá mas noticias nuestras, preparase en lo que pueda, que le falte, le prepararemos si ingresa – era la voz de Severus, tan distante y fría como no la recordaba – si no se presenta haz de atenerse a las consecuencias. Ahora abandone la habitación –

Y así lo hice, sin inclinación de cabeza o palabra de agradecimiento, a aquel hombre no le debía nada y jamás pensaba hacerlo.

~ º ~

- Debo irme la orden me llama y debo aprovechar que el Lord esta ocupado en otros asuntos para poder realizar correctamente mi trabajo – la mañana del treinta era muy fría, tan fría como las palabras que estaba recibiendo en ese momento – con un poco de suerte estaré de vuelta para la celebración de tu nacimiento – no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos mientras caminábamos por los jardines – hasta entonces mantenme atento de cualquier cambio en tu agenda y talvez esta vez tenga oportunidad de saber de él – apoyó su mano en mi hombro antes de mirarme fijamente con sus ojos oscuros, que intentaban leer mis pensamientos, para luego desaparecer en la mitad de la nada que formaba mi jardín.

~ º ~

-¿Draco? – su voz me llamaba desde la entrada de la biblioteca, donde me había estado ocultando desde la partida de Severus, intentando sumergirme en libros que realmente no quería leer – ¿Estás aquí? – mantuve el silencio e intenté ocultarme detrás de una pila acumulada en la mesa – Draco – su voz de alivio que me indicó que ya me había divisado.

- Vete – solo fui capaz de responderle y ella no reaccionó, lo cual me molesto sobre manera – quiero estar solo y NO, no deseo hablar con ALGUIEN, ahora vete y déjame – estaba molesto sin razón, eso lo sabia, pero quería que se fuera, no quería que supiera que estaba apunto de hacer, sabía que se alejaría de mi y preferiría su alejamiento que a este mas el odio.

~ º ~

El año nuevo pasó sin novedades para mí, en mi habitación mientras los demás se divertían en la segunda majestuosa fiesta que los Malfoy ofrecían a sus invitados que se habían negado a dejar la mansión hasta que sus vacaciones dicembrinas terminasen.

Me resultaba molesto escuchar las voces de mis primos reír como si nada les importase. Pero lo que más me molestaba era la actitud de Catherin, había tomado mis palabras al pie de la letra y no había coincidido con ella en ninguna de las veces que había intentado estar con gente.

¿Cuán estúpido he podido ser? Teniendo su apoyo lo he mandado al mismísimo caño y pensar la falta que me hace ahora.

Las luces se extinguen a lo lejos, mientras la nieve cae lentamente, el segundo día de enero ha llegado y siento ese vacío en mí estomago al solo pensarlo, sé que es lo correcto pero no sé si tengo la voluntad para hacerlo.

~ º ~

- Joven amo por favor despierte – era la voz de Dinky a lo lejos – ¡OH! Amo Dinky sabe que quiere estar solo pero su padre demanda su presencia y esta de muy mal talante por favor amo despierte –

- Ya escuché Dinky – respondí medio dormido – trae mi camisa – dije ya dentro del baño mientras arreglaba mi cabello y refrescaba mi rostro – ¿Dónde esta? –

- En su despacho joven amo, no esta de muy buen humor – ayudaba a cerrar mis botones – apresúrese amo – me daba pequeños empujes mientras bajaba las escaleras.

En la sala principal divisé la espalda de mi madre muy arqueada para su porte normal, sabia que algo malo estaba sucediendo, no era normal que mi madre se mostrase en público con esas 'pintas' que dejaban mucho que desear. Aun así no deseaba hablar con nadie más y continué mi camino al despacho de mi padre.

- No puede ser. Búscalo Borrtëu, no importa como lo traigas – la voz de mi padre era gruesa, estaba realmente molesto. Su despacho estaba entre abierto y lo veía paseando de un lado al otro mientras gritaba hacia la chimenea – mientras que lo traigas, estamos muy cerca, las pagará todas cuando lo tenga entre mis manos –

-¿Padre? – dije tocando un poco la puerta. Al entrar vi su cara lívida y con un chasquido de su mano el hombre de la chimenea desapareció – ¿Llamaste? – puse mi mejor cara de inocencia.

- Llevaba tiempo sin ver tu cara – su tono era frío pero pude notar su nerviosismo – temí que hubieses escapado de la mansión – ¥ No me faltaron ganas ¥ sonreí – solo quería decirte, que hoy en la noche me harás el ser más orgulloso sobre la tierra – recogía varias carpetas de su escritorio, en el espaldar de una se veía la foto de una joven bruja de rizos castaños y facciones delicadas – la reunión será en el mismo calabozo, lleva tu varita y tu mejor túnica negra ¿alguna pregunta? –

¥¿A quien buscas tan insistentemente con el señor Borrtëu? ¿A quien buscas vivo o muerto? ¥ – ¿Puedo retirarme? –

Solo llegó a asentir con su cabeza antes de que me girara sobre mis talones y me abriera paso a mis habitaciones una vez más.

Catherin estaba al final de la escalera, jugaba con su varita en su mano con la mirada perdida, me acerqué al final sin intenciones de hablarle, era la única forma de llegar a mis aposentos, pero me crucé con su mirada, la cual no estaba del todo perdida, me vio intensamente antes de asentir suavemente y retirarse hacia la biblioteca.

£No sé cuan idiota soy. Solo perdona por o escribirte anteriormente, he estado muy ocupado con asuntos personales que talvez algún día te cuente. El juego de ajedrez es espléndido, espero que podamos jugarlo en algún momento, estoy planeando algunas cosas para nosotros a mi regreso a Hogwarts ¿ya estas de vuelta?

D.M £

Bajé la pluma y vi con cierto desprecio el pergamino sobre mi escritorio ¥ La desesperación por hablar con alguien te llevan a extremos que ni tu te conoces ¥ me reprendí mentalmente.

Había olvidado parcialmente a la Weasley durante mi estancia en la mansión, aunque era gracias a Lagget que ella volvía a mi memoria y ese olor a vainilla regresaba a mi interior casi al instante.

Tomé mi lechuza dándole indicaciones expresas de entregarla a su corresponsal sin ser notada por los miembros familiares de la misma, los ojos azules me miraron con desprecio, como si mis pablaras le hubiesen dolido.

Las horas pasaban y el sentimiento de pesadez crecía a cada instante, recorría la biblioteca por pura inercia, sin buscar nada en realidad, solo deseaba perder un poco de tiempo, intentando concentrarme en otro cosa.

-¡DÉJAME! No quiero verte –

- En realidad no deseas que me vaya pudo verlo en tus ojos –

- Si ves eso deberías considerar seriamente el uso de anteojos – Amaro acorralaba a Lagget cerca de uno de los estantes.

- Amaro – llamé molesto – ¿No escuchaste? ¡Déjale sola! –

- Vamos Draco no te molestes – me guiñó el ojo – Wir können sie teilen –

-¡Verdammter Hund! – lo agarré del cuello de su túnica – perdona – le dije a Lagget recordé que odiaba esa palabra y prometí no volver a usarla, regresé mi atención a Amaro – ¿Es que acaso no tienes vida propia? Aléjate de ella de una vez y para siempre – mi voz era amenazadora – cuando alguien dice NO es para siempre, no por capricho tuyo va a cambiar su opinión – apreté mas su cuello – ahora lárgate de aquí antes que me arrepienta por hacerlo – lo vi salir con la cabeza gacha.

- Gracias – susurró.

- Si te vuelve a tocar solo dímelo – la miré – ¿Qué hacías con él? –

- Yo NO estaba con él – estaba molesta – él me siguió y me acorraló – cambió la cara – Ginny me escribió hace tiempo – sonreí ante su mención - ¿Por qué la cara? – negué suavemente sin que la sonrisa desapareciera – me hablaba de su regalo de Navidad, claro no te lo había comentado pues me has sacado de tu vida – terminó dolida.

- Tengo mis razones y lamento que no correspondan con las tuyas – respondí antes de retirarme de aquel lugar.

£ 12:30 a.m. Calabozos £

La pequeña nota no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi mano hasta que sin darme cuenta tomé mi capa y mi varita justo con el toque de las once treinta de una noche fría de invierno. La temperatura de los calabozos era mucho menor que el resto de la mansión, pero para un Malfoy la temperatura no cambiaba, al igual que la decisión que había tomado.

~ º ~

La puerta negra se abrió justo a la hora, el cuarto oscuro únicamente iluminado con una antorcha en un punto lejano, las mesas y las sillas habían sido retiradas casi en su totalidad, solo quedaba una silla al final muy cerca de la antorcha. La pesada puerta a mi espalda se cerró.

- Es bueno saber que has decidido venir – la voz que tanto odiaba.

- Tendrás tres pruebas y de pasarlas firmaras el contrato de por vida – era la voz de Severus fría aunque noté un haz de desilusión – la primera medirá tu dominio de artes oscuras – un Mortífago se acercó al centro – has de defenderte de él –

Desenfundé la varita, con facilidad me logré deshacer de las maldiciones que me lanzaban hasta que con un hechizo potente y efectivo lo derribé haciéndolo chocar contra uno de los muros, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir lanzando maleficios, solo quería acabar con aquello.

- Muy bien ¡Extraordinario! – era la voz de mi padre, palpablemente orgulloso por mi hazaña – la segunda no será nada difícil, solo has de escoger un par de pociones de las diez que aquí se te exponen, las únicas dos que son venenos potentes –

Fue algo realmente sencillo, no por nada era uno de los mejores estudiantes que tenía Severus en su materia, aunque dudé un poco en una de color lila con olor a frambuesa, ya que los venenos podrían venir fácilmente disfrazados.

- Tu ultima prueba mi querido Draco – era la voz que había aprendido a odiar, el señor tenebroso se acercaba a mí, y eso era algo que para nada deseaba que sucediera – es para medir el grado de fidelidad que me has de tener ¿Por qué quieres estar aquí por voluntad propia no es así? –

- Si señor – fue mi respuesta seca y carente de interés o respeto.

- En ese caso – pude notar su voz levemente enojada – veamos que tal usas el Cruciatus y cuando eres capaz de mantenerlo sobre una persona – esa asquerosa sonrisa – dispara Draco – jaló consigo un cuerpo al cual paró cerca de la única silla tomando el asiento en esta. La persona se bajo la capucha y se retiró la capa: ¡Era mi MADRE! - ¿QUÉ ESPERAS? Te he dado una orden joven Malfoy –

- Draco ¿qué esperas? Has lo que se te ha pedido – mi padre hablaba fuera de sí – apunta – por pura inercia levanté la varita.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, el frío se hizo presente en mi piel como nunca antes lo había hecho y las imágenes de una niñez olvidada venia a mi memoria. No podía, no podía atacar a mi propia madre, menos, menos con una maldición imperdonable.

- Ataca ahora Draco - la voz de mi padre sonaba lejana, molesto, realmente furioso – Si no lo haces ahora pagarás muy caro – recordé las noches frías en que ella entraba y me cobijaba – ¡Draco! –

No podía hacerlo, no quería, no deseaba servirle a ese ser endemoniado que me pedía atacar a mi madre. Moví un poco la varita, una luz amarillenta se acumulaba en la punta de la misma apuntando justo al señor oscuro y las palabras fluyeron sin pensarlo – ¡CRUCIO! Jamás, JAMÁS ME LLAME "JOVEN MALFOY" –

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor punzante que perforaba mis músculos, mientras diferentes rayos, de diferentes colores daban contra mí. La risa del Lord se hizo palpable y los rayos cesaron por unos instantes solo para dar paso a su voz – Así no me sirve tu hijo Malfoy ¡Avada Kedavra! –la luz verde fue a dar contra un aura dorada que me rodeaba, todo se volvió negro mientras los gritos cesaban.

~ º ~

La luz penetraba la ventana, estaba seguro que me encontraba en mi habitación. Intenté moverme pero descubrí que era algo imposible en su totalidad, el cuerpo me dolía de manera impresionante y algo helado mojaba mi frente.

- Pensé que ya no despertabas – Volteé un poco mas la cabeza y la vi sentada en la butaca cerca de la ventana, llevaba unos jeans beige con un suéter lila, su cabeza tenía dos trenzas a cada lado – tuviste mucha suerte – con una sonrisa se levantó y retiró la compresa de mi frente para cambiarla por otra más fría – esto ayudará a mitigar el dolor – intenté sentarme pero el dolor en los músculos no me lo permitió, ella me miró divertida antes de pasarme una botella con un líquido fucsia – te ayudará a recuperarte, Severus ha dicho que debes tomar una cada tres horas y ya que estas despierto será mas sencillo –

- Gracias – tomé la poción de un solo sorbo – ¿Sabes quien me trajo? ¿Dónde esta Severus? – los recuerdo de lo ocurrido volvían a mí como un balde de agua fría que erizaba mi piel.

- Severus te trajo – cayó un momento desviando la vista.

- Por favor dime lo que sabes, necesito escucharlo – tomé su mano a pesar del dolor sobre humano que ello significaba.

- Esta madrugada Severus tocó la puerta de mi habitación y me pidió que lo siguiera, me condujo hasta acá. Tú ya estabas tendido y cambiado en tu cama, me dio una serie de pociones e indicaciones y me pidió que te cuidara hasta que despertaras –

- Ya veo –

- Hay mas – dijo como tratando de tomar valor para continuar. La miré significativamente – en la mañana tu padre mandó a desalojar la mansión, todos tu parientes se fueron y se me dieron ordenes de ir a la mansión de los Snape hasta el final de las vacaciones. Severus me guió hasta la salida y luego me dio un translador y un giratiempos, cuando tus padres abandonaron la mansión yo volví a entrar gracias a Severus. Tu padre esta realmente enojado y tu madre es un mar de lagrimas – me miró dulcemente – ¿Qué sucedió en los calabozos Draco? –

- Era mi prueba de iniciación. Solo que al final decidí que no querías servir al maldito desgraciado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? –

- No maldigas, lo prometiste ¿recuerdas? – respondió molesta – son casi las cuatro de la tarde, unas catorce horas –

- Como sea ¿dices que estamos solos? – asintió con la cabeza – y tu me has estado cuidando todo este tiempo ¿no? – volvió a asentir y se ruborizó un poco – gracias –

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – la miré sin entender – ¿Por qué no aceptaste estar con Voldemort? –

- Me llamó joven Malfoy – respondí sin dejar de verla después de un momento de silencio – odio que me llamen así – puso mala cara y vi como se sonrojaba. Tomé una de sus trenzas y la jalé – pareces una niña – y le sonreí.

- Soy una niña – me devolvió la sonrisa – Severus dejó esta nota para ti. Y varias lechuzas han llegado, he desatado algunas pero hay dos que no se dejan ¿quieres que las traiga? – asentí mientras ella se levantaba de mi cama.

£ En realidad no sé si felicitarte por valiente o regañarte por idiota. Aunque hayas salido mal herido lo que anoche hiciste fue una hazaña heroica, tan o más grande de la que Potter haya hecho. Me siento orgulloso de ti Draco, mucho más de lo que normalmente he estado.  
No te preocupes mucho, pondré a Dumbledore al tanto y él buscará la forma de protegerte de tu padre. Por ahora me retiro con ellos, Lucius puede perder la cabeza y tratar de terminar tu vida. Hablaremos más delante de otros acontecimientos.

¡Felicidades! Dieciséis años de vida es algo justo para celebrar, aunque sea con un poco de atraso, ya veremos también que asemos con ello.

Cuídate y espero que la enfermera que te deje no te cree grandes problemas.  
Deja la mansión lo más pronto que puedas.

Severus Snape.£

Sonreí levemente, Severus estaba orgulloso de mí y trataría de ayudarme a salir del problema en que ahora estaba metido.

Era mi cumpleaños y parcialmente lo había olvidado, bajé la nota y vi como Lagget me veía esperando alguna explicación.

- Tenemos que dejar la mansión de inmediato – contra mi voluntad trate de colocarme de pie.

- Hoy no Draco, necesitas descansar un poco y ya hemos perdido el tren a Hogsmade – dijo empujándome de nuevo a la cama – deja yo prepararé todo para partir mañana si es tan importante – me extendió las demás cartas y salió de la habitación.

£ ¡Felicitaciones!  
Espero que la pases de maravilla, no preguntes como me enteré que hoy era tu cumpleaños, solo digamos que las novias siempre saben eso.

Tu carta me ha dejado muy preocupada, ya quiero que acaben las vacaciones para que vuelvas al colegio, yo llegue el primero en la tarde, pues decidí que quería pasar algún tiempo con mi hermano y con Harry, ambos se quedaron en el colegio. Pero no hemos hecho nada del otro mundo, en realidad ellos anda en cosas extrañas que bueno... Perdona no sé porque te cuento todo esto, es solo que tu carta me emocionó muchísimo, pues es la primera vez que me escribías algo que no fuera pociones.

Avísame cuando vuelves, y espero disfrutes tu regalo de cumpleaños, aunque vas a saber que es realmente cuando nos veamos personalmente. Ginny £

Adjuntamente venía una pequeña figura de plata tallada, con forma de un caballo y las iniciales £ D. M. £ Se veían grabadas en él. Los guardé de nuevo en el sobre y me dispuse a leer las otras cartas. Aunque mi mente retornaba a cada instante a la carta de Weasley "...Perdona no sé porque te cuento todo esto, es solo que tu carta me emocionó muchísimo..."

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Lagget entró con un gran pastel en sus brazos.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijo sonriendo a la vez que colocaba el pastel en mi cama – cantaría la canción pero suelo desafinar y no pude convencer a ninguno de tus elfos que lo hiciera, así que te imaginas que canté la canción y soplas las velas antes de que se produzca un incendio – me sonrió.

- Tanto tiempo conmigo te esta influenciando –

- Ya sabes lo que dicen: lo malo siempre se pega – ante su broma pude ver su cara de preocupación – Draco, creo que es buena idea que nos vayamos esta misma noche, hay sonidos extraños en los calabozos según Dinky y, bueno, no quiero estar acá y que tu padre regrese y te encuentre de nuevo –

- Podemos viajar en el autobús noctámbulo, Severus me ha dejado una poción para mitigar el dolor muscular y creo poder llegar, sino me puedes levitar con todo el gusto del mundo –

Comimos el pastel en silencio, mientras Dinky pasaba de lado a lado recogiendo las cosas que pudiese necesitar para volver al colegio. El pastel era una delicia, bizcocho de vainilla, relleno de merengue con fresas y una fina capa de chocolate borracho que le daba un gusto exquisito.

~ º ~

¡Dios! Como odiaba ese mald... autobús. ¿¡Quién diablos le había dado la licencia a ese tipo! Sentía el pastel en la boca del estomago y de repente llegaba a la garganta mientras trataba de reprimir las arcadas que me producía.

Aun así mi mente esta llena de otras cosas: la carta de Weasley, mi padre, Weasley, el mal nacido del jefe de mi padre, la cara de Weasley, los ronquidos de la vieja bruja que estaba en la cama de la esquina, Weasley...

-¿En que tanto piensas? – La voz de Lagget me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando la mañana comenzaba a asomarse.

- En si te volveré a verte estando en Hogwarts, o si mejor te trato como a una Gryffindor más e ignoro tu presencia – contesté sin mirarla – serán dos Gryffindor a quienes tendré que ver a escondidas – me sinceré un poco más sereno.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo para verte con Ginny, a demás te quedan las tutorías y puedes pedir más horas –

- Ciertamente, olvidé eso por completo –

- Gracias – volteé a verla, pero ella tenía la vista en la ventana – me divertí muchísimo –

- Se te prohíbe ignorar a un Malfoy que te ha tenido que aguantar durante casi un mes completo – vi una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios antes de que el autobús se detuviera y la puerta se abriera.

-¡Hogsmade! – gritó el indeseable chico que atendía el autobús.

- Gracias por el viaje, nos vemos – se despidió Lagget cortésmente mientras yo bajaba los baúles con la ayuda del idiota aquel.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta con los cerdos alados, de nuevo en Hogwarts, ¡bienvenida la rutina! Pero debía admitir que prefería esa rutina a la establecida en casa. Caminamos un poco mas antes de encontrarnos con el feliz director, quien nos esperaba sonrientemente y con esos ojos azules brillando detrás de las gafas de media luna, que no pronosticaban nada bueno, eso lo había aprendido de Severus.

-`-

Necesito un poco de paciencia, esta etapa vivida con Catherin es importante para los acontecimientos que se van a desenvolver, ya verán... un poquito de calma


	12. Lazos

**Capítulo X:**

**Lazos**

Fuimos escoltados hasta el castillo por aquel viejo hablador, que contaba emocionado todo lo acontecido durante nuestra breve ausencia en el castillo. Al parecer el niño de oro y su queridísimo amigo la comadreja habían armado un gran revuelo durante la cena de Navidad produciendo grandes cantidades de fuegos artificiales que por poco incendiaron el sombrero de la profesora McGonagall.

- Catherin ¿Por qué no vas a la sala común y saludas a tus amigos? Estoy seguro que estarán mas que complacidos en verte – sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente – yo acompañaré al señor Malfoy a los aposentos del jefe de su casa –

Ella inclinó su cabeza en manera de aceptación. No sabía muy bien por  
que, pero su silencio no me daba muy buena espina. Se acercó a mí y besó  
mi mejilla antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

- No me beses – fue mi respuesta automática limpiando mi mejilla al verla subir.

- Una chica sorprendente ¿No lo cree a sí señor Malfoy? –

- Como usted lo diga – respondí con sequedad.

- Caminemos mientras hablamos unas cosas – me sonrió indicando el camino a las mazmorras – de ser por mi hablaría de esto por una buena vez, pero el profesor Snape, en calidad de su protector, me ha exigido que no lo interrogue hasta que usted se encuentre completamente recuperado. Lo que has hecho Draco ha sido algo muy valiente y te mereces una gran felicitación por ello, eso es indicativo de que a pesar de que solo poseas diecisiete años, que por cierto muchas felicidades – me sonrió y no tuve mas remedio que devolverle el gesto – de que has madurado mucho – abrió la puerta de la habitación de Severus – el profesor ha insistido que te quedes en sus aposentos hasta su vuelta y que por ninguna razón salgas de ella – dijo serio – creo que ha sido todo, un gustazo hablarle y no dude que vendré por mas detalles una vez que se encuentre mejor – otra vez esa condenada mirada.

La habitación de Severus era un lugar único e interesante, pero seis horas seguidas en aquel lugar ya era suficiente para aburrirse.

Había un pequeño elfo que estaba pendiente si necesitaba algo y que se ponía histérico cada vez que intentaba abrir el estante con frascos llenos de cosas asquerosas al final de la pequeña biblioteca.

La comida me supo a gloria, ahora que lo pensaba no había tocado alimento alguno desde hace dos días, sin tomar en cuenta un pastel como comida. El dolor comenzó a abandonar el cuerpo y las fuerzas retornaban a mí. Me dejé caer en el sofá negro en medio de la estancia, por instinto me lleve la mano a mi pecho, en busca de la cadena que se me había obsequiado en Navidad ¡No estaba!, corrí hasta el espejo mas cercano y me abrí la camisa, no había rastro de ella, solo un rasguño rojo a la altura de la escotadura del esternón, la delimité y una luz comenzó a brotar de ella mientras la cadena aparecía de la nada , esa luz, esa luz había sido la misma que paró el Avada... Avada Kedavra. ¡Había sobrevivido a la Maldición! Como Potter lo había hecho "...lo que anoche hiciste fue una hazaña heroica, tan o mas grande de la que Potter haya hecho...". Las imágenes de los hechos se iban produciendo con gran velocidad en mi mente ¡Era una suerte estar ahí! Y esta cadena...

-¡Haciendo alarde de tu gracia Narciso! – volteé bruscamente, Severus había llegado y se despojaba de su capa.

- El director tenía esa condenada sonrisa – dije de malhumor cerrado mi camisa – y estuvo de anfitrión en nuestra llegada – terminé sarcásticamente.

- Estoy feliz de verte – dijo tomando asiento en el sofá sin estar afectado por mis palabras.

-¿No entiendes? – me senté frente a él – Me vio llegar con Lagget –

- Es el director de Hogwarts y tú de iluso creyendo que no sabe a donde rayos manda a sus estudiantes extranjeros – usaba su tono burlón mientras yo entraba en razón.

-¿Por qué la mandó conmigo si sabía que era de familia de Mortífagos? –

- No sé, ¿viste la condenada mirada esa que tiene? La usa cuando planea algo y cuando decidió que la joven Lagget tenía que quedarse en la mansión Malfoy tenía la misma mirada – dijo recibiendo una taza de té del elfo – eso no importa ahora, se lo podrás preguntar tu mismo más tarde. Necesito saber como rayos lograste escapar de ese rayo – hubo un gran silencio después de aquello.

- Lagget – guardé silencio mientras el me miraba intensamente – me obsequió esta cadena en Navidad – dije sacándola de mi camisa – no recuerdo que dijo exactamente pero si se que la piedra esta hechizada. Antes de que llegaras la estaba buscando y no la encontré, cuando me acerqué al espejo vi un pequeño corte y al tocarlo la misma luz de esa noche salió y la cadena comenzó a materializarse – otro silencio mientras el observaba la cadena.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de lograr? –

- Enfurecer a mi padre – respondí colocando la cadena dentro de mi camisa de nuevo, pude sentir su mirada siguiendo el movimiento de mis manos.

- Y mucho mas, pero el director te dará los detalles mañana por la mañana. Tienes una cita a las nueve en su despacho – me extendió una caja alargada y plana – ¡Felicidades! –

Tomé la caja y la abrí con gran emoción. Eran fotos, fotos de ¡él!, miré profundamente a Severus antes de poder decir algo.

-¿Dónde las encontraste? –

- Es un secreto ¿Sabes que tu padre va tras él? – asentí suavemente – velas con calma, toma un baño – se levantó del sillón y ante mi sorpresa me atrajo a él envolviéndome en un abrazo – estoy muy orgulloso de ti – se separó y me miró – puedes quedarte esta noche, hay una habitación con una cama al final a la derecha – salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Tomé un baño y me dejé caer en la pequeña cama, tomé la primera foto de la caja y la observé por largo tiempo.

Su cabellera seguía igual de rubia, pero se la había dejado crecer hasta la altura de sus hombros, lacio y con flequillos en su cara, la cual había adquirido un poco mas de rudeza, la nariz perfilada y los ojos grises cual plata, la sonrisa en la comisura de sus rojos y finos labios y la cicatriz en la parte baja de su quijada en forma de luna creciente.

No había cambiado mucho, bueno si, el brillo en su mirada confirmaba que era feliz.

~ º ~

- Entonces su padre simplemente lo dejó ir – Dumbledore estaba en su segunda ronda de preguntas, después de hacerme contar con detalle minucioso todo lo referente a la iniciación. Odiaba la dirección, estaba llena de objetos inútiles y extraños, Severus estaba a mi lado con una cara completamente seria – Draco ¿estas conciente que tu padre te estará buscando? –

- Posiblemente, dos bajas en la familia es algo muy fuerte para él – dije con sarcasmo y vi una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Severus, mientras los condenados ojos azules volvían a brillar.

-¿Qué opina de la prenda? – intervino Severus un poco azorado.

- Por lo que me ha contado Draco, sospecho que la joven hechizó la piedra antes de obsequiársela – guardó silencio – y aunque es un hechizo muy complicado, mas complicado es que surja efecto –

-¿Quiere decir que le debo la vida a ella? –

- En parte, aunque por la versión de Severus creo que fue un trabajo en conjunto de tu madre, el hechizo protector de Severus y la piedra – esa mirada – eres muy afortunado Draco – solo lo miré – Severus va a pedir tu tutoría para evitar inconvenientes con tu padre, te estaré informando del asunto. Si quieres puedes retirarte –

- Permiso director, profesor – y salí como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel lugar.

¥ Castillo... Nieve... Castillo... Nieve... Castillo...¥

-¿Meditando? – Lagget me sorprendió.

- Solo intento buscar algo entretenido que hacer – respondí con malhumor.

- El joven Malfoy de vuelta a sus andas – dijo con ironía.

- Es que no sé, el hecho de volver a Hogwarts me motiva a hacer florecer mi aire ¿aristócrata? – la miré – ¿fue así como me llamaste no?, y el despotismo escurre por mis poros – le sonreí mientras seguía caminado – ¿Me vas a acompañar o no? –

- Soy Gryffindor ¿Recuerdas? – dijo colocándose a mi lado.

- Puedo sobrevivir con el hecho –

- Estas de muy buen humor por lo que veo –

- Pues si, Severus me dio un regalo de cumpleaños increíble y otra persona – la miré de reojo – hizo algo sorprendente también el día de mi iniciación –

-¿De que hablas? –

- Sabes muy bien de que hablo – dije sacando la cadena de mis camisas –

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya – dijo azorada.

- Aunque no lo quieras algún día lo vamos a discutir – le dije serio – pero ya que te vas, convence a Weasley que vaya por la biblioteca – puse mi mejor cara de 'ángel'

- Pon las piezas del juego en la manera correcta y con seriedad – le respondí un si solo con los labios y me sonrió antes de irse.

Yo reanudé mi debate mental ¥ Definitivamente... mejor castillo ¥

- No me dirás donde pasaste las fiestas ¿verdad? – conocía esa voz, era la voz de la pequeña Weasley.

Me asomé por un pequeño espacio de la estantería para asegurarme que fuese ella. Hablaba con Lagget ¥ Te debo una ¥ quien buscaba un libro. Tenía su cabellera recogida en un moño, con flequillos en su dulce rostro ¡Como lo extrañaba! Y tenía esa peculiar forma de vestir: pantalón negro con una blusa rosa. Decidí esperar un poco más.

- Ya te he dicho Ginny, no sé realmente donde estuve – tenía un tono cansado – y si no paras voy a creer que estas al igual que Ron y Harry tratando de revolver mi vida –

- No es a propósito, lo que pasa es George jura haberte visto, en el restauran ese Italiano con un chico para las fechas – le sonrió ¡Dios! – y bueno ya sabes como son mis hermanos – guardó silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? – dijo por fin tomando un libro de la estantería.

- Nada – suspiró y Lagget la miró fijamente – bueno ya, solo que no sé como voy a hacer con – Lagget colocó su mano en su boca.

- Ahora no Ginny, aquí no – le sonrió – si gustas discutimos el asunto esta noche en mi habitación –

-¿Por qué tan tarde? –

- Para que puedas hacer cualquier cosa que tengas pendiente – ¿Era idea mía o Lagget tenía algo planeado? Su tono era extraño, travieso.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? –

- Ninguna – respondió muy rápido ¥ Eres mala mintiendo ¥ – mira ¿Por qué yo no voy a sacar este libro y tu me esperas en la salida? –

Era mi oportunidad, observé sobre mi hombro a Lagget hablando con la bibliotecaria, mientras me apoderaba de un brazo mientras con la otra mano tapaba su boca, una vez lejos de la biblioteca liberé solo su boca.

-¡Me asustaste! –

- Me alegra verte también – sigo caminado llevándola conmigo.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –

- Si continuas hablando a ningún lugar – bajé otra escalera y abrí la puerta a la derecha – Adelante – le señalé el camino mientras cerraba la puerta a mi espalda – toma asiento, tenemos que hablar seriamente –

Estábamos en una habitación completamente blanca, con un par de sofás del mismo color y una mesa de té con un par más pequeñas de caoba. Había una pequeña chimenea, la derecha un ventanal y mas atrás un librero.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó observando el lugar mientras yo me sentaba frente a ella sin despegar mi vista de su rostro.

- Esa pregunta la responderé mas tarde – ella me miró – tienes una nueva peca – su mirada cambió a una de enojo – es verdad, esta justo aquí – toqué suavemente el lugar donde esta estaba y luego acaricié su dulce rostro. Se fue acercando a mi y coloqué mi mano en su nuca mientras la miraba fijamente, sentí como su respiración se aceleraba y con un sube toque rocé sus labios – espera – la alejé de mi y vi como me miraba con miedo – calma, solo debemos discutir unas cuantas cosas antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa – suspiré y tomé asiento en la mesa enfrente de ella – muy bien Weasley –

- Pensé que era Ginny – su mirada cambiaba de miedo a rabia.

- Más tarde ¿si? – dije con malhumor – vas a tener ahora seis horas de practica conmigo, lo cual se traduce a que me veras por dos horas los lunes, miércoles y viernes, sin derecho a replica –

- Snape no ha dicho nada – se estaba molestando y aun se seguía viendo endemoniadamente bien.

- No, y no creo que lo haga pues yo fui quien solicito las horas extras –

-¿Y eso? –

- Me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo – respondí viéndole directamente y ella se sonrojó – te cuento – puse mi mejor cara de creído – sé que no tengo muy buena fama entre las chicas por ser una persona – lo pensé un poco – fiel – esto me estaba costando el alma – así que he decidido cambiar mi fama: de ser un conquistador mujeriego completamente atractivo a un conquistador atractivo completamente fiel – una medio sonrisa – eso si tu me quieres ayudar, claro esta – la observé mientras mi palabras se iban calando en su interior – ¿Qué opinas? – tenia los nervios de punta.

- E-Explícate m-mejor – tomó aire – m-me estas pidiendo – guardó silencio.

-¿Cuesta tanto creerme? – pregunté exasperado.

-¿Sales con alguien mas? –

- No – me miró seria – bueno esta una chica que es algo así como... ¿mi amiga? – ¡Lo estas admitiendo Malfoy! – pero ni te molestes, dudo mucho enamorarme de ella, a demás tiene esa manía de recordarte a cada diez minutos lo cual hace mas difícil el hecho de que te saque de mi cabeza –

-¿La conozco? –

-¿Sabes? No lo sé – dije sin mirarla – pero nos estamos desviando del tema – la miré seriamente – entonces ¿Me ayudas en mi proyecto? –

-¿Por qué simplemente no me preguntas si quiero ser tu novia? – su mirada cambiaba, volvía a ser alegre.

-¡Vamos Weasley! – dije sonriéndole pícaramente – los métodos ortodoxos no sin dignos de mi, tu lo sabes – susurré en su oído – a demás es de defensa, si no aceptas solo diré que malinterpretaste todo – dije ya separándome de ella y encogiéndome de hombros, antes de seguir nuestra conversación mientras ella sonreía.

- En ese caso acepto – se mordió el labio inferior – a ayudarte con tu problema – concluyó.

-¡Estupendo! – dije acercándola a mi – ya podemos discutir cualquier otra cosa que quieras discutir – susurré en sus labios antes de apoderarme de ellos en un beso profundo.

Nos estuvimos besando por largo rato, saboreándonos entre ellos y disfrutando el momento. Ella había apoyado su cabeza en mis piernas mientras su cuerpo se extendía a lo largo del sofá.

-¿Me seguirás llamando Weasley? –

- No – respondí acariciando su rostro – Solo dime como te llamo y así te llamaré –

- Todos me llaman Ginny – respondió vacilante.

- Bien, pero yo no soy todos, ni cualquiera – dije serio – te llamaré Virginia ¿Te parece? –

- Nunca nadie más me ha llamado por mi nombre –

- A mi me agrada, es de Herzogin –

-¿De que? – me miró incrédula.

- De duquesa – susurré sobre sus labios.

-¿Puedo llamarte Draco? – preguntó luego de un largo beso.

- Puedes ponerme el nombre que tú quieras ponerme – guardé silencio antes de volver a hablar – solo dos cosas: nada de 'Dragón' y reservemos los apellidos para el momento de discusiones nada afectuosas ¿De acuerdo? –

- Me parece – guardó silencio – ¿Por qué a mi? – me miró seria.

- Pues... – miré al techo pretendiendo buscar la respuesta en él aunque la sabia, pero como me gustaba dármela de interesante – eso lo deberías saber tu, pues fuiste tu quien me tendió la trampa y te metiste en mi mente impidiendo que pensara en alguien mas de esta forma – besé sus labios – porque en realidad me gustas Virginia – se incorporó un poco mientras tomaba mi nuca para profundizar el beso que había iniciado, las cosas iban a hacer completamente diferentes a partir de ese momento, lo sabia y parte de mi temía.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –

- Ayer, pero tuve que atender ciertos asuntos con el profesor Snape, el director, ciertas chicas y no pude avisarte – me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Dios mío! Mira la hora Katty debe estar preocupada por mi –

- Vamos de seguro ni cuenta se ha dado de que desapareciste –

-¡Déjala! – golpeó mi pecho y se incorporó.

- Eso me recuerda – la tomé en mis brazos – tratemos de mantener esto en secreto – vi como su expresión cambiaba – hasta que tenga un plan para defenderme de la manada Weasley y el clan Potter –

- No los llames así, a demás de la manada Weasley solo queda Ron que también es parte del clan Potter –

-¿Y según tú estaré a salvo del resto de tu familia cuando tu hermano se entere? Yo seriamente lo dudo. Solo te pido un par de semanas – saqué una pequeña caja de entre mis bolsillos – me gustaría que usases esto –

Ella lo abrió y casi de inmediato se colocó la fina esclava de plata que en ella se encontraba. Un largo beso y la promesa de una lechuza.

~ º ~

£ Han pasado unas... deja saco la cuenta correctamente... nueve horas, lo cual se traduce que he esperado el tiempo necesario para poder dirigir nuevamente a ti, sin que parezca que estoy acosando a tu hermosa persona.

No he podido dormir, por razones ajenas a mi voluntad: Una pelirroja con ojos azules realmente hermoso, una sonrisa de maravilla y ese olor a vainilla que desprende... ¿Le conoces?

Tomando en cuenta que no he podido dormir, mi bella Herzogin Virginia, temo que es tiempo de despertar, que pienses en mi hasta que la hora de la comida llegue y vayas a tomar un delicioso desayuno para poder maravillarme de rostro lo mas pronto posible.

Sinceramente:

D. M. £

~ º ~

Durante todo el desayuno observé las jóvenes facciones de Virginia, sin molestarme en comer en lo más absoluto. El colegio seguía parcialmente inhabitado lo cual me favorecía en cierta forma en mi espionaje. Deseaba saber más de ella, de sus gustos, de sus disgustos.

Sabía que era observado por alguien más durante mi inspección, pero no era necesario buscar la mirada, sabia de sobra que era la de Severus. Y estoy casi seguro de haberme desecho de las miradas de Lagget únicamente porque me estaba dando la espalda sentada junto a Potter. De quien no me liberé fue de Weasley que me sorprendió un par de veces. Me levanté pesadamente para interferir el paso del clan al salir por la puerta principal.

- Sal del camino Malfoy –

-¡Weasley! – arrastré las silabas – NO feliz de verte –

- El castillo es grande ¿no podrías obstaculizar alguna otra puerta? –

- Podría, pero esta es la que se me antoja – lo miré con odio.

- Vamos chicos dejen al joven Malfoy y vayamos de una vez a esa práctica –

- Lagget, si sabes lo que te conviene omite llamarme así –

Me observó levantando una ceja y sin decir nada se abrió paso hacia la salida, la siguió Potter, Weasley, Granger y Virginia a quien le dediqué una sonrisa.

£ Pedante, pedante, pedante, pedante, pedante... PEDANTE

L-a-g-g-e-t £

Eran la cuatro de la tarde cuando la oportuna lechuza de Lagget traía el mensaje, que a mi parecer carecía de gracia y era completamente infantil, pero infinitamente merecido. Doblé el pergamino y lo guardé dentro de mi capa cuando sentí que la puerta se abría.

-¿Buena practica? –

- Muy buena – respondió sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Recibiste mi lechuza? –pregunte con cara de inocencia falsa.

- Despertó a media habitación – sonrió y se abrazó a mi – no debiste molestar a mi hermano de esa manera –

- Perdona, él fue quien comenzó a molestar – me defendí.

- Dijo que me estabas observando durante el desayuno –

- Pudo ser – fingí inocencia – ¿problema alguno con ello? –

- No, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea si quieres intentar congeniar con él –

-¿Y como lograste escapar del clan? – antes de que pudiese reclamar por la mención tomé sus labios y me embriagué en ellos.

- Eso fue chantaje – dijo completamente roja – Ron y Hermione están jugando ajedrez mágico. Harry y Katty habían salido a dar una vuelta mucho antes de que yo dejara la torre – se acomodó a mi costado. Mientras yo analizaba una información no del todo agradable para mis oídos ¿Qué rayos hacia Potter con Lagget? – te has quedado callado ¿qué sucede? –

-¿Te sigue gustando Potter? –

- No, descubrí que solo sentía muchísima admiración por él y –

- Espera – la corté – no deseo hablar de ello en este momento, cuéntame mejor ¿Qué es esto? – dije mostrando la pequeña figura del caballo.

- Pensé que lo habías olvidado – dijo sacando una pieza de la misma materia y forma, solo un poco más pequeña – si agregas un hechizo 'Sonorus' y le hablas podré escucharte, es un invento de mis hermanos –

-¡Por fin usan la cabeza para algo ese par! – dije maravillado con el objeto – así que mi lechuza tendrá vacaciones y alguien tendrá que desvelarse conmigo – la miré con malicia.

- No creas, si estamos muy lejos dudo que funcione – miró la figura – aun estaba en prueba –

- Tranquila, yo me encargaré de ver si funciona – la envolví en mis brazos.

~ º ~

Mañana comenzarían las clases nuevamente, así que era el día perfecto para meditar si era mejor dejar la rutina de hacer nada o evitar la rutina del estudio. En resumen era un día normal de invierno. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en lo que sería mi vida si le era negada mi custodia a Severus y si tendría que huir de durante las vacaciones de verano.

-¿Ocupado? – era la voz de Lagget.

- Solo leo – dije sin levantar la vista, sabía que no habían muchos alumnos a esa hora en la biblioteca.

-¿Podemos hablar? –

-¿Hablaremos de la cadena también? – la miré fijamente.

- Posiblemente no –

- En ese caso no me interesa –

- Por favor – esa suplica en su voz me hizo pensar retomar mi decisión.

- Sígueme –

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos desiertos hasta la habitación blanca.

- Bonito lugar – exclamó al entrar.

- Toma asiento – dije haciendo lo mismo – fue un regalo de Severus

- Ya había escuchado de él – sonrió – y de cierta chica que es la competencia de Ginny –

- Mira no pienso discutir contigo ningún detalle sobre la otra persona con la que me estoy viendo, fuera de Virginia si no aclaramos primero el asunto que tenemos pendiente –

- Bien – dijo entrando en razón – pero no deseo hablar de ello –

-¿Por qué? – me estaba exasperando.

- Porque yo en realidad no sé como pasó. Si yo no lo entiendo ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? – se volvió a verme – cuando llegué a aquella habitación aun estabas envuelto en esa luz, y supe que había ocurrido y el corazón se me paralizó, cuando te toqué esta se mitigó ¿Qué mas quiere que te diga? Lo estoy investigando ¿vale? –

-¡Que mal humor cargas! –

- Hablo en serio Draco –

- Lo sé – hubo un silencio antes de volver a hablar – ¿Qué sucede? –

- Nada Draco – respondió muy rápido ¥ Mientes ¥ – solo extrañaba pelear contigo ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ginny? –

- Bien, creo ¿Qué te ha contado? –

- Eso es secreto de estado – me quiñó el ojo – pero por el momento cosas buenas –

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –

- No, no en realidad – ¥ Una vez mas mientes ¥ guardó silencio – ¿Por qué el repentino interés al joven Malfoy? –

- Tu tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi vida, así que exijo mi derecho también – tomó mi mano entre las suyas – mejor te vas, cité a Virginia para dentro de poco –

- Cuídate – salió de la habitación sin ver atrás.

~ º ~

¡Volvió al colegio! Y con Ginny... es importante que entiendan lo de los lazos que se crean... son tres y muy fuertes... luego entenderán. Espero lo disfruten.


	13. Tormentas

**Capítulo XI:**

**Tormentas**

£ La deshonra a la familia se paga cara, en especial para los Malfoy.

El vejete ese, amante de muggles, no te podrá proteger por siempre y cuando salgas no te preocupes, pues sabrás que estaré justo ahí, esperándote.

Talvez te den una oportunidad, trata de no desperdiciarla.

Lucius Malfoy £

- Llegó esta mañana – me encontraba en el despacho de Severus, quien miraba tónico la carta.

- Me extraña que no la haya hechizado o envenenado – la olió – nada digno de tu padre he de decir – tomó una lupa e inspeccionó el papel – a menos que Narcissa influyera en esto –

- Quiero mi vida Severus ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi custodia? –

- En camino, aunque lo más difícil es mantener la prensa al margen, un escándalo así y no estarás a salvo en las mazmorras –

- No le temo a los Slytherin – respondí de malhumor justo antes de que el reloj marcara las seis – debo irme, tengo tutorías –

-¡Claro! – la ironía reflejada en sus palabras.

- Le estoy enseñando pociones – respondí sin verle.

- Eso y otras cosas mas – agregó arqueando la ceja – el director ya lo sabe, y si no dejas de ser tan obvio el colegio entero lo sabrá y no solo te tendrás que cuidar de Slytherin – terminó con malicia al abrir la puerta para dejarme salir.

- Llegas tarde Weasley – dije sin levantar la vista del libro de pociones al sentir que la puerta se cerraba.

- Ron no me dejaba de acosar, me preguntaba "¿Por qué tantas clases con el idiota de Malfoy?" –

- Dile la verdad – la observé – dile que vienes a verme porque eres mi novia –

- Te matará –

- Las amenazas no me afectan en estos momentos – me acerqué a ella cerrando su libro de pociones – y las pociones no me interesan – rodé la mesa para quitarla del medio y quedar frente a ella – solo quiero concentrarme en ti – posé mis labios en los suyos, y fue probar la gloria en esos momentos.

- D-Draco – dijo algo azorada.

- Dime – respondí sobre sus labios.

- T-tengo par-parcial m-mañana –

-¡Siempre tan elocuente! – dije pasando mis manos por su espalda atrayéndola suavemente hacia mi antes de comenzar mi ataque desmesurado a su delgado y delicioso cuello.

Pasaba la media noche, eso lo sabía. No habíamos bajado a comer, ella simplemente se mantenía entre mis piernas mientras yo acariciaba su roja cabellera.

-¿Te arrepientes de no haber estudiado para tu examen? – susurré a su oído.

- No – se recostó de mi – hoy es cuatro de febrero –

-¡Cierto! – tomé mi varita y aparecí una rosa roja – feliz primer mes que me aguantas – besó mi mejilla.

- Debo irme, es muy tarde –

- Seguro pensaran que te he asesinado y el clan Potter esta en tu búsqueda en este momento – bromeé un poco antes de apretarla entre mis brazos – Concédeme el honor de acompañarte a tu torre – me levanté y le tendí una mano para ayudarla.

Subimos en silencio tomados de las manos por los ya desiertos pasillos, al llegar a la torré ella tomó mi rostro entre sus suaves manos.

- Has cambiado – rozó mis labios – y eres aun mas maravilloso – otro roce y entró a su torre.

~º~

Un fuerte murmullo inundaba el gran comedor, yo mantenía una fuerte jaqueca por no haber conciliado el sueño por culpa de la pequeña pelirroja _"Has cambiado... y eres aun mas maravilloso"_. Si había cambiado, se me hacia sumamente difícil el aguantar las falsas apariencias, pero sobre todo, se me hacia antihumano el contener las ganas de estar con Virginia.

Estaba en mis sueños durante la noche y en mi mente durante las clases, lo cual no me aventajaba nada, pues Lagget siempre lograba hacerme el mundo un desastre con mi distracción.

Ahora que lo recordaba llevaba mucho tiempo que no le reclamaba por su nueva aptitud de 'Ignoremos por completo al Joven Malfoy', que no me sentaba mal, pero había que admitir que extrañaba sus conversaciones fuera de sentido.

El murmullo cesó con la entrada del director quien saludaba con los brazos abiertos y una de sus sonrisas desquiciantes.

- Mis queridos muchachos – sus ojos brillaron – ya sé que ha corrido el rumor de que se ha planificado un pequeño paseo a la ciudad de Hogsmade para todos los cursos durante tres días – todos aplaudieron – pero cálmense – dijo tratando de apaciguar los aplausos – ¡hay mas! – en ese momento fue palpable ver como los demás profesores ponían cara de terror y la de Snape era de total desagrado – se realizará un concurso de preguntas y respuestas para ver cuanto conocen la historia del pueblo y la de su amado colegio – un pequeño momento de silencio le siguió a esto antes de que el alboroto volviera a llenar la sala – se hará en parejas así que vayan buscando la suya – la sonrisa endemoniada – los jefes de sus casas le darán mas detalles a medida que corra la semana. ¡Disfruten su desayuno! – detonante de murmullos.

- No te parece emocionante amorcito – la empalagosa voz de Parkinson.

-¡No me toques! – dije con desagrado concentrándome en mi desayuno – no es mas que una bobada para distraernos –

Pude deleitarme con la hermosa sonrisa de Virginia antes de partir a mi clase.

-¡También te extrañé! – Lagget entraba a la habitación al tiempo que me plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡NO ME BESES! – dije molesto – y no te ilusiones, solo deseaba hablar contigo –

- Bien – tomó asiento en la butaca contraria con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los cuales solo nos observamos uno a otro, hasta que rompí el silencio con una gran carcajada, pues Catherin se empeñaba en hacerme morisquetas.

-¡El joven Malfoy se ríe! – dijo con falsa sorpresa al momento que reía.

-¿Qué te parece la proposición del vejete chiflado? –

-¿Del director? – repuso molesta – es interesante, tendré que buscar pareja –

- Ya estoy ocupado, lo lamento –

-¡Eres un creído egocéntrico! – repuso molesta al tiempo que yo le sonreía.

- Como gustes. Lo que sé es que Severus no esta nada feliz con la idea – la miré – no sé si lo notaste pero todos los profesores estaban terriblemente asustados –

- Si, la cara de la profesora McGonagall era todo un poema, no se podía descifrar bien si estaba molesta o completamente desubicada –

-¿Me pregunto por qué hará todas estas cosas? –

- Hermione dice que el director sabe que la guerra esta cada vez mas cerca y es una forma de prepararnos para ella – dijo seria.

- Puede ser – argumenté cortantemente, no deseaba hablar de nada que tuviese al señor oscuro en medio, delante o atrás.

- Perdona – dijo casi sin voz al notar mi molestia.

- No es tu culpa – dije sin verla – lo mas difícil es saber que he sido criado de esa forma y aunque intente cambiarlo ya es parte de mi –

- Pero no eres todo tu, y muchas personas se han dado cuenta de ello – agregó audazmente y volteé a verla.

-¿Te lo ha dicho? –

- Me lo ha confirmado un millón de veces y trata de convencer a los chicos que no hablen mal de ti. Pero debes darle una manito – me sonrió – jamás la lastimes Draco –

- Aunque no creas y aunque ella no lo sepa yo la vi crecer, y sé muchísimas cosas de ella, que ella misma ignora – dije serio a lo que siguió un largo silencio.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que jamás me he enamorado y jamás lo haría? – dijo en apuro. Y puede ver que llevaba tiempo tratando de mencionar el punto.

- Aja – arqueé una ceja.

- Pues creo que lo estoy haciendo y lo peor es que es de... una persona de la que no me puedo enamorar – suspiró.

-¿Quién es? – dije molesto.

- No te lo voy a decir – se levantó del sillón – ¿sabes? Mejor me voy. Llegaré tarde a transformaciones – recogió su mochila y salió.

- Pobre tipo – dejé escapar.

~º~

Había sentido como Virginia me llamaba, el caballo vibraba desde su ubicación y su suave voz llegó a mis oídos mientras Snape se dedicaba a explicar las pautas para el jueguito del director. Me levanté disimuladamente y me encaminé a la salida.

- Sus parejas pueden ser de cualquier grado, genero y casa –

La última palabra llegó como un balde de agua fría a mis sentidos, era mi oportunidad. Subí a medio trote los escalones sin importarme nada mas, solo deseaba llegar a la sala. La puerta estaba entreabierta y al deslizarla me encontré con Catherin y Virginia en su interior. Aclaré la garganta para hacerme notar.

- D-Draco – balbuceó Virginia mientras Catherin recogía sus cosas y salía sin decir ninguna palabras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué hacía ella aquí? –

- Me estaba ayudando – dijo nerviosa, era conciente que mi cara de molestia debía estarla asustando – lo siento – balbuceó.

- Está bien – la tarje a mí – ella sabe lo nuestro ¿no? – dije acariciando su cabellos mientras ella escondía su cara en mi pecho y asentía levemente – ¿se ha quejado? – negó – entonces no hay problemas, pero no traigas a nadie mas del clan Potter, Lagget es la mas tolerable del grupito –

- Ella no le dirá a ninguno – dijo muy bajito.

-¿Y se puede saber en que te ayudaba? – levanté su cara para mirar sus dulces ojos y ella señaló el techo donde se podía ver el cielo exterior, era el mismo hechizo del comedor – buen trabajo – le sonreí.

Rodé la mesa de té y nos acostamos en el piso para ver como funcionaba el hechizo, ella se aferró a mi cintura y poco a poco mi molestia y mi susto fue pasando.

- Ven mañana temprano – dije acariciando su espalda.

- No puedo, iré a Hogsmade con Harry –

-¿Con quién? – pregunté incrédulo.

- Harry, me invitó a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas y a comprar dulces –

- Y se puede saber ¿Para qué quiere hacer eso contigo? –

-¡Draco! Es solo mi amigo, tu bien lo sabes – me miró.

- Va llegando el toque de queda, regresa a tu torre – dije levantándome y poniéndola de pie.

~º~

Otra noche más sin poder dormir. No quería que Virginia se fuese exclusivamente con Potter a ningún lugar y yo no quería ir a Hogsmade, estaba arto de las mismas tiendas, las mismas personas y el mismo ritual cada vez que se anunciaba una salida.

Me encaminé a la puerta de salida, donde los carruajes estaban esperando a los alumnos que iban a salir, la nieve seguía acumulándose pero con menos intensidad, pronto la primavera llegaría, aunque para eso distaba más de un mes.

Un grupo de Ravenclaw abordaba el carruaje en la puerta seguido de unos chicos de mi casa, volteé hacia la escalera y vi a mi pequeña acomodando su suéter, por lo visto su principal anfitrión aun no le daba por llegar _¥ Nada respetuoso el Potter ¥_ me adelanté a un grupo de chiquillos que se disponía a ir a jugar con la nieve y la tomé por el antebrazo jalándola conmigo a través de las mazmorras.

- Draco ¡Suéltame! –

- No iras a ningún lado, y menos con Potter –

-¿A dónde me llevas? –

- Un lugar lejos de la entrada – dije molesto mientras cruzaba una serie de pasillos.

-¡Draco para que nos vamos a perder! – gritó histérica después de cientos de vueltas – ¿Estas celoso o qué? –

- Si – respondí molesto – estoy celoso y ¿qué? No quiero que vayas a ningún lugar con el bueno para nada de Potter –

- Solo tenias que decirme que me quedara contigo y lo hacía – besó la comisura de mis labios de manera tentativa.

- Esto es chantaje – respondí aun molesto.

-¿Funciona? –

- Tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas – dije arrastrándola a mi, mientras nos hundíamos en un beso – mucho mejor – dije con picardía y ella se sonrojó mientras trataba de disimularlo viendo el alrededor.

-¿Estamos perdidos? – dijo acercándose un poco mas a mi.

- No, solo un poco desubicados – respondí con ironía.

Caminamos por largo rato mientras ella me contaba sobre su familia y sus amigos, sus sueños e ilusiones. Me mantenía concentrado en ella aunque no contaba nada de mi vida personal, aun me resultaba muy incomodo.

La comida la tomamos en la cocina con la gran atención de los elfos, muchos pastelillos, bocadillos y pasteles de merienda y los labios de Virginia, el mejor postre de todos.

~º~

El lunes llegó con murmullos inundando el comedor, fuertes y rápidos.

De seguro un buen chisme se estaba cocinando con los agregados malicioso de los otros, ¡cuánto odiaba eso! Me senté con pesadez, a pesar de que había pasodo un fin de semana maravilloso pues el domingo me volví a citar con Virginia y la ayudaba con sus deberes mientras ella seguía con las historias de su niñez. Deseaba verle, pero aun no tomaba su puesto en la mesa de los Gryffindor donde el chismorreo era más fuerte y constante.

-¿Has escuchado Malfoy? – Zabini interfería en mi meditación – es sobre Potter –

- Nada de lo que haga ese Gryffindor me interesa. A fin de cuentas me gustan las chicas – arrastré las palabras con desprecio.

- Se ve que no dormiste nada anoche, tienes un humor de perro –

- Entonces lárgate – lo miré con desprecio.

-¡No puedo creer que se haya hecho novio de ESA! – Parkinson se unía a la mesa con sus desatorados gritos – ¡Es tan fea! – terminó alargando las vocales.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa la vida amorosa de Potter? – le preguntó Zabini de mala gana. Y en ese momento mi sistema se puso en alerta sin querer.

- No es Potter, sino que la TIPITA esa se la da de rebuena, primero con el bombón de Ravenclaw y sale liada con Potter –

-¡Ella no tuvo nada con el Ravenclaw! – replicó una chiquilla de tercero.

- No te entrometas niñata – repuso con desprecio Parkinson – igual Lagget con Potter no pegan –

-¡¿Qué? – pregunté mirándola – ¿Qué has dicho? – Draki, amor ¿no lo sabias? – me envolvió en sus brazos – todo el colegio lo sabe –

En ese momento la parejita entró tomados de las manos al comedor y hubo un pequeño instante de silencio, antes que los murmullos llenaran por completo en el lugar. La sangre me hervía y me levanté dando un puñetazo a la mesa que nadie notó, antes de dirigirme a la puerta. Fijé mi mirada con rabia sobre los canelas de Lagget antes de dar la vuelta y abandonar por completo el lugar. ¡¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría hacer algo así sin decírmelo? Y nada mas y nada menos que el mal nacido de Harry salve-al-mundo-y-me-merezco-la-atención-de- todo-el-mundo-por-que-soy-un-idiota-creido Potter.

Lancé con fuerza la puerta antes de tomar asiento.

-¿Te asentó mal el desayuno o las noticias? – Severus se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con una taza de café y el periódico.

-¡EL MAL NACIDO DE POTTER! Nada más y nada menos – grité con rabia – ¿No podría haber sido cualquier otro idiota? –

- No es algo nuevo. Si mantuvieses tu mente fuera de ciertos ojos con cabellera rojiza talvez te hubieses dado cuenta – recargó cada una de sus palabras con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué Potter? – traté de ignorar su acusación.

-¿Y por que no? – me miró y no supe que responder – pregúntale a ella si tanto te afecta – desapareció la taza de café y el periódico – aunque a mí no me acabe de agradar la idea – abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a los estudiantes.

Los pasos lentos fueron llenando el aula mientras lo acompañaba el movimiento de las sillas. No me moví, sabía que si permanecía en los primeros puestos estaba menos tentado a estrangular a cierto Gryffindor, aunque eso no ayudó a que la clase no se hiciese interminablemente larga y monótona. Era una poción sencilla de rehabilitación con gran efecto si se lograba el color ideal, que por mala suerte no lograba su estado óptimo en la mía.

- Buen color, pésima contextura – el sarcasmo en la voz de Snape – ¡Lo imposible hecho realidad! – concluyó antes de ir a ver el caldero a mi izquierda.

- Malfoy y Lagget, quédense después de clase – los alumnos salieron en silencio, mientras yo maldecía mentalmente al muy desgraciado de Snape que me obligaba a estar con ella en esos momentos – no sé que pasa hoy con mis dos mejores estudiantes – continuó después de que la puerta se cerró – ¿Es que acaso piensan convertirse en otro par de ineptos e incompetentes? – su tono era duro – la poción que han preparado hoy han dejado mucho que desear ¿Por qué tan líquida Malfoy?, ¿Qué olor desprendía eso Lagget? – la arteria en su cien palpitaba visiblemente – diez puntos serán tomados de cada casa para ver si así aprenden a mantener la cabeza en el aula de clases y no revoloteando sabe Dios donde – tomó asiento – salgan inmediatamente de mi vista –

No tuvo que decirlo otra vez, la puerta se abrió para darnos paso. Yo evité verla todo el tiempo casi tropezándola a la salida.

- Mas cuidado Lagget – dije con amargura.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede? –

- Nada – no me detuve a verla.

-¡Draco! – llamó desde mi espalda.

-¡Malfoy para ti! – volteé a verla – ¡¿QUÉ HACES CON EL MALDITO DE POTTER? – le grité con odio.

-¡NO MALDIGAS! – gritó de vuelta – no le veo nada de malo a Harry –

-¿Lo amas? – casi no podía articular palabra.

-¡Si! –

-¡Mientes! Se ve en tus ojos cuando mientes ¿Qué haces con él? – no quería creerlo, odiaba a Potter cuanto lo odiaba –¡Se cree el salvador del mundo! –

-¿Por qué le odias tanto? –

- Porque no es mas que un niñato creído, al que el director conciente, al que le gusta que la gente este pendiente de él –

- Pues tu bien sabes que las apariencias a veces engañan y que te hayan criado bajo una concepción no quiere decir que lo consideres como propia, ¡mírate! Tu eres mi ejemplo – refutó con rabia.

- Lárgate de mi vista Lagget – sentía como la sangre bullía dentro de mi. Sus palabras siempre se calaban en mi produciendo una sensación extrema, aunque fuese de dolor, rabia o felicidad.

La tarde la pasé entre pasillos, conteniendo las ganas de matar al Gryffindor y tratando de controlar mi rabia.

Al entrar a la sala encontré a Virginia tumbada boca abajo en el sofá, completamente dormida. Retiré con cuidado los mechones de cabellos que cubrían su rostro, que se encontraba rojo con rastros de lágrimas ya secas, acaricié su piel tratando de limpiar su dulce cara y ella despertó.

-¿Draco? – preguntó algo soñolienta – ¡Draco! – se abalanzó en mi y lloró.

- Tranquila – fue lo único que logré decir mientras acariciaba su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía perfectamente la razón de su llanto, lo cual no apaciguaba mi rabia cada vez más grande hacia el chico de oro de Dumbledore.

Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que sus lágrimas se convirtieran en simples hipidos aislados, con el dorso de mi mano segué las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro y besé su frente sin mirar sus ojos.

- L-lo siento – se incorporó en el sillón y yo tomé lugar a su lado – no sé porque me siento tan mal –

-¿Es por lo de Potter y Lagget no es así? –

- Si, así es ¡oh Draco! – me miró – lo siento, lo siento – murmuró – no es que lo ame, pero aun así me lastima tanto que este con otra, aunque esa otra sea mi amiga – no pude responder nada, pues sabía que si abría la boca iba a dañarla mucho mas de lo que ya estaba y eso iba en contra de todo lo que era. La atraje hacia mi acariciando su cabellera – habla Draco, aunque sea para reclamarme –

La miré largamente y luego simplemente dejé escapar el aire que se acumulaba en mis pulmones.

- No te puedo reclamar nada – dije sin ningún sentimiento en la voz – sé que no puedo borrarte esa fascinación que sientes por Potter, así como yo no puedo borrar mi odio por él – miré un punto fijo en la pared – a mi tampoco me agradó la idea de la pareja, no me agrada nada que pueda resultar bueno o beneficioso para el cara-rajada de Potter – volví a soltar un poco mas de aire – pero durante las vacaciones fui manipulado maquiavélicamente por un aura buena que me sacó un poco de la oscuridad donde estaba viviendo, lo cual impide que realmente odie a Potter como deseo odiarle – sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla y volteé a verla – olvida a Potter, olvida la fascinación que sientes por él –

Suavemente se apoyó en mi hombro y nos quedamos de esa forma hasta que la hora de la cena llegó. Tomé con suavidad su rostro y besé sus dulces labios de manera suave.

¡Haría pagar al mal nacido de Potter por haberla hecho llorar!

~º~

Caminaba por los pasillos que unen las cocinas con las mazmorras, era una fría mañana la cual trataba de apaciguar con una taza de chocolate amargo que traía entre las manos.

Temprano es mañana mi padre había enviado otra carta nada grata a mi persona. Después de una larga hora de meditación con Severus había llegado a la conclusión que el señor tenebroso aun necesitaba de mis servicios, en contra de lo que mi padre quisiera hacer conmigo.

Mi chocolate se había derramado entre mis manos, aunque la taza cayó sobre quien tropecé.

-¡Demonios! –

Esa voz la conocía y en esos momentos la odiaba como nunca. Sin saber como había llegado a la entrada principal, parcialmente llena de alumnos y yo tenía que tropezarme con ¡él!

-¿Por qué no ves por donde andas Potter? O ¿Es que los lentes eso no son lo suficiente para ti? – arrastré cada una de las palabras.

- Eras tú el distraído, así que deja el fastidio Malfoy –

-¡Claro! El niño perfecto de Gryffindor no comete errores –

- Cierra la bocota, sucia serpiente o te haré tragarte cada palabra – ya lo había conseguido, Potter estaba molesto y mis sed de venganza llegaba a su punto máximo.

- Inténtalo Potter, aunque dudo que puedas hacerlo sin el pobretón a tu lado o el director protegiéndote –

El puño de Potter me dio de lleno en la parte inferior de la mandíbula haciéndome probar el sabor a sangre. Le devolví el golpe justo en el borde inferir de su caja torácica haciendo que perdiese el aire lo suficiente para dejar caer pesadamente mi puño cerca de su ojo.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí? – la voz ronca de Severus resonaba a mi espalda mientras Potter se reincorporaba.

- Potter lo ha iniciado señor – lo miré con odio al tiempo que le respondía al jefe de mi casa.

-¡No es cierto! – refutó molesto el Gryffindor.

- No trate de defenderse Potter, tendrán detención esta noche en mi aula. Es inaceptable este tipo de comportamiento por parte de ambos –

Caminé orgulloso al aula de Snape, no me importaba el hecho de ser regañado, ni la detención, si eso hacia la vida del Gryffindor miserable.

Abrí la puerta del salón y divisé a Snape en su escritorio.

- Cierra la puerta y acércate – su voz era dura – has el favor y tus problemas amorosos los resuelves en privado. Esa clase de comportamiento no es digna de ti – le costaba gesticular las palabras – se bien que Potter no comenzó esa pelea, trata de comportarte o tendré que tomar cartas en este asunto – se acercó peligrosamente a mi – no hagas que tu triunfo parcial sobre tu padre y sus creencias se caiga por una estúpida pelea –

Abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a un Potter cabizbajo. La hora limpiando los calderos pasó lenta y en silencio. Las palabras de Severus me hicieron reflexionar un poco, aunque no borraban por completo mi odio hacia Potter, había entendido que la agresión física no era necesaria para atormentar al niño de oro.

-¿Con novia nueva Potter? – dejé escapar con malicia.

- A diferencia de ti si – su voz era indiferente.

- Mi vida social no es de manipulación publica y me agrada así – dije con sarcasmo – ten cuidado Potter, mucho cuidado, o te arrepentirás el resto de tu miserable vida – el tono era ácido.

- Y a ti ¿por qué te importa con quien ande Malfoy? –

- No Potter, no te ilusiones – arrastré las palabras – no eres tu quien me importa. Me importa es con quien andas – lo último lo dije muy claro antes de salir de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido Gryffindor en ella.

~º~

La niebla se disipaba, murmullos rápidos y suaves, cada vez más cercanos.

-¡Corre! Corre y búscalo, el te ayudará, ya no esta bajo su manipulación –

Era la voz de un hombre alto, que abrazaba a otro dentro de una capa gruesa, coposa nieve cayendo, miedo en su voz.

~º~

Anoche había soñado de nuevo lo mismo, odiaba los sueños sin sentido y tan vividos al mismo tiempo. Era algo estresante hasta para un mago.

El agua caliente corría por mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos lentamente.

La mañana era realmente fría, una fuerte tormenta se desataba en los terrenos y alrededores del castillo, muy inusual para las fechas. Ajusté mi capa y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Tenia que estar ahí hace ya diez minutos, y si algo me molestaba de sobre manera era ser impuntual.

En la entrad me topé con Lagget, a quien le dirigí una mirada de odio antes de abrirme paso sin hablarle a una mesa en el segundo pasillo.

La mas pequeña de los Weasley se encontraba enrulando en su dedo uno de los mechones que caían de su coleta alta, mientras intentaba concentrase en el libro que tenia al frente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Ese gesto es muy sugestivo – susurré en su oído, logrando que se sonrojara por completo – mejor trabajemos, disculpa la tardanza –

- No importa – estaba seria.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Es verdad que quien comenzó la pelea fuiste tu? –

- Virginia – me miró con dureza – si digo que no te estaría mintiendo –

- Perdimos treinta puntos por ello –

- Mira, perdona por darle su merecido a Potter ¿esta bien? – dije con rabia – pero sabes bien que se lo merece por andar ilusionando a la gente por ahí –

- Gracias – dijo muy bajo antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

Fue un sábado bastante agradable junto a Virginia, la biblioteca no era muy frecuentada por lo que pudimos estar a anchas en ella.

Aunque la hora del almuerzo se hizo un poco pesada al encaminarnos al comedor y ver como Potter entraba tomado de la mano con Lagget, aunque logré controlar mi rabia, pude ver como la tristeza se volvía a apoderar de los ojos de mi pequeña, la tomé bruscamente por su muñeca y nos devolvimos pasillos mas arriba.

Divagamos por dos largas horas hasta llegar a la entrada de las cocinas para tomar una merecida comida. Intentaba hacerla reír. Estaba conciente que me empezaba a gustar aquella chiquilla, que aunque los comienzos se dieran por pura atracción, ella ahora me dolía profundamente. Mientras hablaba de su hermano Bill me di cuenta que no intentaba borrar a Potter de su mente por odio a él, sino porque deseaba que solo pensase en mi. Lo cual lo hacía aun mas interesante.

La noche llegó y pasó entre historias y besos, quería borrar el dolor de sus ojos aunque en ello se me fuese la vida.

~º~

Mi lado izquierdo era presa de un fuerte cosquilleo producido por un entumecimiento, era conciente de que era de día, pero mis ojos se negaban a abrirse. Por fin había tenido una noche sin malos sueños y poseía esa sensación agradable que se negaba a despertar de esa situación tan a gusto.

Abrí perezosamente los ojos y bajando la vista vi una gran maraña de cabellera rojiza. Virginia. Aparté con cuidado uno de sus mechones para observar su angelical cara al dormir, se veía hermosa, sumamente hermosa y por primera vez deseé que fuese solo mía y que todo el mundo lo supiese.

Se movió en mi pecho al despertar y me miró entre asustada y feliz.

- Buenos días –dije suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.

- Buenos días –

-¿Te apetece desayunar? – asintió con la cabeza y nos reincorporamos, ella peinó con su dedos su cabello mientras yo arreglaba mi túnica.

Besé suavemente sus labios antes de salir tomados de la mano.

La figura de Potter apareció en el medio del pasillo, tenía la respiración acelerada producto de una carrera, los ojos crispados por lo que parecía rabia, una de las manos tenia la varita empuñada y en la otra un pergamino. Se encaminó amenazante hacia el punto donde Virginia y yo nos manteníamos en un estado de sorpresa.

-¡Harry! – una voz lo llamaba de la lejanía, mas pasos, era Lagget – Harry – pareció tranquilizarse cuando lo encontró aunque su cara cambió cuando nos vio al otro extremo del pasillo – Harry – tironeaba fuertemente de su brazo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón – vamos, déjalos –

Se detuvo sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente. Mas pasos, Weasley y Granger se unían, si Potter estaba molesto, Weasley lo dejaba corto con su expresión de completo odio hacia mi persona. La aptitud de Granger era de alerta al igual que la de Lagget.

Las piezas fueron encajando en mi cabeza de manera rápida y la motricidad volvió a mi cuerpo. Debieron estar buscando a Virginia toda la noche, y era obvio que no les agradaba encontrársela tomado de mi mano en un pasillo frecuentemente no transitado. Pero ya había tomado mi decisión frente a Virginia, y quería que fuese oficial.

-¿Algún problema Potter, Weasley? – a manera de reflejo coloqué a Virginia a mis espaldas.

- Te voy a matar maldito – Weasley trató de avanzar hacia mi siendo interferido por Granger quine no dejaba de mirarme amenazadoramente.

- Cálmate Weasley que tu no pintas nada importante en lo que aquí haya sucedido, sucede o sucederá – dije con desprecio.

-¡Es mi hermana! – gritó histérico.

- Y tu hermana ya tiene edad suficiente para elegir con quien anda Weasley, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero no tiene ocho años, tiene quince –

- Ginny ven acá ahora mismo – Potter logró gesticular.

- No es tu mascota Potter, así que tenle un poco de respeto – me acerqué amenazadoramente a él, quien me cogió por la solapa de la capa y tironeó un poco antes que Lagget lograra separarlo de mi y Virginia me devolvía a una distancia prudente – ¿Estas molesto por que tienes una admiradora menos? – reputé con rabia.

-¡Desgraciado! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo tratando de liberarse de los brazos de las chicas quienes sin mucho éxito intentaban detenerlos.

- No le eches mas leña al fuego Malfoy, que ya esta bastante alto – Granger masculló con desprecio.

- No me importa si a Potter le duele la verdad – sentí la mirada de Lagget en mi, estaba molesta, lo sabia, pero me importaba muy poco en ese momento.

-¡Canalla! – masculló Weasley tironeando del brazo de Granger.

- Di algo más inteligente Weasley ¿o tu cabeza no da para tanto? –

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ambos se liberaron de las chicas y la lluvia de golpes que llevé fue indescriptible. Me defendí como pude hasta que un Petrificus Totalus calló sobre los tres y fuimos transportados por los aires hasta la enfermería.

~º~

Me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. No podía negar que Weasley y Potter eran buenos para aquello.

La enfermería se fue materializando y todo dejo de ser borroso y de dar vueltas. Mi vista se enfocó en un par de ojos azules que me veían con preocupación.

- Buenos días – dije regalándole una de mis sonrisas.

- Eres un tonto – se abalanzó a mi abrazándome.

- Eso es todo culpa tuya – bromeé al tiempo que capturaba sus labios en su descuido.

-¡MALFOY! – la voz de Weasley resonó con fuerza, había olvidado que ellos también debían de estar ahí. Me reincorporé con dificultad para hacerle frente.

-¿Qué Weasley? – pregunté secamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Ginny? Y tu Ginny ¿no te das cuenta que quiere jugar contigo? ¡ES UN MALFOY! – Potter se unía a la conversación.

- Potter – dije lentamente – acepto que Weasley me recrimine hasta cierto punto, pero tu – lo miré – no tienes nada que ver con esto – me levanté con mucho esfuerzo – y si, soy un Malfoy, pero no todos los Malfoy somos iguales, aunque eso no entre en tu pequeño cerebro, ni en el de Weasley – en ese momento me topé con los ojos de Lagget, los cuales tenían un brillo extraño, que me llenó de una fuerza aun mas extraña – y yo, Potter, jamás he jugado con Virginia, ni pienso hacerlo, muy a diferencia de lo que tu has hecho. Sabes muy bien que ella gustaba de ti y aun si te daba igual. Y ese repentino interés en lo que le suceda a ella por parte del trío de oro me resulta un poco hipócrita, pues jamás se dieron cuenta de que ella deseaba estar cerca de ustedes y ustedes la desplazaban – recordaba los días del segundo año cuando veía a Virginia correr sin mas no poder al lago, con las lagrimas en sus ojos – nunca la dejaron ser parte de ustedes, pues siempre se concentraban en ustedes tres, lo cual no les da ningún derecho de venir ahora y exigirle con quien esta y con quien no – me encaminé a la puerta de la enfermería con Virginia en mi mano.

- Señor Malfoy, vuelva a su cama – la voz autoritaria de la enfermera sonó en la distancia.

- Estaré mejor en otro lugar – dije sin voltear atrás.

Me había descargado sobre el trío de Gryffindor y me sentía bien por ello. Apreté un poco mas la mano de Virginia mientras caminábamos a nuestra habitación y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que sonreía al tiempo que devolvía el apretón de manos.

~º~

-'-


	14. Frío Febrero

**Capítulo XII:**

**Frío Febrero**

Hacía frío. Tenía sed. Llevaba más de una hora académica de pie. Odiaba ese lugar. Ya estaba cansado de las plantas tratando de tocar mis dedos para aguijonearlos y luego succionarlos. ¥ Concéntrate o te alcanzará la muy... ¡DEMONIOS!¥ Pateé la mesa al instante que logré librarme de la mata y la vasija de arcilla en donde Goyle, con un esfuerzo sobre humano, había logrado transplantar la planta bebe, dio contra el piso y rodó hasta dar con los pies de una muy molesta profesora Sprout, después de eso la reprimida para Goyle fue descomunal.

Salí de aquel endemoniado invernadero. Estaba cansado. La nieve se acumulaba en gruesas capas. El pequeño de tercero se cayó con el peso de sus libros cuando lo tropecé, no entendía el porque se empeñaban en atravesarse en mi camino. La mesa Gryffindor estaba completamente llena. Ya no tenia hambre, regrese a las mazmorras.

~º~

£Herzogin

Olvida las tutorías de hoy.

D.M £

~º~

Página tras página, en ese momento odiaba aun más a McGonagall, esa mujer debía tener una vida muy aburrida si pretendía leer ciento sesenta centímetros por alumno sobre transformaciones humanas, pero el mal ya estaba hecho, coloqué la ultima frase y cerré con fuerza el libro, el pergamino de Virginia salió.

£ Has estado algo irritable. Llevo tiempo que no te veo siquiera en el comedor. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Es algo relacionado con tus padres?

Es que le comenté a Katty sobre tu actitud y después de que se me quedara viendo por una eternidad en vez de mandarme a cualquier parte, como me lo esperaba por lo del incidente, aunque claro ella es la única que no parece resentida por ello y sé que trata de hacer que los demás, sobre todo Ron, no me reprendan; bueno el hecho es que me preguntó si por casualidad no tendrías problemas con tus padres.

Virginia.£

Mareaba el simple hecho de leer la carta, alguien tenía que enseñarle el buen uso de los signos de puntuación, porque si se intentaba de leer en voz alta, moriría asfixiado.

Respecto a ella la había citado en el lugar de siempre, no tenia culpa de mi mal humor. Solo cuatro días me separaban del incidente en la enfermería de los cuales tres había estado crispado sin razón aparente; pero al leer la carta di con una de las posibles causas: Lagget. Me encolerizaba el pensar que ella se tomase la libertad de deliberar en mí como si nada. Me dirigía a la salida cuando nuevamente me llevé a algún idiota por delante.

-¡Quítate del medio! – detestaba que la gente se me atravesara.

-No ha sido mi culpa joven Malfoy – su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento – es usted el que no ve por donde va –

-¡Gryffindor tenias que ser! – alisé mi túnica solo para molestarle. Ella solo me miró con aversión y sostuve su mirada. Eso era mejor que nada, tenia mucho odio acumulado y no me importaba pasar por vilipendioso, eventualmente esa era una actitud Malfoy – sal de mi camino, o ¿debo explicártelo de alguna otra forma en especial? –

-Que bajo haz caído Malfoy – terminó de recoger sus cosas de la mesa y se dispuso a salir.

-No tanto como tú, paseándote de la mano de ese insolente niñito de Dumbledore que no tiene nada que ofrecer más allá de una cantidad ínfima de petulancia –

-¿Te haz detenido a preguntar por qué le elegí?, ¡NO! Eso es mucho para el orgullo Malfoy –

-Eso es irrelevante – vi al cuervo de Severus golpeando la ventana con un pergamino – De una gama bastante grande que estudia en este colegio tenias que salir liada con el único que realmente odio, con el sórdido que ha lastimado sin saber a quien me duele, cicatero que me hace la vida imposible – el cuervo de Severus seguía picando la ventana.

-Al parecer el del problema eres tú y no él – le abrió la ventana al ave y le arranqué la nota de la pata. Era muy breve citaba: £ A mi despacho ¡Ahora! £ no presagiaba nada bueno, sentí un nudo en el estomago.

-Esto no termina acá Lagget – al levantar la vista, vi que su mirada había cambiado por completo y que se resistía al impulso de decir o hacer algo.

Caminé apretujando la nota dentro de mi bolsillo, tratando de no pensar nada, pero lo que fuese que tenia en el estomago se hacia cada vez más aprehensivo. Toqué con desganas y el paso se me concedió de inmediato, aquel lugar nunca se me había presentado tan hostil, tomé asiento y esperé sin encontrarme con su mirada del todo.

-Lucios me ha negado tu protección como esperábamos, tendré que apelar por ella en una audiencia que me fue concedida 'amablemente' para marzo – todo aquello lo sabía, lo que no comprendía era el porque se tomaba la molestia de contármelo – hoy en la madrugada Lucios fue aprendido en una misión del señor oscuro y pasará a ser enjuiciado mañana en la mañana como la prensa lo expresará en pocas horas – el nudo del estomago desapareció en ese momento, si había comprendido bien ya no había de quien protegerme porque estaría tras rejas, y aunque me doliera admitirlo, esperaba que se quedase dentro por mucho tiempo.

-Listo, no hay de que preocuparse entonces. Con él en prisión no habrá problema, mi madre te dará la firma y estaré liberado de él para siempre –

-No es tan sencillo Draco, el señor oscuro se ha enfurecido mucho con la falla de Lucios y es tu madre la que ha pagado el castigo. Ella está bien ahora – se apresuró en decir. No me importaba lo que a mi padre le pasase, pero mi madre... esa era otra historia – está con tu tía Bellatrix – odiaba a esa... – después de recuperarse un poco se que el señor oscuro le ha pedido algo y es tu tía quien debe ayudarla. Yo me he enterado de esto hace poco, ya no estaba en el lugar cuando ella se recuperó. Perdona –

El nudo se volvía a hacer presente, no podía tragar con facilidad y sentía la boca seca, sabía que Severus esperaba una respuesta de mí, pero no podía decir nada, siquiera sabia lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-¿Qué debía hacer mi padre? – Severus me analizó antes de responderme.

-Lucios lo encontró, después de todos estos años pudo vencer el hechizo – lo miré serio – logró dar con su paradero y era su deber llevarlo ante el señor oscuro –

-Él... él ¿cómo está? –

-Logró escapar pero estaba herido, no se donde pudo irse, he tratado de contactarlo, pero no he tenido resultado. Sé que no era el primer ataque que recibía –

Otro momento de silencio, la cabeza me zumbaba.

-Gracias ¿puedo retirarme? – vi que asentía y me dispuse a divagar por los pasillos.

Sin saber muy bien como llegué a la habitación, me sentía cansado, como si la cabeza fuera a estallar. Me quedé dormido.

Sentía una agradable sensación, alguien acariciaba mi rostro, fui despertando lentamente, era Virginia, lo sabia por el aroma, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar las imágenes borrosas del extraño sueño.

-Perdona ¿qué hora es? – arreglé mi cabello con los dedos y coloqué de manera decente la camisa.

-Las siete – ella recogía mi túnica y la corbata del suelo y los colocaba sobre la mesa – no fuiste a comer hoy tampoco. Te traje algunas piezas de pollo, ensalada cocida y jugo de mora. Vamos Draco no pongas esa cara ¿qué hubo de almuerzo? – no supe que responderle – vamos come –

Tomé la bandeja de mala gana y comí despacio. Durante todo ese tiempo Virginia se limitó a verme comer mientras jugaba con uno de mis mechones de cabello. Internamente le agradecí la paz que ese momento me daba.

-No has dormido bien tampoco ¿verdad? – quitó la bandeja y la colocó en la mesa, volvió a su lugar a acariciar mi cabeza – ¿Qué te preocupa tanto Draco? –

-El clan de 'todos adoramos a Potter' capturó a mi padre –

-Tu padre... ¿era tu padre un Mortífago? –

-Vamos Virginia, no hagas como si no lo supieras. Sé que la tropa Potter se atiborra hablando de ello – el mal humor volvía a mi.

-Bueno si lo hacen, pero... ¿cuándo fue eso? En El Profeta no ha salido nada y tú sabes que el ministerio está... –

-Ha ido en la madrugada, es por ello que aun no se publica. Le harán un juicio o algo así –

-Pero si ha sido hace tan poco ¿por qué estos últimos días has estado tan... –

-Virginia – la detuve – mira no lo sé, dejemos el tema ¿si? – ella asintió un poco dolida, pero no quería hablar con ella sobre eso – ¿Vas a ir conmigo al estúpido juego de Dumbledore? – traté de cambiar el tono de mi voz pero no lograba dominarlo.

-¿A que otro crees tu tendría en mente? – dijo juguetonamente, su sonrisa volvió.

-Pensé que te podrías haber arrepentido – me encogí de hombros – aun no sé como funciona esa perversa mente de los Gryffindor – me miró ceñuda para luego sonreír.

Nos quedamos jugando ajedrez, hablando de las posibles pruebas que el vejete podría tener para la actividad, era agradable estar con ella, me hacia sentir mas relajado. La partida la terminó ganando ella así que tomé su mano y la arrastré hasta la salida, se molestó por el hecho y no dejó de llamarme mal perdedor hasta que llegamos a la entrada principal que se cansó de que la ignorase. Faltando poco para llegar a la entrada escuché la voz de Weasley y la de Lagget, me detuve en seco y vi su perfil, dentro de mi surgía algo que nunca antes había sentido o talvez si. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, sentí que Virginia apretaba mi mano.

-¿Te molesta si te dejo acá? – dije muy bajo viéndola – no quiero encontrarme con el clan Potter – ella asintió sonriendo, me acerqué a ella y le di un suave beso, la miré y volví a besarla, aunque ahora era mucho mas profundo, nos separamos – buenas noches –

-Buenas noches – tomó mi mano nuevamente – Draco – paresia dudar algo – prométeme que bajaras a desayunar mañana – la miré largamente y asentí al momento que me acercaba para robar otro beso.

Vi como terminaba de subir y saludaba a Lagget mientras su hermano comenzaba a interrogarla, Lagget mandó a callarle y entró junto con Virginia a su sala. Me quedé un poco mas ahí sin pensar nada en especial para luego bajar a las mazmorras, pasé sin detenerme la sala común donde Parkinson no dejaba de hacerme señas para reunirme con ella y me encerré en la habitación. No pude conciliar el sueño esa noche, toda la información que me había dado Severus era mucho más fuerte que yo.

~º~

Comía con desganas, el comedor estaba igual de ruidoso que siempre. Solo quería que llegase el correo para poder irme de una buena vez, me crucé con la mira de Virginia y metí el tenedor en mi boca por acto-reflejo y mi recompensa no se hizo esperar: una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Las lechuzas hicieron su aparición y vi como la mía se posaba frente a Lagget tendiéndole un jazmín, luego de una larga noche de ensimismamiento había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería estar molesto con ella...que la necesitaba, pero claro nunca iba a disculparme del todo y mucho menos decirle lo ultimo. Vi como desataba la flor y nuestras miradas se conectaron por un instante porque el mostrenco de Potter se había puesto celoso. El día apuntaba ser provechoso.

Las clases no fueron tan insoportables y al mediodía se nos fue entregado un pergamino con las indicaciones del juego y alegando que se haría solo el fin de semana, citaba a las parejas a la entrada del pueblo a las nueve en punto y una lista de lo necesario, la cual incluía: pergamino, plumas, tinteros, listones de colores entre otras tonterías.

Cayó la noche, Virginia se encontraba preparando una poción mientras yo la supervisaba y hacia mis deberes de runas antiguas.

-Hay una lechuza en la ventana ¿no la escuchas? – la voz de Virginia me sacó de mi faena.

-No, yo voy. Mueve la poción que se te va a quemar –

Al abrir la ventana, la lechuza cruzó el aula y se posó cerca del fuego. Desaté el pequeño empaque y sonreír al ver que se trataba de un flan de chocolate con crema de leche.

-Terminé –

-Coloca la poción en uno de esos envases de cristal y recoge todo. Voy a llevarte a tu torre, yo le llevaré la muestra al profesor Snape – volteé a ver la poción – ¡excelente! Ya puedes preparar pociones de manera decente Weasley – dije a modo de broma y recibí una mirada enojada como recompensa – limpia todo –

-¡Estas muy mandón! – dijo enojada mientras recogía sus materiales. Tomé mis libros y pergaminos, con un toque de mi varita vacié su caldero y limpié la zona de trabajo.

-¿Feliz? –

-¡Antipático! –

-¿Y es ahora que te das cuenta? – susurré en su oído antes de besar su cuello.

Coloqué todas sus cosas dentro del caldero, lo tomé en una mano junto con mis cosas y con la otra tomé a Virginia de la muñeca.

Caminamos en silencio, esta vez no escuché voces de odiosos Gryffindor cerca del retrato, así que decidí terminar de subir con ella; le devolví sus cosas y guardé la poción en uno de mis bolsillos.

-¿No me darás mi beso de buenas noches? – pregunté lo mas inocente que pude al ver que se volteaba para dar la contraseña.

-¿Qué sucede si digo que no? –

-Tendré que robarlo entonces – me encogí de hombros y ella me sonrió.

Se acercó y nos unimos en un suave beso. No escuché ningunos pasos solo el tirón y el golpe seco contra la pared. Weasley nos separaba.

-¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA! – estaba furioso, yo solo le sonreí.

-Por favor Weasley, me arrugas la túnica – lo miré con odio – no a todos nos gusta andar tan andrajosos – solo conseguí que subiera su mano a mi garganta.

-Ronald suéltalo – Virginia trataba de separarlo.

-Virginia no te metas –

-Mantente al tanto Ginny – ella lo miró enojado y entró a la sala común.

-¡Ron ¿qué sucede? – ¡genial! Potter se une – ya veo atrapaste al prototipo de Mortífago... dime Malfoy ¿quieres otra tanda de golpes? Aléjate de Ginny si sabes lo que te conviene –

-Potter – escupí su apellido – yo si tengo sentido común al elegir con quien me ando y NO acepto tus 'sugerencias' –

-¿Te crees muy imponente Malfoy ¿qué hará el niñito de papá?, ¡pero si es verdad! Atraparon a tu papito por andar en cosas que no debía ¿sabías eso? – Odiaba a Potter pero me contuve decirle todo lo que estaba pensando, algo, muy en el fondo, me gritaba no soltar la lengua – el hurón no habla, eso es bueno porque vas a escuchar: aléjate de Ginny, no vuelvas a colocar tus asquerosas manos sobre ella, porque sino lo vas a lamentar mucho – rictus sardónico – mira que tu papito no está para salvar tu pellejo, ya no tienes a donde correr –

-Potter, pero al menos he vivido con él ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viste a tu padre Potter, en tu sueño ¿no? Y dime Potter ¿cuánto tiempo crees que el Señor Oscuro lo va a dejar dentro de la cárcel? Ya lo sacó una vez, volverá a hacerlo, como has de saber sus guardianes ya no obedecen al inútil de Fugde, los dementores te dieron una visita hace dos veranos ¿o me equivoco? – Weasley golpeó mi estómago. Difícilmente tomé aire – veo que estoy en lo correcto. Virginia, Potter, está a salvo mientras que esté conmigo, porque a tu lado solo se convertirá en un blanco seguro y malograrás su vida, así como menoscabas la vida de todos los que te rodean ¿Cómo esta Black? Ah si... –

El puño de Weasley en el estómago, el de Potter en la nariz, la cabeza contra la pared por la retracción del golpe y el grito de Lagget diciendo que callara... Lagget... me obligué a abrir los ojos: Potter estaba rojo de furia con la vista fija en mi, Weasley seguía estrujando la garganta y ella, ella estaba lívida con la varita apuntando a mi entrecejo.

-Yo llevaré a Malfoy – escupió mi apellido – con McGonagall – su voz temblaba de la rabia – suéltale Ron, Harry – suavizó su voz – vayan a dentro – pasaron unos minutos – Harry, por favor –

Los vimos entrar, ella seguía apuntándome; cuando se cerró el cuadro hice un ademán de bajarle la varita pero ella no desistió, me hizo una seña que caminara, aun no sé porque le obedecí.

-Dejemos esta estupidez de una vez por todas – me volteé enojado por no haber recibido ni una simple palabra de su parte, habíamos bajado ya varios pisos y nos encontrábamos cerca del aula de encantamientos. Su mano golpeó con fuerza mi mejilla que terminó ardiendo – ¡que demonios te sucede! –

-¿Qué te sucede a ti Malfoy? – refutó con rabia – ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan desalmado? –

-Potter FUE el que empezó a dárselas de listo –

-Pero tu no debiste responderle de esa forma – estaba conmocionada – ¡no sabes lo doloroso que ha sido eso para él! –

-No me importa nada relacionado con Potter, si le punza hablar de sus padres, no debería evocar a los de los demás. No es mi culpa que el mostrenco de Potter carezca de juicio – tenía la respiración agitada y la boca seca.

-Si no le encresparas tan seguido no tendría que llegar a estas circunstancias – poco a poco el tono de la conversación iba aumentando.

-¡YO NO LOS PROVOQUÉ! Yo solo llevé a MI NOVIA a su sala común. Dime, DIME ¿QUE HAY DE MALO EN ESO? –

-Yo sé que ellos también se equivocaron Draco –

-Malfoy para ti –

-Bien, MALFOY – dijo con rabia – pero no tenias que haberte dejado llevar por sus provocaciones y mucho menos decirle esas cosas tan crueles –

-¡ES LA VERDAD! – grité – ¡SUS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS! –

-¿Y TU CREES QUE ES MUY GRATO PARA ALGUIEN CRECER SIN EL AMOR DE SUS PADRES? –

-SÉ QUE NO LO ES, A MI TAMBIÉN SE ME NEGÓ – le refuté apretando los puños. Habíamos olvidado que estábamos en uno de los pasillos pasada la hora de queda.

-SI MALFOY, PERO TU HAS TENIDO DURANTE TU INFANCIA GENTE QUE SE ENCARGÓ DE HACERLA GRATA PARA TI, QUE SE PREOCUPÓ POR QUE TUVIERAS LO NECESARIO Y TE SINTIERAS QUERIDO – tomó una pasusa – Y AUN TIENES AGENTE QUE LO DARÍA TODO POR TI, ENTIENDES ¡TODO!. HARRY, POR OTRO LADO, NO TUVO UNA INFANCIA ENCANTADOR Y NO FUE HASTA LLEGAR ACÁ QUE SINTIÓ QUE ALGUIEN SE OCUPABA DE ÉL. VOLDEMORT LE HA SUPRIMIDO SU FELICIDAD, A LOS QUE LO HARÍAN FELIZ... –

-EL SEÑOR OSCURO TAMBIÉN ME HA ARREBATADO A TAJOS MI FELICIDAD – me temblaba la voz.

-SI SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE EMPEÑAS EN HOSTIGARLO? –

-¡PORQUE ME GUSTA VER QUE LA GENTE SUFRE AL IGUAL QUE YO! – respondí tajantemente. Ella me miró anonadada.

-BIEN ¡BIEN!. SIGUE CONSTRUYENDO BARRERAS ALREDEDOR TUYO Y TE QUEDARAS SOLO, Y TALVEZ, TALVEZ EN ESE MOMENTO PUEDAS SOSEGAR SOBRE LO QUE HAS HECHO Y TE DARÁS CUENTA NO FUE MAS QUE UNA BOTARATADA QUE NO DEJÓ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA EN TU VIDA. SIGUE INTERNADOTE EN TU DOLOR Y TU ODIO MAL FUNDADO PARA QUE TERMINES SIGUIENDO LOS PASOS DE ESA PERSONA A LA QUE DE VERDAD ABOMINAS Y TE CONVIERTAS EN UN ALIMAÑA TAN IMPÍA, INICUA Y DESALMADA COMO ÉL LO ES, PUES ODIO SOLO ACARREA MAS ODIO... –

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ? – la voz de Severus la hizo callar y ambos nos volteamos a verle. Ella estaba alterada, respiraba con dificultad y al igual que yo estaba roja, me dolían las palmas de las manos, pues las uñas ya me lastimaban la piel – Pregunté ¿qué sucede acá? – dijo gélidamente.

-Que sea el joven Malfoy quien le conteste – dijo lo mas calmadamente que pudo, se volteó y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¡Deténgase! –

-Yo no tengo nada más que hacer acá – respondió secamente y volvió a voltearse.

-¡No tolerare este comportamiento joven! –

-Créame – se volvió – hay otro tipo de comportamiento aun más intolerable – clavó la mirada en mi, se fue sin agregar palabra.

Llegué a los aposentos de Severus, el abrió la puerta, me dio paso y cerró detrás de si con una serie de hechizos. La temperatura había bajado, en el camino vi que comenzaba a nevar espesamente, estaba completamente turbado, me dejé caer en el sillón pesadamente tratando de recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración. Severus me miraba muy serio, aun de pie, con los brazos cruzados; volvió a repetir la pregunta y antes de darme cuenta le estaba coreando el encuentro con Potter y la discusión con Lagget. Todo lo que sentía se mezclaba y entrelazaba haciéndome sentir más confundido, más dolido, más colérico, más frío...

Me levanté de golpe y comencé a caminar desesperadamente alrededor de la habitación, me sentía mareado, algo, algo dentro de mí quería salir y sentí como me ardían los ojos y comenzaba a nublarse mi vista, me recosté con brusquedad de la pared y me dejé caer escondiéndome tras mis rodillas, no dejaba de apretar los puños en un vano intento de no dejar escapar la tormenta que se mecía dentro de mi, no podía llorar, no debía llorar y no lo hice. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad Severus me habló aun más serio:

-No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí – no sabia cuando se había acercado tanto a mí – no te dejes caer en esa oquedad–

Me envolvió en un abrazo y no pude resistirlo, dejé salir un grito que envolvía todo lo que sentía y me debatí dentro de esos brazos que me sujetaban con firmeza. No sé cuanto tiempo forcejé hasta que pude bloquear nuevamente todos esos sentimientos y reposé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo arruiné ¿verdad? – susurré cansado – no volverá a dirigirme la palabra nunca más –

-Es bastante orgullosa – respondió sin separarse – vete a ver que tanto la heriste –

-Soy un "imbecil" –

~º~

Suspendieron el viaje por la nevada, el tiempo era tormentoso y frío, me escribió una carta bastante larga en la que describió paso a paso la forma en la que moriría por atormentar a Potter, no quería responder esa carta, seria una muestra de debilidad de mi parte y eso jamás lo vería.

Volví a dejarme caer en mi cama, quería dormirme y no despertar hasta que todo estuviese tranquilo. La tarde la pasé caminando en la espesa nieve con una gruesa capa sobre los hombros, en algunos lugares del terreno la nieve llegaba a mis tobillos, mientras en otras a las rodillas. El frío se calaba en mis huesos pero el vacío que sentía era tal, que el ambiente me parecía cálido. Me había cruzado a Lagget en el pasillo ¥ Si las miradas mataran... ¥, tenia que hacer algo... pero algo realmente memorable...

Vi a mi lechuza alzar vuelo con la carta para Virginia en donde le decía que Potter se merecía todo lo que le dije por enchufarse donde sobraba, que era un cicatero que no media sus acciones; pero que aun así, TALVEZ, debí ser un poco sutil porque a la final de todo era un enclenque sentimental; y que si esperaba algo más de mí, le recomendaba una butaca bastante cómoda.

~º~

El lunes llegó sin gran novedad, la tormenta menguó, Virginia no había respondido, Potter 'tropezó' conmigo en la entrada, Parkinson colmó mi paciencia durante la comida, por lo que recibió una buena perorada de agravios en la cual le terminé gritando que viera a la mesa de los Gryffindor a una pelirroja que estaba bastante sorprendida, la grabara pues era a ella a la que quería, bueno recuerdo usar la palabra "más me importa" para referirme al sentimiento, que era mi novia y por nada la cambiaria por alguien tan pueril que ella era. Al finalizar de la alocución Parkinson salió llorando y vi que Virginia tenía una media sonrisa, el resto del colegio me daba igual, aunque podía apostar que más de la mitad tenían carta entre asombro e incredulidad. Tomé mis cosas y me fui a la clase que continuaba.

Un cuarto de hora antes de terminar la clase concluí mi brillante plan para recuperar el habla de las únicas dos mujeres que me interesaban en aquel... lugar; tenia que funcionar, si no, bueno... volvería a insultar a Potter.

Me dirigí al comedor y vi que el clan no se encontraba, comí con tedio. Varios de la casa intentaron hablar conmigo, pero con la mirada lograba mantenerlos a raya, Parkinson no estaba en la mesa y Zabini no dejaba de verme espantado.

-Deja de verme – le gruñí.

-¿De verdad andas con Weasley? –

-¿Y? – respondí con hastío.

-Tu padre te matará si se entera –

-Él no puede ponerme una mano encima por razones que bien sabes – respuesta áspera.

-Ya – calló – no te niego que tienes buen gusto – todos los integrantes del clan tomaron asiento.

-Cierra la boca –

-No es mi culpa que estés peleado con Weasley – lo miré intensamente interrogándolo – no puedes andar de tan mal humor con novia – se encogió de hombros – ¿Besa bien? –

Un gruñido y una mirada feroz bastó para que dejara de atormentar mi comida, cuando el postre desapareció y el salón quedaba casi vació fue mi señal, respiré hondo y sentía las lombrices en el estomago, luego recordé porque lo hacia. Me encaminé a la mesa Gryffindor y me detuve detrás de Potter quien se volvió al igual que la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

-¿Qué quieres hurón? –

-Contigo, Weasley, NADA – respondí ácidamente – Potter – lo miré.

-Si no vas a decir nada vuélvete a la mazmorra de donde viniste Malfoy –

-Yo tenia entendido que eran las comadrejas los que vivían en madrigueras – me encontré la mirada furiosa de Virginia, estaba divagando ¥ ¡Concéntrate!¥ – Potter, debí ser más refinado con mi vocabulario la otra noche. No me importa que te corees de estos anodinos – un gruñido por parte de Granger – digo, esta caterva; si te auto-excluyes de mi relación con Virginia, no te aludiré tu repulsiva y mohína verdad, a la vez que me salvaguardo de practicarme una cirugía reconstructiva de la nariz – todos me veían atónitos – ¡calma! No es un alto a la hostilidad – alcé la ceja – solo quiero que te quedes fuera de lo que no te concierne – inconscientemente extendí la mano.

Potter me observó y luego miró mi mano – ya veremos Malfoy – dijo antes de voltearse.

-Imberbe inepto – dejé escapar antes de salir del comedor.

~º~

Se hacia tarde para las tutorías, aunque la verdad no esperaba que se apareciera, ya estaba planeando como vengarme de Potter. Me volvió a rechazar, algún día aprenderá lo que de verdad le conviene y espero sea de la forma más dolorosa que exista, terminé el trabajo de runa y me dispuse a recoger; no había razón de esperar; antes de terminar de hacerlo, la puerta del aula se abrió, el corazón golpeaba con brusquedad en mi pecho: el plan había funcionado.

-Llega tarde Weasley – saludé de forma seca.

-Lo de ayer... – pareció no darle importancia a mi desprecio – fue la disculpa mas extraña que he oído –

-Yo NO me disculpé con Potter –

-A tu manera si fue una disculpa – yo me mantenía impasible con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho – aunque lo niegues – sonrió – ¿Quieres que me vaya? –

-¿Quieres irte? –

-No –

-Entonces toma asiento y comienza con tus deberes – me volví a sentar sin verla y saqué el libro de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

Las dos horas pasaron y yo solo le dirigía la palabra cuando ella me pedía le explicara algo, ella parecía algo dolida pero no lo mencionó hasta el momento en que le dije que podía irse y me negué a acompañarla a su torre, me llamó por todos los sinónimos de insensible que conocía y otros más que eran nuevos para mí, me mareaba, esa chiquilla me mareaba; la tomé por la parte posterior de la cabeza y la silencié con un beso que al principio forcejó.

-¡Cómo hablas! – me miró enojada – camina hacia tu torre que no tengo toda la noche para ti –

Tuve que silenciarla un par de veces más durante el asenso hasta que su retahíla de insultos concluyó, luego redirigí el camino a la torre de astronomía para volver a su sala común ya muy entrada la noche.

-Buenas noches Virginia – le sonreí y besé dulcemente sus labios – talvez si disponía de la noche para estar contigo –

~º~

El jueves llegó muy aprisa y lo único que recordaba de la semana eran los jazmines que le estaba enviando a Lagget, de los cuales solo el primero había una nota citando un £ No debí haber dicho lo que dije. DM. £ pero de ella no había tenido insinuación alguna, debía de estar muy molesta, no entendía porque tenia que ser tan fatua, me recordaba a mí mismo y me encendía en cólera. Esa tarde, con un esfuerzo sobre natural logré escribir una carta de tres líneas que refería:

£ Sé que tengo ALGO de culpa en todo el asunto, que no debí insultar al pánfilo de la pareja que tienes, pero ¿ya no estamos grandecitos para este juego de no querer hablarnos?

DM. £

~º~

-Mañana tengo juego contra Ravenclaw, te ayudo el domingo por la tarde con tus deberes –

-No, no puedo venir – la miré extrañado – es, es el cumpleaños de Katty y creo que vamos a hacerle una reunión – dijo muy rápido.

-¿Lagget cumple el 29? –

-Si... Ron le dice que ella solo envejece cada cuatro años – a pesar que no había recibido respuesta alguna de Potter o su clan, Virginia me seguía hablando ellos, era su familia y le profesaba cariño, y por mi cariño por ella aguantaba sus discursos de lo que hacían el trío de oro, así como me enteraba de cosas sobre Lagget – no te preocupes, si quedas muy cansado con el juego yo la puedo hacer, Katty o Hermione me ayudaran – gruñí a la mención de los nombres – deja de ser tan quejilla que no te han molestado más –

~º~

Ganamos el juego, nadie había dudado de ello. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Lagget en la entrada a los vestuarios de Slytherin sosteniendo a mi lechuza la dejó libre y voló hasta mi £ Felicitaciones. Excelente juego. CL £, pero cuando volteé a verla ya había desaparecido.

Estaba ansioso, sentado en una de las butacas de la habitación que me había cedido Severus, la puerta se abrió y Lagget entró con un paquete de galletas, un litro de helado y dos cucharillas, colocó todo en la mesa y se sentó frente a mí, sin besarme... nos quedamos en silenció un rato.

-No te vi en las gradas durante el juego – me sentí en la obligación de romper el silencio –

-Estuve viendo el juego desde donde me viste, un par de veces pensé en enviarte la lechuza a la mitad del mismo para que perdieran y así la final seria entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw –

-¿Por qué habríamos de perder? –

-Porque te desconcentrarías –

-Estás muy segura de eso – me miró – solo quería acabar con esta niñería –

-Sabes bien como hacerlo – apuntó con firmeza.

-No le pidas peras al olmo – desvié la mirada a la pared.

-Le pido peras al peral – su voz era inmutable.

-¡Está bien! – dije de malhumor después de otro largo rato de silencio – discúlpame por haber herido a Harry el-cara-rajada,-niñito-de-oro-de-Dumbledore-que-todos-aman-y-por-ello-me-creo-esencial-para-el-apestoso-mundo-de-los-magos-y-además-soy-amante-de-los-muggles-y-sangre-sucias-e-idolatrado-por-todas-las-criaturas Potter –

-¿De donde sacas tantos insultos para el pobre? –

-Bueno soy un Malfoy y caracterizo por tener abundancia, hasta en léxico para menos preciar a Potter –

-Esto es todo lo que podré obtener de ti ¿o me equivoco?– me encogí de hombros – lo que hiciste en el comedor fue sensacional, lastima que Harry sea tan cabeza dura – contuve el impulso de decir algo sarcástico acerca del asunto, solo por no volver a abrir la brecha que se cerraba.

-No me importa, yo solo quería que Virginia y tú volvieran a hablarme –

-¿Tanto le importo al joven Malfoy? – la miré molesto – bueno, has estado algo irritable ¿sabes?, ¿te gustaría hablar de ello? – preguntó ofreciéndome una de las cucharillas.

Antes de darme cuenta le estaba contando sobre mi padre, la ansiedad de Snape, mis sueños, hasta estuve tentado a decirlo lo que ellos significaban para mi pero cambié el tema para volver a criticar al trío de oro mientras ella trataba de ayudarme a pensar. Las horas pasaron y tanto el envase como el paquete iban bajando en contenido, volvimos a hacer juegos de palabras que no lastimaban y acepté sus caricias en mi cabeza.

-Me duele el estomago – se quejó.

-Después de acabarte el envase es lo mínimo que te mereces –

-No me lo terminé sola – refutó dolida – ¡Draco son las dos de la mañana! –

-Que raro que Potter no te haya venido a buscar –

-No juegues ¿qué haremos? –

-Yo soy prefecto, puedo andar por los pasillos cuando me plazca. Ahora tú, querida Gryffindor tendrás problemas con el conserje –

-¡Gracias por ayudarme! –se levantó y revisó el pasillo.

-Cuando quieras –

-Me desquitaré en la mañana – dijo tomando sus zapatos y su capa antes de salir.

Me lévate con pesar, ya me sentía medio dormido y seguí su camino sin llamarla, sinceramente dudé que se diera cuenta de mi presencia hasta que le hablé.

-¡Me mataras de un susto! –

-Deja de llorar tanto Gryffindor y lleguemos a tu torre antes que alguien te vea – caminamos hasta la entrada de su sala común y esperé hasta que el retrato se abriera – ¡Catherin! – se sorprendió – felicitaciones – luego de eso besé su mejilla – dulces sueños – bajé algunos escalones y ella seguía en la entrada con la vista perdida – ¡Reacciona Catherin! – le grité por pura diversión, la señora del retrato estaba ya bastante molesta y trataba de llamar su atención – no te acostumbres, es solo por la festividad – dije con sarcasmo mientras pasaba mi mano por el cabello desordenándolo aun más, ella entró y yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Había mucho por hacer.

~º~

Iba a golpear a Zabini si no dejaba de preguntarme cosas insulsas, mientras los idiotas de Sheton y Frulthe jugaban a hechizarse. Quería ver a Virginia, jugar con ella ajedrez mágico o simplemente charlar sobre banalidades, todo menos estar rodeado de esos idiotas que trataban de distraerme. Desordené mi cabello con los dedos.

Llevaba mucho tiempo que no me quedaba dentro de la sala común, aunque al principio fue por temor a la reacción de los demás Slytherin, pero como Severus lo había augurado el señor oscuro aun me requería, pues no había dado señas para que internamente me destruyeran; del incidente con Parkinson sobre Virginia no quedaba nada, Goyle y Crabbe ofrecían amables explicaciones a quien le interesara el asunto, y el par de tontos eran incapaces de enfrentarse a mí. Virginia... tormento tan dulce... pasé la mano por el cabello con desesperación.

El hechizo de Frulthe le dio de lleno en el estómago de Sheton, lo que quedó de él fue algo confuso que solo Maddan Pomfrey logrará arreglar, como era de esperar todos aplaudieron a Frulthe y pasaron olímpicamente por alto a Sheton, me causaban nauseas. Mi madre no había dado señales de vida, lo cual en cierta forma me traía sin cuidado, cualquier gran cosa seguro salía en El Profeta; ahora Fruthe amenazaba a un chiquillo de primero, pobre de él, nadie saldrá su rescate.

Volví a pasar la mano por la cabeza y divise a Parkinson en una esquina muy concentrada escribiendo, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un momento, sabía que algo se traía entre manos, pero nadie puede contra un Malfoy, muchos menos esa; sabía no podía parar de llorar y llegaba con la cara hinchada a clases, era tan duro olvidarme, no era mi culpa ser tan atractivo; me había liado con muchas chicas pero Parkinson siempre me había causado repulsión aunque mi madre asegurara era la perfección hecha carne para un Malfoy; se ve que no conocía a Virginia... no nuevamente ella; mis dedos dentro del cabello; ya me empalagaba de mis pensamientos, solo quería estar con ella. Pero claro, tenía que estar con la amiguita que no ha respondido mi carta, como si aun Malfoy se le ignorara tan fácilmente, esa era otra que me producía mareos de tanto pensarla, aunque solo la pensaba cuando me ignoraba. Me parecía lejana la conversación con Severus cuando la descubrí dentro de su despacho, las peleas en las prácticas y las clases, y luego como logró entrar, donde no todos tenían el privilegio. Nuestras peleas anteriores eran mejores, me esta ablandando la muy ridícula...

-¡Malfoy! – Zabini me sacudía.

-¿Qué? –

-Estas ido –

-Ese no es tu problema ¿qué quieres? –

-Quería preguntarte, ya que andas con Weasley – lo miré con furia – podrías sacarle información sobre Lagget, estoy seguro que ante un mejor postor deja a Potter –

-¿Acaso eres tú un mejor postor que Potter? – lo enfrenté – tanto tú como Potter son simple arenilla para ella, estoy seguro que Potter es solo un capricho pasajero –

-No sabia que te importara –

-¿Quién te dice que lo hace? – sostuve su mirada – busca a alguien que esté a tu alcance: fácil y resbalosa como Parkinson – dije con sonar al ver que se acercaba, dejó escapar un quejido y se me quedó viendo – no, mejor búscate a alguien con más clase y menos uso – salió corriendo por la puerta de la sala.

-Se te está yendo la mano Malfoy, no vaya a ser que luego te arrepientas – el tono de Zabini era lúgubre.

-Hago lo que se me provoque – lo encaré nuevamente – y dime ¿por qué me arrepentiría? –

-Estas fuera de las líneas Malfoy – bajó su voz – pero lo que se cocina en la mansión del señor oscuro puede que te haga tragar tu orgullo de un solo sorbo, el cual te aseguro será muy amargo –

-Y tu crees que le temo – arrastraba las palabras y bajé medio tono con lo cual logré que saliera una especie de serpenteo – ¿crees que me paseo entre ustedes con tanta libertad porque ignoro lo que se cocinan en esas mazmorras, ¿me crees tan torpe para no medir cada paso? Eres tú el que no sabe nada de lo que sucede, yo tengo mis demandas para servirle y hasta que no sean atendidas me muevo como mejor me parezca, porque nadie – me acerqué mas a él – me detiene – me volví a sentar como en un trono, completamente relajado y altanero, mirando a otro lugar de la sala – al fin de cuenta soy un Malfoy y nadie domina a un Malfoy – volteé a verlo con asco – ¿Entendiste? – lo ultimo iba cargado de prepotencia y superioridad, solo vi que se encogió en su butaca y por fin dejó de molestar.

Hacía la guardia por los pasillos y Weasley no había mandado una media nota diciendo que estaba bien, claro el clan Potter la cuidaba lo medianamente posible; las palabras de Zabini volvían eventualmente a mí, no era grato recordar lo que él había aseverado, nunca pensé que alguno tratarse de ponerme en sobre aviso, eso solo podía significar que pronto seria llamado y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para que sería. Nuevamente la mano por la cabeza, se estaba convirtiendo en un mal habito, al enfocar la mirada en el pasillo vi una sombra que bajaba a las mazmorras, por fin, un poco de diversión para la noche; el dueño de la sombra no se materializó hasta el final del pasillo, llevaba una capa que le cubría por completo y parecía algo desorientado, me acerqué con cuidado para no espantar ala presa.

-Fuera de horas por los pasillos – susurré malévolamente en un oído, mientras mis manos sujetaban y evitaban que gritase. Ese aroma se me hacia familiar – Un leoncito se perdió de su agujero – el desprecio era palpable – cuidado te muerde una serpiente – la volteé y vi que miraba con una mezcla de temor y altivez. La liberé de mí – ¿Qué haces fuera de tus dominios? –

-Quería agradecerte en persona ¡aléjate! Me das escalofríos – me empujó lejos de ella – ¿no has escuchado de respetar el espacio personal? –

-Me parece gastado el comentario – puro sarcasmo.

-Me iré sin decirte nada – solo la miré sin darle importancia – basta Draco ¿qué te pasa? –

-Las alimañas se están revolviendo en su agujero – dejé de mirarla. Hubo un momento de silencio, sabía que ella entendía el significado insondable de la frase, llamó mi atención al tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas, que a diferencia, estaban tibias – nada que ya no supiera – dije liberándome torpemente – vuelve a tu cueva, hablaremos en otra oportunidad –

-¡No! – fue firme – siempre que dejamos algo para otra vez nos molestamos y lo seguimos acumulando, es hora de saldar algunas cuentas ¿no crees? – tenia razón, aun así no le contesté, me volteé y le señalé el camino a su torre – ¡necesitas hablar de esto! –

-¡Te equivocas! No necesito nada –

-No seas tan terco Draco –

-No comenzáremos a discutir, yo te mandaré una lechuza. Toma mi palabra o déjala – bajó la mirada con frustración, no respondió, solo comenzó a andar.

-Este castillo nos separa – dijo al llegar a la entrada principal, lo soltó como si estuviese formulando y reteniendo esas palabras al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nos? – pregunté incrédulo al detenerme.

-Como quieras Malfoy – no se detuvo a hablarme – este castillo ME separa de ti – lo dijo con fuerza volviéndose – y a mi no se me antoja separarme de ti, así que vete haciendo la idea –

-¡Por favor Catherin! Pareces una infante protestando por un dulce –

-Delicioso caramelo de crema que eres entonces – su sarcasmo – yo también obtengo lo que quiero y se me antoja hurón al almíbar, mejor conocido como el Joven Malfoy –

-Cuida esa lengua que te falta poco para sisear – dije a medio tono ejemplificando.

-De alguien tuve que aprenderlo – subió otros escalones – gracias por el ramo de Daililo han estado hermosas – se perdió entre las sombras, esa mujer estaba loca... realmente loca.

~º~

-'-

_Los Daililo son las flores del quinto capitulo que tanto le gustaron del jardín de la Señora Malfoy._

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, las clases y las hojas perdidas del capitulo a mano y la incapacidad de recordar que rayos iba ahí...

Trate de acomodarla lo mejor posible a la realidad...sin descubrí cosas del sexto libro...

Espero disfrutaran.


	15. Pesquisas varias

**Capítulo XIII:**

**Pesquisas varias**

Los ojos se me cerraban solos, y repetía mentalmente que no iba a pasar otra noche más sin dormir. Aunque aquella clase no estaba dando frutos en mi, hasta el momento no veía la necesidad de convertir gusanos en pajillas, seria muy asqueroso el utilizarlas. ¥ vamos enfócate ¿qué demonios...?¥

-¡Señor Malfoy! – la voz de McGonagall no se hizo esperar. Claro si lo veíamos de otra forma, la cabeza de su alumno protegido estaba llena de esas cosas babosas, en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese sido de mi total agrado – ¿estoy esperando una explicación? –

-Fue un accidente profesora, me he confundido de hechizo, usted perdone el inconveniente – deseaba que mi cara de inocencia cuajara porque de seguro me salía retención. Fueron unos largos segundos.

-Bien, continué con su trabajo – asentí y contuve la sonrisa que deseaba aflorar, volteé a ver la cara de atónito de Potter y como Lagget le volteaba con suavidad para quitarle los gusanos del cabello. La clase ya no resultaba aburrida.

Parkinson anda mas animada, definitivamente se trae algo entre manos y lo que sea parece estar dando frutos. He de cuidar a Virginia, a su defecto prevenirla. Llenaba un formulario para comprar productos para pociones, Severus nunca se había negado a que tomara de sus ingredientes, pero eventualmente me daba pena fastidiarle tanto la paciencia, para ello tenia a Potter y su club de admiradores.

-¿Qué haces Drakito? – Parkinson se sentó frente a mí.

-Nada que te interese – no reparé en verla – ¿quieres otra sarta de mi 'hospitalidad'? –

-No deberías tratarme mal Draco, no cuando soy yo la que tiene el poder de devolverte a tu padre – su voz era asquerosamente melosa.

-¿Crees tu que los Malfoy no contamos con abogados excelentes? No necesito de ti –

-Eso es lo que tu crees, la misión que tu padre frustró la tiene ahora el mío, si entregamos al traidor tu padre saldrá fácilmente, pero papá no lo entregará a menos que yo le diga. Y eso depende de ti – logró que levantara la vista con la pizca de información que soltó.

-Y tu padre ¿sabe donde está él? – necesitaba asegurarme que estaba a salvo.

-¿Él?, ¿quién es él? –

-Si tu no lo sabes, si tu padre no lo sabe, a mi no importa, creo que tu plan se ha caído –

-Ya comprendo, pero el que está mal eres tu, el señor oscuro no quiere al muchacho, sino a ella, a la criatura que él cuida con tanto recelo – ¿sobre que rayos estaba hablando esta?, ¿criatura? Que yo supiese él no tenia ninguna criatura, necesitaba más información.

-Aun así necesita saber donde esta él ¿no es así, respóndeme Pansy. ¿Qué tanto sabe tu padre de ese ser tan escurridizo? –

-Está buscando alguien en este castillo, posiblemente a ese vejete amante de los muggles, y está muy cerca– se había sentado a mi lado, tenía que soportar su presencia hasta que librara toda la información, solo un poco mas – mi padre dice que está desesperado, que ya no mide su actos y es por eso que en tan poco tiempo se ha localizado tanto...– tomó mi mano y contuve el acto de retirarla – ¡que interesado estas! – la pasó por su rostro que resultó áspero – ¿quieres saber mas mi Drakito ¿quieres saber que has de hacer para saber mas? – no respondí, solo la miré – son dos cosas simples – se acercó mucho mas – deshazte de Weasley – pegó su mejilla contra la mía – y dime que oculta tu padre sobre la criatura, por que no deseaba la ayuda de nadie mas – intentó besarme.

-Dejemos algunas cosas claras – me solté de ella, solo para tomar su robusto cuello en mis manos, que extrañamente era muy suave – no te acerques a mi de esa forma nunca mas, me repugna – fije mis ojos a los de ella – dile a tu padre, que los asuntos del mío, son del mío, y que si desea sacarme información se busque a alguien medianamente capacitado para hacerlo, no semejante inepta; por ultimo, saca de tu cabeza que me alejaré de Weasley por un parodio de ser vivo como tu – la empujé lejos de mi y recogí mis cosas, con su brazo me tomó por la espalda y con sus uñas en mi rostro me obligaron a voltear:

-Me las vas a pagar Draco, pues la cabeza de la criatura no es la única que tiene precio en la mansión del señor oscuro –

-Suéltame arpía, que tu veneno no me daña –

Cerré con furia la habitación, quien no debe ser nombrado había puesto precio ¿en mi? Y sobre ¿qué criatura había estado hablando Parkinson? Removí con rabia todo el cofre ¿dónde estaba, el jarrón de agua fue a dar contra la ventana. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me hice un ovillo recostado a la pared, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba serenarme. Una luz pegó en mis ojos y los abrí con dificultad logrando que el resplandor desapareciera, era la estúpida cadena, la había olvidado. La tomé en mi mano y detallé su perfección, la piedra le hacia honor a su nombre, sentí la mirada profunda que me serenaba y un nombre se formó en mi cabeza. Me levanté de golpe y tomando mi capa salí hacia los pasillos, con un poco de suerte lo encontraría en su despacho. Toqué con fuerza sobre su puerta.

-Pase – no fue su voz, sino un rugido muy parecido a su voz. Me quedé de piedra, dentro estaba Potter con cara de pocos amigos y Severus, bueno más de lo normal para con Potter. Ambos me vieron con odio, Potter extremadamente rojo y apretando los puños, digno de ver he de admitir; y Severus con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada gélida, con la varita ligeramente fuera de lugar – ¿se quedó sin habla, Malfoy? –

-Veo que soy inoportuno, volveré mas tarde –

-No – dijo secamente – ya interrumpió una vez, no lo hará dos veces ¡hable! –

-Busco una caja larga y plana, de un color verde oscuro. Creo que la dejé olvidada en su mazmorra – me apresuré a agregar.

-¿Es esa razón suficiente para venir a tumbar mi puerta a las nueve menos diez? – sus palabras eran mucho mas ácidas de lo normal. Lo que sea que había hecho Potter, no le auguraba una buena noche, no pude evitar sonreír internamente – ¿y bien? –

-Lo es para mi – dije en el tono mas neutro que encontré.

-Espere acá, y asegúrese que no toqué nada – dijo señalando a Potter mientras entraba por la puerta a su derecha.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez Potter? – me crucé de brazos y me apoyé a uno de los estantes.

-No te incumbe – desvió la mirada.

-Te equivocas Potter, lo que sea has hecho, dejó a Snape de un excelente humor que presagia una maravillosa noche para ti, y TU desdicha Potter, me entretiene –

-Talvez deberías buscarte un entretenimiento mas sano –

-Mmm, me decepciona tu respuesta – dije con sarcasmo – tu noviecita te está ablandando Potter, bueno mas de lo que ya eras – se volteó a verme – pronto te veré con un collar y una correa en su mano, si me permites, lo cual no es digno para el 'salvador del mundo' –

No pudo responderme, Severus abrió la puerta con mi caja, la tomé y salí antes de que ellos retomaran su 'amable conversación'.

Observé las fotografías largamente y descubrí a una chica en una de ellas, no se podía apreciar bien, ella le abrazaba desde la sombra, su cabello era crespo, de ondas grandes y bien formadas, de un castaño muy claro, no podía detallar su cara, pero era de rasgos finos y de seguro mas joven que él. ¿Quién era aquella?, ¿era la presa u otro distractor?

~º~

El cuerpo me pesaba, llevaba tiempo sin dormir tanto, salí a duras penas del lío de sabanas y me sostuve de la percha para no caer, la caja rodó con su contenido. Caminé al baño, me desprendí de la ropa y me metí en la ducha. Mis movimientos eran torpes y no podía parar de bostezar, después de casi veinte minutos, mi mente era capaz de coordinar mis movimientos y pude salir de la ducha para vestirme. Recogí los libros que debía entregar a la biblioteca, los deberes y las plumas; proseguí con las fotos y las ordené deteniéndome nuevamente en la sombra de la chica, la tapa había llegado bajo la cama, al introducir mi brazo rocé una superficie metálica, era un cofre, recordaba aquel cofre: mostraba el firmamento perfectamente labrado, y dentro de él, la pulsera de plata con la estrella. Había olvidado parcialmente que tenia aquella obra en mis manos y cual había sido el rostro que se formó en mi mente al comprarla. La guardé dentro de la caja con las fotos, y esta en mi mesa de noche.

El desayuno fue apresurado y no había Gryffindor que valiese la pena a la vista. La clase fue medianamente productiva, claro que todo lo enseñado ya lo sabia. Me gocé al ver que Potter tenia ojeras y una mala cara, reflejo de su estadía con Severus, talvez hubiese aprendido a no ser tan descaradamente fatuo.

Me encaminé a la biblioteca, un grupo de Ravenclaw hablaba animadamente bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de madame Pince, los pasillos entre los libreros están abandonados, al parecer solo aquellos se encontraban en el lugar, recorría los estantes moviendo uno que otro libro, necesitaba uno para encantamientos y ya una vez me había encontrado con uno realmente apetecible, era pequeño: no mas de dieciocho centímetros de largo por trece de ancho, su grosor no excedía los ocho centímetros y era de un color violeta intenso con letras color plata y bronce; ya perdía la paciencia, el recordar tan detalladamente el libro y no dar con él me causaba ansiedad. Crucé a la derecha y me detuve en seco, el llanto de Parkinson era inconfundible, pero no estaba sola:

-¡Para ya!, ¿no ves que solo le das el gusto a él? – era la voz de Zabini, su voz era tensa – ¡Deja de llorar por Malfoy! – demandó y por una fracción de segundo estuvo apunto de zarandear a Parkinson.

-No... – respondió entre gimoteos – no... no es por él – otro sollozo – mi padre me ha pedido información y... – llanto – y... – suspiro – no he podido dar, dársela – llanto.

-Sobre Malfoy? – vi como Parkinson movía la cabeza enérgicamente – ¿Potter? – otra negación – ¿entonces quien? Responde, ¡deja de gimotear! –

-La...Lagget – un gemido – ahora es Lagget – su voz comenzaba a serenarse.

-¿Para que demonios quiere a Lagget? A menos que quiera aniquilar el amor de Potter no veo la importancia de ella en su plan –

-Parece, parece que Draco y ella se conocen bien –

-Malfoy no soporta a Lagget, ahora menos que es novia de Potter – pero su voz tuvo un tono que no me agradó – ¿qué quiere saber? –

-Dónde pasó sus fiestas y si aun tiene en su poder una joya. No sé que es exactamente – se apresuró a agregar – pero al parecer encierra magia muy antigua –

-¿Qué mas te dijo tu padre?, ¿por qué cree que Malfoy y ella se conocen? –

-Al parecer, durante las fiestas, en la casa Malfoy había una chica agraciada que antes no se había visto – el desprecio en su voz era palpable – pero puede que sea solo otra Malfoy mas que antes no asistiera. Solo se sabe que era muy escurridiza –

-Que la señora Lestrange le pregunte a la señora Malfoy en ese caso –

-No sabe nada, lo niega, pero alguien cree que miente –

-¿La señora Malfoy miente? Que descaro de tu parte –

-Yo solo te digo lo que mi padre dice –

-No puedo encontrar la relación entre Malfoy y Lagget, solo si metemos a Weasley en el medio ¿qué quiere el amo de Malfoy? –

-Eso solo su madre lo sabe, no estoy segura si él mismo lo sabe –

-Yo si tengo una tarea y Malfoy esta en medio de ella, me pregunto si será la misma, porque de ser así, Malfoy la pasará muy mal –

-¿Tu la estas pasando mal? –

-No te interesa, sal de aquí. Veré que te averiguo sobre Lagget –

Ambos se retiraron, yo apoyé mi codo sobre una estantería y un libro cayó, el desgraciado libro que estaba buscando. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, caminé de prisa, deseaba encontrar a Virginia antes de que entrara al comedor, pero mi intento se vio ofuscado cuando divisé al clan Potter y con ellos mi herzogin, pasé mi mano sobre la cabeza.

-El joven Malfoy se ve frustrado – susurró su voz y la vi caminar directo al clan y como el mal nacido de Potter besaba su mejilla. Estaba algo pálida, pero no le di importancia.

£ Lo lamento, pero le prometí a Catherin que hoy si vería clase de astronomía con ella, ya te conté que tengo un pequeño problema, bueno ella había dicho que me ayudaría pero yo siempre le decía que no podía ese día, en fin me hizo prometerle que era hoy o nunca así que lo lamento. Sueña conmigo.

Virginia £

Apreciaría tu atención Draco – la voz de Severus me sacó de la nota que leía una y otra vez, este no era mi día. Levanté la mirada y Severus me vio de manera reprobatoria, guardé el pergamino y puse mi mejor cara de inocencia – ¿crees acaso que no tengo nada mas que hacer que el ver tu cara de embelesado por una nota insulsa? – solo negué – Draco lo que me has contado debe perturbarte mas que el simple hecho que tu rejunte no quiera verte –

-Novia – susurré.

-¿Qué has dicho? –

-No es un rejunte, es mi novia –

-¡Ahora estas sentimental! – rió con sonar – Draco concéntrate –

-Es lo que he intentado, pero no lo logro, hay algo en mi que me hace estar en todos lados menos donde debo estar –

-Aléjate de Weasley, ya se te pegó la sensibilidad de los Gryffindor – lo miré con resentimiento – no es posible que YO me preocupe mas por ti que tu mismo – volvió a ponerse serio – alguien debió identificar a Lagget en la fiesta –

-Ninguno de los estudiantes fue, cuando mucho sus padres y Ca... ella no se presentó a nadie – guardé silencio – bueno si Amaro cuenta como alguien –

-A tu madre debió agradarle mucho para no soltar su nombre –

-Mi padre – me miró sorprendido – mi padre la aceptó en la casa, él debió querer algo de ella. Es Gryffindor y no tiene una fortuna descomunal – levantó su ceja – ella me lo dijo. Aunque nunca se quedó sola con mi padre que yo recuerde. Solo con mi madre y si la conozco la estuvo mareando con lo importante que las cortinas combinen con la mantelería, o como las flores han de estar a tono con la fornitura –

-Estamos de acuerdo en ese punto. Pero ahora no importa mucho porque la aceptaron, busquemos la fuente de salida de información – guardó silencio por un momento.

-Los elfos no traicionarían a los Malfoy, tampoco el mayordomo. Solo pudo ser Amaro –

-¿Con que finalidad? –

-No digo que fuese por pasar información, solo el simple hecho de alardear que conoció a una joven hermosa –

-¿Es Lagget una joven hermosa? – sarcasmo – dejémoslo así – volvió a sentarse – es mucha información la que traes ¿sabes que joya especial tiene? –

-Una cadena con una luna tallada de estrellas, la que siempre carga. Pero no sé si tiene magia antigua. Con lo sensible que es seguro solo se la regalo alguien importante para ella –

-Puede ser, de la misma forma del semanario que no se quita – odiaba su sarcasmo, pero seguía ignorándole, sabía que lo hacía para molestar – busca que puede significar – lo miré sorprendido – bueno algo útil has de hacer, sino te consumes en Weasleylandia –

Pasaron unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Giraba lentamente el pergamino de Virginia en mi mano. Ni siquiera ella sabía que Lagget había estado en casa y sobre todo no pasarían nada al señor oscuro. El único idiota que podía haber dado el nombre era Amaro.

-¿Has sabido algo de tu madre? – sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-No y no me apetece escribir – en ese momento recordé las palabras de Zabini – ¿sabes que tarea tiene Blasie Zabini? –

-Hasta donde sé, reclutar Slytherin ahora que el príncipe esta en Gryffindor – nuevamente cargado de ironía.

-¿Qué ofreció el señor oscuro por mi cabeza? – rió con sonar – Parkinson me lo dijo – estaba molesto – ¡para de reír! –

-Poder, él solo sabe ofrecer poder que nunca otorga – terminó con amargura – será mejor que te vayas, te avisaré si me entero de algo –

-¿Me estas corriendo? – no podía creerlo.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir? – preguntó con fastidio.

-¡Sí! – estaba molesto por su aptitud, ni que fuera Potter – Parkinson sabe que mi padre esconde algo acerca de él , y que no es precisamente a él al que busca, sino a una criatura – me miró por lago rato como tratando de analizar su respuesta.

-Tu padre no podrá ocultar la verdad por siempre, esta siempre sale a luz –

-Eso ha sonado repugnantemente Gryffindor – observé con ironía, aunque un poco asombrado.

-Las asquerosas juntas que te buscas –

-Que yo sepa Virginia nunca ha hablado contigo –

-No ella, la "mala influencia" –

-¡Ah! No le hables y hazle la vida a cuadrito –

-¿Cómo al novio? –

-Deja de recordármelo – ya estaba molesto, él rió.

-Sé de la criatura, no por el señor oscuro, sino por Dumbledore. Pero no te puedo asegurar que sea de él, ni que quieren –

-¿Qué pinta Dumbledore acá? –

-Él lo sabe todo Draco, pero tendré que preguntarle sobre la criatura, nunca me pareció importante, hasta que la has mencionado – terminó de recoger su escritorio – tengo que corregir exámenes – abrió la puerta – por cierto, la señorita Parkinson estuvo trabajando en el laboratorio hasta tarde, y por el desastre que dejó era la pócima de Pusttel. Cuida lo que bebes, al igual de Weasley –

~º~

El comedor estaba parcialmente vació, un bostezo se asomó y me costó mucho controlarlo, definitivamente el dormir me sentaba también mal. Virginia estaba comiendo cerca del cara rajada, Granger estaba leyendo, mientras Weasley engullía hasta los cubiertos. Caminé con cansancio. La hospitalidad Gryffindor afloró a mi llegada.

-Weasley, ¿no te ha enseñado tu madre a no hablar con la boca llena, a su defecto a tragar antes de intentarlo? – volteé a ver a Virginia – herzogin, cuida lo que comes y bebes si Parkinson ha estado cerca –

-¿Se puede saber porque molestas a mi hermana con esas pavadas? – por lo menos esta vez lo hizo sin comida en su boca.

-Weasley soy un ser civilizado que te está ignorando, si me lo dificultas me llevo a tu hermana a terminar de hablar en otro lado – respondí sin verlo, continué hablando con ella – Parkinson ha preparado una pócima de Pusttel – me miró extrañada – vamos, leíste sobre la pócima hace dos semanas – dije con exasperación y me alteré mas al ver que no daba con la respuesta.

-Hace que te salgan pústulas verdosas si la tomas, no se quitan hasta dentro de seis meses. Si tomas el antídoto antes de los veinte minutos desaparecen al mes – Granger la sabelotodo respondió, por supuesto en ningún momento dejé de ver a Virginia, ni admití que estaba en lo correcto.

-Deberías estudiar más tu lesiones, nos vemos en la tarde – me despedí de ella acariciando su mejilla, sin voltear a ver al resto de los Gryffindor.

Cordero de cena, los elfos tenían que arruinar aquella maravillosa carne y convertirlo en lo que adornaba mi plato, con desganas comí otro bocado. Había mucho ruido, el incidente entre Parkinson y Virginia había dejado a todos los ingenuos conmocionados, la primera tropezó 'sin querer' a Virginia y 'accidentalmente' había derramado una sustancia sobre el asado lo que ocasionó que mi herzogin hiciera alarde de su descendencia y 'delicadamente' le ofreciera una sucesión de golpes, McGonagall las separó luego del frustrado intento de Lagget y Granger, pues los idiotas de Potter y Weasley solo apoyaban a Virginia.

El postre apareció y con ello el silencio volvió a reinar, pues Dumbledore se había colocado de pie.

-Mis queridos alumnos, lo prometido es deuda – sonrió – si el tiempo nos favorece este fin de semana tendremos nuestra actividad – la cara de los profesores se ensombrecieron, de seguro esperaban que olvidara todo – así que dentro de poco aparecerán en la cartelera de cada sala común las nuevas reglas y horarios – sonrió nuevamente – ahora continúen con su postre – los aplausos comenzaron a sonar de forma dudosa hasta que crecieron en intensidad, la charla se volvía a instalar. Todo aquel ruido resultaba infernal. Levanté la mirada y obtuve una sonrisa de Virginia.

Estaba tumbado en el sofá leyendo encantamientos, la puerta se abrió con disimulo, no necesitaba voltear:

-Llegas tarde Weasley –

-No podía liberarme de mi hermano – dijo con fastidio mientras colocaba sus libros sobre la mesilla – no dejaba de decirme que no podía ir contigo, hasta que Katty lo hizo callar con un hechizo – bajé el libro, ese comportamiento no era propio de ella – tiene jaqueca y se pone muy mal, Hermione dice que a veces se levanta a mitad de la noche sudorosa y dice que es por el dolor de cabeza, aunque la ha escuchado gritar algo como "lluvina". Pero Katty no suelta palabra, es muy cerrada, ni a Harry le ha dicho lo que le pasa y – la tomé de la muñeca y la senté a mi lado.

-No sabes cuánto me mareas – besé su mejilla – entonces ¿nadie sabe lo que tiene Lagget? – ella negó y antes de que hablara deslicé mi dedo sobre sus suaves labios delineándolo – entonces no hablaremos de ello – la besé suavemente al principio para luego hacerlo más profundo, sentía como mi sangre fluía más rápido, golpeando las paredes de las arterias por el aumento del bombeo, todo ello me causaba un efecto analgésico y alucinógeno a la vez. Me separé lentamente – mejor busca tu libro o no estudiaremos –

-No me importaría – dijo con dulce picardía y volvió a unir nuestros labios – eres adictivo ¿sabías? – acarició mi rostro y me dejé llevar por el toque.

~º~

-¡No! No después de todo lo que has luchado – sollozos ahogados que hubiesen tocado el alma de cualquiera – no puedo hacerlo sin ti – la figura negra se abrazaba con desesperación sobre un cuerpo que no respondía, la cabeza cayó pesadamente y desperté.

Ya no podía volver a dormir, me vestí y descubrí que mis manos temblaban. Era aquel llanto que me había descolocado, era desesperado y cargado de dolor, llevaba tiempo sin sueños tan vividos.

El reloj marcaba las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana, aun no se asomaba el sol y el frío matutino estaba presente. Caminaba sin rumbo no estaba seguro donde me encontraba, tomé la escalera de la derecha y me detuve en medio de ella, Lagget estaba apoyada en la pared completamente pálida.

-¡Lagget! – la llamé, no tuve respuesta, su mirada estaba fija en el exterior. Al tacto era fría, pero apenas mi mano hizo contacto con su piel me miró para después abrazarse fuertemente. Automáticamente la envolví en mis brazos tratando de serenarla, su turbación no necesitaba palabras y yo deseaba que calmase; pasó el tiempo – tranquila, ya estoy aquí – susurré horrorosamente cursi mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría mis cordones medulares al sentir su suave respiración sobre mi cuello. No se soltó pero el agarre fue más sutil – vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería – volví a susurrar después de un momento.

-No – su voz era sobrecogida – quiero estar acá, un rato mas, contigo – no pude resistirme a su petición. Me senté sobre la piedra fría y un escalón más abajo la senté a ella, de modo en que ya no solo la cubría con mis brazos sino que mis piernas también la envolvían. Ella se dejó caer sobre mí, aferrando mi cintura con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra descansaba muy cerca de su rostro, muy cerca de mi corazón. Se volvió a estremecer y la encerré mas en mi – han pasado cosas muy feas Draco – susurró hundiendo su cara en mi pecho tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas.

No supe que decir, el tiempo pasó y me descubrí acariciando sus rizos, llenándome de una paz que antes no había sentido, era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido para que estuviéramos juntos de aquella forma, tan cercanos sin mediar palabra. Acaricié su rostro que estaba helado y la descubrí dormida, revisé mi reloj, la hora de inicio de clases pronto se daría, no tardaría en aparecer algún alumno por aquellos pasillos y la escena no pintaba nada bien para ninguno de los dos – Catherin – le llamé con suavidad – vamos a la enfermería – no obtuve respuesta, así que la moví un poco pero también falló – ¡Gryffindor tenias que ser! – dejé escapar mientras la levantaba.

El camino a la enfermería me pareció muy corto, mientras una fuerte lluvia golpeaba los cristales. La sala estaba completamente abandonada, la dejé en una de las camillas y busqué a la enfermera, la cual me recibió con cara entre molesta y consternada.

-Usted se ve bastante bien señor Malfoy ¿por qué ha venido? –

-No soy yo, encontré a una Gryffindor en los pasillos, está extremadamente pálida y helada, aunado a que no responde por estar durmiendo – le repliqué con fastidio.

La revisó por lo que me pareció horas, a la final le dio a beber una pócima y lentamente parecía volver en sí.

-No estaba dormida señor Malfoy, la señorita Lagget estaba en un estado de estupor, donde la persona no es consciente de sí misma y requiere de un gran estimulo para sacarla de su ensoñación ¿sabe que pudo generar este estado? –

-¿Un fuerte choque emocional? –

-¿Comentó algo? –

-No lo sé, solo trato de adivinar – le dije molesto.

-No me mienta señor Malfoy – me miró con algo que asemejaba comprensión – de no importarle la hubiese dejado donde estaba; la hubiese transportado por medio de un hechizo y ya se hubiese ido; pero nunca la cargaría y se quedaría a ver si se recupera, así que dígame ¿qué la tiene en ese estado? –

-No lo sé, algo le afectó – dije con sequedad sin ver a la mujer. Me estaba volviendo muy obvio y todo por culpa de esa Gryffindor.

-Bien, esperemos a que se recupere. Creo le está llamando – dijo caminando de nuevo a su oficina – que termine el frasco antes de volver a dormir –

-Draco – su voz suave llegó a mis oído y me acerqué de inmediato tomando su mano – no te vayas, no quiero estar sola – su voz se fue apagando.

-Bebe esto – le acerqué el frasco a los labios y con dificultad lo terminó, me senté a su lado tomando su mano – duerme – susurré y vi como mi orden era tomada sin vacilación.

La enfermera la vino a ver un par de veces más, no había despertado nuevamente, aunque su agarre era firme. Observé largamente su rostro y como se estremecía dentro de sus sueños. La campana marcó el final de la primera hora, era el momento cumbre porque ya el clan Potter debería estar buscándola desesperadamente.

-Deberías despertar ya, digo si no quieres que Potter se muera de la incertidumbre y desasosiego – acariciaba su rostro que recuperaba el color – aunque no es por Potter que quiero que despiertes – susurré cerca de ella – es la segunda vez que te veo así de indefensa y me molesta el comprobar que si eres de cristal y te me puedes romper – dije sin pensar – debes decirme que cosas horribles han pasado para que estés así. Te juro que lo haré pagar y pedir misericordia por dañarte – sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, adaptándose a la luz – ya era hora bella durmiente – dije con sarcasmo.

-Admite que te importo – susurró con dificultad.

-Como sea, levántate que vamos a clases – otra sonrisa – ¿qué sucedió? – me miró largamente.

-Una estrella se ha consumido – dijo acercando su rostro más a mi caricia.

-Déjale los acertijos baratos a Trelawney – dije sin darle importancia mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos. Me detuve antes de poder formular la siguiente palabra, era la inconfundible voz de Potter – vine el clan, debo irme – vi como asentía sin mirarme, tomé su rostro y lo giré con suavidad – vendré a verte, pero si me visitas será mucho mejor, no tendré que estar huyendo de los apestosos Gryffindor – sonrió y deposité un beso sobre su frente antes de tomar mis cosas y ocultarme detrás de un estante, la voz de los Gryffindor no tardaron en tener cuerpo.

-Katty estábamos tan preocupados – Granger le abalanzó contra ella – ¿estás bien?, ¿qué tienes?, ¿dónde está Madame Pomfrey? –

-Deja de hostigarla – por fin Weasley hacia una buena intervención.

Potter había tomado mi lugar y veía con deleite y preocupación su rostro, vi como besaba su mejilla y luego la rozaba con la propia, seguro susurrándole cursilerías propias de un Gryffindor, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad Madame Pomfrey hizo su entrada y la volvió a examinar. Solo argumentó que estaba débil y debía quedarse hasta la tarde para que se recobrara.

-Ginny anda preocupada, pero seguro prefirió ir a ver al hurón, no sé como soportas que te hable de él –

-Ron habíamos quedado que aceptaríamos la decisión de Ginny – le reclamó Granger.

-Pero el hurón no es más que un necio que seguro la hechizo – su voz iba en incremento.

-¡Ron! Si vas a hablar mal del hurón ve a hacerlo fuera, Katty debe descansar y la perturbas – Potter lo miró con molestia antes de volver su atención a la chica – Hermione tiene razón, quedamos en un acuerdo. Además Malfoy ya no molesta tan seguido y tenemos otras cosas en que preocuparnos más allá de ese –

-Granger tomó a Weasley por el brazo y se lo llevó fuera de la sala argumentando que ellos debían estar solos un momento ¥ Genial Granger ahora debo aguantarme el espectáculo de Potter por no poder salir de acá ¥ me dejé caer detrás del estante poniéndome cómodo.

-Deberías ir a clases – le susurró.

-McGonagall lo entenderá – vi como se encogía de hombros.

-Llegaste tarde anoche – no era una pregunta pero quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta que nunca vino – No tienes que contarme... –

-No es eso, no quiero cansarte. Solo vi por el pensadero de Dumbledore mas cosas de su vida, él también se ve muy agotado – otro silencio largo – Katty, Hermione dice que eres empata y por eso has tenido los diferentes ataques – escuché como reía suavemente.

-No soy empata, porque de serlo no permitiría que sufrieras las pesadillas que tienes – vi como levantaba torpemente su mano al rostro de Potter – por el contrario tengo mis propias pesadillas, mezclas de recuerdo y realidad, que vienen esporádicamente. No sé si son como los tuyos sobre Voldemort – me estremecí al escuchar de sus labios puros esa nombre – pero temo tanto que el de anoche sea una realidad ¿tu soñaste algo? –

-No, te recuerdo que estoy tomando clases y ahora parece que él decide que me muestra y que no ¿qué pasó en tu sueño? –

-Sentí como alguien que conocí hace mucho moría de un dolor terrible, y temo Harry, temo que sea una realidad y no solo un sentimiento. Porque aunque él encuentre la paz, existen varios que dependían y ahora están a la deriva – las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y Potter se apresuró a secárselas con el dorso de la mano.

Hubo otro momento de silencio en que Potter respetó el dolor de ella antes que la entrada de la enfermera los interrumpiera para avisarle que sus amigos se habían ido a clases y McGonagall le había concedido el perder su clase con la condición de llevarle un ensayo de ciento cincuenta centímetros sobre la clase. Parte de mi quería salir a golpear a Potter por su cercanía para con ella, mientras que otra se sentía culpable de haber violado aquellos minutos de intimidad entre los dos, el mal nacido de Potter de verdad le cuidaba; tomé mi bolso para salir mientras creaba la excusa perfecta para McGonagall.

La hora del almuerzo pasó y Potter no hizo alarde, al parecer el cretino si sabía hacer ciertas cosas bien. Yo deseaba verla antes de runas, pero los latosos Gryffindor tampoco estaban a mi vista, lo cual significaba que iba a ser aun más complicado. El halcón de la casa hizo su respectivo aterrizaje y sacudió sus alas, tomé la carta descubriendo la fina caligrafía de mi madre. Por fin las noticias llegaban, abrí el sobre con aburrimiento:

£ Draco,

Querido no he sabido nada de ti, tienes a tu pobre madre abandonada, esperaba me escribieras luego de publicado el incidente de tu padre. Cariño espero no estés molesto conmigo, sabes que siempre he dejado que tu padre tome sus propias decisiones y la de nosotros.

Hay forma de que recuperes su respeto y el agrado del señor oscuro, no es una tarea sencilla pero tengo plena convicción de que lo lograras, eres muy inteligente. Has de ser gala de tus conocimientos de oclumencia, aun frente a Severus, pues Bellatrix dice que no es de confiar. Encuéntrame esta noche en la chimenea de tu sala común y hablaremos.

Tu madre.£

Subí pesadamente los escalones las palabras de mi madre rondando mi cabeza, entreabrí la puerta de la enfermería, el clan Potter en su esplendor estaban enfrascado en una discusión que al parecer era por la asistencia a adivinación ¥ Gryffindor tarugos que discuten por bagatelas ¥ me introduje sigilosamente por la sala y capté su mirada ganándome su sonrisa. La observé mucho mejor, me di la vuelta y salí de aquel griterío.

Granger llegó un tanto retrasada y crispada, le entregó una nota a la profesora y tomó su lugar depositando su bolso en el lugar vacío. Fueron dos largas y tediosas horas en las que explicaban la tela de araña, que ya no se me daban tan mal. Deseaba terminar con aquella civilización y todos sus idiomas derivados.

Virginia no estaba en la biblioteca, podía inferir donde se encontraba y me dejé caer en el asiento; no me iba a arriesgar con ella tampoco. El dolor de cabeza de la mañana exacerbaba con el paso de las horas y ya se me hacía difícil el tolerarlo. Zabini se encontraba en un pasillo lejano, observé sus movimientos hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia y tomó asiento frente a mí.

-Es extraño verte buscando un libro de encantamientos – dije sin darle importancia.

-¿Vas a darle un alto de hostilidad a los de tu propia casa? – su rabia era palpable.

-Yo he sido siempre así Blasie, solo ahora les parece importar –

-Antes no te codeabas de Gryffindor –

-Solo estoy con una, y no es tan mala –

-Otras lenguas dicen que son DOS, los Gryffindor con los que andas –

-Deberías dejarle el cotilleo a las mujeres, en ti te quita valía y me crea decepción –

-¿Entonces no tienes nada con Lagget? –

-¿Con quién? – no volvió a repetir la pregunta – no tolero a Potter, no tolerare a nadie que se le acerque tanto y ya dije: solo una Gryffindor y porque rompe los patrones – siseé – hablemos de cosas importantes ¿no te parece? –

-¿Cómo qué? –

-Vamos Blasie has sido mi compañero por mucho tiempo y al parecer debemos continuar trabajando juntos, dime que has pensado – trataba de que la mentira calara.

-¿Entonces has tenido contacto con el señor oscuro? – asentí por automatismo – no veo la forma en que pueda penetrar las barraras – era eso, querían entrar en los dominios del amante de los sangre sucia – y desde fuera el único ataque provechoso será este juego en el que seguro estaremos custodiados hasta los diente –

-Que ingenuo eres, podemos contra los incompetentes del ministerio y su trullita de aurores – me miró sorprendido.

-Pensé que ya no te interesaba por la junta que tienes –

-Todo lo contrario, se mas de los movimientos Gryffindor y me distraigo – aquello me había costado. Decidí cambiar el tema – estas piedras deben tener un punto débil, nada es tan perfecto para ser irrompible, y el cuarto de los menestreres parece ser bastante vulnerable – hablé sin pensar.

-Eres muy bueno Malfoy –

-Te equivocas, soy el mejor – dije tomando mis cosas para salir de ahí – nos vemos en la cena –

Ya le había metido mas ideas a Blasie de las que quería. Paré en la enfermería y me coleé detrás del estante de la mañana. Virginia estaba en el otro lado de la cama con una revista de corazón de bruja que le producía una risa armónica. Se veía hermosa con el cabello recogido, aunque me agradar mas cuando lo llevaba suelto, pensé en lo que había dicho de ella. No podría llegar a ser una distracción, era mucho más que ello. Catherin estaba semi-sentada en la camilla jugando con un cromo de las ranas de chocolate, mientras la escuchaba leer un artículo.

-Ginny el articulo es muy tonto, y más tonto aun es que te rías con él –

-No seas aguafiestas, es divertido –

-Estas muy cotilla y es feo –

-Bueno ya lo dejo. Que raro que los chicos no han venido, Harry se veía renuente en ir a clases –

-Si, Hermione se lo llevó al amenazarlo de no dejarle copiar su apunte de transformaciones para su ensayo – rió – no parecen crecer – guardaron silencio – ¿Qué sucede? –

-Siento que mi Draco me oculta algo –

-¡Que posesiva eres! – le reaclamó y sentí un tono de celos en sus palabras que apresuró a cambiar – él no se ve muy abierto, seguro le cuesta decir lo que tiene, tu sabes cómo son los hombre que se la dan que pueden con todo y contra todo –

-No es solo eso, siento que si le cuenta lo que le sucede a alguien más y me preocupa que ande con otra –

-Si no lo olvido, él ha cambiado mucho desde que te prometió dejar sus amoríos si le aceptabas – mi pequeña asintió – no creo que sea de los que rompen sus promesas, su linaje no se lo permitiría –

-A veces lo defiendes mucho y hablas de él como si lo conocieras –

-Yo solo conozco al hurón que se ha mostrado ante mí, pero su mirada grita muchas cosas que calla – dijo sin verla.

Me molestaba que se refiriera a mi como Weasley o Potter, pero debía ser parte del papel que yo la obligaba a mantener. Me disponía a salir cuando la puerta se abrió dándole paso al trío de oro. Volví a dejarme caer mientras que Weasley y Granger se colocaban junto a Virginia y Potter volvía a tomarse libertades al besar su mejilla del lado contrario.

-¿Qué tanto discuten? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Dumbledore debería cancelar el juego, es muy peligroso que tantos alumnos salgan a pasear por el pueblo durante dos días enteros – respondió Granger molesta.

-¿Vamos a dormir en el pueblo? –

-No Ginny, a las seis estaremos de vuelta y partiremos temprano el día siguiente, pero no deja de ser arriesgado –

-Ustedes van juntos ¿no es así? – el falso tono de inocencia de Virginia me hizo reír, tanto Granger como Weasley se sonrojaron violentamente – que tierna la pareja de prefectos – dijo con burla.

-Se te está pegando lo del maldito hurón –

-¡Ron no maldigas! – Catherin consiguió golpear su brazo – y no habían quedado de no hablar del joven Malfoy, al parecer les importa por lo invocado a la conversación que es –

-No digas sandeces – Potter tenia apoyada su cara cerca de su rostro.

-Deberías ir a dormir un rato – sus palabras estaba cargadas de cariño y me contuve de lanzarle un crucio a Potter, guardé con gran dificultad mi varita que no recordaba haberla sacado – es suficiente con que yo esté enferma – dijo acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos negros.

Salí como pude de aquel lugar o mataba a Potter. Debía hablar con Severus, recordaba la escena de los Gryffindor juntos disfrutando de la compañía mutua y cierta parte de mi deseo estar ahí ¥ ¡Condenados Gryffindor! ¥ la puerta del despacho estaba abierta, una mujer alta y elegante salía de él.

-¿Madre? – pregunté extrañado.

-Iba a buscarte hijo mío –

-Es mejor si entran y hablan acá Narcisa – la voz de Severus inconfundibles. Entramos y tomamos asiento.

-Tu carta me ha llegado hoy. No comprendo que haces acá – recalqué la última palabra al recordar que ella me pedía utilizar oclumencia incluso con Severus.

-Cambié de opinión, tu misión es muy difícil hijo. Pero Severus ha prometido ayudarte, claro tu tía Bellatrix no está nada contenta con la idea –

-¿Qué desea madre? –

Hablamos por más de dos horas consecutivas en las que me explicaban mi asignación y Severus daba una que otra sugerencia para un plan efectivo. Yo trataba de mantener la compostura ante el requerimiento, pero la sangre me hervía y deseaba mandarlos a todos al demonio en ese momento. Mi madre salió por la chimenea de Severus y este se me quedó viendo fijamente.

-Tu Gryffindor favorita está en la enfermería – logré articular desviando la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Ya lo sé, y debió haber salido hace una hora atrás. Ahora dime cuál es tu brillante plan –

-Ando asquerosamente Gryffindor últimamente que no querrás escuchar lo que tengo para decir – dije molesto conmigo mismo, debía volver a tomar mi postura si deseaba salir librado de aquel rollo.

-Tal vez sean las palabras de un viejo murciélago, pero el matiz Gryffindor que estás adquiriendo te dará el equilibrio que vas a necesitar, no lo ofusques – guardó silencio – necesito saber hasta que punto harás lo pedido –

-¿Hasta el montaje? – me deslicé mas en el sofá – Zabini fue pedido para hacer algo parecido, me lo dijo temprano –

-El señor Zabini es aun más débil que tú – dijo con ironía. Pasaron unos minutos – Draco ha pasado algo grave, Dumbledore teme por 'su' integridad y el señor oscuro parecía complacido en cierta forma según me comentó Narcisa – sabía bien de quien me hablaba, aunque no dije nada, me levanté y salí del despacho.

Unas manos suaves taparon mis ojos y el olor a vainilla me llenó.

-Pensé me habías olvidado –

-No podría – rió por lo bajo – iba a buscarte en el estudio –

Caminamos sin hablar y nos sentamos uno junto al otro. Hablo por largo tiempo sobre Lagget comentándome lo que había pasado.

-Virginia – dije con fastidio, vi como bajaba la mirada y me arrepentí del tono – ya es tarde y debo hacer una ronda–

-¿Me acompañas a la torre? –

No le respondí solo tomé su mano y caminé con ella, escuchando su día de clases y lo ocurrido en herbología con una tal Lovegood que en mi vida me había enterado de su existencia. Al llegar besé suavemente sus labios y vi como entraba por el retrato. Continué mi camino a la torre de astronomía.

-Debería darte retención por cada vez que te encuentro fuera de horas – la figura en la ventana volteó a verme y divisé una sonrisa. Tomé asiento frente a ella – deberías estar en tu torre –

-Harry me tiene cansada, me trata como si me fuera a quebrar – dijo sin resentimiento.

-Yo te hubiese amarrado a la cama hace tiempo – dije sin medirme – ¿cómo te sientes? – agregué apresuradamente.

-Ya estoy bien – sonrió – ¿sabes que no deberías escuchar conversaciones a escondidas? – Solo levanté la ceja de modo interrogatorio, aunque sabía de que me hablaba – Te pillé detrás del estante de medicamentos hoy en la tarde cuando estaba con Ginny –

-Solo quería ir a verte pero el molesto clan no te dejaba sola –

-También se preocupan por mi – hizo énfasis en la frase y la miré molesto – ¿qué tiene tan infeliz al joven Mal-humorado? –

-¿La persona de la que hablaba Virginia eras tu? –

-No lo sé, tu respóndeme – suspiró – deberías tratar de hablar con ella, porque si te conozco bien solo la escuchas durante las casi mil horas contiguas que ella puede hablar respondiendo con monosílabos –

-Me agrada el silencio – dije a la defensiva. Observé su mano y la tomé, estaba tibia como normalmente era, enlacé mis dedos jugando con los suyos, apreciando su constitución y la suavidad de su piel. Levanté la mirada y ella me observaba sonriente, no solté su agarre – y admite que mueres por estos momentos que pasas conmigo – arrastré las palabras cargadas de petulancia.

-No seas tan engreído Malfoy – dijo con furia.

-Soy lo mejor que tiene esta escuela y tú lo sabes bien – solo quería molestarla, como cuando estábamos en la mansión, sentía necesidad de revivir el recuerdo para mitigar la agitación de las tareas dadas y las alternativas ofrecidas.

-¡Eres un vanidoso! Pero te informo no eres el único apuesto en esta escuela – se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

-Si claro, ahora recuerdo que te gustan los bajitos, pocos agraciados, de cabellos enmarañados y sin forma, ojos esmeraldas, cara de bobo, que usan lentes que le tapan el rostro, con mal gusto por las prendas para vestir, andar torpe y con una gran necesidad de llamar la atención para que todos lo adoren – golpeó mi hombro – solo digo la verdad – suspiró con fuerza, no quería pelear – asumo que él te llevará al juego –

-No lo sé, Ron quería hacer equipo con él –

-Sería muy Potter, digo estúpido el cambiarte por Weasley – recibí un gruñido de respuesta – debes cuidarte – dije serio sin darme cuenta, me miró interrogante y la atraje hacia mi; en fin no quedaba mucho espacio. La acomodé entre mis piernas para que se recostara de mi tórax, ella enlazó sus dedos con mi mano junto a su cintura, mientras que con la otra jugaba a crear formas en la humedad del cristal. Sabía que estaba totalmente atenta a mí, a la expectativa de mis palabras. Apoyé mi quijada en su hombro más alejado de la ventana y dejé ir un suspiro – Mi madre estuvo hoy en el castillo – susurré.

Ella paró por un momento de dibujar estrellas, volteó a verme, le sostuve la mirada para luego voltear bruscamente, estaba seguro que sabía de Legerimencia, sentí un beso sobre mi mejilla, invitándome a continuar.

Le hablé de la asignación, el plan de Severus para con mi madre, él para conmigo, la discusión con Parkinson, las conversaciones con Zabini y por enésima vez me contuve al momento de hablarle de mis sueños. Ella acarició mi rostro con dulzura que me estremeció, pero no me sentí con fuerzas para romper el contacto, solo cerré mis ojos y ella comenzó a darme su punto de vista, a decirme que me apoyaría en cualquiera de mis decisiones, pues sabia haría lo correcto, estuvo de acuerdo en el comentario de Severus sobre Zabini y que Parkinson estaba sufriendo por su propio veneno. Me impresionaba la tranquilidad con la que hablaba y la incapacidad de odiar ante las noticias dadas, buscando luz en medio de la oscuridad. La dejé en su torre cerca de las seis de la mañana para que se preparara para sus clases, que con suerte serian hasta medio día.

Era la una de la tarde cuando me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama, necesitaba dormir. Saqué mi capa, el jumper, la corbata, la correa y los zapatos. Me estiré sobre las sabanas recordando la cara de adormilada de Catherin y la de preocupación de Potter, era un ingenuo pero tenía mucha suerte. Partes de la conversación de anoche venían a mí como centellas de luz, pero solo uno se repetía más de lo normal: "_antes de hablar pestes sobre las sombras, enciende una luz"_

Desperté a las nueve menos veinte, Virginia me llamaba. Me coloqué los zapatos y medio arreglé mi vestuario para luego ignorar olímpicamente a Zabini mientras atravesaba la sala común, camino al estudio.

Este tenía un olor a rosa muy fuerte y divisé el ramo en medio de la mesa siendo arreglado por mi pequeña.

-Quería verte –

-Bien por ti – respondí antes de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla.

-Estas todo arrugado – dijo alisando mi camisa – no parecen cosas tuyas –

-Estaba durmiendo – dije sin darle importancia arrastrándola al sofá.

-No lo sabía, sino no te molesto –

-Estoy más cómodo aquí – dije sin darle importancia mientras soltaba su cabellos que volvía a tener atados en una liga alta – me gusta más suelto – comenté desenredándolo.

-Por lo visto te pones de mal humor cuando te levantan – rió suavemente al recibir un gruñido por respuesta – esta mañana estabas raro –

-Tengo problemas en casa, es todo – no quería responder, pero recordaba a Catherin – mi madre está preocupada por mi padre y todo eso –

-Mmm, Draco – parecía dudosa, al alenté a continuar – ¿sigues... sigues pensando en ser Mortífago? – me miró y yo razoné por largo tiempo la respuesta a darle, cualquier cosa que respondiera iba a llegar a oídos del clan Potter y no me convenía que supieran todo – lo lamento no debí preguntar – agregó después de eso momento y bajó su vista dolida al sofá.

-Virginia – tomé su quijada y la obligué a verme con un movimiento suave – lo único que me importa ahora lo tengo frente a mí, dejaré ese tipo de decisiones para más tarde. Solo quiero que sepas que sería incapaz de hacerte daño –

Después de eso nos besamos largamente y hablamos de las expectativas del juego, nos volvíamos a besar, discutíamos quienes eran mejores equipos de Quidditch, nos besábamos...

La dejé en su torre cerca de las once, ya desmayaba del sueño. Bajé apresuradamente lo escalones y me encontré de frente con Potter y Lagget tomados de la mano, seguramente volviendo de un paseo a lo Gryffindor, me contuve y hablé arrastrando las palabras:

-No es hora de estar fuera de las salas si no son prefectos de ronda – la voz iba cargada de desprecio – que no se repita –

Continué bajando al dejar a un Potter en conmoción y a Lagget con una sonrisa, no deseaba peleas insulsas por el momento, anhelaba con desesperación mi cama.

~º~

-"-

Perdonen la tardanza. Como ya le había escrito aun par de ustedes la universidad me tiene full y la mussa aparentemente ya regreso de vacaciones (este capitulo tiene cinco Pág. mas de lo original) esperemos no se vaya a ir pronto de nuevo.

Gracias por leer, el próxima ya vendrá el juego y aunque no se muy bien en que va a consistir, van a pasar cosas muy importantes. Si no fui lo suficientemente explicita Draco habló con Lagget toda la noche del jueves para viernes, estuvo con Ginny en la noche y posterior a ello fue a dormir otra vez... eventualmente olvido que debe hacerlo. Y el titulo hace referencia a la carga de información que recibe Draco, que aunque no exterioriza y evita hablar de ello lo tienen un poco mal... por ello se aferra al tacto de la mano de Lagget que es su forma de exteriorizar su necesidad.

En cuando si Draco gusta de Lagget y viceversa... no saben cuanta risa me cada vez que leo algún comentario de ello... luego entenderán porque... por el momento solo les digo (como ya han podido notar, sobre todo después de este derroche de melifluidez que tuve) que se tiene bastante aprecio el uno por el otro.

Cualquier duda por favor escríbanme.

Gracias nuevamente por leer.

PD¿alguien sabe porque ya no puedo colocar mi rosa en esta cosa? Me moleta de sobre manera.


	16. Juegos en la nieve

**Capítulo XIV:**

**Juegos en la nieve**

El clima era templado, no entendía porque todos se removían dentro de sus abrigos. Virginia se veía realmente hermosa a mi lado, con un atuendo rosa viejo que la destacaba, solo el morral desentonaba con su ser perfecto. Lo tomé con algo de brusquedad de su espalda mientras los profesores intentaban, sin mucho éxito, conseguir un silencio homogéneo. Miré con aburrimiento mi alrededor, la nieve siempre fue objeto de mi encanto, pero a estas alturas comenzaba a cansarme; divisé dos individuos bastante mal disimulados seguro eran del ministerio, aurores cruzando las esquinas e intercambiando cortas palabras entre ellos al cruzarse.

Avisté al clan Potter y Lagget, rodeado de los diferentes miembros del club de fan del primero: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff; solo Slytherin se mantenía apartado y equilibradamente ordenados ¥las serpientes no se mezclan a menos que tengan hambre¥ recordé de mala gana, Zabini y Parkinson habían hecho pareja y no dejaban de susurra por debajo, moviéndose de forma nerviosa y volviéndose a cada momento para asegurarse que no eran escuchados. Moví con violencia mi cabeza, me había prometido 'disfrutar' de aquella 'oportunidad de esparcimiento'. Volví a fijar mí vista al clan, Weasley tenía la cara muy roja y no dejaba de ver por debajo a Granger quien evitaba olímpicamente al primero; Potter por su lado los miraba con resignación y una pequeña sonrisa; y Lagget, bueno, me acababa de pillar observándolos.

-¿Estas escuchando al director? –

-No, para algo te he traído – respondí sin darme cuenta de lo brusco que había sido, pero tampoco me disculpé, solo la miré e hice alardeé de la gala Malfoy mientras me dedicaba una mirada cargada de furia.

La verdad es que ya todos prestaban atención al viejo chiflado que no paraba de gesticular de manera exagerada, por una extraña razón no conseguía que mi sistema nervioso captara los estímulos sonoros, pero no me molestó en lo absoluto. Centré mi mirada en los aurores que patrullaban cerca del lugar de reunión y cambiaban señas con los de la calle cercana. No podía creer que el vejete pensara que efectivamente nos podían proteger de lo que se avecinaba, porque estaba seguro que esa autosuficiencia Slytherin con unas palpables ganas de salir corriendo significaba que algo grande y no grato se avecinaba. Busqué la mirada fría de Snape, quien tampoco prestaba atención al director por encontrar de sumo interés a un par de personas con capa cercanos a Las Tres Escobas, su mirada reflejaba que deseaba acecinar a alguna de ellas o ambas. Virginia volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos al abrir el morral en mi espalda con muy mal carácter.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? – pregunté con falsa inocencia. Ella suspiró cansada y me miró un tanto molesta.

-Hay que buscar pistas por todo el pueblo, se suman puntos y gana el que resuelva más acertijos – alcé la ceja y la miré interrogante – no me culpes no he entendido del todo lo que el director trataba de explicar, nos entregaran un sobre con la primera pista y así vamos, hay que hacer pruebas en algunos lugares, hay falsas pistas que restan puntos y una gran cantidad de normativas para protegernos –

-Has sido una muy mala elección – le sonreí cuando volteó a verme.

-Si quieres cambiamos, yo voy con Katty, esto se le da muy bien –

-Si, claro ¡Potter se sentirá en Navidad! – dije con sarcasmo. Ella rió abiertamente.

-Ve a buscar un sobre –

Snape los repartía con muy mala cara, sorpresivamente solo se le acercaba los Slytherin, quienes tampoco tardaban mucho tiempo tomándolo. Tomé el que me extendían e intenté abrirlo consiguiendo una gran descarga eléctrica por los músculos de mi mano.

-¿No escucha las indicaciones? – su voz era fría, pero pude divisar que el hecho le causaba placer.

-Weasley se encarga de esas pequeñeces – dije molesto, deseando quemar aquel sobre.

-Haces malas elecciones entonces –

-Si, se lo dije y pareció molestarla – me encogí de hombros – tu tampoco le prestabas atención al vejete –

-Más respeto – dijo secamente – ya yo sé las normas y mi puesto –

-Y… ¿A quién intentabas acecinar con la mirada? – no obtuve respuesta y decidí que era buena idea no insistir – ¿Dumbledore sabe lo que pasará hoy? –

-Y según usted ¿qué pasará hoy? –

-Además de que su preciado chiquillo será derrotado por mí, tengo mis fuertes sospechas que el señor tenebroso decidirá hacer una pequeña visita al aldehuela –

-Eres único – vi un asomo de sonrisa – encárgate de Potter, que si el otro decide venir yo me encargaré – sentí su mano en mi hombro y un fuerte empujón.

-Tardaste – Virginia venia de reunirse con el clan Potter.

-Hablabas con ellos – dije restándole importancia – ¿cuándo podremos abrirlo? – dije extendiéndole el sobre.

-Entonces si escuchaste algo – hice un gesto para restarle importancia, no pensaba contar nada del corrientazo – a las nueve – enlazó su mano con la mía – estas muy distraído –

-Solo he venido por ti – le corté bruscamente.

Su reloj marcó las nueve y el rasgado de los sobres no se hizo esperar, los murmullos subían de intensidad y cada quien hablaba solo con su pareja. Miré intensamente a Virginia y posterior a un suspiro leyó:

-Busca atentamente que no se distraiga tu mente El bullicio nos atormenta Solo con fuego las purificamos Si quieres saber de nosotros has de cuidarte pues tus ojos y uñas en salsa de soya son manjares de gusto a la hora... – leyó rápidamente - ¿Vamos a la tienda de animales? –

-¡Claro, Weasley! Porque ellos son expertos vendiendo bichos carnívoros. El pensamiento es muy obvio – sonreí al ver que una gran cantidad de alumnos pensaba igual que Virginia – sigue leyendo y quita la mala cara –

-Para protegerte una espada de cobre y un escudo de marfil te recomiendo pues sobre las doce el sol arrecia y las ganas de pasear nos atormentan –

-¿Es todo? –

-Si – respondió de mala gana.

-No estés molesta, no esperaras que este juego me suscite sutileza – dije mirándola por el rabillo del ojo – Vamos, Virginia, me gusta ser arrogante eso lo sabes – sonrió.

Tomé su mano y nos comenzamos a internar en el pueblo, según la pista deberíamos ir a un lugar silencioso. Virginia me seguía aun un tanto molesta y era obvio que no pensaba en la pista. Doblamos a la derecha y entramos a un pequeño callejón que se habría a una plazoleta con un establo y dos pequeñas tiendas al final.

-Lee nuevamente la pista y por lo menos disimula que estas pensando en la solución – ella tomó la pista y la extendió frente a ella y antes de que empezara a leer le abracé por atrás – podemos leer cada uno calladitos – susurré en su oído y descubrí como temblaba – ¿con frío? – reí muy cerca de su oído volviendo a sentir su temblor.

£ **Busca atentamente, que no se distraiga tu mente.**

_El bullicio nos atormenta... Solo con fuego las purificamos._

_Si quieres saber de nosotros has de cuidarte, pues tus ojos y uñas en salsa de soya son manjares de gusto a la hora..._

_Para protegerte una espada de cobre y un escudo de marfil te recomiendo, _

Pues sobre las doce el sol arrecia y las ganas de pasear nos atormentan. £

-¿Ves estas manchitas chiquitas cerca de las palabras? Se llaman signos de puntuación, la gente normal los utiliza y al leer recuerdan las pausas que indican – dije para molestarla, aunque me causaba gran gracia pues ahora si podía entender lo que decía el papel. Ella solo se removió en mi abrazo y yo lo estreché más – una vez aclarado este punto podemos continuar – dije con sarcasmo – la primera parte nos indica que estamos en el lugar indicado – hice una seña con la mano – ¿Escuchas? Todo calladito – sonreí cuando se puso roja – ahora nos saltamos la parte de la comida de lo que sea esto porque no lo entiendo – rió – nos queda la parte del armamento ¿Hay que coleccionar cosas o algo así? –

-No prestaste atención – dijo cansadamente apoyando su peso en mi – si y algunos dependientes nos dará la pista que sigue si pedimos lo indicado –

-Bueno Weasley, a buscar una armería –

-¿Una escudería no te sirve? – dijo señalando el edificio de la izquierda.

-No, porque las escuderías, por lo general, es el nombre que recibe un equipo de autos muggles que compiten – dije tomando su mano y reanudando la caminata – pero la casucha de la derecha corresponde a un lugar donde vendan armas –

Me encantaba estar con Weasley, me encantaba como se sonrojaba cuando la corregía, como arrugaba el entrecejo cuando la molestaba, y sobre todo como mojaba sus labios para evitar que el frío los resecara. La paré en la entrada y la besé suavemente.

-Si sigues mojando tus labios de esa forma solo lograras que se quebranten – volví a besarla – usa un labial, te los protegerá mejor – abrí la puerta y la invité a entrar.

El lugar conservaba el olor al moho de larga data de instalación, y el armamento se arremolinaba por todo el lugar, hileras de espadas, hachas, mazas, escudos, catapultas, ballestas, arcos, cotas, cascos. Todo ¡tan muggle!

-Como pierden el tiempo haciendo cosas para destruirse – dejó escapar al tiempo que examinaba un estante lleno de granadas.

-Estamos de acuerdo en ello – la llevé al mostrador – veamos si alguien nos facilita desprendernos del olor a moho lo antes posible – recostado en un rincón se encontraba un hombre bajo, canoso con unos horribles ojos grises, leyendo a través de sus lentes El Profeta.

-¿Buenas? – Virginia llamó su atención en una mezcla de falsa duda – nos preguntábamos si podía ayudarnos – el hombre solo se limitó a mirarla antes de reanudar su lectura.

-Denos la condenada espada de cobre y el escudo de marfil y lo dejaremos en paz –

-¡Draco! – me reprendió, aunque no le hice caso.

-Debería escuchar a la joven – su voz era queda y jadeante – no llegará muy lejos con esos modales – por fin se acercaba al mostrador – tome jovencita, esto es lo que buscaban – extendió una caja de madera, al abrirla se encontraba un sobre como el del inicio con una réplica de ambos instrumentos – como son los primeros en llegar debo decirles que todas las pistas se relacionan entre si y el tiempo es un factor importante – se quedó expectante, Virginia pasó su mirada de el hombre a mí, y de vuelta al hombre.

-¿Estamos buscando una criatura? – dejé escapar de mala gana.

-Eso solo lo sabe usted joven – mi mirada se enfureció, odiaba que me dijeran joven.

-Déjame leer – tomé el sobre de sus manos y los rasgué. Aquella pista era peor que la anterior

£ Las piezas ruedan libres, solo allá te ayudaran. Al final de la principal siempre para ti va a estar.

**De madera pulida, con refuerzos de plata.**

La testa de un porcino es su signo... corre las doce se acerca.£

-Definitivamente, los alucinógenos deben prohibirse – reí ante su comentario – otra vez con el lío de las doce, por lo menos sabemos que algo debemos de hacer en ese momento –

-Solo nos falta averiguar el que y el donde – mi comentario lleno de sarcasmo fue cortado por la entrada de la parejita Gryffindor que menos deseaba ver. Potter la llevaba de la mano y ella giraba el pergamino para ver si por casualidad cambiaba el significado de lo ahí escrito – vamos que apesta a pelambre –

Antes de que pudiese protestar arrastré a Weasley fuera del lugar, asegurándome de golpear al imbecil de Potter en el proceso.

-¡Eres un descortés! Te recuerdo que tu novia también es Gryffindor – no le respondí, seguía caminando hacia el centro del pueblo – no tienes remedio, creo que deberíamos ir a Dervish y Banges – volteé a verla momentáneamente mientras tomaba el ultimo cruce para la calle principal – es una tienda que casualmente está al final de la calle principal y repara objetos mágicos –

La tienda estaba muy bien ordenada y los objetos llamaban la atención a simple vista. Había una pareja en el lugar. Lo cual significaba que era una pista falsa o se nos entregaba los pergaminos de manera desordenada. Definitivamente debí prestar atención al vejestorio mientras hablaba, me volví y observé como mi pequeña entablaba conversación con el dependiente.

-¿Entonces solo nos dará el sobre?, ¿No hay nada más? Porque mire – sacó la pista – acá dice algo de madera pulida y refuerzos de plata –

-¡No niña! – parecía alterado – solo me dijeron que diera el estúpido sobre, ahora váyanse que espantan a la clientela – caminó presuroso – ¿Señora?, ¡Madame!, ¿puedo servirle? –

Salimos sin mucha prisa, ella me extendió el sobre. Una mujer ataviada de negro observaba los estantes con desinterés.

£ A cada nuevo año escolar le visitas y lo ansias al llegar las vacaciones. Escarlata es la maquinaria. Este es sencillo pues solo llegar allá es tu cometido...

**La verdadera respuesta solo al unir las piezas se encuentran**.£

-Bueno esta es fácil – la miré y sonreí – vamos – tomó mi mano.

Una gran explosión seguida de humo gris pestilente nos alcanzó al pasar por Zonkos, varios alumnos salían tosiendo y riendo. En la estación de trenes se encontraban varias parejas buscando por todo el lugar. La pista solo te indicaba que deberías llegar ahí, más no que y como obtendrías el cometido, revisábamos casi los mismos lugares que los demás, aquello no nos estaba llevando a ningún lugar. Saqué la primera pista de mi bolsillo, y hurgué en el de Virginia logrando que se sonrojara notablemente. Revisé varias veces tratando de encontrar alguna relación.

-La verdadera respuesta solo al unir las piezas se encuentra – susurré.

-Lo mismo que nos había dicho el hombre anteriormente –

-Si, pero en los trenes el destino lo dicta la unión de los rieles – caminé a la central de mando – y acá nos dirán donde estarán las cruces más cercanos – la vieja central mostraba un mapa de los rieles y parte del pueblo que recorría, el primer desvío estaba a solo treinta metros de la estación cerca de los andenes y el otro a cincuenta metros, camino a las montañas – éste será muy arriesgado – marqué el ultimo – es más fácil caminar a los andenes hay dos cruces, veremos si tenemos suerte –

No éramos los únicos con ese pensamiento; risas, jadeos y el choque de los pies contra la nieve y el metal, Lagget y Potter jugaban a perseguirse cerca de la plataforma giratoria. No recordaba haberlos visto pasar por la estación, siquiera cerca de Dervish y Banges; Virginia no parecía sorprendida por su presencia, solo divertida por su comportamiento. Finalmente, Potter capturó a su presa y depositó un beso en su mejilla mientras la abrazaba, cuando solo unos seis metros nos distanciaban, en medio de ambos se encontraba el mando de la aguja. Lagget nos dedicó una sonrisa, mientras Potter tomaba un leve tono rojizo que llamó mi atención, se acomodó la capa y recogió un morral parecido al de Virginia cerca del mando.

-¿Cómo estas Ginny? – Lagget se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa, ruborizada por la carrera, Virginia le respondió con otra sonrisa y una inclinación de la cabeza – ¿Joven Malfoy? – no le respondí al saludo, mi mascara Malfoy estaba en su máxima expresión.

-¿Qué hacían? – Preguntó Virginia cuándo Potter ya se le unía.

-Harry, que no soporta la idea que yo le gane – Guiñó le ojo y volteó a sonreírle a mal nacido de Potter.

-Al final te atrapé – Potter me ignoraba.

-Hace buen rato que me has atrapado – su voz era juguetona y deseé terminar de rajarle la cara a Potter, quien volvía a tener ese tinte rojizo. Se encaminaron a la estación – Busquen en las traviesas del otro cruce – llegó su voz; se había detenido, ondeó su cabello antes de trotar para tomar el brazo de su acompañante.

- ¿Vamos? – me hizo volver en sí, la miré interrogante – Katty no me daría falsas pistas – estábamos de acuerdo en ello, pero no se lo hice saber.

Debajo de las traviesas del cruce reposaban varias docenas de sobres, Virginia tomó uno y me lo extendió.

-¿Qué sucede si tomamos más de un sobre? –

-Nuestras manos se tintaran de negro y en la lista de los profesores estaremos tachados, por lo que mañana tendríamos que quedarnos en Hogwarts pues ya estaríamos fuera del juego – vio como rasgaba el sobre – lo mismo pasaría si robas el sobre de alguna persona o haces trampa de cualquier otra forma –

-No vi a Potter y Lagget en la tienda, tampoco en la estación –

-Yo si los vi camino a la tienda cuando nos dirigíamos a la estación. Katty es buena con los acertijos, seguro pensó en venir acá sin llegar necesariamente a la estación –

-Lagget, en definitiva, no es más lista que yo – mi ego había sido herido.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa –

-Lo insinuaste – la miré fijamente y ella bajó su cabeza. Tomé su barbilla suavemente obligándola a verme – Te demostraré que soy mejor que tus queridos Gryffindor – mis palabras estaban cargadas de arrogancia e irritación, pero le sonreí.

£ _Por eso bajo tierra nos entretenemos. Gemas grandiosas logramos, parte de nuestras herramientas necesitas. _

**Cava profundamente, sin atormentar a los habitantes de la tierra. Donde el manto blanco no cubre, pues el sustrato ya ha sido trabajado.**£

-Parece continuación de algo? – dijo muy cerca de mí.

-Si, pero vamos a otro sitio – ya se acercaba un numero de seis personas – Lagget le anda dando las respuestas a todos –

Tomó la pista de mi mano, pero no se atrevió a revisar en mis bolsillos. La espoleé con mi mirada, hasta que el tinte rojizo de su cara llegó a ser el de su cabello, por lo que introduje mi manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y se los extendí. Caminamos sin rumbo entre los árboles hasta que se recostó en una roca, aun no se atrevía a verme.

-Las notas están escritas con diferente caligrafía, y hay patrones que se repiten. Mira las palabras: espada de cobre y escudo de marfil están subrayadas, al igual que nuestras herramientas – miré las pistas sentándome a su lado.

-£ El bullicio nos atormenta, solo con fuego las purificamos £ tiene los mismos caracteres que la primera parte de la nueva pista – vi que abría el morral y sacaba un pergamino en blanco y una pluma y escribía ambas notas – no – la detuve en su segundo intento – vas bien: El bullicio nos atormenta. Por eso bajo tierra nos entretenemos. Ahora coloca la parte del fuego y luego las gemas –

£ El bullicio nos atormenta. Por eso bajo tierra nos entretenemos. Solo con fuego las purificamos. Gemas grandiosas logramos, parte de nuestras herramientas necesitas. £

-Suena pésimo, tal vez mas adelante encontremos algo más sobre ello – volvió a mirar – ¿quiénes creen que son? –

-Bajo la tierra – susurré – gemas, algo de valor –

-Los duendes de Gringotts están bajo tierra y manejan cosas de valor – dijo oportunamente – pero no utilizan fuego, Bill me lo ha dicho, bueno aunque no me aclarar el punto de los dragones ahí abajo – volvió a ver la nota – igual, que podríamos buscar en Hogsmeade que ellos usen –

-¿Un sello? –

-Draco, hablo en serio – apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro – ¿Los enanos no trabajan bajo tierra, sacando gemas? –

-Si, en los cuentos muggles – reí ante su cara – pero tu idea me agrada, se apega más a los datos: les gusta el silencio, viven bajo tierra, sacan gemas y todo el asunto –

-Puede que quieran probar nuestros conocimientos sobre los muggles –

-¡Qué asco! – golpeó fuertemente mi costado antes de volver a revisar la mochila y sacar una revista para magos viajeros – piensas en todo Weasley –

-Fue idea de Hermione, sabes cómo es ella con los libros y todo lo que se pueda leer – buscó el índice – acá están todas la tiendas de Hogsmeade y lo que venden – revisó por varios minutos, yo solo me dediqué a mirar el paisaje – eres un holgazán – me reprendió – acá está: El Paraíso de la Minería, 225, al sur de la calle principal –

En aquel lugar tuvimos que adivinar cosas sobre duendes, pues ninguno de los dos resultó muy diestro en historia de la magia, pero al final el dependiente nos entregó un cincel, un martillo y un yunque, todos tamaño portátil con otro sobre. Indagamos un poco más sobre su función y entendimos que con un número considerable de respuestas acertadas nos daría una pista para encontrar el objeto final, pero hasta el momento todos habían fallado, solo un par de parejas y nosotros habíamos estado cerca de lograrlo. Salimos, la mañana ya estaba más tibia.

-¿Cómo íbamos a saber quién era Ragnok el Patizambo? – se quejó al salir.

-No importa, seguro que también hizo algo aburrido como Ug el Desconfiante –

-¡Draco! Son las doce pasadas– abrió el sobre.

£ **Símbolos, objetos y signos son la clave del mapa que te llevará a tu deseo.**

_... fuego, dientes y corazón son nuestras defensas. Pero tu mago inútil solo buscas nuestra piel, sangre, corazón, hígado y cuernos por serte de gran utilidad._

Tu tiempo se acaba a mediodía si a comer no llegas £

-Esta bien, por lo visto descalificaran a las parejas que no lleguen a ese lugar a las doce – dijo con falsa tranquilidad, mientras sacaba los otros pergaminos – ganas de pasear nos atormentan y mira acá mismo dice que es la hora de la comida –

-Es un lugar para comer, eso disminuye nuestra lista a seis locales – miraba sobre su hombro.

-¿Testa del porcino? –

-¡Cabeza de puerco! Después de la oficina de correos – tomé su mano mientras corríamos al destino.

-Doce y media – jadeó – si no es aquí estamos muy mal – otro jadeo mientras se acariciaba las costillas – pero mira el letrero es de madera pulida con plata –

Era una sola habitación, pequeña, sucia y lúgubre con intenso olor a cabras, las ventanas apenas dejaban pasar luz por la mugre que se había acumulado. Las mesas levemente iluminadas por velas gastadas y la roña de muchos años dejaban rastro de nuestra presencia. El tabernero tenía muy mal aspecto, que entonaba con su local. Nos miró largamente y posterior a ello consultó su reloj. Con un gruñido nos invitó a sentarnos en una de las asquerosas mesas donde un juego de sietes pociones reposaba. Había una pequeña y simple instrucción: identifique. Sonreí ante la idea, Severus debió pasársela muy bien preparando la prueba.

-A ver Weasley, la prueba es toda para ti – retiré una silla para que se sentara y proseguí a hacerlo yo también.

- La púrpura y humeante es para heridas – dijo sonriente.

-Muy bien, ésta también es fácil – alcé el frasco y se la acerqué – por el olor.

-Esa es un antídoto para las mordeduras por Doxies –

-Mis felicitaciones Weasley – le sonreí, por impulso me paré y sobre las pociones le robé un beso – toma la pluma y ese pergamino especial y escribe el nombre de estas dos – le pasé las botellas – esta es Zumo de Mandrágora – observé como las etiquetaba – esta no estoy muy seguro, creo que puede ser un Filtro de la Paz –

-Draco aquella es poción Pimentónica – señaló el frasco a mi derecha.

-Te has ganado otro beso Weasley – se sonrojó violentamente, otras parejas habían entrado a aquel lugar, aunque no podía identificarlas – Poción Wiggenweld – pasé la botella – y esta es Solución para Encoger –

-¿Le coloco a esta filtro de la paz? –

-Déjame verla – no podía recordar mucho sobre las características de la poción, aspiré su vapor y sentí como mi ansiedad bajaba – si, definitivamente es un filtro de la paz –

Terminó de etiquetarlas y llamamos al dependiente, que se acercó de mala cara después de hablar con otra pareja. Tenía una lista en la mano, alzó su varita y las etiquetas desaparecieron.

-Pueden llevarse solo una de ellas – dijo al bajar su lista y volvió a revisar a otras parejas que le llamaba.

-¿Solo una? – preguntó – ¿para que la utilizaríamos?, ¿hay que entregarla o la utilizaremos en alguna prueba? –

-No lo sé, pero descartemos el zumo de mandrágora y la poción de Wiggenweld porque no nos expondrían a eso, lo de las doxies no estoy seguro –

-Y si nos refriamos o herimos podemos ir con la enfermera –

-Bien, el de la paz me cae bien, pero es un tanto inútil – dejé escapar apartando el frasco – si pudiésemos saber si las pociones son las mismas en cada mesa –

-No Draco, recuerda las reglas –

-Gryffindor tenias que ser, bueno ¿quieres protegerte de las doxies o volver a ser pequeña? –

-Puede que debamos encoger algún objeto, a las doxies podemos hechizarlas –

-En ese caso, guardemos esta – al voltear a la mesa nuevamente las otras pociones habían desaparecido. Un par de ojos a la espalda de Virginia me miraban intensamente, pero al intentar identificar a quien le pertenecían desaparecieron. Miré su reloj – ¿Quieres comer acá o mejor en Las Tres Escobas? –

-Vamos allá, este lugar no me agrada – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida – además, el director dijo, en esa charla que escuchaste tan atentamente, que a la una nos servirían el almuerzo allá –

-No puedo esperar hasta la una – dije que malhumor.

-Eres un niño – mi paré bruscamente y la miré con enojo.

-No me llames así Weasley – me contuve.

-Katty nos preparó unos bocadillos – dijo tímidamente – están en el morral –

-Una Gryffindor pensante – dejé escapar y pasé el bolso.

El gran bocadillo era un emparedado con jamón de pavo y queso. Lagget también había incluido un par de termos, uno con agua y el otro con jugo de calabaza. En un bolsito de seda estaban muy bien guardadas unas galletas de chocolate que no me permitieron comer. Nos sentamos en un banquillo de la plaza cercana a la calle principal y comimos mientras ella hablaba de las infinitas alternativas que significaba el objetivo final de aquel juego. Yo la escuchaba atentamente, más por mi intento de observar la hora en su reloj que por el contenido de la conversación. Llegó un momento de silencio en el que respiré aliviado. Pero resultó muy breve, pues comenzó a hablar sobre las parejas que corrían medio desesperadas, medio estresadas por todo el pueblo. Algunas personas eran arrastradas por sus parejas, otras iban a igual trote y un grupo que iba en aumento se sentía hambrienta por lo que caminaba con pesadez. Tenía la molesta sensación de ser observado, aunque había sido una sensación constante desde la visita a la Cabeza de Puerco, viré la vista a la derecha, sobre la cabeza de Virginia y divisé a una mujer esbelta, cubierta completamente por una capa de viaje negra con un bulto en sus brazos que desvió la mirada ante mi intromisión y con pasos rápidos desapareció por el callejón; segundos después otras tres personas con atuendo similar siguieron su camino.

-Draco ¿estás bien? – un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Si, pero caminemos a Las Tres Escobas – tomé el morral y su mano.

Nos encaminamos en una mesa cercana al fondo, solo para dos. Varias parejas ya comían en grupos, conversaban sobre el juego y reían ante las ocurrencias. Esperé que Virginia tomara asiento.

-Voy al lavado – dije ante su mirada cuando intentaba retomar el camino a la salida – ordena por mi – El lavado estaba hecho un asco con agua por todo el piso y el inconfundible olor a licor con jugos gástricos.

-Haces muy buena pareja con Weasley. Nunca lo retiraré, es un biscocho que todos desean morder –

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte Zabini – abrí el grifo y dejé que se llenara el lavado.

-¿Tu también has visto a los nuestros? – dijo muy cerca de mi oído – te han dejado esta nota – sentí su mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – quizá quieras apartar a tu bizcocho del lugar de ataque – observé por el espejo como se retiraba y proseguí a hundir mi cara en el posillo que creaban mis manos.

£ El tiempo se acerca, estate preparado £ estrújela nota y la introduje con furia en mi bolsillo. Si mis pensamientos eran correctos aquélla mujer y sus seguidores eran Mortífagos esperando la orden de ataque; y los aurores comiendo y riendo tranquilamente en aquel bar, pasé a un grupo mirándolos con furia.

-Draco – la voz chillona de Parkinson me hizo girar y me vi envuelto en sus garras antes de poder evitarlo – que bien guardado tenían tú y tu familia el secreto, pero tranquilo, tú ya sabes que has de hacer para mantenerme callada – me soltó y vio con gran odio a Weasley. Yo me encontraba totalmente helado ante aquella insinuación, pues debía ser solo ello y no la muestra fehaciente de que alguien ajeno a los Malfoy había dado con el asunto; llegué a mi lugar y traté de relajarme. Las cosas no podían estar peores.

-No entiendo estas pistas – si las cosas SI podían ser peores, volteé la mirada, Potter y su clan comían juntos en la mesa de atrás, con parte del club de fan de Gryffindor.

La comida pasó sin pormenores y me descubrí contándole a Virginia sobre mis vacaciones en Francia hace ya tres años. Revisé su reloj:

-¿Hasta qué hora tenemos para esto? –

-Nos reunirán a veinte para las cinco y debemos partir a esa hora –

-Bien, es mejor que continuemos – me levanté y golpeé algo o alguien lo que continuó fue una lluvia de té frío que difícilmente logré esquivar para que solo salpicara mi ropa – ¡Más cuidado la próxima! – vociferé y al ver el causante del desastre, que también se había salvado de la lluvia agregué – trata de ser menos inútil Potter –

-Tú fíjate por donde te mueves Malfoy. Es difícil verte sin tu trullita que te adora –

-¡Harry! – Lagget al rescate.

-¡Eres un idiota Potter! Te destruiré, te mostraré que soy mejor que tú y no podrás vivir con el hecho. A demás el único en esta sala que sufre de delirios de grandezas eres tú – tomé el morral y salí sin esperarla, debía controlarme o iba a golpear al muy Gryffindor.

Ella trató de tranquilizarme por un rato, hasta que perdiendo mis estribos le pedí, de manera no muy delicada, que guardara silencio. Trataba de pensar en cómo ganar el juego, necesitaba derrotar a Potter y me di cuenta que la ultima pista no nos llevaba a ningún lugar en especial.

-No tenemos pista Weasley – dije de mal talante.

-La señora Rosmerta entregó esto, claro que no pudo dártelo porque la tropezaste al salir –

-Te dije que dejáramos el asunto –

-¡NO Draco! Porque no me puedes tratar de esta forma cada vez que Harry se pone en tu camino – estaba muy molesta – ¡NO ES MI CULPA! –

-No me vuelvas a levantar la voz de esa manera – tomé con brusquedad su quijada y la obligué a verme – no eres más que una chiquilla que NO ENTIENDE NADA –

-Harry no te ha hecho nada, fue un accidente –

-Sabia que lo defenderías – la solté.

-No me vengas con eso –

-¡Weasley! No estoy para esta bagatela –

-Esta 'bagatela' es NUESTRA relación – la miré con odio ante esa respuesta.

-No Weasley, esto no es más que un capricho tuyo para llamar mi atención más de lo necesario – levantó su mano y la detuve a tiempo, apretándola de más– no hagas estupideces – la solté cuando vi que las lagrimas se arremolinaban en su ojos. Tomé el sobre de la mano contraria:

£ Linda tarde para el paseo...

Dulces, chocolates, caramelos...

Si quieres continuar... ahí debes buscar... £

La tienda estaba algo llena, pues la nota parecía incitar a la compra de caramelos más que a continuar con la búsqueda. Weasley apretaba los puños continuamente y mantenía la cabeza baja. ¥ Me he excedido con el trato. ¥ Pero aun no estaba listo para mostrarle mi arrepentimiento, aunque había disfrutado mucho aquélla salida, exceptuando los encuentros con Potter y bueno, la pelea con la pequeña. Me volteé violentamente, por lo que tuve que sostenerla por la cintura para que no cayera.

-Soy un zafio, vulgar que no te merece – dije muy bajo sin soltar mi agarre – no sé qué haces conmigo si por los visto soy experto en arruinar nuestro tiempo junto – su mirada triste no dejaba ver nada más que ello – no me lo hagas difícil – dije mas rudamente de lo debido – tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza y Potter es el causante y mi escape – pude ver un asomo de sonrisa – aunque estoy consiente que no es una muy buena excusa, es la mejor que te daré –

-Resuelve la pista Malfoy, después hablaremos – ¥ Algo es algo ¥

Era una prueba maléfica: uno tenía que sentarse y vendarse los ojos, mientras su pareja le ofrecía diversos caramelos para identificarlos. Eso significaba que Weasley podía darme cualquier cosa y no fallé en mi pensamiento; escogió los peores sabores. Aunque los últimos cuatro resultaron unos chocolates exquisitos, muestra que su enfado había pasado.

Nos distrajimos escogiendo gominas, varitas de regaliz entre otros. La nota que le seguía mostraba que las brillantes ideas del director iban en declive, pues cada vez me resultaban raras y cortas. Nos llevó a la oficina de correos, donde vos divertimos jugando con unos polluelos antes de abrir el nuevo sobre.

£ _Palabras has de cruzar con este personaje en particular. Su té es el más preciado por los embelesados. Aunque entre besos y suspiros, las mesas, flecos y lazos pasan por debajo._ £

-Es el salón de té de Madame Tudipié – dijo algo apenada.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? Conmigo no has ido –

-Fui con Dean – la miré furioso pero contuve mi lengua a tiempo mientras salía de Honeydukes.

Entramos al dichoso lugar. Me resultaba pequeño y caluroso. Las mesas redondas con flecos y lazos y las cortinas más horrorosas que había visto en mi vida. La voz chillona de la mujer me sacó de mi evaluación al lugar.

-¿Mesa para los tórtolos? –

-No – se apresuró a contestar al ver mi cara de molesto – solo deseamos hablar con usted –

-Son unos jovencillos inteligentes – nuevamente me controlé, detestaba me llamaran jovencillo. Sacó un sobre de su delantal y se lo ofreció a Virginia – ¿De verdad no desean tomar algún postre o solo una tacita de te? –

-No – contesté bruscamente.

-Gracias – se despidió Virginia antes de alcanzarme en la salida.

-Estoy arto – declaré después de releer los otros pergaminos – no abras ese ¿quieres un helado? – vi como asentía.

Compré un par de barquillas y nos sentamos en una mesita fuera del local, no soportaba otra cortina de aquellas. La historia de la tía Tessi no se hizo esperar, trataba de parecer interesado pero la misma mujer que anteriormente llevaba el bulto en sus manos volvía a estar frente a mí a unos veinte metros, pero antes de poder concretar que deseaba hacer, ella había desaparecido.

La señal de reunión se hizo escuchar por todo el pueblo y los aurores congregaban al alumnado de una forma muy extraña, solo faltaba que les empujaran. Tomé el morral y caminé junto a Virginia. El director se encontraba frente a la flota de carruajes con una sonrisa muy sandia. Suspiré al recordar mis tareas, pero no era el momento, me lo había prometido; pero como detestaba al vejete.

-Por equipos se les entregará un pergamino que han de llenar con sus parejas – su voz era juguetona – pues si pensaron que esta noche del juego se librarían, lo siento muchachos, pero muy errados estarían – rió con sonar, McGonagall a su lado parecía resignada a la idea de continuar haciendo lo que el director decía.

Nos dirigimos a los carruajes y antes de abordar nos extendían los pergaminos. Virginia y yo viajamos con un par de Ravenclaw que estaban muy concentrados en su nueva adquisición. Había sido un día tranquilo, sin sobre saltos y parte de mi se encontraba agradecido por ello.

Bajé primero del carruaje y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a bajar, subimos en silencio las escaleras y por acto inconsciente observe que el reloj marcaba media hora antes de la cena.

-Tomemos un baño y nos vemos después de cena – acaricié sus cabellos y me dirigí a mis aposentos sin dedicarle una mirada directa.

Todos aquellos papeles me resultaban más estresantes que divertidos. Volví a verlos desde mi posición: extendido sobre el sofá, era todo una reguera de pergaminos sin sentido concreto. Froté mis párpados, estaba agotado.

-No comiste –

-Media hora no es suficiente para mi baño – dije quitándole importancia y haciéndole señas para que se sentara cerca de mí.

-Fui a las cocinas antes de venir – acarició mi rostro – come antes de empezar –

No le refuté el pedido y comí en silencio mientras ella sacaba de un pequeño bolso otros pergaminos y la ultima entrega, la extendió en la mesa y no pude evitar dejar salir un gruñido.

_El presente pergamino ha de ser entregado a los jefes de casa para su evaluación. Todo debe incluirse en un sobre debidamente identificado. El único objeto que podrá conservar será la 'CLAVE' final._

_PARTE I: incluir explicación que lo ha llevado a sus conclusiones._

_1. Identifique al mago o bruja._

_2. ¿Cuál es la mascota, para magos debidamente calificados?_

_3. ¿Cuál es el lugar?_

_4. ¿Sobre qué tipo de criatura mágica se ha hecho referencia?_

_5. Nombre de la bestia._

_PARTE II:_

_Escriba los objetos que encontró e insértelos en el sobre. Los mismos se le regresaran al culminar la revisión._

-¿No tenia mas nada que hacer? – dejó escapar agotada – ¿Cuál es la clave final? –

-No lo sé, pero estos caramelos están muy buenos – le sonreí ante su cara de confusión – come uno – le ofrecí la bolsa al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado en el piso – creo que vamos muy bien, con eso de estar empatando las ideas –

-Si, pero sinceramente no sé que rayos estamos buscando – tomó el pergamino – y ¿cómo rayos sabremos quien es el mago o bruja? Hoy creo que he hablado con más gente del pueblo que en todas mis visitas anteriores –

-¡Es solo un juego! – exclamé mientras rescataba la bolsa de caramelos de sus manos.

-No opinabas lo mismo hace un rato – su ironía era palpable, robé un beso de sus labios e introduje otro caramelo en mi boca antes de contestarle.

-Todo es culpa de Potter –

~º~

Clima oscuro, fresco, con ráfagas fuertes. Llevaba rato observando como Virginia trataba de resolver el acertijo. Esa mañana los alumnos habían amanecido más agresivos, no entendía si se debía a que ansiaban ganar o ya están cansados de tratar de adivinar. Una gran parte había quedado rezagado en el colegio al no superar un número de pruebas y otros por tramposos. Solo un grupo parecía actuar por inercia, un pequeño, pero no insignificante grupo de Slytherin que se mantenían unidos y conversando entre sí. Miré con odio como Parkinson se pasaba de lista con Blasie y el muy tarugo no hacía nada para evitarlo. Un par de manos frías me sacaron de mi observación.

-¿En qué piensas? –

-En ti – respondí con falsa inocencia y me gané un beso fugas por ello.

-¿Podrías pensar en la pista? –

-No, tu eres más interesante – su falso enojo – se te están pegando mis mañas – la envolví en mis brazos.

-Lo sé, Ron no deja de decírmelo –

-Me agrada ser el tormento de la comadreja –

£ _ESTE es el lugar. Londres, Paris, Berlin. Todo lo nuevo está AQUÍ._ £ El director ya carecía de gracia al escribir las pistas, eran más cortas.

-Le podemos sonsacar a alguien la respuesta –

-No Draco, es increíble que no diga nada más –

-Tiros Largos Moda tiene sucursales en Londres, Berlín y Paris. No es de tan mal estilo, por lo menos se mantiene al tanto de las nuevas tendencias –

-Es raro saber que sabes más de moda que yo – me pasó de largo para dirigirse a la tienda.

-Es fácil Weasley, yo tengo gusto para vestir – me miró, pero se contuvo de hacer algún comentario – No Weasley, no te calles me encanta cuando te enojas, te vez realmente sensual – logré que se ruborizara – bueno así también me gustas – abrí la puerta para darle paso.

Me vi arrastrado por Weasley a la salida mientras reía por mi molestia al no permitirme ver las nuevas capas de viaje. El reloj de Virginia marcaba que en un par de horas más podía estar almorzando, tenía mucha hambre y Weasley no me dejaba comer los caramelos que volví a comprar, los cambió por otro canapé que Lagget había preparado con un poco de jugo de frambuesas. Visitamos en aquella ocasión la tienda de bromas donde nos interrogaron sobre trasformaciones antes de darnos otro dichoso sobre.

£ _Cierra tus oídos, si no quieres la cordura perder...pues no son nuestras plumas de brillantes colores precisamente lo que acaban con tu sensatez._ £

En la casa de las plumas dependiente nos entregó tres de ellas: una naranja, otra amarilla y la última lima, junto con el sobre que extrañamente era de un papel diferente. Vimos por largo rato la tienda y jugamos en los pergaminos de muestra probando las plumas más excéntricas

£ **Hace muchos años que en pie se mantiene, historias varias se relatan. Si eres un chiquillo no traspasaras sus murallas, pero si muy cerca de ellas buscas, lo que ansias encontraras. £**

A las afueras del pueblo se alzaba la casa de los Gritos, con sus ventanas completamente cerradas, al igual que las puertas. El jardín húmedo, sombrío, la nieve tapaba la maleza que crecía sin miramientos dándole su aspecto de total abandono.

-No debemos pasar – según la pista debe estar cerca de las rejas –

Mi herzogin buscaba atentamente, mientras yo me dedicaba única y exclusivamente a verla. Cerca de la puerta principal un montículo de tierra removida se divisaba detrás de una piedra completamente cubierta por la nieve. Tomó un sobre con un listón violeta que lo ataba a la reja, lejos de la entrada principal, dejó escapar un suspiro antes de entregarme la nota.

£ **Llave de cobre que en la armería olvidaste. Verdad, grandeza...** £

-Otra vez allá – dejé escapara, tomé su muñeca y descubrí su reloj – ¿Cuántos sobres hay? –

-Diecisiete –

-¿Recuerdas cuantas parejas éramos esta mañana? –

-Veinte, si íbamos dos por carruaje –

-Solo han venido tres – volví a ver su reloj, tenía mucha hambre y aun faltaban veinte minutos para comer – busquemos la llave y luego comemos – tomé el morral – no puedo pensar con hambre –

Rió y nos encaminamos a la vieja armería, en la calzada divisé a Weasley y Granger, seguidos de una pareja de Hufflepuff a lo lejos, nos desviamos del camino principal para evitarlos por completo, este estaba vigilado por varios aurores, cruzamos un par de calles. Virginia tropezó con una mujer ataviada de negro con una capa de viaje a juego que cubría parte de su rostro, había dejado caer unos ejemplares de El Profeta y se apresuró a recogerlos de prisa, mientras Virginia le ayudaba; no se cruzaron palabras más allá de las disculpas de mi herzogin, pero su mirada se quedó clavada en mi al levantarse y seguidamente dejar escapar su sorpresa. Sus ojos resultaron de un azul muy fuerte y llamativos, fue ella quien rompió el contacto al guardar un rizo rubio que había escapado de su capucha y desapareció rápidamente calles arriba. Ahora que lo pensaba su rostro me resultaba familiar.

Entramos en una abandonada armería con un dependiente que entablaba conversación con un auror, los ojos del primero brillaron al vernos entrar y se apresuró a entregarle a Virginia una llave de cobre muy antigua y pesada, media cerca de los treinta centímetros con unos ocho de espesor. La metí en la mochila que pesaba considerablemente, mientras Virginia pedía explicaciones de por qué no le iba a entregar algún sobre. El hombre se limitó a decirnos que teníamos ya todas las pistas.

Caminamos de regreso a las Tres Escobas, mis ruidos hidroaéreos iban en aumento y no me sorprendería si ella llegase a escucharlos en algún momento.

Fue una comida tranquila, las parejas se sentaban separadas para pensar o simplemente descansar sin escuchar los que las demás decían.

-¿Feliz? –

-No del todo, pero puedo pensar ahora en algo más que tú y la comida – le sonreí mientras sacaba las pista de mi bolsillo y ella hacía lo mismo con la que estaban en su poder – bien, tratemos de hacer lo que no hicimos anoche –

-Fuiste tú el que comenzó a hechizar los cojines para pegarme –

-Sí, pero fuiste tú la que comenzó a besarme – se ruborizó.

No habíamos hecho nada con relación al juego, por crear el nuestro propio. Pero no me arrepentía de ello. Vimos largamente los pergaminos, ella rasgaba con su pluma uno nuevo antes de tachar y volver a comenzar, hasta que me permitió leer:

£ _Si quieres saber de nosotros has de cuidarte, pues tus ojos y uñas en salsa de soya son manjares de gusto a la hora... fuego, dientes y corazón son nuestras defensas. _

_Pero tu mago inútil solo buscas nuestra piel, sangre, corazón, hígado y cuernos por serte de beneficio Para protegerte una espada de cobre y un escudo de marfil te recomiendo._ £

-Creo que es una de las respuestas –

-Muy bien Weasley, muy bien – volví a leerlo – aunque no nos lleva a ningún lugar –

-No, pero creo que las palabras que más resaltan lo harán –

Trabajamos por casi una hora intentando que aquello tuviese sentido y al final dimos con un párrafo bastante bueno:

£ **Busca atentamente, que no se distraiga tu mente. La verdadera respuesta solo al unir las piezas se encuentran. Símbolos, objetos y signos son la clave del mapa que te llevará a tu deseo.**

**Hace muchos años que de pie se mantiene, historias varias se relatan. Si eres un chiquillo no traspasaras sus murallas, pero si muy cerca de ellas buscas, lo que ansias encontraras.**

**Cava profundamente, sin atormentar a los habitantes de la tierra. Donde el manto blanco no cubre, pues el sustrato ya ha sido trabajado.**

**De madera pulida, con refuerzos de plata. Llave de cobre que en la armería olvidaste. Verdad, grandeza...** £

-Tenemos plumas, herramientas de enanos, una espada, un escudo, una poción y una llave –

evisó el morral – y tendríamos caramelos de no ser por ti – metí la mano en el bolsillos de mi capa y le pasé la bolsa con ellos – gracias, y solo podremos quedarnos con uno, los demás hemos de entregarlos –

-"Solo la clave podemos conservar" – repetí y no pude evitar sonreír – dime Virginia ¿Conoces sinónimos de la palabra clave? –

- Cifra, combinación, secreto, ganzúa, llavín –

-Llave – agregué asintiendo ante su pausa por el asombro – ahora debemos buscar lo que sea que abra semejante llave –

-Esto nos lleva a la casa de los gritos nuevamente, debemos cavar en un lugar donde la tierra ya ha sido removida –

-Vamos – tomé los pergaminos y los guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón, ella cerró el bolso y me lo pasó al salir. Había recordado aquel montículo cerca de la piedra y se lo hice saber.

Potter y Lagget se en caminaban a las afueras del pueblo, aceleré mi paso, no iba a permitir que Potter me derrotara estando tan cerca de lograr mi cometido. Los alcanzamos cerca de Zonko, Weasley y Granger trotaban hacia nuestra posición; pero antes de comenzar alguna disputa el cielo se tronó oscuro y ráfagas negras comenzaron a llegar al suelo. Los Mortífagos hacían su espléndida aparición, por instinto saqué mi varita y vi como el clan miraba extasiado el suceso.

-No sean estúpidos y salgan de aquí – dejé escapar al tiempo que tomaba a Virginia por el brazo para llevarla lejos – NO TE RESISTAS –

Las maldiciones aparecieron junto con las contra maldiciones y explosiones. Honeydukes estalló y las llamas comenzaron a consumirla, los alumnos gritaban aterrorizados. Un grupo de Mortífagos bajaba hacía la calle principal, estábamos rodeados. Lancé un par de maleficios y arrastré a Virginia a un callejón; una mujer alta, la misma de la mañana se encontraba la final de este.

-¿Qué sucede? – su voz era muy dulce.

-Mortífagos – escupí la respuesta. Pude ver el terror de sus ojos y como comenzaba a temblar – vallase a su casa – volvió a centrar su mirada en mi.

-¿Draco? – susurró sorprendiéndome.

Zonko estalló y una mezcla de humo procedente de la explosión y parte de la activación de varias bombas de broma me distrajo. Sentí una mano cerca de mi pantalón, al voltear a ver a la mujer ya había desaparecido al igual que Virginia se había desligado de mi agarre y la vi dirigirse a la calle principal. Definitivamente la valentía Gryffindor le hacía cometer muchas estupideces, corrí tras ella saltando varios escombros, un hechizo rozó mi hombro haciendo una fina cortada, divisé a Virginia que atacaba a un Mortífago por la espalda ya muy cerca de Dervish y Banges, logró dejarlo fuera de combate antes que llegara a ella. Volteé un grupo de inferi se acercaban a la calle principal procedentes de diversas callejuelas, y un Mortífago era quien se dedicaba a lanzar bombas con ayuda de una bazuca, la cual apuntaban junto donde nos encontrábamos.

Tomé a Virginia por la cintura sobre mis hombros, corrí lo más rápido que pude pero la onda expansiva de la explosión nos alcanzó y difícilmente pude bajar a Virginia y girar mi cuerpo para protegerla del impacto evitando caer sobre ella, dejó salir un quejido ante el impacto. Dentro de la nube de humo me levanté junto con ella dirigiéndonos a la entrada de la tienda que se mantenía a pesar de los ataques.

-¿Estás bien? – susurré cerca de su oído después de tumbar una horrorosa estatua de una deidad egipcia. Vi como asentía y me atreví a ver sobre nuestro escudo, la nube no se había disipado del todo, pero podía ver las sombras andando, aproximándose a nuestra posición, no podía atacar, no sabía donde estaba Catherin – ¿Dónde están Potter y Lagget? –

-Los vi entrando a la tienda – otra explosión, la viga que sujetaba el toldo cedió y no pude pensar rápido, golpeó mi pierna derecha y ambas de Virginia. Me apresuré a sacarla de aquella posición – te llevaré a dentro –

-No, Ron y Hermione. Estaban al otro lado de la calle – no me dejaba levantarla.

-No seas tonta Weasley, vente conmigo – se debatía dentro de mis brazos mientras ambos intentábamos dejar fuera de combate a las sombras que nos atacaban y a las que se dirigían al otro lado de la calle. Otra explosión que derrumbó lo que quedaba del toldo, giré sobre mi cuerpo y la protegí de los tubos – te prometo los buscaré pero entra a la tienda de una vez – le dije al tiempo que la levantaba y me dirigía al interior.

Potter se batía a duelo con un Mortífago, pero el muy tarugo solo se defendía. Alguien tenía que enseñarle a esos Gryffindor a atacar. Observé al dependiente sobre el mostrador inconsciente y a Lagget recostada de este con las manos fuertemente alrededor de su abdomen sujetando la capa de Potter que se oscurecía, un par de Mortífagos yacían camino a Potter. Alcé la varita y el Mortífago salió expedido por los aires dando contra los estantes.

-Gracias – respondió Potter sujetándose el costado y al verme agregó de mala gana – ¡Malfoy! –

-¿Qué le has hecho a Lagget, Potter? – dije pasándole de largo arrastrando una pierna y a Virginia conmigo. No obtuve respuesta, pero algo detuvo a Virginia. Vi como Potter la abrazaba y limpiaba el polvo de su cara, la solté y me acerqué a Lagget quien se quitó la capa de Potter para dejarme ver una herida profunda causada por un objeto punzo penetrante que no dejaba de sangrar. Trató de hablarme pero se desmayó.

-¡Katty! – Potter me quitó de en medio y la acostó, pude ver que sangraba su pierna y tenía varios cortes en la cara – Ginny busca su bolso, en él hay una poción para heridas –

¿Poción para heridas? En estos momentos el filtro de la paz me resultaba muy apetecible. Mientras Potter hacia su papel de héroe me dirigí a la parte trasera de la tienda, otra explosión que hizo temblar el lugar. Encontré una trampilla que daba de seguro al sótano de la tienda y una ventana por la que podían salir una persona cómodamente, alcé la varita e hice una escalinata que daba a la ventana y la abrí; encendí un candelero y bajé por la portezuela, era un lugar seguro y bastante amplio, daba hacia la parte delantera de la tienda. Otro par de explosiones, pero ahí abajo solo se percibía el ruido. Volví al mostrador y vi como Virginia intentaba despertar a Lagget, mientras Potter abría paso a la puerta.

-¿Cómo esta? –

-Ya no sangra – dijo muy seria – pero no despierta –

-Atrás hay un sitio seguro – besé suavemente sus labios – ¡Potter! – le llamé, el solo se volteó – trae a Lagget – le dije mientras tomaba Virginia a la parte de atrás, me miró dudoso – no tenemos todo el tiempo Potter, la comadreja y la sangre sucia siguen afuera, pero antes de ir a jugar a ser el salvador del mundo ponlas en un lugar seguro –

Otro estallido y un estante cayó sobre Potter, Virginia dejó escapar un grito y yo apenas pude correr con ella a la parte trasera, un aura me rodeaba pero desapareció al bajarla por la trapilla, la dejé junto a la baranda.

-Espérame acá, necesito que me ayudes con Lagget –

Quité los objetos del medio y encontré a Lagget envuelta en esa extraña aura, que la protegió de los objetos que caían de los estantes, la alcé con cuidado y también la deslicé por la trampilla, proseguí con el dependiente al comprobar que estaba vivo, aunque no tuve mucho cuidado en no golpearlo. Parte de mi deseaba dejar a Potter debajo de los escombros, pero se lo había prometido a Virginia. Mi abrí paso, Potter estaba consciente intentando desasir su pierna izquierda del estante, me acosté cerca de él y levanté el estante, le hice una cuña con una madera que encontré, por debajo de aquello podía pasar una persona si se escurría por el suelo.

-Muévete – le dije sin verlo y me dirigí a la trampilla. Al poco tiempo Potter se dejaba caer.

¡Harry! – Virginia se lanzó a sus brazos – y ¿Ron? –

-Yo voy por ellos –

-Tú no vas a ningún lado Malfoy – me apretó el hombro herido, me voltee a verle.

-Deja de hacerte el héroe Potter y mantente a resguardo – le dije con la mandibular apretada – si quieres hacer algo protégelas – señalé a Lagget y Weasley.

-¿Y tú que harás Malfoy?, ¿Te unirás a ellos? –

-Eso no te incube Potter, de cualquier manera a mi no es quien buscan y tengo inmunidad a sus ataque. A ver si piensas – me deslicé fuera del escondrijo y capturé a Weasley tratando de defenderse de las maldiciones ya dentro de la tienda, tenía una herida que sangraba abundantemente en el costado, desarmó a su atacante y lo paralizó. Lo pegué contra la estantería más duro de lo debido logrando que varios objetos cayesen.

-Suéltame maldito hurón – cerré mas mi agarre cerca de su cuello– no te salvaras de esta – intentó apuntarme pero detuve su mano y lo miré mezcla de burla y odio.

- No seas idiota Weasley. Dime: ¿Dónde está la sangre sucia? – no me respondió por lo que golpeé su abdomen – ¿Dónde, Weasley? – no obtuve respuesta – eres un idiota al amarla tanto y aun no pedirle una cita –lo golpeé contra la estantería nuevamente – Tu ídolo, su novia, un molesto dependiente sin conciencia y tu hermana se encuentran en el sótano de este lugar, iras con ellos solo cuando me digas donde está la sangre sucia – su mirada era mezcla de rabia y sorpresa, con resistencia señaló la estatua caída de Anubis que era objeto de múltiples ataques, antes de soltarlo volví a golpearlo contra el estante y le indiqué de mala gana como llegar con su salvador.

Granger estaba peor que Weasley, su respiración era entrecortada. Pude ver que los aurores cercaban al grupo de Mortífagos muy lentamente, aunque los inferi parecían cercar a la los primeros.

-Levántate Granger – la miré con odio – hazle honra a tu casa y deja de hacerte la sufrida, eso es para Hufflepuff – apoyó sus manos al piso y se levantó con ayuda de la pared, los rayos ya no se dirigían a su antiguo escudo, antes de poder levantarse por completo otros rayos se dirigieron donde nos encontrábamos y me vi obligado a arrojarme junto con Granger nuevamente detrás del escudo, por una abertura entre lo que era el cuello y la nariz de aquella estatua pude divisar a los atacantes dos personas bajas, se acercaban; dos tiros precisos de mi varita que los dejaron tendidos en el camino – vamos Granger – la tomé con brusquedad por la cintura y la proyecté dentro de la tienda, sin dejarla caer al sujetarla por su brazo sano. Descubrí que la herida abierta en mi hombro se extendió sangrando a borbotones y los ojos azules de Weasley saliendo por debajo del escaparate.

-No sabes acatar órdenes Weasley – lo miré con odio.

-No si vienen de ti hurón –

-Toma a tu novia y llévala – la cabeza de Potter apareció – los Gryffindor son unos testarudos – pero no pude continuar, una fuerte explosión en la entrada de la tienda me hizo caer con Granger. Por instinto protegí mi cabeza de los pocos artículos que se conservaban en las estanterías – Llévense a Granger – la empujé contra sus compañeros y pude sentir como desaparecía el calor de su presencia.

Otra explosión fuera del establecimiento, los vidrios del aparador estallaron avancé a los estantes para descubrir que habían terminado de caer clausurando mi posible salida, me volteé a la puerta, un fuerte dolor en la pierna derecha, el polvo se acumulaba en mis pulmones. Sentí unas garras alrededor de mi tobillo y trate de liberarme, mi varita había caído más adelante y me extendí lo más que pude para tomarla, solo llegué a rozarla con la punta de los dedos; habían capturado mi segundo tobillo y tiraban con mayor fuerza. Logré hacerme de la varita y mandar un par de maldiciones a mi captor, pero solo un agarre se soltó. Un fuerte tirón siguió y mi camisa se rasgó mientras que el objeto también marcaba mi piel. Otra explosión, pero ahora la puerta había volado y la nube de polvo era mayor, traté de no hacer ruido, las manos de mi captor me tomaron por los muslos y con otro fuerte arrastre me introdujo debajo de un viejo sofá aprovechando el estruendo para disfrazar la caída de los objetos cercanos a este. No podía ver nada y el espacio era muy estrecho para moverme, fui arrastrado y lanzado dentro del sótano sin cortesías. Mis costillas ya adoloridas lograron romperse nuevamente al recibir el peso de un cuerpo inerte.

-Muévete Malfoy – la voz de Potter venía de afuera y sentí la pequeñas manos de mi herzogin tirando de mi.

Me deslicé como pude con el cuerpo de Weasley a mi espalda para darle paso a Potter, quien salto sobre su pierna sana y cerró la portezuela con el sonido de otra explosión seguida de otra nube.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ron? – Potter lo quitó de mi espalda y pude voltearme.

-Solo lo paralicé – respondí con odio abriendo mi camisa con mi brazo bueno para desprender lo que me había causado el desgarre de la primera, dejé salir un gemido de dolor, antes de dedicarle una mirada al lugar. Detrás de varias cajas pude ver los pies del dependiente, al fondo reposaba Lagget bajos los cuidados de una maltratada Granger, Virginia traba de parar la hemorragia de su hermano que había incrementado con el esfuerzo. Alcé la varita y aseguré la entrada – Virginia lleva a la comadreja junto a Lagget y Granger – me miró sorprendida – no importa si lo arrastras solo un poco más – respondí con indiferencia – Potter toma tu varita y hagamos un fuerte –

-¿Me has pedido un favor Malfoy? – la cizaña en su voz jadeante.

-No Potter ha sido una orden, deja de perder el tiempo que están buscando cuerpos – respondí al tiempo que alzaba con mi varita una caja para comenzar su construcción. Trabajamos en silencio – trata de ser menos obvio Potter – le dije al ver que su parte consistía en varias cajas muy ordenadas – solo te falta el letrero de busca detrás – recibí un puño en la cara – no era necesario cernícalo – lo escupí.

-Calla y trabaja Malfoy – me miró con odio, se sostenía la cabeza con la mano libre y rascaba constantemente la cicatriz.

-Entra al fuerte Potter – le ordené tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo que despertó el dolor del hombro mal herido, aun así lo arrojé cerca de un hueco que podía servirle de entrada y vi como se arrastró hasta penetrar en él.

Los estallidos del exterior habían sido sustituidos por pasos, pero aun se escuchaban el caer de los estantes. Si no descubrían rápidamente donde se encontraba Potter, de seguro se lo llevarían al señor tenebroso, junto con los otros miembros del trío de oro y dos fieles fan del cara-rajada. Me deslicé como pude a le entrada, pues los Malfoy nunca nos arrastramos, ya había terminado de disimular el desastre de Potter.

Por una de las rendijas que se habían dejado observe las iris verdes que tanto odiaba, las azules de un Weasley ya consiente, los ojos de Granger, Lagget y Virginia también se asomaban desde distintos lugares:

Muévete Malfoy o esperar que te atrapen – la voz de Weasley.

Intenté levantarme sin mucho éxito por lo que opté por continuar deslizándome aunque ellos me vieran. Ya había pensado que sería de mi si me atrapaban, lo mejor era actuar como si ellos me habían capturado a mi primero por atacarlos, para tener alguna oportunidad de salvar a Virginia al final, bueno, a Catherin también podía intentarlo.

Antes de poder llegar la portezuela cedió, la adrenalina hizo que el dolor desapareciera y me encontré de pie frente a un grupo de cinco Mortífagos.

-Pero mira que sorpresa más agradable – era la voz de mi tía Bellatrix, internamente deseaba que Potter no hiciera alarde de su heroísmo nuevamente – Draco, me han llegado rumores horribles de ti – avanzaba hacia mi – como que te andas con una amante de los muggles –

-Es un lindo juguete que le robé a los Gryffindor – la miré con odio – los cuales escapan mientras hablamos. Potter y su clan me encerraron acá, sacaban a un malherido Weasley por la ventana, utilizando una escalera improvisada – hice alarde de dirigirme a la salida.

- No tan rápido – sus uñas se clavaron en mi herida – los aurores han hecho que la mayoría nos retiremos, y arriba no queda ser viviente – sonrisa macabra – pues Boris se ha encargado de hacer volar el lugar – me hizo mirarla – hablemos Draco ¿Quiero saber a quién le eres fiel? –

-Soy un Malfoy, me soy fiel a mi mismo – una bofetada me hizo caer.

-No seas insolente, únete a él y te dará lo que tanto ansías –

No pude responderle, parte del piso cedió y cayó cerca del fuerte, la confusión volvió a reinar. Potter y su clan se habían delatado y atacaban, me levanté con ayuda de la baranda, una lluvia de maleficios y contra-maleficios, no me atreví a hacer uso de mi varita.

Un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen, no pude mantenerme de pie. El licántropo había llegado junto a una trulla de seis que incluían a una mujer de cabellos chillones, un viejo choco, la profesora McGonagall...

Todo se volvía negro, vi como Potter se lanzaba contra uno de los Mortífagos que desapareció, capturaron a uno mientras otros dos desaparecían, no pude ver donde se encontraba el quinto, solo sentí el fuerte olor a hierbas que me sacaba de los escombros antes que otra parte del piso cediera sobre mi antigua posición y me hundí en la inconciencia.

~º~

-'-

Lo prometido es deuda, al fin de vacaciones.

Es un capitulo bastante largo y fastidioso, lo sé pero el juego salió mas largo de lo planeado. Por cierto, pueden resolver el pergamino que los chicos han de entregar. Ya les expliqué como debían hacerlo y como al final las pistas eran muy malas y sencillas...

Criticas, felicitaciones, maleficios, sugerencias son recibidas (Unas con mas afecto que otras)


	17. Abrasadora oscuridad

**Capítulo XV:**

**Abrasadora oscuridad**

Ese olor era tan conocido y despreciable, intenté girar mi cuerpo y el dolor volvió a instalarse, abandoné la idea por completo. Por más que lo intenté mis músculos parpebrales no respondían a las ordenes del cerebro, lo que aumentaba mi jaqueca, desistí de la idea también.

Volví a ser consiente de mi cuerpo, el suave roce de unos labios contra los míos y ese olor a vainilla que me enloquecía, esta vez mis párpados si obedecieron y con un poco de esfuerzo logré enfocar mi vista.

-Herzogin – dejé escapar patéticamente.

-¡Haz despertado! – dejó caer todo su peso contra mí al abrazarme y contuve el quejido – estaba tan preocupada, no habías despertado y a casi todos nos dieron de alta esta mañana ¡oh Draco! – volvió a abrazarme y sentí como mojaba mi hombro con sus lagrimas, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logré mover mi brazo para posar mi mano sobre su cabeza – lo lamento, no debí – al rato se desprendió y secó los restos de lagrimas – es solo que, es que me tenias muy preocupada – le dediqué media sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano para besarla – debo ir a clases, te veré más tarde – recogió su mochila y se despidió con un suave beso.

La enfermera no paraba de darme medicamentos y revisar mis vendajes, siempre acompañado de un sermón que no venia al caso ¡yo no estaba buscándome problemas! Cerca de las dos de la tarde me dejó un libro para leer y argumentó que posiblemente me dejaría ir en la noche.

-¿Disfrutando de las comodidades de la enfermería mientras otros aguantan sermones y clases? – su voz llegaba desde la puerta cargada de sarcasmo y alivio. No me molesté en voltear a verle – que yo recuerde tus problemas existenciales son con Harry y no conmigo – dijo con tono herida, cerré el libro que fingía leer y la observé – bueno, como estas vivo me voy, supongo – se encogió de hombros y con el movimiento de su mano me hizo llegar una pequeña libreta antes de retirarse.

Esperé a que cerrara la puerta y todo volviera a estar en silencio antes de tomar la libreta morada con cuadriculas plateadas que seguía flotando frente a mí, sonreí al revisar su contenido, eran los resúmenes de todas las clases del día con las asignaciones y paginas de libros para consultarlas. En la última página estaban unas runas £ Para el hurón acaramelado y herido £ no pude evitar sonreír, hacia todo lo posible para sacarme de casillas.

A las seis de la tarde ya era hombre libre que evitaba olímpicamente al jefe de su casa, me encerré en el cuarto y me abandoné a un sueño más tranquilo.

~º~

Zabini me tiene mareado con el plan que hemos de desarrollar y poco a poco se consumen mis ideas para evitarlo. Llevábamos ya dos noches seguidas registrando un viejo cuarto atestado de cosas, muebles rotos, mohosos. En el ambiente se respiraba la humedad de años de descuido y el polvo que inundaba el ambiente haciendo el aire espeso y desagradable.

Volteé a ver a Zabini que revisaba con atención una vieja vasija de porcelana y frustradamente la volvía a dejar para tomar el siguiente objeto cercano, curiosamente aquélla habitación estaba llena de botellas vacías de un licor bastante barato y no tan antiguas, vi el reloj.

-Blasie es hora de regresar – ya se había cumplido mis dos horas para desperdiciarlas. Toqué un par de veces la puerta y esperé la respuesta – todo está libre, ya se les acaba el efecto de la poción y no tenemos más, apúrate – afuera esperaban dos supuestas niñas de Ravenclaw con cara de asustadas – ¿Todo tranquilo? – asintieron – me largo antes que alguien me vea con ustedes, sáquenlo – caminé sin mirar atrás, aquello me estaba costando la paciencia.

En el estudio revoloteaba una pequeña lechuza haciendo estragos, la tomé de mala gana y le desprendí la nota: _£ Tendré clases con Hermione otra vez. Lo siento, te veré pronto. Virginia £_

Arrugué la nota y lancé con furia al otro lado de la habitación, la Weasley ya no se reunía conmigo por estar estudiando con el clan Potter, vamos iba a presentar TIMOS pero no era para que ya la tuviesen en ese plan malévolo creado por Granger. Me dejé caer pesadamente en el sofá, no me había cruzado con ninguno del clan después del incidente en Hogsmeade, pero no me pude escapar del interrogatorio de Snape y el vejete amante de muggles. Esa noche había sido una de las más largas que he tenido y lo que siguió fue lo peor, ahora el colegio se consumía en un inagotable ambiente de incertidumbre y chismorreo que me hacían hervir la sangre, el profeta no dejaba de hablar de ello y Potter, bueno, él estaba recibiendo más atención de la que normalmente recibía y hasta se veía un poco acosado, pero de seguro solo fingía para que así aumentaran su adoradores. Del resto no me había dado cuenta de nada, en clases actuaba como si no existieran y solo me permitía dar un rápido vistazo al clan durante las horas de las comidas. Giré en el sofá mientras me quitaba la capa quedando boca abajo y me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Despierta! – su voz seca me sacó de ensoñación de un salto, me pasé las manos por la cara mientras bostezaba – me podría explicar señor Malfoy ¿por qué razón no está usted haciendo su guardia? – estaba muy molesto, lo podía ver en su voz – ahora mueva su bello cuerpo de ese lugar y haga algo útil – se volteó y salió.

-Lo olvidé por completo – dije tratando de unirme a su paso.

-De eso me he podido dar cuenta –

-¿Por qué de tan mal humor? – su carácter me anonadaba, paró bruscamente y por poco me tropiezo con él.

-No está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como es debido y yo ya tengo demasiado trabajo para que también me ocupe del suyo ¿He sido claro? – me había acorralado contra la pared y pude percibir su enojo cuando me habló muy cerca de la cara, sus ojos centellaban sin dejar ver nada mas en aquellos pozos negros – quiero que deje de auto-compadecerse y ocultarse y haga lo que se le ha pedido, como todo un Malfoy: sin rechistar. Ahora camine –

-No me auto-compadezco – dije molesto, el volvió a parar y volteó a verme.

-¿Le dije que hablara? – negué confundido – entonces solo camine – siseó las palabras.

Me dejó a mitad del tercer piso y caminé por inercia hasta la torre de astronomía, que sorpresivamente estaba vacía ¥ Esta con Virginia ¥ recordé.

~º~

La clase de runas fue un asco, como siempre, salí unos minutos antes de la hora y me encaminé a la biblioteca, necesitaba libros para encantamientos y cualquier excusa era buena antes de hablar con alguien.

Revisé el reloj que marcaba las nueve menos cuarto, guardé las plumas y salí de la biblioteca, me apetecía caminar un rato. En el segundo piso me sorprendió ver como se apagaba la luz de un aula y se abría la puerta para dejar salir a alguien, era Weasley con una cara ilegible, se sorprendió al verme.

-No seas tan elocuente Virginia – dije con cansancio.

-Nunca llegaste – su voz era muy baja y recordé que hoy tocaba tutorías.

-Pensé que te quedarías con Granger – respondí con indiferencia y ella pareció molestarse.

-Estas muy pálido, casi no te veo en el comedor –

-No sabía que era imprescindible que me vieras – mi tonó la ofendió – simplemente voy muy temprano – traté de sonar mejor.

-Estas muy distante desde –

-¡Virginia! Estoy cansado – la corté – te acompaño a tu torre –

-No hace falta – me pasó por el lado muy molesta, logré tomar su mano antes que estuviese fuera de alcance – ¡suéltame! –

-No seas malcriada – la tomé del codo y caminamos hasta su torre en silencio – mañana tengo practica – dije ya frente al retrato, ella me miró con indiferencia – decía por si te importaba – me giré y ella tomó mi mano.

-¿Puedo ir a verte? – dijo muy bajo.

-Como gustes – respondí sin mirarla – mañana tienes prueba sorpresa en pociones, estudia y trata de no decirle a medio colegio –

Al llevar unos pocos escalones me encontré de frente con Potter y Lagget. Los miré con superioridad mientras bajaba y me perdí en la oscuridad del pasillo.

~º~

La practica había sido buena y ahora los del equipo se apresuraban a llegar al vestuario a cambiarse para ir a comer, yo volví a alzar el vuelo y a dar un par de vueltas al campo, volví a divisar a Virginia que se encogía dentro de su suéter sentada en una de las gradas, giré bruscamente y paré frente a ella. Llevaba su suerte rosa con unos jeans oscuros y el cabello recogido.

-Me gusta más que lleves el cabello suelto –

-Hermione dice que debo dejarte por ser un pedante – dijo sin alterar su tono de voz y sin moverse – Katty por otro lado dice que debo darte una sección de porrazos y con ello lastimaría lo que más te duele: tu orgullo – no me inmuté ante los comentarios.

-¿'Porrazos'? – arqueé la ceja – no veo a Lagget utilizando ese vocabulario. Y dime ¿cuál de los dos piensas hacer? –

-No lo sé Malfoy, porque no soy una niña con la que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana – nos miramos por largo rato.

-Espero tu resolución Virginia, estoy a ocho metros de altura, puedes hacer que parezca un accidente –

-¡Eres insoportable Draco Malfoy! – gritó exasperada.

-Aun así me persigues – dije con arrogancia y vi como se levantaba – tengo que idear un plan para matar a Potter, no es nada sencillo Virginia, no cuando el amante de los muggles esta vigilándote y estás encerrado en el mismo castillo que su fanaticada –

-Y admítelo, no se te antoja matarlo – me encantaba cuando Weasley estaba realmente molesta, se ponía aun más hermosa y decía cosas certeras – porque de así ser, plena libertad tenias aquel día en Hogsmade –

-¿Si te doy la razón dejaremos de hablar de Potter y te montaras conmigo en la escoba? – me sonrió – esta bien, tienes la razón, yo estoy mal, ahora sube – lo dije todo muy rápido y ella comenzó a reír.

Disfrutamos de un vuelo juntos ella volvía a hablar hasta más no poder y yo intentaba parecer interesado en sus charla sobre Lovegood.

~º~

Había pedido una taza de café, aun no sabía para que, odiaba aquel sabor, pero el olor me resultaba muy agradable. Aspiré el aroma y alejé la taza de mí para poder salir de las cocinas. Estuve agradecido de hacerlo porque tropecé con un inútil que intentaba entrar sin ver y volqué todo el contenido sobre su camisa. Sumamente irritado levanté la vista para encontrar a un par de esmeraldas sorprendidas, lo miré con desprecio y terminé de salir.

-Disfruta mi café, ya que no me has dejado probarlo –

-Malfoy – llamó.

-No, en serio Potter, disfrútalo – le respondí arrastrando las palabras sin voltear a verle.

Estaba atestado de deberes y difícilmente podía mantenerlos al día, las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras era de las más exigentes con los ensayos y las practicas, seguida muy de cerca por pociones que le encantaba mandar sueros revitalizantes para las siguientes clases lo cual formaba parte de la evaluación continua, no podía dejar de pensar que Snape lo hacía para mortificarme la paciencia, aunque Longbottom se las estaba viendo negras, era obvio que Granger le ayudaba con las asignaciones.

-Malfoy – esa voz me llamaba cuando yo intentaba salir de la biblioteca, decidí ignorarlo – Malfoy – había sujetado mi hombro, me viré bruscamente deshaciéndome del agarre.

-No tienes permiso de tocarme, Potter – sacudí mi hombro – lamento romper tus más profundas ilusiones – la risa de Blasie se hizo presente, lo que terminó de irritar a Potter.

-El que tiene pensamientos retorcidos en este lugar eres tu Malfoy –

-No lo creas Potter, eres tu el que no ha dejado de perseguirme desde esta mañana – arqueé mi ceja y me alejé con Blasie a la sala común.

-¿Qué quería Potter? – preguntó ya sentados en unas de las mesas de la sala común.

-Me lo preguntas como si fuera capaz de comprender la mente de los Gryffindor, seguro se sentía necesitado de atención – no le di importancia y concluí los deberes de transformaciones.

-Mi madre me ha escrito – levanté la vista, Blasie había sido un buen compañero de trabajo y raramente me habla de su familia, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza – su novio nuevo le ha propuesto matrimonio – concluyó un poco molesto. Sabía que Blasie había tenido muchos padrastros en su vida y el actual novio de su madre no era de su agrado, eso y la fama de su madre en el mundo mágico, le habían hecho la vida a Blasie nada grata, aunque tuviera montañas de oro.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Es la maldición de los de nuestra categoría, una infinidad de sucesos que preferiríamos que no sucedieran – me miró de forma extraña para luego ocultarla tras sus párpados, tal vez había sido demasiado sincero y eso le había pegado, no lo sabía – pero el habito nos hará hacerle frente y saldremos bien librados –

-Estas muy raro Malfoy – dejó escapar muy bajo después de horas de trabajo silencioso.

~º~

Toqué un par de veces y un malhumorado adelante me abrió la puerta. Severus se encontraba corrigiendo unos exámenes y se veía realmente irritado.

-¿Han salido tan mal? –

-Estos desgraciados Gryffindor se han copiado o han sabido del examen – tachaba con rabia las paginas y no pude evitar pensar que mataría a Virginia por pasar el mensaje – me las pagaran –

-Si quieres vengo después – aunque no me levanté de la silla, el dejó caer la pluma con brusquedad y me miró.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con el señor Zabini? – cruzó sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

-Tenias que estropear mi visita tan rápidamente ¿no?. Zabini me saca de quicio y realmente no tengo nada en mente para entregarle al señor oscuro, que también debe estar pensando en otras mil cosas después del infortunio del fin pasado – simplemente no podía develar el problema que aquejaba a Blasie.

-No podemos descuidarnos – reanudó su trabajo – y tu deberías intentar comer un poco más, ese color de piel no te va –

-La comida de este lugar es insípida. ¿Te ayudo? – él me observó por largo rato antes de pasarme la mitad de los exámenes.

-El de Weasley no está ahí, así que ni lo busques –

Pasaron las horas en silencio, en realidad eso es lo que estaba buscando, un poco de paz.

~º~

-Me preguntaba si podrías devolver mi libreta – su voz me sacó de la lectura.

-Está en una biblioteca, baje la voz –

-Que yo sepa no estoy gritando, ahora responde mi pregunta si eres tan amable –

-Los Malfoy no somos amables – volví mi vista al libro. Escuché como se movía una silla y ella tomaba asiento frente a mi – lo que haces dañara permanentemente tu reputación –

-Me alegra verte bien, fuiste muy – comenzó pero la detuve al mirarla fríamente, rebusqué dentro de mi mochila sin apartar la mirada de ella y le posé la libreta al frente.

-Tómala y desaparece – dije bruscamente.

-Algún día te tendré que rendir cuentas – su tono era duro e impersonal, tomó la libreta sin rozar mi mano y se fue.

Esa noche regresé temprano de la ronda, Blasie me esperaba en una de las mesas acabando el trabajo de runas.

-Te vi hablando temprano con Lagget – dejó escapar.

-Te he dicho que las sustancias alucinógenas tienen efectos nocivos a las células cerebrales – me senté frente a él.

-Hablo en serio Malfoy, ¿qué hacías con Lagget en la biblioteca? –

-Si sigues encaprichado por ella no es mi culpa, y yo no tengo nada que hacer con la Gryffindor – Blasie me miró con rabia – no es mi culpa que siga con Potter y ella salga a la defensa del mismo. Ahora terminemos con esto que tengo sueño –

-Ese paquete te llegó hace rato y por ahí anda una lechuza temperamental que te busca –

El paquete contenía un catalogo de compras de Flourish y Blotts con la respuesta de una carta que había enviado hacia ya dos semanas. La leí un par de veces antes de comenzar a pasar las páginas del catalogo sin mucho interés. Una lechuza gris cruzó la sala y se posó sobre la mesa con un paquete, Blasie dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación junto con algo que sonaba a "volvió la histérica" mientras negaba al escribir. Observé a la lechuza y desaté el paquete de su patas, ella voló un poco hasta posarse sobre el respaldar de la silla donde me encontraba a la espera de una posible respuesta. El paquete contenía otro pequeño paquete de seda azul cielo atado delicadamente con una cinta de un azul rey, deshice el amarré y descubrí cuatro dulces en forma de hurones blancos envueltos exquisitamente con un papel transparente en una base cuadrada de un azul intenso que resaltaba la figura, tomé la nota con falsa molestia, pues el corazón me latía a gran velocidad:

_£ Tengo un viejo amigo que tiene una tienda de dulces en el centro de Londres, es un lugar muy acogedor, deberías visitarlo de tener oportunidad._

_¡Disfrútalos! Pero no los comas todos de noche, podrían traerte pesadillas._

_Catherine .£_

Doblé la nota y destapé uno de los dulces que resultó ser de una masa suave que se derretía en la boca, rellenos de una delgada capa de caramelo, era un sabor exquisito, con mezclas de canela y amareto. Abrí los ojos al sentir como la lechuza alzaba el vuelo para perderse en la noche.

~º~

Virginia llevaba cinco minutos de retraso, alguien debería enseñarle la importancia de la puntualidad. Estiré mi brazo por debajo del sofá para intentar encontrar mi pluma que había caído, pero no tuve mucho éxito, me acosté en el piso para ver bajo este y la descubrí cerca del morral de Virginia. Me levanté, separé el mueble y saqueé la mochila, si lo recordaba bien era la que había llevado durante el tonto juego del director, el cual pareció quedar en el olvido después del incidente con los Mortífagos, recogí mis libros y los pergaminos y vacié el contenido sobre la mesa, todo estaba muy ordenado, al parecer Virginia había estado ahí el tiempo que no la permitían entrar en la enfermería ordenando las cosas.

Abrí uno de los bolsillos internos y mi mano se cerró sobre un objeto metálico y redondo, lo saqué pensando que sería un galeón, pero algo en él me llamó la atención: el serial del duende era algo, algo diferente. Guardé rápidamente la moneda en mi túnica e inserté uno de mis galeones en su lugar, tendría tiempo para verla más tarde, comencé a revolver los pergaminos de aquel juego.

-Disculpa, Ron, bueno estaba siendo Ron – se sentó a mi lado depositando un beso en mis labios – ¿qué haces? –

-¿Tienes mucha tarea? – me fijé que tenía el cabello recogido.

-No –

-Bien – tomé la liga y se al quité con cuidado de no dañar su cabello – eres muy terca Weasley – dije con falso enojo – mira lo que encontré –

-¿Dónde estaba mi mochila? –

-Detrás del sofá – volví a releer una de las pistas – ¿sabes si alguien concluyó el juego? –

-No, no creo la gente estaba muy conmocionada con lo que había ocurrido –

-Bien, mi pluma sigue detrás del sofá sácala y acá tienes un pergamino, tratemos de resolver esto –

Estuvimos revisando las notas por vario tiempo ella volvía a unir las pista dependiendo de la forma que habían sido escritas, encontré el pergamino que debía entregarse y comencé a escribir nuestros nombres en la parte superior, pasó el tiempo entre interrogantes y juegos de palabras:

_Malfoy, Draco_

_Weasley, Virginia_

El presente pergamino ha de ser entregado a los jefes de casa para su evaluación. Todo debe incluirse en un sobre debidamente identificado. El único objeto que podrá conservar será la 'CLAVE' final.

PARTE I: incluir explicación que lo ha llevado a sus conclusiones.

1. Identifique al mago o bruja.

_... Palabras has de cruzar con este personaje en particular. Su té es el más preciado por los embelesados. Aunque entre besos y suspiros, las mesas, flecos y lazos pasan por debajo..._

**Madame Tudipié**

2. ¿Cuál es la mascota, para magos debidamente calificados?

_... Cierra tus oídos, si no quieres la cordura perder...pues no son nuestras plumas de brillantes colores precisamente lo que acaban con tu sensatez..._

**Fwooper**

3. ¿Cuál es el lugar?

_...ESTE es el lugar. Londres, Paris, Berlin. Todo lo nuevo está AQUÍ..._

**Tiros Largos Moda**

4. ¿Sobre qué tipo de criatura mágica se ha hecho referencia?

_... Por eso bajo tierra nos entretenemos. Gemas grandiosas logramos, parte de nuestras herramientas necesitas. _

_Cava profundamente, sin atormentar a los habitantes de la tierra..._

**Enanos**

5. Nombre de la bestia.

_...Si quieres saber de nosotros has de cuidarte, pues tus ojos y uñas en salsa de soya son manjares de gusto a la hora... fuego, dientes y corazón son nuestras defensas. _

_Pero tu mago inútil solo buscas nuestra piel, sangre, corazón, hígado y cuernos por serte de gran utilidad._

_Para protegerte un te recomiendo espada de cobre y el escudo de marfil..._

**Dragón**

PARTE II:

Escriba los objetos que encontró e insértelos en el sobre. Los mismos se le regresaran al culminar la revisión. £

_...Plumas, herramientas de enanos, espada, escudo, poción y caramelos..._

-No ha quedado tan mal – dijo doblando el pergamino para introducirlo en el sobre – tu daselo al profesor Snape –

-Si, por cierto – la miré enojado – esta preguntándose como rayos todos los Gryffindor salieron bien en el examen sorpresa – ella se ruborizo – te dije que no se lo dijeras a todo el colegio –

-Solo a mis amigos – se encogió de hombros y quise matarla.

-¿Sabes que ahora no te volveré a decir nada verdad? –

-Tal utilice métodos que logren convencerte – me respondió con picardía. Enarque una ceja divertido ante su insinuación.

Había sido un sábado tranquilo, besé sus labios en la entrada de la torre y bajé justo a tiempo para evitar que Weasley me viera llegar con Virginia.

Severus no se encontraba en su despacho, así que dejé el paquete sobre un montón de trabajos aun sin corregir y me dirigí a las habitaciones.

~º~

Como odiaba los lunes, continué caminando con pereza al comedor mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo para evaluar mi rostro, nada mal para estar recién levantado debía admitir. Tomé asiento y una lechuza dejó de husmear en los platos vacíos para estirarme su pata.

La primera pagina del profeta estaba dedicada al nuevo incompetente que regia las funciones ministeriales y sus especulaciones sobre el incidente de hace ya una semana atrás ¿no podía crearse un nuevo argumento?

El resto de las paginas estaban cargadas de noticias sin mucha importancia para mí: mi equipo de Quiddich iba de quinto en la nacional y eso no era algo que me complaciera, la bolsa inglesa había subido un par de puntos, lo cual asegura un ligero aumento en mi mesada, pues aunque el ministerio estaba investigando las funciones de mi padre, sus negocios en la banca no estaban restringidos, lo que dejaba una modesta cantidad para cubrir mis necesidades. Luego estaba esa parte del periódico que detestaba, un montón de gente muerta y su causa de defunción, pasé velozmente las paginas hasta la de internacionales donde hacían especulaciones sobre movimientos de Mortífagos fuera del territorio y una tormenta tropical que estaba creciendo en algún punto del caribe; y en la farándula, bueno para que leerlo. Dejé el periódico de lado y vi que Virginia se preparaba para salir con su grupillo de cotillas, guardé el periódico en el libro de encantamientos.

La alcancé en la salida y la tomé por la mano, su hueste se volteó a verme junto con ella.

-Muévanse Gryffindor – las miré con desprecio.

-Tan simpático como siempre el Joven Malfoy – Lagget iba entrando con Potter, pero no se detuvieron.

-Mi beso de buenos días – Virginia me miró aturdida – te estoy exigiendo mi beso de buenos días –

-Siempre tan romántico – se quejó a la vez que depositaba un suave beso en mis labios – esta noche estaré de Hermione y Katty estudiando –

-Después te quejas que no soy romántico, siempre me cortas la inspiración – alcé mi ceja mientras le pasaba un pequeño paquete color vino tinto con un cordel plateado – buen día –

Severus se veía realmente alterado esa mañana y en el almuerzo observé como discutía con el director, y ahora es carta que esperaba mi respuesta con un cuervo que atacaba cada cierto tiempo apresurándome. Había vuelto a repasar las noticias de las primeras páginas para saber que tanto lo había preocupado, pero todo me resultaba tan común y falto de importancia, que no me quedó más salida que aceptar su cita esta noche.

Lo encontré sentado frente a su chimenea con una copa de coñac, lo sabía porque era su bebida preferida pero la forma en la que el liquido bailaba en la copa me decía que las cosas no estaban nada bien, tomé asiento en la butaca más cercana y esperé, esperé por más de treinta minutos a que él fuera capaz de darme aquella noticia que fue susurrada con una mezcla de dolor y disculpa en sus palabras, y los minutos volvieron a transcurrir mientras mi cerebro analizaba la información.

Mis manos temblaron, una presión muy grande se acumulaba en mi tórax y abdomen, la vista me ardía mientras mi manos estaban completamente cerradas y las uñas me lastimaban, me levanté de un saltó y lo miré con furia, quería que me dijese que todo era mentira, necesitaba que me dijera que había sido todo un error, le exigí que retirara sus palabras. Pero nada de eso valió, alzó su cara inexpresiva mirándome fijamente y en algún lugar de esos pozos negros, muy en el fondo pude ver que no me mentía y que lamentaba profundamente ser él el portador de esa noticia.

Me dejé caer en la butaca nuevamente mientras mis uñas se enterraban ahora en la tela del mueble, el tiempo volvió a pasar y el ardor en mis ojos aumentaba al igual que mi cefalea, pero pude reunir fuerza suficiente para volver a hablarle y descubrir que no tenia respuestas a mis interrogantes y ya no lo pude soportar más, me excusé y me fui de ese lugar.

Caminé sin rumbo por lo que me pareció horas, los pasos me guiaron a mi habitación y me desprendí de todo la ropa antes de dejarme caer sobre la fría seda, la sensación de peso y ardor continuaba por todo mi cuerpo y el frío se apropiaba de cada célula, me cubrí con las sabanas haciendo un pequeño ovillo y cerré los ojos con las palabras de mi mentor repitiendo una y otra vez en mi mente aquella atroz noticia _"Él ha muerto"_.

~º~

La mañana se anticipó dejándome ver que no había sido todo una pesadilla, me desprendí de las sabanas y me duché tratando de que el agua borrara las sensaciones.

-Llega tarde señor Malfoy ¿tiene algo que decir? – la voz de McGonagall era irritantemente chillona esa mañana. Negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba mi asiento – prosigamos con la clase – dijo molesta mientras la tiza volvía a escribir en la pizarra.

Durante el almuerzo evité por todos los medios mirara a la mesa de profesores, sabía que no era su culpa, pero por el momento necesitaba un culpable. Terminé de jugar con la milanesa y me dirigí al jardín, la siguiente hora la tendría libre, no sabía porque, pero tampoco averiguaría.

-Draco – su voz me sacó de mi mente en blanco y su mano se posó sobre mi hombro – estas muy raro ¿estás bien? –

-No todo mi mundo gira entorno a ti Virginia – respondí sin ganas.

-Eso lo sé pero, Draco mírame – se paró frente a mi – ¿Quieres hablar? – no le respondí solo la miré largamente – bueno, gracias por el detalle de ayer – pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y se acercó un poco más.

-¿Lo leíste todo? –

-No, solo las primeras páginas ¿me preguntaba si querías que lo leyéramos juntos? –

-Eso sería muy Hufflepuff y no tengo intenciones de manchar mi reputación – dije sin darle mucha importancia, miré mi reloj – además tienes pociones – tomé su mano y caminamos en silencio hasta las mazmorras, me detuve unas escaleras antes para excusarme y depositar un beso en sus labios. Me fui sin volver la vista.

~º~

Ocupaba mi mente en otras muchas cosas para evitar afrontar la realidad, llevaba toda la tarde en aquella dura silla de la biblioteca revisando hechizo tras hechizo para transportación, había descubierto cosas muy interesantes en aquel viejo cuarto con cosas arrumadas la otra noche y estaba seguro que podría hacer algo con aquel viejo trasto, pero no atinaba a encontrar respuesta alguna. Arrimé el libro, apoyé los codos en la mesa y posé mi rostro en las palmas, permitiéndome unos segundos de descanso al cerrar los ojos.

-Jamás te había visto tan hacendoso – como odiaba esa voz, me permití deslizar mi cara por las palmas hasta peinar mi cabello con los dedos antes de fijar la mirada en mi interlocutor.

-Yo jamás te había oído tan versado – arrastré las palabras – ahora que ambos hemos tenido tan placenteros descubrimientos, continua tu camino Potter – volví a centrar mi mirada en el libro.

-Tenemos que hablar Malfoy – su voz era firme, me permití mirarle por unos segundos.

-No, no tenemos. A demás, no estoy seguro que los de tu especie sepan en qué consiste hacer eso – el libro fue retirado de mis manos con furia y un golpe seco me indicó que había sido cerrado – tus necesidades básicas no son mi responsabilidad, ahora regresa el libro y haz el favor de perderte –

-Nos ayudaste aquel fin de semana Malfoy, eso no lo puedes negar y no puedes huir de mí –

-Yo no te huyo Potter, porque si te huyera significaría que te temo y lamento desilusionarte y herir tu ego, pero me importas muy poco Potter. Y me importas tan poco y cada vez menos que ya ni tomo minuto alguno de mi tiempo para gastarlo insultándote – había recogido mis cosas – ahora entrega el libro Potter –

-Yo, yo quería – arranqué el libro sus manos.

-En serio Potter, no tengo tiempo para ti –

-Escucha Malfoy – me había tomado de los hombros estrellándome contra el estante al hacerme girar – estoy intentando darte respuesta a la propuesta que me hiciste –

-Tu tiempo ya expiró – me moví entre su agarre – me estas arrugando el uniforme y a diferencia de a ti, otros preferimos no andar como un andrajoso recién salido del vertedero –

~º~

Me encontraba frente al lago, llevaba horas viendo su plana superficie imperturbable y constante, el viento soplaba fuerte pero ya no sentía nada, el frío en mi interior era mucho más grande e intenso que el que me rodeaba y mi mente se encontraba vacía, incapaz de pensar, de sentir. Una de mis manos se mantenía dentro del bolsillo de la capa estrujando el pergamino de mi madre, en un desesperado intento de cambiar mi realidad por una más cómoda le había escrito preguntándole, ella había hecho acopio de sus refinados conocimientos para eludir mis preguntas y llenar la hoja de insulsas palabras que solo me incitaban a continuar el plan que se me había impuesto sin derecho a replicar, mi cuerpo tembló por unos segundos, la sensación de ardor había vuelto a mis ojos y nariz, tomé aire y lo dejé libre suavemente para controlarme, debía controlarme. Volví a concentrarme en la superficie del lago y mirada se perdió en ese punto para que mi cabeza volviera a quedar vacía y ese vacío oscuro volviera a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo.

Sentí suavemente como mi mano se calentaba y volvía a ser parte de mi, minutos pasaron antes de percibir que otra mano se encontraba junto a la mía dentro de la capa, aspiré profundamente, su delicioso olor me inundó volviéndome dueño de mi nariz y lentamente de mi rostro.

-Es muy tarde, está muy oscuro y hace mucho frío – su voz era calma – volvamos al castillo – negué con la cabeza – la nieve se derrite, ¿por qué te niegas a que se suceda? – la miré sin comprender – la primavera está llegando Draco, tarde, pero está llegando –

-Ve con tus acertijo a otro lado, no los necesito – traté de retirar mi mano del bolsillo pero ella lo evitó, su contacto, su calor me hacían mucho daño, no me permitían controlarme.

Sin darme cuenta caminé a su lado hasta la entrada a mi sala común, se paró frente a mí y evité mirarla a toda costa, notando que nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados. Su mano libre acarició la parte izquierda de mi rostro al apartar un mechón de cabello y luego vago sin rumbo fijo sobre mi mejilla, me atreví a mirarla y comprendí al instante que había sido un gran error porque no pude, ni quise romper el contacto, mi vista se nubló y la garganta me escocia. Su mano bajó hasta posarse sobre mi pecho y lentamente acercó sus labios a mi mejilla, con una fuerza sobre natural logré colocar mi mano libre sobre su quijada y detenerla antes de que hiciera contacto, pero el calor ya era muy cercano. Ella no se inmutó y cerró el contacto de su mejilla con la mía en una suave caricia.

-Deja que la nieve se derrita, la primavera llegará quieras o no – susurró cerca de mi oído.

Sé que la lastimé al alejar su rostro del mío, pero no se quejó, solo deslazó nuestras manos y partió desapareciendo en la oscuridad del corredor.

~º~

Durante el desayuno una lechuza del colegio dejó un paquete que contenía una poción para el resfriado, no pude evitar ver a la mesa de los Gryffindor antes de beberla. Levanté la vista, llovía fuertemente.

Llegué veinte minutos antes a pociones y para mi mala fortuna al poco tiempo llegaba Severus quien revisó la habitación antes de posarse frente a mí.

-He recibido quejas de falta de atención de tu parte para con otras materias, ¿quiere hacer el favor de madurar? –

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo –

-¿Qué desea?, ¿Que sienta compasión por usted?, eso es para débiles y ninguno de los dos lo es –

-Lamento no ser un insensible como usted señor – respondí con ira y el golpeó con fuerza la mesa de trabajo haciendo saltar su contenido, pero su réplica nunca llegó, los alumnos habían aparecido.

La clase pasó sin mayores sucesos, Snape desquitaba su rabia con Potter quien al final había conseguido una detención.

-Malfoy quédese al finalizar la clase – esperó a que todos salieran y aseguró la puerta – es usted libre de hacer con su vida lo que le plazca y se lo dije en una oportunidad y se lo volveré a repetir: no se hunda en las sombras, porque salir de ellas es muy complicado y mientras esté en mis manos, no se lo permitiré – me hablaba muy serio, pero le sabia preocupado – retírese –

Blasie y yo trabajamos esa noche en los hechizos que podrían sernos útiles para reparar el vejestorio, mientras una lechuza mí miraba entre molesta y resignada caminando de un lado para otro de la mesa esperando respuesta a la carta que siquiera había querido leer.

~º~

Abrí la puerta del estudio y descubrí a Virginia acostada a lo largo del sofá leyendo el libro que había obsequiado, me saludó con una de sus sonrisas y saltó sobre la mesa para caer en mis brazos y abrazarme. Llenó mi cara de besos mientras yo la llevaba de nuevo al sofá y la dejaba caer.

-¿Cómo vas con el libro? –

-Excelente – lo tomó y comenzó a recitar la página que le correspondía. Cerré los ojos y me recosté, no valía la pena intentar convencerla de lo contrario.

-¿Dónde te metiste? – Blasie me esperaba en la entrada de la sala común, eran pasada las tres de la tarde.

-Tengo vida social – dije tomando los pergaminos que me extendía y nos encaminamos al cuarto aquel.

Dos 'niñas' esperaban ansiosas, paseé por el lugar un par de veces pensando en lo que necesitaba hasta que apreció la puerta. Las horas pasaron y no lográbamos hacer que aquello funcionara, el ruido de un catalejo romperse nos hizo parar de inmediato esperando a que el peligro pasara, un par de golpes secos en la puerta y recogí los pergaminos para salir por la puerta.

-¿Quién era? –

-Potter –

-¿Estaba solo? – asintieron – bueno, muévanse que el efecto ya se está acabando – la puerta volvió a abrirse – era Potter – dije sin volverme y emprendí el camino a la sala común.

~º~

-¿Dónde te metiste el resto del día? – Virginia llegaba al invernadero donde quedamos en vernos, los terrenos del colegio estaban lodosos por las lluvias y la nieve derretida.

-Haciendo mi trabajo – se sentó a mi lado y depositó un beso en la mejilla para después buscar mis labios – traje comida –

-Bien, yo traje mi libro –

Fingía que la escuchaba mientras mi cabeza volvía una y otra vez a la estancia donde me encontraba trabajando con Zabini, esa mañana, por unos insignificantes segundos, creí haber logrado mi cometido, pero todo fue una fugaz ilusión seguido de una explosión que levantó una gran nube de polvo mohoso. Introduje la mano en el bolsillo y se cerró alrededor del galeón que había olvidado, estudié a Virginia intentado entender que significaba eso, sabía que lo había visto en una oportunidad, ella acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja, la forma en que se movían sus labios me estaban hechizando y antes de pensar lo que hacía, había comenzado a besarla y ese beso se hacía cada vez más urgente y agresivo. Ella gimió de dolor y me separó de si, sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca y vi como ella cubría su labio con los dedos.

-No sé qué pasó – dije a modo de disculpa mientras le pasaba mi pañuelo.

-No ha sido solo el corte Draco – dijo sin mirarme – el que me besaba no eras tú – acarició mi rostro.

-Mejor veámonos, no me siento bien – respondí secamente mientras recogía lo que había sido un almuerzo tranquilo y la ayudaba a bajar de la mesa de trabajo.

El trío maravilla se encontraba cerca de las escaleras que daban a la sala común, me detuve y la miré con premura, ella sintió levemente y besó mis labios antes de continuar sola.

~º~

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras había sido un desastre, sin saber muy bien como, había terminado fastidiando a Potter y la desolación que me había estado invadiendo desde ese fatídico día se transformó en una rabia incontenible hacia Potter, aunque solo logré acertar un par de golpes y recibir la misma cantidad antes que el malhumorado profesor nos separar de manera brusca y nos enviara a ver a nuestros respectivos jefes de casa.

Recogí la mochila y miré con desprecio a Lagget que estaba limpiando la nariz sangrante de Potter y me miraba con sorpresa, antes de salir camino a mi sala común, por ninguna razón iría a ver a Snape, sobretodo cuando la noche anterior me había rechazado de su despacho al intentar encontrar respuesta a los sucesos que aun me aquejaban. Respiré profundamente al dar un portazo cuando entré en mi habitación.

Vi con desdén el sobre que se encontraba sobre mi cama, lo tomé para guardarlo junto con los otros que me habían llegado sin deseos de leerlos, no sabía que me retenía simplemente a quemarlos; abrí con brusquedad la gaveta de la mesa de noche y observé los otros cuatro sobres junto a la caja verde oscuro, mis manos acariciaron su superficie y cerré rápidamente la gaveta, la puerta había sido abierta y cerrada con brusquedad por Severus Snape que me miraba con su cara de odio que normalmente guardaba solo para Potter, con el movimiento de su varita realizó un hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación. Caminó observándome fijamente, estudiándome y solo cuando estuvo a pocos pasos me habló:

-El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras me ha dicho que has tenido un altercado a lo salvaje con Potter – su tono era seco, me volteé y concentré en el candelabro de la mesa de noche – y que te ha enviado a mis despacho, al cual nunca llegaste, cabe destacar – no me molesté en verlo, no tenía ganas de sermones – le estoy hablando Malfoy – me tomó del hombro con brusquedad obligándome a verle – esos actos de salvajismos ¿qué le han dejado? Porque aunque yo desee moler a Potter a golpes, no soy tan insensato para hacerlo y mucho menos frente a una persona de autoridad, ¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan ordinario y obtuso? – estaba realmente furioso, pero nada de eso me importaba, solo quería estar solo – ¡espero su respuesta! – demandó, solo lo miré con indiferencia al tiempo que él apretaba mi hombro – sus actos de vandalismos no van a cambiar la realidad de los hechos – dijo furioso colocando el dedo sobre la llaga, me desenganché con brusquedad de su agarre.

-¿Desde cuándo le interesa que maltrate a Potter? –

-Lo que le ocurra a Potter me trae sin cuidado; es tú comportamiento, fatuo, el que me interesa. No puedes andar haciendo sandeces porque eres incapaz de controlar y contener tus emociones. No puedes dejar que lo ocurrido te afecte, de ninguna forma y mucho menos perder el control de tus actos –

-¿Y de quien tengo el ejemplo? – grité furioso – tus actos de cobardía y resentimiento te llevaron a portar esa marca en tu brazo. No me hables de actos nobles cuando no eres más que un maldito Mortífago –

Severus me abofeteó, el impacto me hizo perder la postura y el equilibro, callé en medio del susto y la sorpresa. Levanté la cara furioso, la mejilla me escocía y el sabor metálico de la sangre pasaba hacia mi garganta, me sentía humillado, herido, traicionado. Severus me contemplaba fijamente, con la mano preparada por azotar nuevamente, podía ver como hacia manejo de todas sus fuerzas para contenerse y su respiración reflejaba su rabia callada.

-Pensaba que los Malfoy no imitaban aptitudes, pero por lo visto yo soy tu modelo – siseó muy bajo, con el cuerpo completamente rígido y la mirada penetrante donde podía ver la malicia y la rabia que su voz no llegaba a expresar. Cerró la capa alrededor de él y se alejó con paso firme.

Me dejé caer al piso, después de lo que parecieron horas. Sabía que había actuado mal, sabía que había herido el orgullo del hombre que tanto me importaba, sabía que había roto la red de confianza que habíamos tejido con los años. Golpeé con rabia el frío piso, golpeé hasta que el dolor de mis manos ensangrentadas me volvió a la realidad. La resolución había llegado a mi mente, me vengaría de todo y de todos, sin importar a quien hiriese en el camino. Si el señor tenebroso deseaba al vejete muerto, yo le iba a dar el gusto y luego, con el poder que me concedería, destruiría todo aquello que me hacía sentir vulnerable.

Vi como la sangre de mis manos manchaba la blanca superficie del lavado mientras se mezclaba con el agua antes de perderse por la cañería.

~º~

-''-


	18. Deshielo

**Capítulo XVI:**

**Deshielo**

Las lluvias torrenciales golpeaban los vitrales de las ventanas y mantenían al alumnado dentro del castillo. Un par de veces se habían visto suspendidas las clases de cuidados de animales mágicos y herbólogia debido a que el tiempo había dejado el patio del castillo hecho una piscina lodosa impenetrable. A pesar de ello el verde volvía a cubrir las colinas y los árboles se presentaban con los pequeños retoños en las puntas de sus ramas, los cuales se batían ante la incidencia del viento. Miré con desprecio a un grupo de primer año de Ravenclaw que se divertía leyendo una revista de Corazón de Bruja. Arranqué el ejemplar de sus manos y le eché un vistazo al artículo antes de arrastrar las palabras:

- Este tipo de articulo está prohibido en la institución, como castigo encuentren un trapeador para cada una y limpien la entrada principal del castillo, lo quiero seco y reluciente – una de ellas intentó hablar – no me vengan con excusas de que la lluvia seguirá mojándolo, si no está seco dentro de veinte minutos eres será el número de puntos de cada una perderá para su casa, ahora ¡caminen! –

Vi como salían corriendo al cuarto de limpieza del primer piso, alcé mi varita y observé como las llamas consumían la revista antes de tener que soltarla para no quemar mis dedos. La campana sonó indicando que llegaba tarde a runas. La puerta se mantenía abierta y pasé sin pedir permiso hasta mi puesto, donde me dejé caer junto a Blasie que me extendía la hoja de trabajo.

Habían pasado seis días desde el incidente con Potter y Snape, ninguno de los dos me resultaba grata compañía y los evitaba a grandes rasgos. Virginia insistía en saber que me había llevado a descargarme con Potter de aquélla manera, pero dejó de hacerlo dos días atrás cuando de manera, nada sutil le sugerí que fuera a lamer las botas de su querido Potter y dejara de atormentar mi paz con su presencia, desde ese día Weasley, Potter, Granger y Lagget tenían unas miradas de desprecio cada vez que me aprecia en el comedor. En cuanto a Snape, el cambio no había sido tan grande, solo se habían acabado los puntos a mi favor durante su clase, junto con sus palabras hacia mi persona, cada vez que me veía tenia los labios sumamente apretados y la mirada insondable.

- Blasie – toqué un par de veces la puerta del armario – sal de ahí, ya es tarde – no obtuve respuesta y abrí la puerta con cansancio, Blasie se encontraba sentado con las rodillas en la quijada abrazándose a sí mismo – eso no solucionará nuestros problemas levántate – algo dentro de mí se movía, ver la vulnerabilidad de Blasie no encajaba con su porte normal, mucho menos me hacía sentir cómodo ante la situación. Se levantó excusándose y sin miramientos salimos de aquel lugar, cada uno con su cabeza ocupadas en otras cosas.

No volví a tocar el asunto con Zabini, me sentía incomodo por su estado, si mal no recordaba solo pocas veces lo había visto así, y bueno, algo grave estaba pasando en ese momento. Trabajé en la redacción para encantamientos, en un silencio pesado con él y durante la noche, cuando se suponía que debía dormir, la vocecita insufrible de mi conciencia no dejaba de hacer estragos. Con frustración me quité la sabana y busqué mi bata de baño para pasarla sobre el pijama. Los pasillos de la casa estaban en silencio, interrumpidos de vez en cuando con sonoros ronquidos, giré el pómulo de la puerta y me sorprendí que no estuviera hechizado, con un chirrido me adentré al aposento de Blasie. Procurando no causarle un infarto toqué su brazo y tapé su boca, forcejeó por un instante hasta que reconoció la voz y me dedicó una mirada furiosa al tiempo que encendía la luz del candelabro.

- No sabía que te agradaban las visitas a media noche – dijo más calmado.

- Es un mal habito que he estado aprendiendo – dije sin darle importancia al acercar la silla de su estudio cerca de su cama – ¿qué rayos es lo que te sucede? – solté sin mucho tacto, el dejó escapar media sonrisa y negó.

- Nada, nada importante –

- Solo dos veces en mí vida te había visto en la posición que tenías en ese lugar. La primera vez teníamos como seis años y estábamos en el castillo de mi padre en Aube, el mastín napolitano del encargado de las tierras acaba de almorzase a tu conejo negro, Rafator, si no mal recuerdo y te encontrabas devastado por lo que se le comunicó a mi padre quien obligó a comprarte otros seis conejos al encargado y dar una disculpa pública por el comportamiento de su animal. La segunda vez teníamos unos diez años y tu madre me llamó a mediados de las vacaciones de verano para que fuera a visitarte en Dubai porque tu abuelo había perecido y no deseabas salir de la oficina que le pertenecía – guardé silencio – ambas veces han sido por algo importante Blasie y nada me indica que esta vez sea diferente – él rezongó por un instante.

- Necesito terminar la encomienda prontamente – respondió resignado – el desgraciado con el que mi madre pretende casarse es un Mortífago y la está maltratando para asegurarse que yo haga el trabajo, ella no sabe lo que pasa o porque se comporta así con ella, necesito que esto termine pronto para evitarle más dolor – me miró por unos segundos – tu sabes que ella es la única persona que me queda en esta vida y no se me antoja dejarla ir aun – guardamos silencio por un rato y sin saber porque comencé a hablarle:

- Creo que dentro de tres semanas está programada la siguiente visita a Hogsmade – él asintió – ese día, cuando vayas a reunirte con el señor tenebroso llevarás una carta que yo le dedicaré. Si te pregunta le dirás que tuvimos algún tipo de justa o duelo y que he perdido, razón por la cual ha de recaer sobre mi todo el peso de esta misión, dejándote absuelto de toda obligación – él me miraba asombrado – cabe la pequeñísima casualidad que lo acepte – me apresuré a decirle para que no albergara falsas ilusiones – pero de ser así tendrás en tu mano la misión de engatusar a otros seis ineptos para las filas del señor oscuro y tu madre podrá librase del sujeto –

- ¿Por qué haces esto Malfoy? – preguntó escéptico.

Yo no pude darle una respuesta por largo tiempo, ni yo comprendía porque habían salido esas palabras de mi boca, pero algo estaba claro: mi nueva resolución no contemplaba ese tipo de actos. Tal vez lo hacía por la vieja camarería que teníamos, tal vez era solo por centrar la grandeza del triunfo en mí, o simplemente, en efecto, me estaba volviendo débil.

- No sé – me encogí de hombros – hoy por ti mañana por mí, creo. De cualquier manera por lo menos quitas la cara de cordero degollado – pasé mi mano sobre una de las llamas – mejor me voy, al rato está el partido contra los idiotas de Gryffindor y más que nada en este mundo deseo que pierdan –

~º~

El juego había sido una porquería, volvimos a perder contra esa casa y lo peor del asunto es que Weasley era el guardián y había hecho un trabajo medianamente decente evitando nuestros goles. La cara del equipo dejaba mucho que desear, eran un montón de idiotas frustrados y se los hice saber.

Pero lo que más me molestaba era la escena que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza Virginia abrazaba a Potter y luego abrazaba a Thomas, decidí borrar aquella imagen y abandonarme a los brazos de Morfeo, tenia mil otras cosas en las cuales ocuparme.

~º~

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, había descubierto la utilidad de la moneda que cargaba Weasley, era tan simple el mecanismo que me sorprendía, un sencillo encantamiento proteico seguro realizado por Granger y un comité de personas se ponía en contacto, copié un modelo de la misma y la modifiqué a mis necesidades. Esto sería una gran ventaja.

~º~

Comenzaba a pensar que lo hacía a propósito, nuevamente había visto a Virginia abrazando y dando besos a diestra y siniestras a un enclenque de Ravenclaw que tenía cara de alucinado y se me hacia vagamente conocido. Treinta minutos y seis segundos más tarde Alexandra Vancross, estudiante del quinto año, me daba la información exacta y precisa del mal nacido que se atrevía a tener tantas libertades con mi novia. Una hora y seis minutos más tarde, el condenado imberbe era atacado y perseguido gracias a un excelente hechizo de mocomurcielagos.

- Malfoy – su inconfundible voz me saco de la lectura.

- ¿El uso de mi apellido ha de hacerme deducir que estas enfadada? –

- Luna Lovegood me ha dicho que fuiste tú quien hechizó a Anthony –

- No conozco a ningún Anthony – respondí con descaro sin verla.

- Goldstein, Anthony –

- No sé de qué me hablas – la miré – a demás, no sabía que me hablabas –

- Serás... –

- No sé que soy para ti y no me interesa, llevas diez minutos de retraso y espero que tu poción salga a la perfección, te aconsejo que inicies –

- Se pasó toda la noche injuriando en voz baja y lanzándome furiosas miradas.

~º~

Virginia había decidido no asistir a las clases privadas por segunda vez esa semana, no que me quejara, me dejaba más tiempo libre para resolver el problema en el cuarto de los menesteres, pero antes por lo menos se tomaba la delicadeza de avisarme. Unas risas entrecortas llamaron mi atención, eran las doce y media de la madrugada y ningún alumno tenía permiso para pasearse, en el aula contigua de encantamientos se observaba una tenue luz y las risas salían del lugar, abrir la puerta sin tocar y descubrí a Goldstein con Virginia hablando de manera animada, se quedaron callados al verme:

- Este no es lugar para sus fiestas privadas – mi voz estaba cargada de desprecio.

- Draco –

- Sube a tu cuarto Gryffindor antes de que la alerta a Filch – vi como recogían sus cosas – yo pensando que ocupabas tu tiempo en cosas más interesantes Weasley y tu Goldstein se supone que das el ejemplo – me fui del lugar antes que pudiera decir algo en su defensa.

~º~

Mis nervios estaban de punta, y me descargaba con Goldstein quien había tenido una de las peores semanas de su triste existencia, cada vez que me lo cruzaba sufría algún hechizo, encantamiento o maleficio de mi antojo, entre los más utilizados destacaban: locomotor mortis, langlock, orejas bailonas, silencius, desmaius, tarantallegra, zancadilla. Y durante toda una tarde lo dejé encerrado en el cuarto de baño al escuchar su voz y lanzarle un petrificus totalus.

~º~

En una vieja aula del tercer piso observé como un grupillo de diversas casa se reunían, me quedé a la expectativa para poder preparar una detención para todos los insurrectos. Mi sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que era una especie de club de baile y entre uno de ellos se encontraba Virginia, moviéndose de forma indecorosa dentro de los brazos de Thomas que no paraba de mover sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de la pequeña Weasley, la sangre me hervía y me descubrí apretando los puños ¿cómo se atrevía a caer tan bajo? Abrí la puerta de un fuerte golpe y todos se voltearon a verme.

- ¿A qué se debe tan agradable reunión? – pregunté con mordazmente.

- No estamos haciendo nada malo, Draco – Virginia se atrevía a dirigirme la palabra aun dentro de los brazos de Thomas.

- ¿Sí? Pues tu posición no me parece muy decorosa – puntualicé – tomando en cuenta que tienes pareja –

- Por favor, solo bailábamos –

- Si solo hacían eso, no veo la necesidad de que Thomas te acariciara con tanta insistencia, ni el hecho que continúes en sus brazos ahora. Sinceramente Weasley, nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo y yo que te defendía ante Parkinson y resultaste de su misma calaña: igual de fácil y resbalosa – la mandíbula me temblaba de la rabia – venga a saber cuántos otros han hecho lo que le han querido contigo – ella me miraba impactada con los ojos brillantes, Thomas había soltado el agarre y me miraba desafiante.

- ¿Cómo...? – su voz se partía – ¿cómo te has atrevido? –

- A mi no me hables – dije con desprecio – todos ustedes salgan de acá antes que llame a un profesor y todos reciban un castigo – Thomas se resistía un poco a irse pero Weasley le hizo señas que se fuera y quedamos los dos solos, cerré la puerta – y yo que me atreví a confiar en ti, y mira con lo que me encuentro, resulta que no eres más que una dama de compañía barata – se acercó con la intención de abofetearme y la retuve con fuerzas – no oses tocarme –

- ¡Eres tu quien no puede tratarme de esta manera! Ya te he dicho que no hacíamos nada, si me crees bien y si no... – pero no dijo más nada, me miró con rabia tratando de soltarse de mi agarre – a demás ¿desde cuándo he de decirte lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer? Cuando mucho eso se lo debo a mi hermano y para que te enteres se lo he comunicado antes de venirme, mientras él jugaba ajedrez con Harry – mi cara se crispó al escuchar ese nombre, y una sarta de celos y rabia que desconocía afloraron en mi: a el elegido si le había dicho donde estaba, el cara-rajada si tenía derecho de ser informado; fue lo que faltaba para perder mi dominio.

- Siempre apoyaste al mal nacido de Potter sobre mi persona Weasley, te di tiempo para que lo olvidaras pero no, tu decidiste cada vez mas acercarte a él ¿qué tiene él que te obsesiona tanto?, el vive solo para el trío maravilla y para su fama, pero tú sigues de ilusa tras él, ¡das pena! – las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro pero no podía detenerme, ya había desatada la tormenta y la verdad de mis palabras me dolían mas a mí, porque descubría que ella: mi herzogin, mi Virginia, me hacia débil, que lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte que mi odio, pero que nunca seria correspondido de la forma en que yo quería – yo sé de mis fallos Weasley, soy imponente, malcriado y ambicioso, pero aun así te di tu tiempo para que olvidaras al cara-rajada ¿y qué haces? – la agité en mi agarre – te creía más inteligente, ¡yo te di parte de mi Weasley! Y solo terminaste de destruirlo – la solté con brusquedad – yo si te quise, pero eres tan ciega –

La dejé en aquel salón, con los ojos muy abiertos y su cara llena de lágrimas; sacudí mi cabeza, no me permitiría caer ante aquella imagen, necesitaba recobrar mis fuerzas para llevar acabo mis planes. Aunque debía admitir que alejar a Weasley no estaba del todo contemplado en él, pero así era mejor, mientras menos lazos, mientras menos motivos de alegría, mas me concentraría en mi rencor.

~º~

La noticia de mi rompimiento con Weasley se corrió como pólvora en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente los murmullos daban indicio de ello, Virginia no se presentó al desayuno, tampoco Granger, ni Lagget; Parkinson por otro lado se paseaba con una sonrisa tonta de superioridad y maltrataba a las de primer año a su paso.

Tuve un breve encuentro con el mayor de los Weasley en el colegio, que no pasó de los insultos verbales por la aparición de la profesora de runas que nos separó, por primera vez en muchas semanas Snape se tomó la delicadeza de dedicarme una mirada evaluadora durante el almuerzo, pero en la clase actuó como si nada le volviese a interesar.

Yo mantenía el dolor de cabeza que se me había instalado la noche anterior cuando revalué lo que había hecho, y me repetía constantemente que había sido la mejor decisión, pese a lo que la vocecita chillona y molesta intentaba decirme.

~º~

Había terminado el entrenamiento de Quidditch, todos se encontraban ausentes pues decidí ducharme de último para poder emprender el camino de regreso solo. Llevaba la escoba sobre los hombros cuando Lagget se acercó a mi hecha una furia y comenzó a sermonearme:

- ¿Crees que puedes venir y lastimarla así? – trató de abofetearme y retuve sus dos manos – no puedes tratarla así, es un ser humano – se debatía entre mis brazos – eres un idiota Malfoy – su frustración se me hacia palpable y sus ojos estaban muy brillantes – suéltame – recostó su cabeza de mi hombro y dejó de forcejear – me lastimas – un susurro que me partió el alma. Solté sus manos, pero ella siguió apoyada en mi pecho respirando con dificultad. Con un movimiento brusco la alejé de mi haciendo un esfuerzo bastante grande y recogí mi escoba – ¿No te importa lastimarla? – gritó sin moverse, yo me detuve pero no me atreví a voltear – responde Malfoy – demandó.

- A nadie parece interesarle el daño que ella me ha hecho a mi – dije con amargura – y no, no me importa que ella sufra – seguí mi camino aun sin verla hasta que llegué a mis habitación y me permití recostarme de la puerta.

~º~

Snape me mandaba más deberes de los normales, sabía que lo hacía para que reaccionara de alguna forma y tener la oportunidad de dar su opinión sobre mis decisiones, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

Cerré el libro con brusquedad, la cara de dolor que me había dedicado Weasley esa mañana venia a mi memoria cada dos por tres, atormentándome y desconcentrándome, no sabía que me afectaría tanto ver lo que mis palabras habían logrado en ella, negué violentamente con la cabeza y hundí mis dedos en el cabello, necesitaba dejar de pensarla.

La lechuza de mi madre aterrizó delicadamente en la mesa y soltó el sobre que llevaba en el pico antes de emprender el vuelo de regreso a casa. Tomé el sobre sin interés alguno, las palabras de mi madre habían sido escritas con prisa y el mensaje me desconcertaba, ella estaba siendo blanco de ataques del señor tenebroso por la lentitud del trabajo que se me había asignado. Las últimas palabras de su carta me dejaron sin aire:

£ _Tu padre y yo nos hemos equivocado muchas veces Draco... _£

Hice trizas la nota y luego quemé sus restos, ganándome una mirad desaprobatoria de la bibliotecaria. No sabía, no había entendido que quería decirme mi madre.

~º~

Me sentía miserable y vulnerable, rabioso por mi actitud tan débil y mi falta de coraje. Rompí la botella licor que tenía uno de los venenos más potentes en su interior. No tenia las agallas de enviarlo para acabar de una vez con la misión. Desde la noche que hablé con Zabini las cosas entre ambos se habían mantenido iguales, aunque su estado de ánimo había cambiado un poco y continuaba siendo imperturbable y glamoroso como siempre. _"¿Por qué lo has hecho?"_ La vocecilla de mi cabeza no perdía oportunidad para interrogarme y exacerbar mi dolor de cabeza, al no saber de que hablaba exactamente; me quedé pensando en la nada y en el todo, hasta que la presión en mi interior se hizo insoportable, me levanté sin rumbo fijo.

La tierra se encontraba suave por la lluvia del día anterior, comencé a cavar con desesperación usando mis manos y liberando mi frustración con la acción. Cuando me dolían los dedos por el trabajo aparecí una pala de jardinería y continué cavando, necesitaba deshacerme de todo lo que me hacia débil, eso era algo que me repetía constantemente para ver si calaba en mi interior, el sudor bajaba por mi frente y sentía que la cara me ardía. Tiré la caja dentro del agujero con rabia y la miré ahí dentro por largo tiempo, su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

- Draco – era calmada.

- No tienes permiso para llamarme de esa forma – repuse con desprecio sin aparatar la vista de la caja – vete de aquí –

- Draco – volvió a llamar sin alterarse por mi comentario, se arrodilló a mi lado e intentó tomar una de mis maltratadas manos pero se lo impedí – Draco mírame –

- ¿Por qué eres tan sorda? – siseé las palabras.

- Guardo la esperanza de que no quieras que me vaya – dijo con suavidad – y has salvado mi vida tantas veces, que estoy en deuda contigo y no te dejaré ahora – volteé a verla con desdén – no dejaré que seas tú, tu mayor enemigo –

- No sabes nada de lo que ocurre Lagget – dije muy bajo – no sabes nada –

- Eso se puede arreglar con facilidad – no le respondí – ¡inténtalo! Dime lo que sucede y prueba mi inteligencia – su tono era rudo.

Me levanté y la miré desafiante, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla. Tenía su túnica del colegio y el cabello desordenado por la brisa, me perdí en su mirada preocupada y atenta, que me invitaba, me retaba a ponerla a prueba. Por unos segundos sentía mis fuerzas quebrase y separé mi mirada de ella, negué como toda respuesta pero permití que ella tomara mis manos en las suyas. Limpió la tierra con una esponja que había aparecido y frotó mis uñas para sacar la que se había metido en ellas, luego realizó un hechizo para curar mis heridas, caminó al agujero y extrajo la caja.

- No puedo acercarme a ti si no me lo permites – su voz era baja, con un leve deje de dolor – no soy tan poderosa como para hacer eso – me extendió la caja – pero puedo ayudarte a hacer grandes cosas si solo confías en mi y dejas de ocultarte en ese muro impenetrable con el que te proteges sin dejarte saber ya es lo que quieres. El rencor que sientes no es hacia las personas sobre las que te estás descargando, tienes que comprender que con eso solo lograrás quedarte solo y si hay una persona verdaderamente vulnerable en este mundo es aquella que solo se rodea de sus miedos y se queda sola – estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla – y tú no estás solo Draco – me obligó a mirarle tomando mi quijada – ya te lo dije una vez: tu eres un dulce postre que se me antoja y no te dejaré ir con tanta facilidad – volvió a acariciar mi mejilla – no seas tan maleducado y responde mis lechuzas –

Me dejó ahí plantado con mi cabeza dando vueltas, la brisa desordenaba mi cabello al igual que los pensamientos, guardé la caja dentro de mi túnica y volví al castillo, estaba muy agotado.

~º~

Me deshice de la nota, había logrado mí cometido con el maravilloso objeto modificado, ahora controlaba parte del plan que había trazado, aunque tenía muchos fallos y agujeros. Pero que mas daba, de seguro igual moriría. Traté de espantar esa idea de mi cabeza, no era nada grato recordar las constantes notas de amenaza.

~º~

Había fallado nuevamente en el intento de reparar aquel cachivache, pateé frustrado el jarrón romano que estaba cerca, se tambaleó un poco antes de caer y romperse, con un movimiento aburrido de la varita lo reparé, solo para tranquilizar un tanto a mi conciencia que hacía poco había recuperado su fuerte voz y amenazaba con hacerme perder la cordura, las manos me temblaban de la impotencia y me dejé caer recostado a la puerta, viendo aquel inútil artefacto para ver si él se tomaba la molestia de auto-arreglarse y servirme, en vez de estar mortificando mi existencia al igual que aquella cosa dentro de mi capa, introduje mi mano retirando la caja que había permanecido ahí desde mi vago intento de deshacerme de ella, sacudí un poco la tierra y me aventuré a abrirla: un par de sobres grandes que guardaban algunas cartas y fotos, la hermosa caja de plata labrada y el paquete de seda azul. Tomé el ultimo y escogí otro de los hurones, destapé con parsimonia el dulce y observé largamente su forma antes de morderlo: el sabor del cremoso chocolate de leche inundó mis sentidos, junto con el relleno de fresas, vamos hasta podía sentir los trocitos de la fruta, todo cubierto con una delga capa de chocolate blanco para darle el color de la presentación. Pasé horas deleitándome con el dulce y no noté como mi conciencia era dominada por el inconsciente y esa molesta vocecilla torturadora convenciéndola de un plan que llevaría al fracaso la resolución que estaba vigente.

Solo en la noche, cuando fui consciente que repasaba un plan muy bien concebido y revisado, odié profundamente mi debilidad, los chocolates y a la necia lechuza que entregaba otra carta.

~º~

No pude contener mi cara de malvada alegría contenida al cruzar la mirada con Snape aquella clase. Había creado un plan, que si fallaba, bueno definitivamente era un fracaso en estrategias, pero como eso no cuadraba con un Malfoy, la sonrisa de mi cara se acentuó y tuve que recobrar mi cara rápidamente o Parkinson creería que le coqueteaba.

Snape copió las indicaciones en la pizarra, pero no importaba, yo tenía mi propia pócima a prepara, saqué los ingredientes y trabajé en silencio, sin permitir que los insultos para Potter me distrajeran para burlarme de su desgracia. El roce de la capa contra el piso llamó mi atención, y me asustó sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi cara al hablar:

- ¿Podría explicar que hace agregando huevas de rana, ¿dónde rayos dice que esta pócima necesita huevas de rana? –

- Error de principiantes, supongo – dije quitándole importancia, pero me aseguré que mi tono fuera seco.

- Si, solo que usted no es un principiante – su tono era acusador y la mirada evaluadora, la desvió a la poción – y ese color es completamente contrario a lo que busco – vació mi pócima casi perfecta – comience de nuevo – no respondí, solo comencé a cortar las huevas de rana.

Pero Severus no volvió a acercarse a mi caldero durante la clase y cuando faltaban veinte minutos recogí rápidamente mis cosas, realicé un hechizo protector sobre la mochila, me alejé un poco y agregué la última gota de aceite de amapola, justo a tiempo para que el caldero estallara y todo se llenara de una sustancia viscosa y naranja que desprendía un fuerte olor a estiércol.

La primera reacción de Snape fue buscar al Gryffindor culpable, y al descubrir que semejante desastre salía de mi caldero una macabra sonrisa cruzó por breves instantes su cara antes de despedir a la clase con un tono colérico.

- ¿Error de principiante? – preguntó iracundo – ¿Error de principiante? – su mano se aferraba a mi brazo derecho como una garra, tenía que admitir que en mi plan, ahora, casi perfectamente concebido, aquélla reacción exagerada no estaba esperada y comenzaba a arrepentirme con una velocidad inaudita. Con una mirada furiosa el aula quedó vacía, al cerciorarse retomó su retahíla – ciertamente ha perdido el sentido común y se ha convertido en un inepto irresponsable – me sacudió un poco – ¡Yo me había liberado de Longbottom! –

- No puedes negar que ha sido una excelente bomba sorpresa, hasta he hecho mejoras – respondí con la mejor inocencia que pude fingir.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – me miraba atónito y fijando su mirada nuevamente en mi ya que estaba evaluando el estado de su salón.

- No enserio, hasta he logrado crear una mejor viscosidad de la sustancia – el agarre se cerró mas en mi brazo y comenzaba a sentir la molesta sensación de hormigueo. Él estaba realmente furioso y no encontraba palabras para reclamarme, o era el simple hecho que deseaba golpearme hasta la inconciencia – Vamos no es para tanto, desaparecerá para mañana a esta hora, Longbottom ha hecho cosas más duraderas, pero con menos arte – me aventuré a tentar mi suerte.

- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? – Gritó muy cerca de mi cara.

- Puede ser – me encogí de hombros y él soltó mi ya adormilado brazo – no es tan mala idea si se busca una tregua – miré el salón por unos instantes – aunque no creo que sea una buena forma de pedir disculpas por el comportamiento –

Por fin lo había logrado, su cara de furia se suavizó y volvió a evaluarme por largo rato, antes de tomarme con brusquedad por el brazo y arrástrame a su despacho sin prestar a tensión a que me lastimaba o tropezaba con los escalones, siquiera puso reparo cuando la mitad de mi cuerpo pegó en el marco de la puerta antes de entrar a la oficina y empujarme sobre la butaca.

Después de otros minutos en los que me evaluaba y controlaba su rabia, se dispuso a hablar en un tono lento y amenazador, pidió explicaciones de mis acciones y logró sacar las respuestas acertadas de mi cabeza, la cual ya se había vuelto a bloquear por la frustración de ser tratado con tan poco delicadeza, hablamos por horas y mi conciencia estaba más feliz, el peso mi espalda disminuyó y todo porque aquel,_ murciélago grasiento_, como le decían varias casas, volvía a dedicarme su tiempo para criticarme.

~º~

Salía de transformaciones para el salón comedor, cuando vi escaleras más abajo una cabellera rojiza y me dispuse a bajar lo más rápido que podía, llegue al primer piso y corrí por un pasillo:

- Weasley, Weasley – le llamé cuando estaba cerca. Ella se limitó a voltear y atestar una fuerte bofetada antes de continuar su camino con paso firme – bueno, tal vez lo merecía – dejé escapar en un susurro y advertí que unos alumnos de tercero se reían – ¿Les causa gracia? – apunté con mi varita a cada uno llenándolos de gránulos asquerosos que amenazaban con explotar.

Había prometido intentar razonar con ella y ya estaba listo, ahora dedicaría mi tiempo a otros problemas.

~º~

La Semana Mayor no representó alivio alguno, los deberes se me acumulaban y el trabajo para el señor oscuro se me hacia aun más complicado, tanto que durante la excursión a Hogsmade me tuve que quedar cumpliendo el castigo para la profesora McGonagall. Mi sentencia de muerte, como me agradaba llamarla, fue entregada por Zabini ese mismo día y aun no recibíamos ningún tipo de respuesta, de todas formas él se veía de mucho mejor temple y se había hecho novio de una chiquilla de cuarto año que vivía alucinada por su buena suerte.

La sensación de soledad me atacaba en momentos como aquellos, cuando no me quedaba nada mas en que dedicarme y recordaba del incidente que me había precipitado a esa condición tan nefasta, pasé los dedos por mi cabeza desordenando mi cabello y me recosté del árbol, en el haya cercano vi como el trío maravilla repasaba las lecciones junto con Lagget, reían distraídamente entre tanto y tanto, por unos breves instantes nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero antes de tomar alguna resolución Blasie, Goyle y Crabbe hacían acto de presencia y comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia.

Era una noche despejada y los rayos de la luna se abrían paso entre los cristales de los ventanales bañando los pasillos con una suave luz, que no calentaba, no enfriaba pero definitivamente marcaba y definía un cambio, caminé haciendo la ronda sin mucho ahínco hasta la torre de astronomía, me sorprendió verla pues llevaba muchas noches ausentes y varias veces me encontré pensando que posiblemente me habría comenzado a evitar.

-Es una hermosa noche – dijo suavemente sin voltear a verme – mira como baña la luna la gran superficie del lago y un poco más allá, a la derecha cerca de la huerta puedes ver a dos jóvenes unicornios que juegan distraídamente, lejos de sus moradas –

Pasamos rato en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos pero yo esta vez notaba que el frío de la oscuridad no me abrazaba, no tuve necesidad ni quise hablar con ella; por su parte estaba algo pálida y ensimismada, la acompañé hasta las escaleras que daban a su torre y me dirigí a mis mazmorras.

~º~

Era la noche del sábado, trataba de bajar la montaña de deberes y si continuaba lograría tener una semana libre de ellos, solo para obtener los nuevos y tratar de no acumularlos. Me estiré en la silla y observé como una niña daba paso a un cuervo que conocía a la perfección, estiró la pata y leí rápidamente la nota antes de recoger mi material de trabajo, por lo visto me tocaba un descanso, revisé el reloj, pronto serian las nueve y media.

Los pasillos se encontraban abarrotados de estudiantes que volvían a la sala común, bajé un poco más y con dos toques secos en la puerta esperé que me dieran paso. El despacho estaba como siempre, lleno de cosas asquerosas y él parado detrás de su escritorio con una mirada digna para Potter, me apresuré a cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber que estupidez tan grande has cometido? – su saludo no fue nada cordial y su semblante no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Pero cuando he hechizado a Goldstein nadie estaba cerca – dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

- Así que eres tú quien anda hostigando al señor Goldstein, Dumbledore nos manda a buscar al culpable – la sorpresa le duró poco.

- Bueno, es facial, échale la culpa a su alumno favorito –

- No, temo decir que Potter no es tan infantil – me sentí ofendido pero no se lo hice saber – por cierto ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer ese hechizo de mocomurcielagos? –

- Es una larga historia – repuse con amargura – si no querías hablar de Goldstein ¿de qué me causas? – cambié el tema.

- He tenido una reunión con el señor tenebroso y me informaba que has sido tan estúpido como para responsabilizarte absolutamente por toda la misión que compartías con el Señor Zabini – me miraba furioso, debía admitir que esa conversación me gustaba menos que la de Goldstein, no supe que decirle, así que opté por encogerme en el sillón – pues te felicito Malfoy, eres completamente responsable por lo que acá suceda, y ¿adivina? – el sarcasmo que usaba era terrorífico – como aliciente para tu trabajo me ha enviado a comunicarte que si no lo haces pronto matará a tu madre y tan pronto como te tenga cerca se encargara personalmente de ti –

Si, definitivamente aquello era mucho peor que un regaño por atormentar a Goldstein, peor que, bueno, peor que cualquier cosa inimaginable. Estuvimos callados por varios minutos y luego hablamos por más de dos horas sobre los planes y mis avances, las posibles salidas. Durante todo ese tiempo volvía a sentir lo misóginos brazos de la oscuridad tratando de envolverme y una lucha interna que yo desconocía por evitar que avanzara.

Un súbito cambio de tema le cedió más terreno a la oscuridad, Severus me daba información detallada de los últimos movimientos que 'él' habría de estar haciendo antes de sucumbir a manos de un maleficio mal tratado después de muchos días de haber sufrido un ataque. Las horas pasaron y el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana, Severus lo vio por largo tiempo antes de volverse a mí.

- Trae tu capa de viaje prepárate para una larga caminata, te espero en la puerta de salida en veinte minutos – su tono no permitía ninguna replica e hice lo que me ordenó.

Volvía a hacer una noche de luna y cielo despejado, el viento soplaba agradablemente haciendo ondear las capas y los pasos eran opacados por el verde césped. No me atreví a preguntar qué haríamos, solo caminamos por largo rato hasta la reja con cerdos alados y el sacó su varita y tras varios minutos esta se abrió, me dieron órdenes de tener la varita cerca y no separarme, lo último era un poco complicado pues sus pasos eran rápidos y firmes sin molestarse en cerciorarse que yo le siguiera, el camino se me hizo eterno y muy silencioso, silencio que dejaba paso a mis temores y mis verdades. Hogsmade se nos presentó como un pueblo muerto, donde ninguna farola anunciaba que existía vida alguna y la brisa barría las hojas del piso y bandeaba los carteles del ministerio y los de los locales. Caminamos por largo rato en la calle principal y cruzamos antes de subir por la colina que daba a la casa de los gritos, dejamos varias casa atrás al tomar un camino de adoquines blancos por donde los guijarros se abrían paso dañando lo que en otro tiempo fuese un buen trabajo, subimos una colina y antes de preguntar el destino porque mis cansados pies necesitaban un descanso, se alzaron ante nosotros unas verjas negras y descuidadas, un poco a la izquierda estaba la puerta alta que terminaba en flores de lis bien trabajadas, él abrió las puertas con un toque de su varita y empujó un poco sin decir nada, aunque se detuvo al notar que yo lo hacía.

Habíamos llegado al cementerio del pueblo, numerosas tumbas se alzaban frente a nosotros de manera desordenada, algunas muy bien cuidadas otras con aspecto de no haber sido visitadas en siglos, el camino principal llevaba a una capilla al fondo que se veía borrosa por la neblina. Él reanudó su andar firmemente hacia la capilla y cuando pensaba que íbamos a entrar dobló a la derecha haciéndose camino entre varias tumbas, la figura de un gran cedro se hacía cada vez más nítida y en el este se iban asomando los primeros rayos del sol naciente, finalmente se detuvo. Los rayos del sol eran cada vez más intensos y revelaron muy cerca de las raíces del cedro una lapida blanca, con la superficie perfectamente lisa con excepción del tallado de una especie preciada a los dragones con las alas en alto y la cabeza amenazante, no rezaba nada el obituario pero mi corazón se detuvo por un instante antes de comenzar a latir de forma acelerada ya sabía que hacia ahí, y a quien pertenecía esa triste tumba blanca con un único y sencillo ramillete de rosas rojas a sus pies. Me quedé sin habla, sin motilidad, solo podía pensar y entre tanto pensar y pensar los recuerdos se removían y los sentimientos que torpemente había logrado disfrazar se asomaban cada vez fuertes, la brisa soplaba con fuerza y yo volvía a sentirme solo, ahí, parado frente a su tumba sin saber que hacer, pasando la vista de la lapida al aurora y de esta al cedro, antes de reiniciar el circulo.

Severus aguardó pacientemente a mi lado, sin moverse, sin decir nada, perdido en sus propios asuntos, respectando mi silencio y mi dolor, era diferente recibir la noticia de hace unas semanas y otra diferente ver de cerca los hechos que la confirman y no te dan ninguna escapatoria a la verdad ardiente de la que huías. El sol subió lentamente ante nosotros, sin dañar nuestro ojos que casi lo veían fijamente, absortos en los recuerdo. Cerca de las nueve de la mañana él apoyó su mano en mi hombro sin decir nada y me apresuré a secar mi cara antes de voltearme a seguirlo por el camino de regreso.

A diferencia de la ida, la ciudad ya estaba despierta y los magos caminaban presurosos por las calles principales entrando y saliendo de los pocos centros que permanecían abiertos, caras felices, preocupadas, adormiladas, todas ausentes de los problemas de los demás. Regresamos en silencio por el largo camino, ya no me importaba llegar, ya no me importaba andar, no importaba nada, por muchos años la decisión de él había sido parte de mi aliciente para tomar mis propias decisiones, aunque ellas desafiaran a los deseos de mis padres, pero ahora, ahora ya no importaba nada. Severus volvió a abrir las verjas y a cerrarlas con complicados hechizos y me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación, esperó que me cambiara y tumbara en la cama antes de abandonarla sin decir absolutamente nada. A pesar de estar cansado tarde en quedarme dormido.

~º~

-'-


	19. Despertar

**Capítulo XVII:**

**Despertar**

El lunes me sorprendió con las mismas ropas del sábado, me obligué a levantarme. Había pensado en tantas cosas, y al mismo tiempo era como no pensar en nada. El agua caliente lastimaba mi piel, pero aun así no lograba mitigar mis sentimientos. Tenía que actuar rápidamente, debía aprovechar las circunstancias mientas estuvieran a mi favor, antes de que volviera a caer en el circulo de las debilidades. Arreglé mis ropas de manera que quedaran impecables y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

- Zabini – dije secamente, el aludido levantó la mirada y me siguió a una mesa apartada.

- Ese hombre ha dejado a mi madre – aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente podía sentir la felicidad que eso le generaba.

- Bien – ante mi repuesta me miró fijamente.

- Si te estás arrepintiendo de lo que dijiste… –

- No es eso – lo corté bruscamente.

- Tú dirás entonces – podía sentir su incertidumbre.

Me armé de valor, ordené cuidadosamente mis pensamientos para estar seguro daría el efecto deseado con las palabras:

-Parkinson tiene información que me es vital – pude ver como su cara cambiaba y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Era mejor no darme por aludido de las conversaciones entre ellos – averigua que es lo que sabe exactamente, porque lo sabe y para que lo necesita –

-¿Con cuál finalidad Malfoy? –

-Tienen a mi madre – fue mi respuesta y me fui sin voltear a ver su rostro.

Conocía a Zabini, entre los complejos lazos que solo unían a los Slytherin, el me habría de corresponder por algo más que simple deuda, contaba en ello para que mi plan funcionara.

La mesa Gryffindor estaba más alborotada de lo común, pero yo solo tenía ojos para una persona; comía distraídamente mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de una de sus compañeras, su larga cabellera cubría parte de su cara y no hacia intento alguno para alejarlo. Debía desechar esa necesidad, me reprendí mentalmente, además, estaba seguro que existían heridas que nunca llegarían a sanar por completo, y el saberme ejecutor de ella, me llenaba aun más de rencor.

Las clases transcurrieron con la parsimonia y monotonía que las caracterizaban, de las que siempre se llenaban cuando yo me encontraba en este modo, como siempre habría de ser, me repetí mentalmente. El no obtener una respuesta inmediata de Zabini me daba la certeza que estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para con la petición, eso me tranquilizaba, necesitaba la mayor cantidad de detalles para poder decidir qué haría, mis pies me llevaron directamente al despacho de Severus, pero este no sería mi refugio en ese momento, mientras me acercaba al mismo vi como Lagget se internaba en el ¿si tiene a Potter, por que ha de ir a perturbar el único lugar que me quedaba? Las mazmorras se me hacían tan húmedas y hostiles en ese momento, la sala común atiborrada de gente haciendo sus labores olvidados, de parejas en los oscuros rincones consumiéndose, eran tan poco provocativas para mí en ese momento que el cuarto de los menesteres con todo y lo que implicaba estar ahí, se me hacían más acogedoras.

~º~

Definitivamente algo había ido mal en aquella clase, Severus estaba siendo extremadamente acido con todos los Gryffindor, posiblemente un tanto mayor para con Potter quien tenía la mandíbula apretada y los cortes los hacía con una brusquedad propia de un bruto, posiblemente imaginando en cada una de las raíces el cuello del profesor de posiciones. Pero más allá de ello estaba el hecho de la mirada fría que recibía de Lagget, quien no había insistido conjuntamente con Granger por responder a las preguntas de la clase, incluso las preguntas directas las había ignorado como si la siseante voz de Severus no estuviera golpeándola desde la parte posterior de su cuello, incapaz de saltar y temblar de temor ante ellas, como normalmente hasta los Slytherin hacían. Sus delgadas manos se movían con destreza realizando la poción sin que su entorno la perturbara, pero aun así Severus buscaba la forma de reprenderla, a la espera de obtener algún tipo de respuesta de su parte. Claro si algo habría pasado en la primera hora de esa clase no estaba en la capacidad de recordarlo, simplemente había escuchado el nombre de la poción a preparar y me había encerrado en mis pensamientos. La segunda hora llegó a su fin sin que la pesada nube se disipara.

-Lagget – la dureza de su voz – quédese –

No hubo respuesta verbal, dejó caer su bolso con un sonido seco, un poco grosero para ser ella y se mantuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la vista altiva clavada en el estante de ingredientes. La mirada penetrante de Severus me recordó que estaba de más en la sala y salí antes de colmar más su paciencia.

Llegó retrasada a aritmancia y cuando entregó la nota a la profesora pude ver como temblaban un poco sus manos. No cruzó palabra alguna con Granger y pude ver como en el transcurso de la clase utilizaba su varita bajo la mesa para llenar de un líquido escarlata una pequeña botella de cristal. Al salir pude escuchar frases sueltas de las preguntas de Granger y la única respuesta:

-Simplemente era Snape a su máxima potencia –

Aquella noche la curiosidad me hizo ir al despacho de Severus, donde tardó un poco en abrirme ya que se encontraba con el director quien salía en ese momento con la molesta sonrisa en la cara.

-No estoy de humor Malfoy – fue su recibimiento. No pude evitar sonreír, era palpable la atmosfera pesada que se respiraba en ese lugar.

-¿Puedo saber la causa? – me senté ante su atenta mirada.

-Bajo la apreciación de cierta gente – la acidez de sus palabras - perdí los estribos con Potter – escupió el apellido –

-Ya – le quité importancia al comentario – su sequio de aduladores no dejan de darte su punto de vista – una sonrisa sardónica se formó en mis labios.

-¿Qué deseas Malfoy? – ante la pregunta simplemente negué – el cotilleo no es propio de ti – dijo con ironía.

-Me llamó la atención algo que hacia Lagget hoy en clases – dije conteniendo mi ira, los dos energúmenos no era una buena idea. Pude ver como volvía a endurecer su mirada – de su varita salía un líquido escarlata que enfrascó, lo hacía con mucha naturalidad y obviamente con un hechizo no verbal – elevé la mirada hacia él – ¿Qué hacía? –

Me miraba fijamente, después de tomar asiento masajeó el puente de su respingada nariz y cruzó sus manos bajo su barbilla.

-Lagget tiene la peculiaridad – vi como escogía cuidadosamente esa palabra – de poder enfrascar sensaciones – ante mi mirada de desentendimiento, hizo gala su muy poca paciencia y continuó en un tono frio – no todo mago puede lograr sacar de si sensaciones, requiere de una gran concentración y energía para que sea solo el sentir el que brote del cuerpo, sin imágenes, sin sonidos. Muy diferente a extraer un pensamiento donde puedes ver todo lo que pasa como un simple espectador – al ver que iba a preguntar me cortó – no puedes dársela a otra persona para influenciarlo con ello, sería como el recuerdo, un espectador ausente de lo que se sintió en algún momento –

-¿Qué finalidad trae consigo el que puedas extraer sentimientos? Si no puedes influenciar a otros –

-La mejor manera de tratar de explicártelo es que pienses en un filtro de paz, como interactúa con los neurotransmisores y te genera esa sensación de tranquilidad – asentí dándole a entender que si era capaz de recordar el modo de acción de la poción – al aspirar esta sustancia tu cerebro no se verá alterado, no incitará a la estimulación o bloqueo de ningún receptor, el sentimiento de angustia, de temor permanecerá ahí, pero una fuerza externa te generará tranquilidad – me miró expectante.

Me tomó unos minutos tratar de entender lo mejor posible aquello, sabía que Severus había puesto lo mejor de sí para explicarlo de la forma más simple, aun así no era tan sencillo como ver la acción de la poción. Aunque a estas alturas no me sorprendía que algo relacionado con Lagget resultara extremadamente complejo de explicar, ni nuestra antigua relación entraba en algo humanamente definible, dejé pasar el pensamiento.

-He de asumir que con lo que hizo intentaba mitigar lo que vuestra discusión dejó en ella –

-No sé cómo funciona exactamente Draco – dijo levemente frustrado – pero no puede desaparecer el sentimiento, tampoco puede bajar la intensidad del mismo. A veces siento que solo lo hace como terapia, que al extraer el sentimiento le da la falsa sensación de dominar la situación y puede controlarse mejor, su magia es muy volátil cuando está en los extremos –

-Asumo discutían por Potter – dejé escapar con amargura. Recibí un bufido de respuesta. La respuesta de Snape no sería más explicativa, cada uno se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos – necesito que le reprogrames las tutorías a Weasley – su mirada volvió a posarse en mi – no ha asistido a ninguna y no quiero que sus notas vuelvan a ser una afrenta – suspiré – ordénale a Lagget que se encargue – agradecí internamente que no agregara ningún comentario.

~º~

El toque de la puerta de mi habitación me sacó bruscamente del libro que estaba leyendo, la última conversación con Severus me había dejado con una nueva olead de dudas, Lagget siempre me exigía cosas y en medio de nuestras pendencias yo olvidaba exigirle mi parte.

El sonido del hechizo abriendo la puerta fue lo que necesito Zabini para abrirse paso en la habitación, miró con interés el título del libro que sostenía y cerró la puerta para luego insonorizar la habitación.

-¿He de asumir que no vienes a tratar sobre aritmancia? – dije alzando una ceja.

-Solías ser más ordenado – paseó su mirada por la habitación antes de posarse en mi – pensé que nos conocíamos – comenzó su monologo – mi tercer padrastro y los tuyos nos unieron en aquella interminable recepción en Craiglockhart, teníamos cinco años y tu no dejabas de mirar por la ventana como si esperabas la llegada de alguien y pensé que eras el mocoso mas odioso y petulante que pude haber conocido y con quien pasaría la encantadora noche – suspiró y yo resoplé enfadado – pero no resultaste ser tan desagradable en pequeños y contados momentos, eres un Malfoy, no se podía esperar menos de ti ¿Qué ha pasado este año? –

-Crecimos – me encogí de hombros.

-Pareciera que en caminos diferentes – guardó silencio para luego retomar su dialogo – la única vez que te he visto profundamente afectado tenias diez años, siempre has sido muy bueno ocultando tus sentimientos, sobre todo aquellos que hablen a favor de tu humanidad –este monologo estaba dando giros peligrosos, al no recibir comentario alguno prosiguió con frustración - ¿podrías aclararme? Ya que en aquel momento no estabas dispuesto a soltar palabra –

-Tenía diez años, algún capricho no cumplido – le resté importancia, el pareció no muy convencido.

-¿Sabías que Lagget perdió a su hermana a esa edad? –

-Ahora si me perdí por completo – solté sin poder contener la sorpresa y turbación que me generaba aquel cambio drástico de la conversación ¿Qué hacia Lagget en esta historia? – a la Gryffindor de vine a conocer al inicio de este curso Zabini, al igual que tu –

-Pensé que en alguno de tus tantos viajes a América la habías conocido y ahora simplemente la ignorabas por ser Gryffindor – dijo desilusionado – ustedes a veces parecen llevársela bien – desordenó su cabello – de igual forma, si dices no conocerla no sé qué tiene que ver todo el plan del señor oscuro –

-¿Por qué no sueltas de una vez la información y entre los dos tratamos de figurarlo? – solté con brusquedad tratando de encubrir mi ansiedad.

-Parce que Lagget es capaz de hacer cierto tipo de magia – se sentó – o tiene en su poder algún tipo de artilugio que el señor oscuro desea, pero aparentemente lo que ella posee no puede ser arrebatado, porque perdería su valor. Debe ser dado de manera voluntaria así que necesita a alguien de confianza para pedírselo. Por supuesto lo más indicado para este caso sería un Gryffindor, pero ya que no contamos con ninguno de ellos – suspiró frustrado - de alguna cabeza sin sentido brotó que fuera Pansy – recalcó el nombre – quien intentara acercarse a ella, pero claro está que con los antecedentes entre ambas sería más fácil que tu y Potter hicieran las paces - ironizó – luego surgió el rumor que pasó las fiestas en casa de un Slytherin, en tu casa para ser precisos, pero si tu lo niegas – guardó silencio por un momento – no sé como relacionar las cosas, al principio hablaba de Lagget y luego mencionó a lo de su hermana, que la misma había muerto hace seis años en un intento del lord oscuro de hacerse nuevamente de un cuerpo –

-Blasie – lo corté – estas desvariando, ya ni siquiera sé que has dicho o intentado decir – estaba molesto – si el señor oscuro quiere algo con Lagget, no veo que pinto yo en ese cuadro – recogí el material para la clase – es obvio que Parkinson ha desvirtuado un poco la versión de los hechos y te puedo asegurar que a mi padre nunca le pidieron el cuello o alguna parte de Lagget como tal –

-Ya lo sé, por eso intento meterte en ella a como dé lugar –

-Vamos, y para que esta historia cuadre casi vas y me emparentas con la odiosa novia de Potter –

-Lo único concretó que dijo sobre tu familia es que ya tu padre había cometido muchos fallos, y que alguien debía responder sobre ellos –

-Si, por eso reparo ese cacharro inservible ¿no?, o ¿es que eso le es insuficiente al lord? –la ironía de mi voz hizo que Zabini volteara a verme y me hiciera señas que bajara el tono – vamos si intenta sugerirme que me acerque a Lagget – puse cara de repulsión – ya he tenido suficiente de Gryffindor por el momento –

-Weasley y tu no terminaron muy bien – fue una afirmación, me abstuve de realizar algún comentario – te conozco hasta el punto de saber que te importaba – ¡hasta Zabini se había dado cuenta! Me pateé mentalmente – ¿Qué paso? –

-Weasley no se dio por enterada – finalicé con sequedad aquella conversación mientras lo invitaba a salir.

-¿Desde cuándo te llaman la atención los hechizos motivacionales? – preguntó con burla mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.

-Los mencionaban en otro libro y me importaron – vi su mirada de incredulidad – en £Pociones y el sistema nervioso, una guía de especialidades£ – ahora la mentira si parecía calar.

-Vas camino a ser un murciélago raro como Snape o uno de esos chiflados en San Mungo – su risa cantarina me acompañó hasta mi puesto habitual.

La clase pasó sin más contratiempos, mi mente por otro lado se encontraba dividida en torno a Lagget aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y el curioso hecho de Parkinson no delatándome frente a Zabini o ¿es que ya no confiaba en él?

Sin importar el motivo que la llevara a ello, solo me dejaba a mí la posibilidad obtener la información.

~º~

¡Estos malditos elfos! Sacaba con frustración retrasos de pergamino de los bolsillos de los pantalones ¥ ¿Es que a los muy idiotas les costaba revisarlos antes de lavarlos? ¥ No es que normalmente a un Malfoy el cómo se hiciera la lavandería en aquel castillo le fuera de suma importancia, pero su irritación tenía que ser descargada incluso sobre aquellas desagradables criaturas. La tarea se iba repitiendo con cada una de sus prendas, pergaminos apelotonados, algunos aun húmedos incluso, eran retirados de sus contenedores y arrojados sin cuidado al cesto de basura, hasta que mi mano dio una pieza de metal pequeña, la extraje y visualicé largamente aquel caballo de plata ¥ Weasley… Virginia ¥ pensé aquello mientras apretaba fuertemente la figura y pude darme cuenta como cambiaba momentáneamente de temperatura. Volví a observarla, las oportunidades en las que habíamos utilizado aquello, siempre había sido ella quien lo activaba, pero en aquel momento me di cuenta como voces parecían salir de él.

-… es una opción segura – la risa de mi Herzogin era clara – no duraría en hechizar a Harry ni un segundo – más risas.

-Es una lástima que dejaras el equipo – hubo silencio – sería muy divertido que ambas nos encontráramos en el - ¿Virginia en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? – haríamos perder a Ron toda su paciencia lanzando las quaffle – rió.

-No creo sea buena idea, nos distraería el cotilleo y Harry se frustraría por completo – Lagget estaba con ella – ya han vuelto los chicos, bajemos a verlos – pude escuchar pasos secos.

Miraba anonadado aquel objeto ¿Sabría Weasley que podía escucharla?, ¿Se habría dado cuenta?, ¿Habría ella activado este modo en alguna otra oportunidad?, las dudas fueron desplazadas cuando las conversaciones se reanudaron, podía imaginar se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, era palpable el murmullo distante de voces, el sonido de sillas pesadas siendo arrastradas.

-¿Cómo estuvo la practica? – Lagget.

-Hiciste falta – la voz de Potter sonaba ridículamente dulce.

-Vamos, Ginny es muy buena – la voz de Lagget era juguetona- no puedes decir lo contrario –

-Ginny es increíble – Granger – tenias que haberla visto, Ron se sentía humillado porque su pequeña hermana lograba anotar puntos a pesar de sus intentos – la carcajada de los Gryffindor.

-Los veré en el juego – dijo divertida- me sentaré junto a Luna para que no les queda la menor duda de donde me encuentro –

-Esa chica es muy rara, ¿cómo va a llevar esa cabeza de león al juego? – los comentarios de Weasley posiblemente ofuscados por Granger – No digo que sea mala persona, solo que es un poco rara –

-Hablando de cosas raras –Granger – ustedes dos no deberían irse a su cita romántica – dijo con picardía.

-¡Hermione! – la voz de Potter parecía escandalizada.

-¿Qué cita? – Lagget confundida.

-Yo – la exclamación de culpa por parte de la castaña – lo siento no sabía –

-Yo continúo sin saber – Lagget siempre un poco perdida.

-Era una sorpresa pero ya obviamente Hermione se encargó de arruinarla ¿Salimos un momento? – un breve silencio antes que la risa de Weasley llenara el lugar.

-La has hecho muy bien Hermione, Harry llevaba como una semana preparando todo y tu – el sonido de una palmada – le arruinas los planes –

-¡Oh vamos Ron! Yo nunca pensé que era una sorpresa, como hablaba de ello en todo momento –

-Si, lo hablaba con nosotros cuando ella no estaba cerca –

-Bueno, lo importante es que se la pasen bien, últimamente Harry está muy callado, después de sus encuentros con el director –

-No te preocupes – la voz de Weasley se alejaba un poco mientas se escuchaba el movimiento de una silla – está con Katty, ella le saca a Harry lo que le quiera decir y lo que no también – una risita – hay veces que siento que lo hechiza –

-Ginny ¿Estás bien? –

-Si – respondió quedamente – solo estoy muy cansada – podía notar la mentira en el comentario, esos estúpidos Gryffindor ¿No se darían cuenta viéndola que estaba mintiendo?

-Vamos arriba Ginny – bueno, tal vez la sangre sucia si era inteligente. Escuché los pasos y el cerrar de la puerta – creo que lo mejor es que lo olvides por completo – el tono maternal de Granger me dio nauseas.

-Él ya no me busca – dijo muy bajo – lo intentó una sola vez después, después de que dijera aquellas cosas horribles –

-No vale la pena que llores por él – la voz de Granger estaba más cercana, podía imaginar como la abrazaba – ya hemos discutido esto miles de veces: tú no estabas haciendo nada, era un simple baile y para más él llevaba tiempo alejándote de él, fue una reacción muy brusca y estúpida – odiaba a esa Gryffindor, un rato de silencio – Mira, no voy a salir en su defensa como hace Katty – aquello me impactó – pero Malfoy no se ve nada bien tampoco, estoy segura que tu lo has notado más que yo, pero esta pálido y ojeroso, es palpable que también está pasando un mal rato; pero ya sabes de sobra lo que opino: si él no es capaz de comunicarte sus temores, de compartir sus cargas contigo, es porque tristemente no confía en ti y si tu pareja no es capaz de confiar, lo mejor es que se separen – los hipidos de Virginia eran audibles – estoy segura que ahorita se está arrepintiendo una y otra vez por lo que te hizo - ¥Maldita sangre sucia ¥ - verse tan solo no es algo que alguien desee, siquiera Malfoy. Ron se la pasa protestando porque Malfoy te continúa viendo en las horas de la comida, claro no te comenta nada porque muera de felicidad de que ya no estés con él. Pero si Malfoy aun no es capaz de dejar de pensar en ti, es porque la culpa lo consume y tú tienes que hacer que se sienta aun mas arrepentido –

Ese comentario me pareció más Slytherin que Gryffindor, desgraciada sangre sucia ¿Cómo le lavaba la cabeza a mi pequeña con ese montón de tonterías? Rodé los ojos por la habitación molesto, no me atrevía a hablar, aun no estaba seguro si ellas podrían llegar a escucharme; pero Granger me las pagaría por el simple hecho de insinuar que me tenía que hacer sentir más culpable ¡Cómo si mi propia conciencia ya no hiciera un trabajo excelente recordándome la soledad que me envolvía y que todo aquello era simplemente mi culpa!

No pude seguir escuchando lo que hablaban las Gryffindor, mi atención había sido atrapada por un brillo que salía del cesto de basura, uno de los pergaminos que había extraído de mis bolsillos extrañamente no formaban una bola compacta, se encontraba liso, como si el agua no lo hubiese afectado. Tomé el pedazo de papel el mis manos y las palabras £Draco £ se fueron formando con una caligrafía fina y algo desorganizada, era totalmente ajena a mí. Lo desdoblé con premura:

£Draco,

Probablemente no tengas idea de mi existencia y esto te parezca una locura. Pero no tengo a quien más recurrir. No puedo darte detalles, tengo tanto miedo que esto caiga en manos equivocadas y puedan dar con nuestro paradero.

Estaré esperando cada sábado a las dos en la tarde cerca de la tienda de antigüedades. £

No expresaba nada más, sin sello, sin firma. Frases rápidas que eran obviamente para mí. Pero no podía imaginar quien me había dado aquel pergamino, de donde había salido. Un análisis más detallado me hizo ver que tenía un hechizo impermeable y uno de ocultamiento, probablemente medidas tomadas para que no sufriera daño alguno y solo yo pudiese verlo.

¥ Genial, como ya no tengo cosas en las que ocuparme ¥ mi mal genio aumentó.

~º~

De la manera más sencilla había logrado que aquel cachivache funcionara. El ave volaba libremente por la habitación, a diferencia de sus antecesores conservaba su vida y se podía del el lujo de trinar. Si su dulce melodía no significara que mi tiempo se había agotado, probablemente podría haberlo disfrutado. Cerré con fuerza la puerta del gabinete y mantuve la mano en el cerrojo hasta que comenzó a desprender calor, era importante mantener el paso cerrado hasta que tomara mi última decisión.

~º~

Aquel endemoniado objeto se había convertido en mi nueva obsesión. He de admitir que volver a hacerla funcionar había consistido en todo un reto, pero escuchar la voz de Weasley valía la pena. El descubrir que no se separaba del objeto a sabiendas que significaba algo que aun nos uniera, llenaba mi orgullo y me hacía saber que no le prestaba mucha atención a Granger cuando le sugirió me hiciera "pagar" por mis actos.

Solía activarlo en las tardes, las horas de descanso para recrearme con su voz. Era fácil adivinar cuando estaba cerca de aquella chica rara de Ravenclaw, Lovegood, sus comentarios y puntos de vista de la vida era simplemente increíble e inconcebible, era raro pero Virginia los escuchaba atentamente como si la vida pendiera de ello. Aunque he de admitir secretamente que le había tomado algo de tolerancia cuando en medio de la nada le soltó distraídamente a Virginia un – Te faltan los besos del chico ese, Malfoy –

Para mi sorpresa las horas de estudio con Lagget pasaban en un silencio cómodo, solo con las palabras necesarias para guiarla, mi mente se había imaginado un cotilleo continuo, y para qué negarlo una conversación donde mi nombre saliera a relucir una y otra vez.

Granger la instaba al estudio cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y en los momentos que la encontraba en un estado de ocio la retahíla de cosas que incluían la importancia de sus TIMOS para su vida futura eran tan desesperantes y agobiantes que incluso dos horas después de iniciadas, volvías a encender el dispositivo y podía prolongarse por otra hora más, en esos momentos me alegraba tanto no estar en la sala Gryffindor.

Pero aquel día todo estaba extrañamente callado, lo dejé de lado mientras me dedicaba a mis deberes, media hora después voces comenzaban a salir de él.

-¡Katty has vuelto! – la emoción de Granger era palpable – Volabas de nuevo ¿no?, no debiste dejar el equipo solo para que Ginny pudiese dedicar más tiempo al vuelo y menos en pensar en Malfoy. Y no, no intentes decir lo contrario, porque Harry y tu se parecen en eso, a cada momento libre tomas la escoba y vas a dar vueltas por ahí –

-¿Pasó un tornado por acá? –

-Ginny – fue su respuesta – túnica la ha dejado tirada, imagino que se ha ido con Luna a hacer sus deberes, pero nada le costaba recoger un poco el lugar –

-¿Tú no eres una bruja con una varita para lograr recoger? – el tono sarcástico de Lagget me hizo sonreír – ¿Dónde está Harry? –

-Dumbledore ha regresado – fue la respuesta de Granger y le siguió un tiempo de silencio. Sabia a la perfección que el director tenia la nueva manía de retirarse del castillo por tiempo indeterminado, un informante en Hogsmade me mantenía al tanto, que para los Gryffindor no fue una novedad me llamaba la atención ¿Qué haría Potter con el director? –

-No – la voz de Lagget llena de duda – ¿No dejó nada para mí? –

-La verdad se ha retirado intempestivamente, no esperaba ver al director tan pronto, y como aun no encuentra eso que necesita –

-Si, el es bastante terco cuando se lo propone –

-¿Él te comenta lo que hace con Dumbledore? –

-Eso es algo que solo puede compartir con ustedes dos Hermione, pensé que tu lo sabías – su voz era distante – igual trata de compensarlo y le resta importancia pero cuando se va está lleno de angustia y cuando vuelve se encuentra turbado. Sé que vienen momentos difíciles, así que solo trato de apoyarlo –

-No sé como lo logras. Yo intentaría arrancarle la información como fuera –

-Todos tenemos derecho a guardar cosas solo para nosotros, y mientras que no les lastime no veo la necesidad de intervenir – su tono sedoso me turbaba – tú conoces a Harry, si me le enfrento terminaremos en una disputa y lo que menos deseo es alterarle más –

-Sigo teniendo mis teorías para contigo – el tono de Granger era más seco.

-Solo soy una bruja Hermione, no tan talentosa como tú, que amo volar –

-Sueles ver cosas que no existen –

-¡Ah! – la exclamación se veía cansada – solo soy detallista Hermione, las personas tratan de ocultar muchas cosas por pena o por temor, solo tengo la facultad de ver los deslices y si me entusiasman voy y les hecho una ayudadita para que continúen su camino a la felicidad. No es algo del mas allá, es simple intuición – le quitó importancia – Harry es propenso a los accidentes, yo soy propensa a ver cosas –

-Aun no termina de convencerme – guardó silencio – aunque te equivocaste con Malfoy –

-Malfoy no es un mal tipo – dijo con cansancio – solo tiene mal organizadas sus prioridades. Lo que le hizo a Ginny no estuvo bien, no lo justificaré en esta oportunidad, ya esta grandecito para saber canalizar sus emociones. Pero si te puedo asegurar que del Malfoy que les hacia la vida difícil los primeros años no queda más que una coraza de la que se aferra tercamente. Porque si no ¿Qué otro motivo le puedes dar para lo que hizo en Hogsmade? Porque hasta tú has admitido que no hizo aquello solo para salvar su pellejo, quiso ayudar. Para el seguro era más sencillo delatarnos y entregar a Harry a esa horrible mujer. Ya deberíamos dejar el tema, Ginny está cerca –

-¿Cómo…? –

-¿Harry dijo a qué hora volvería? – cortó bruscamente al tiempo que una puerta se abría y un montón de libros rodaban por el piso – ¡Pero si puedes hacerlos levitar! –la frustración de su voz me hizo sonreír - ¿te has lastimado? –

-No, estoy bien. Gracias por recoger Hermione, salí tan apresurada. Ron esta allá abajo, me topé con Harry en la entrada – hubo un silencio incomodo – me pidió que te avisara para que bajaras – su tono trataba de sonar a disculpas para con Lagget.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde – Granger abandono la habitación.

-Has estado volando nuevamente ¿esa es la escoba de Harry? – nunca supe cual sería la respuesta – ¿No te molesta que no te llame? –

-Sinceramente no entiendo porque todos insisten en ese punto – replicó con cansancio – ellos tres tienen algún tipo de misión secreta o algo por el estilo, eso me parece emocionante. Pero Harry se siente altamente turbado por ese hecho, muchas personas esperan grandes cosas de él y no se han puesto a escuchar que es lo que el gran Harry Potter desea, por lo tanto no deseo ser parte de algo que lo lastime de esa manera. Ellos pueden conversar tranquilamente y luego Harry será exclusivamente mío y seré yo quien aleje momentáneamente todos sus temores y lo escuche – la petulancia de su tono, lo implícito en sus palabras me molestaba de una forma increíble, odiaba a Potter.

-Con ese tono suenas a Malfoy – hubo un largo silencio y pensé que se habían retirado – ya no es tan doloroso para mí, no tienes que fingir que no tienes pensamiento o comentario alguno –

-Malfoy es un tema que no me apetece en este momento –

-Tú siempre lo defendiste –

-Si hasta que creó una escena de la nada y te hirió conscientemente. Las veces anteriores simplemente había sido un niño consentido peleando por un capricho –

-Ya ni coincidimos en el comedor –

-Eso significa que el hechizo que le pediste a Hermione funciona – hubo otro silencio – voy a ducharme, tu deberías repasar las clases de Snape me lo cruce al venir y tenía esa maquiavélica sonrisa que pone mientras su mente crea exámenes incontestables –

~º~

-Draco – su molesta voz, la forma en la que pronunciaba mi nombre arrastrando las vocales hasta convertirla en un leve chillido. Estaba resignado, para continuar necesitaba de ella.

-Dime – la miré con frialdad.

-Me agradó saber que terminaste con la farsa con Weasley –

-Te prohíbo que hagas algún comentario al respecto – le espeté con odio.

-Vamos Draco, que hayas terminado con ella y que ahora me busques – se acercó seductoramente bajo su pensamiento – solo puede significar… –

-Que quiero respuestas Parkinson – la corté bruscamente – es lo único que significa, ve borrando ese espejismo que te estás creando y vamos a los que nos concierne –

-Siempre tan frio – soltó con odio - ¿Son todos ustedes tan escurridizos con él? – aparentemente aun no sabía que él ya no podía moverse de donde estaba pensé con amargura – quiere a la niña Malfoy, quiere a esa pequeña bruja para pague lo que ellos se osaron hacer, nadie desobedece al señor oscuro y camina libremente sin temer que arremeta contra él – esperaba una respuesta de mi parte que nunca llegó – son unos estúpidos, están muy cerca de Londres y todo apunta a que se dirigen a tu casa, donde una legión de Mortífagos los esperará para que el que no debe ser nombrado tenga finalmente una de sus tantas venganzas – volvió a esperar algo de mí – si quieres alguna oportunidad exoneración –se acercó a mi – va siendo hora que elijas partido – rozó mis labios antes de que su cuello quedará entre mi mano, la alejé con brusquedad, ya había tenido suficiente de ella.

Pasé largas horas admirando la fotografía donde le abrazaba la chica ¿Una niña?, ¿sería posible? Volví a centrar la mirada en los risos castaños, por un pequeña fracción de segundo los imaginé rubios, de la misma consistencia, la misma forma. No podía ser. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban fuertemente en mi mente, debía serenarme, la necesidad de tener respuestas, de tener cierto orden en mi vida me estaba llevando a saltar a conclusiones inadmisibles, anheladas.

~º~

-'-

He encontrado esto entre los discos de protección de la PC. Muchas cosas están escritas, solo que un poco desordenadas.


	20. D Malfoy

**Capítulo XVIII:**

**D. Malfoy**

Tenía que admitir que aquello era algo que no podía, no quería hacer solo, aunque eso lastimara altamente mi ser. Aquel pergamino daba vueltas una y otra vez entre mis dedos y la enojosa lechuza me observaba cansinamente moviéndose de un lado para otro con la mirada fija en mí. Si la muy condenada bola de plumas supiera lo que iba en aquel pergamino me miraría con compresión y esperaría pacientemente, dejaría de batir las alas ¿Cómo podía pensar eso la lechuza? Debía bajar a la realidad. Tomé aire y antes de soltarlo en un prolongado suspiro ate la nota – Acósala hasta que responda - el ave salió deprisa, antes que cambiara de opinión. El camino de regreso al castillo nunca me pareció tan corto.

No podía contar con Severus para aquello, no pude contener un pequeño temblor, no, definitivamente la mirada fría del profesor de pociones era algo que deseaba evitar en lo posible al igual que su respuesta favorita "NO". Aunque esa no era la única razón por la cual había escrito aquella tarde, parte de mi extrañaba su compañía y sus palabras, cosas que sabía que no merecía después de mi comportamiento errático, pero con ella las cosas siempre habían sido más sencillas, ella parecía entenderlo en una forma que ni él se entendía. Por eso guardaba la tonta esperanza que en la brevedad posible tendría su mirada en el. Más allá del tono frio que había percibido cuando hablaba de mí.

No solo habían pasado cuatro horas, sino que la lechuza a estas alturas ya habría picoteado tanto sus manos que respondería aunque fuera una amenaza porque ella sería incapaz de hacer algo en contra del ave ¿Verdad?, la ansiedad no está hecha para los Malfoy, ella debería saberlo a estas alturas. Abandoné la habitación y me dirigí al despacho de Severus con la expectativa de cruzármela en el camino.

-¿Por qué tan amargado? – no apartó la vista de sus pergaminos.

-La gente no responde mis cartas – me dejé caer en la silla frente a él.

-¿Vienes a pasar tu frustración en mi despacho? – desordené mi cabello a modo de respuesta – es un muy mal habito el que estas adquiriendo –

-¿El venir o el desordenar mi cabello? –

-Ambas –

-¿Eso que quiere el señor oscuro de Lagget es lo que hace con su varita? – tenía su plena atención – es algo que no puede tomar a la fuerza, por lo que leí ella debe canalizar el sentimiento para poder encapsularlo –

-Por lo que veo te ha dejado altamente intrigado sus movimientos – seguía renuente a responder, pero no regresó su mirada a su trabajo.

-Hay muchas cosas de ella que me intrigan, pero me importa más mi bienestar cuando la tengo cerca que las interrogantes – admití evitando sentir vergüenza.

-Por lo que tengo entendido no se encuentran en buenos términos –

-Al igual que ustedes – espeté, su sonrisa sardónica me hizo saber que solo yo contaba con el desagrado de la Gryffindor y no iba a dejar escapar el momento para atormentarme.

-Lamento informarte – no había nada de lamento en ese comunicado –que la joven Lagget y yo hemos dado feliz culmino a nuestra disputa, sin la necesidad de recurrir, por parte de ninguna de las partes a situaciones altamente penosas y humillantes – deseaba borrarle la sonrisa de la cara – por otro lado, no se veía muy dispuesta a doblegarse a las peticiones de otras personas, en el caso que las misma llegaran a existir –

-Eso ha de explicar muchas cosas –

-¿Requiere ayuda para humillarse señor Malfoy? –

-No me rebajaré por la mirada de Lagget – no pude evitar bufar.

-¿Tal vez por su palabra si lo haría o su compañía? – la forma en que acentuaba su sonrisa me hizo entender porque la mitad del colegio lo consideraba un ser despreciable – no se encontraba muy feliz por el continuo ataque de la lechuza – por mil demonios, había jurado que la Gryffindor estaría donde le correspondía: con los Gryffindor, no en el despacho de su ahora poco apreciado profesor discutiendo cualquier insufrible tema. Una cosa era haber escrito aquella carta, pero otra muy diferente era ser ignorado completamente y frente su adusto profesor de pociones, quien no dejaría regodearse por ello – tuve que ayudarla, comprenderá que por la nobleza de su casa no podía dañar al ave – desgraciado Snape.

-Debió dejar que el ave le destrozara las manos – dije con desprecio.

-Tiene manos delicadas –

-¿Qué rayos en lo que quiere el Lord de ella? – corté su comentario comenzando a perder la calma.

-Tú eres el que siempre me trae comentarios acerca de ese punto – me miró insistentemente – hasta donde yo sé es un amuleto –

-¿Qué lo hace tan especial que no puede ser simplemente arrebatado? –

-Es una de esas molestas cosas de afinidad – le restó importancia y volvió su mirada a sus deberes – cosa que dudo que pueda lograr alguien más allá de Potter – seguía punzando, después venia con la cara lavada a decirme pueril por cualquier arranque que me diera. Hubo un momento de silencio – es bueno que hagas el intento de contenerte, solo debes intentar que tu mirada no sea tan obvia y por supuesto la oclumancia es vital – desgraciado, me levanté de la silla – no se retire Malfoy, su compañía me es grata –

-¿Qué? – me volteé – ahora que tu alumna – recalque la palabra – te ha prohibido vulnerar a su novio ¿incordiaras a los de tu propia casa? –

-Muy buena respuesta Draco – estaba impresionado por mi replica, pero le restó importancia - toma asiento, es casi la hora del té –

-¡Pero qué desfachatez! –

-Podremos pensar en una estrategia cuando acabe las correcciones –

-¿Necesito una? – para mi pesar se limitó a asentir.

~º~

Bajo el buen pronóstico de Severus la Gryffindor me estaba dando la guerra, no como Weasley que simplemente, gracias al hechizo de la sangre sucia, había desaparecido de mi vista. ¡Ella no! Era consciente que la miraba en las clases, era consciente que la miraba durante las comidas, pero aun así era incapaz de corresponderme aunque fuera con una mala mirada, incluso a veces se acercaba, quería pensar que inconscientemente, mas a Potter. Pero me iba a escuchar, quisiera o no.

Desactive el comunicador que me había dado Weasley, Granger había preguntado por Lagget y Virginia le había confesado que la había visto salir con la escoba de Potter.

El viento era bastante fuerte, aunque no extremadamente frio. Pude ver como, por puro placer, se colocaba contra posición el viento y dejaba que el mismo la impulsara varios metros dando suaves piruetas. Llevaba viéndola casi una hora ya, Potter era un tarado por no haberle insistido su permanencia en el equipo, había visto a Virginia volar y era muy buena, ambas mejorarían altamente la calidad del mismo. Recordé el porqué de la dimisión de Lagget y suspiré hondo antes de dirigirme al centro del campo donde ella aterrizaba y arreglaba su cabello.

-¿Te gusta hacerte rogar? – pregunté con desprecio.

-Mi tiempo no es solo para ti Malfoy –

-No te veo haciendo nada importante ahora –

-Mi tiempo de esparcimiento me resulta importante –

-Bueno, a partir de este momento te esparcirás conmigo – mi tono era demandante, antes que pudiera emitir replica alguna la tomé por la muñeca y tiré sin importarme que la dañara.

Palabras sueltas me acompañaron hasta las cercanías del lago, no quería prestar mucha atención a ellas por temor a perder la oportunidad que estuviera conmigo por el simple desliz de responder a esa pequeña lengua que me vilipendiaba, a la que había extrañado tanto.

-Eres un ... –

-Dejémoslo en desagradable – le corté y me atreví a soltarla, al mismo tiempo que me enfrentaba a sus ojos entornados por la cólera.

-Imberbe se acerca más a lo que pensaba –

-Ya esa la usaste hace cinco min atrás –

-Asumo que ya he usado todas la que conocía – se encogió de hombros.

-Las cuales son mucho más de las que yo pensaba – tuve que admitir, ya estaba más tranquilo el hecho que no se hubiese ido al verse liberada de mi me daba a entender que contaba con su escucha – algunas incluso las he escuchado de Weasley, no muy aptas para una dama he de agregar –

-Como sea – su mirada era dura, y sus brazos cruzados me indicaron que esperaba algo más de mí.

-Lo que sea que te ofendió, fue sin intención –

-¿Lo que sea que me ofendió? – entornó los ojos - ¿Lo que sea que me ofendió? Vas a tenerlo que hacer mucho mejor Malfoy -

-Ya lo hice – grité desesperado – la última vez que nos vimos me pediste que respondiera tus cartas, ya lo hice –

-Quiero escucharlo de tus labios Draco – su voz era pastosa y la sonrisa que tenia me hicieron exasperar.

-Puedes irte entonces –

-Hiciste que arruinara mis zapatos favoritos al traerme de esa forma tan intempestiva – su falso tono de inocencia.

-Te comprare unos nuevos luego –

Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y el olor a jazmines que tan desconocido ya se me hacía, tardé un poco en responder su acto, pero una vez que mis brazos se encontraban a su alrededor y su calor me inundaba, parte de mi alma se sintió gratificada. Los minutos pasaban y las palabras no fueron necesarias hasta la puesta del sol que indicaba que habríamos de volver.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu escoba? – miré la de Potter con desprecio.

-Si esta partida a la mitad, no es muy estable para el vuelo –

-¿Cómo lo lograste? –

-La deje mal puesta en la sala común, un hechizo a uno de los de cuarto le salió desastrosamente mal y pague el precio de mi desorden –

-Malditos Gryffindor –

-Se supone que ya no harías eso – su tono era seco – y yo soy Gryffindor, si lo olvidaste –

-No has estado como para corregirme –

-No me has dejado estar que es diferente –

-¿Ya no habíamos acabado la riña? –

-Subiré sola si no te molesta – dijo al brusco, lo notó y suavizó el momento con una sonrisa - Deja de mandar jazmines, a Harry no le hace gracia –

-Su sufrimiento no me preocupa, pensé que eso ya lo tenias claro –

-Espero me escribas pronto –

~º~

Había citado a Lagget para aquella tarde después de su tutoría con Virginia, no lo había escogido agrede, alguien en algún lugar me debía odiar profundamente. Los elfos habían limpiado la habitación que llevaba tiempo sin utilizar y había perdido mi tiempo intentando hacerla acogedora, un intento poco efectivo para disminuir mi ansiedad. Era consciente que para contar con la ayuda de la Gryffindor era imprescindible que contara la historia que nunca había contado, porque la gente que conocía la historia simplemente había sido la participe de la misma, observé la caja de seda que reposaba en la mitad de la mesa junto a un paquete de ranas de chocolate. Deslicé suavemente los dedos sobre la superficie, tenía tantas ganas de saber la verdad.

Me agradaba saber que no era el único con aquel sentimiento, Virginia se quejaba continuamente que Lagget no le prestaba la atención necesaria, pero aun así la tutoría dio término una hora antes de lo esperado y se despidieron bruscamente. La escusa de Lagget mas incoherente imposible, lastimosamente no podría burlarme de ella, seria descubrir mi secreto.

-Terminaron temprano – me hice el desentendido, veía como entraba abrazada al libro de pociones - ¿Severus sabes que amas tanto su clase? – pregunté divertido.

-Ha sido inconsciente – lo dejó sobre la mesa – le he mentido muy mal a Ginny y pareció no darse cuenta –

-¿Cuál es la importancia? –

-No sé, siempre me ve feo cuando miento ¡La señora Weasley y ella tienen la misma mirada! – se estremeció – es simplemente curioso – se dejó caer en una de las butacas frente a mí, vio la caja azul y las ranas de chocolate con interés, incluso vio las ultimas con cierto deseo contenido.

-Puedes tomarla – dije divertido.

Su mano no tardó en tomarla la caja y abrirla con avidez, atrapó a la rana por una de las patas antes de morderla, su cara de deleite me recordaba a la de las niñas pequeñas en las dulcerías, no quise arruinar el momento así que sencillamente la imité en silencio. Era agradable.

-Cliodne – dijo mostrándome su tarjeta – esta no la tenía £La hermosa druida irlandesa Cliodne tenía tres pájaros mágicos que cantaban al enfermo para dormirlo y curarlo. Las leyendas dicen que podría tomar la forma de un pájaro de mar o transformarse en una ola. Su afición favorita era volar. Ella descubrió las propiedades del rocío lunar £ - su tono era de catedrático – ¿Tu a quien tienes? –

-Reina Maeve – la arrebató de las manos – ¡que modales! –

-Es que tampoco la tengo – se disculpó. Tomé la caja que estaba bajo el asiento y se la pasé. Nuevamente parecía una niña la mañana de Navidad – Draco no debiste – veía maravillada el par de zapatillas violetas.

-Me reclamaste por las azules hace un par de días –

-Sí, pero bien sabias que solo jugaba – si el señor oscuro la quería solo debía ofrecerle un par de zapatos, sonreí ante el pensamiento – son extraordinarias, si no tuviera clases con McGonagall mañana sin duda las usaría –

-¿A expensas que Snape te grite? –

-¡Rayos! Olvidé que también tenía pociones. Puedo usarlas para bajar al comedor, así todo el mundo las mirara y me las cambio antes del inicio clases en el salón, solo debo llegar a transformaciones temprano y mientas todos se sientan las cambio, puedo meter las negras en el bolso, tengo un bolso que le irán de maravilla – su monologo me daba risa, pareció recordar que tenia compañía y salió de su mundo – gracias – me miraba significativamente, ya se me habían acabado los distractores, ya había comido, se había auto enfrascado en la charla con sus zapatos nuevos, dejé escapar un suspiro, ella dejo la caja de lado y me miró – en tu carta… -

-Si – la corté – no es sencillo para mí –

La verdad, aquello no sabía cómo iniciarlo, así que tomé la caja azul y se la pasé.

Podía notar el cambio de su actitud, ella sabía que no era un presente y por la forma en que acarició la tapa antes de abrirla me hizo sospechar que conocía el significado que tenia para mí. Posó la tapa sobre la mesa y tomó el envoltorio de los chocolates que una vez me dio:

-Esto no va acá –

Me disculpé tomando el paquete, las cartas de Weasley y las de ella, incluso el cofre con las estrellas, había sido una tontería no recordar que aquello también lo guardaba ahí. Esperó que terminara, sin preguntar nada y su vista volvió al contenido que restaba. Visualizó las fotos una por una, detallándolas, incluso sonriendo. Cuando acabó con la última le entregué la nota que había llegado a mi bolsillo, la cual también leyó atentamente hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

-La verdad no sé qué decirte Draco, creo que deberías comenzar a darme algunas explicaciones ¿no? – miraba incrédula la nota y una de las fotografías – ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que conozcas a la escritora de la carta? –

-¿Cómo sabes que de la mujer? –

-Por la letra – sabía que mentía, pero no era el momento de enfrentarme a ella.

-Conozco al muchacho –

-Se parecen mucho – sonrió.

-Para nada – dije quitándole importancia – nuestras contexturas son muy diferentes –

-Los rasgos son parecidos y si sonrieras más seguido tendrías esta misma – colocó la foto cerca de mi cara – pensé que eras el único heredero de la familia Malfoy –

-Lo soy – le quité la foto y me senté frente a ella, evité en todo momento verla directamente – su nombre es Darien Malfoy, el verdadero primogénito del matrimonio de mis padres, altamente habilidoso tanto con la magia como con la palabra. No había situación de la cual no se liberara y lograra que los del entorno le facilitaran sus necesidades. Una mente audaz pero extremadamente malo con los deportes, era algo que simplemente no se le daba bien.

Estudió en Durmstrang, es ocho años mayor que yo, así que en realidad lo veía muy poco. Las vacaciones eran los mejores tiempos en la mansión, lograba que la institutriz de turno desertara del cargo y nos íbamos a las montañas a cabalgar por interminables horas, él siempre odio todo lo referente al protocolo y por sus habilidades siempre lograba librarse de los compromisos sociales de la familia, por eso casi nadie lo conocía, solo los realmente cercanos. Yo no podía esperar por ir a Durmstrang al igual que él, conocer el castillo y vivir sus aventuras, afirmaba que Hogwarts era un castillo de juguete en manos de su director – guardé silencio – las artes oscuras siempre han sido algo, agradables en mi entorno familiar, y él no escapaba a ello, la pasión con la que hablaba, los libros que continuamente leía, posterior a una gran aventura para apoderarse de ellos – organizaba mis pensamientos, me agradaba el hecho que ella no interviniera con preguntas molestas, se mantenía expectante a mis palabras, centré la mirada en esos ojos plata tan brillantes en aquella imagen – se enamoró, fue lo que me dijo – me encogí de hombros – todos los veranos le conocía una novia nueva, así que realmente no le prestaba mucha atención a esa información, sobre todo por quien era la chica, una simple muchacha que no llenaba los estándares de mis padres – la media sonrisa se formó en mi cara – era una sangre sucia, llevaban estudiando varios años y en sus palabras "le había mostrado la vida desde otro punto" se quería ir con ella a toda costa a realizar sus estudios en Albania y así se lo hizo saber a mi padre. Como puedes imaginar la situación no fue muy agradable, ambos se enfrascaron en una riña hiriente, yo solo tenía diez años. Esa madrugada entró en mi habitación y depositó todos sus libros en mi cama, sus libros preciados de literatura y hechizos; hablamos hasta casi el amanecer, parte de la conversación se fue de mi consiente, palabras sueltas y muestras exageradas de afecto, que no podría contactarme, que hacia lo que era correcto para él "Draco tú tienes derecho a elegir que es lo que quieres, tienes derecho a equivocarte a tu manera" - guardé silencio, no supe en qué momento se había movido pero ahora una de mis manos no aprisionaba la fotografía sino que se enlazaba con sus delicados dedos, pero aun así no habló – tardé mucho en bajar esa mañana al desayuno, mi padre ya tenía esa mirada acida que le conocen ahora, fue silencioso, yo no me atrevía a hablar, mi madre no dejaba de ver continuamente la entrada del comedor, esperaba verlo entrar, ahí entendí que no se había tomado la molestia de decirle a mis padres que se iría. Era lo mejor, mi madre lloraría y le suplicaría que se quedara, mi padre en su nuevo arranque de furia lo hubiese encerrado en uno de los calabozos hasta que entrara en razón.

La tormenta se desató esa tarde cuando Frank les informó de su ausencia y de la ausencia de los bienes preciados. No se dio conocimiento a las autoridades competentes, era un desagravio a la familia lo que él hacía, solo a los mejores detectives privados se dio aviso y rastrearon toda Inglaterra y Albania según sus palabras. El carácter de mi padre se agrió en ese momento, solo le buscaron por tres meses. El diez de diciembre reunió a toda la servidumbre, a las institutrices, camareras y jardineros les borró la memoria. Al resto se les hizo jurar que nunca más pronunciarían su nombre en mi hogar, que Lucios y Narcisa Malfoy solo tenían un hijo, el único a quien la mayoría de la comunidad mágica recordaba realmente, Draco Malfoy era el único heredero de la casa Malfoy – las imágenes del momento inundaron mis pensamientos, podía ver a Frank y los elfos domésticos formado en una fila incapaces de despegar la mirada de mi padre, a mi madre con la mirada perdida sosteniendo la ultima foto que nos habían tomado juntos, sus dedos se aferraban al marco y lo apretaba contra su pecho, pero de su delgado rostro era incapaz de brotar una sola lagrima, yo me encontraba totalmente aterrorizado a su lado, incapaz de emitir algún sonido. Con las palabras de mi padre los cuadros donde aparecía Darien salían desprendidos de las paredes y los retratos eran modificados o incinerados, incluso cuando mi madre dejó caer la imagen que abrazaba, solo nos mostraba a nosotros tres – después de ello tuve la primera conversación con mi padre, Durmstrang estaba descartado, me quería cerca de él para asegurarse que mis pasos fueran los correctos, no me quería perder de vista, yo en medio de la desolación me dejé hacer – sonreí – me agrada ser el centro de la atención, por mucho tiempo no entendí su estúpida decisión de irse teniendo todo aquel poder, toda aquella riqueza, era simplemente un chiquillo. Ingresé a Hogwarts lleno de petulancia, dispuesto a ser el orgullo de mi padre. No tenía opción, las amenazas no daban paso a nada más – guardé silencio por un tiempo – cumplió su promesa, la única vez que supe de él fue cuando cumplí once años, era un libro sobre dragones en alemán con solo la dedicatoria que citaba uno de los pasajes. El tiempo transcurrió, realmente pensé que mi padre había abandonado su búsqueda pero en diciembre descubrí que no solo lo seguía buscando sino que había dado con él y temí grandemente por su vida, los detalles son un poco insuficientes – me disculpe – se supone se dirigía hacia acá por alguna extraña razón. Lo cual resulta una completa estupidez pues mi padre lo ha buscado para vengarse durante estos seis años y el señor oscuro desea a una de las personas con las que viajaba. Hubo un enfrentamiento y el salió muy mal herido, creo que fue con alguno de los servidores del señor tenebroso, no veo a los detectives tratando de apresarlo de esa forma, mi padre seguro deseaba encargarse de los maltratos de forma personal – su mano me daba apoyo – el murió, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó entre el ataque y su muerte, no sé si murió bajo un nuevo ataque. Antes que perdiera los estribos con Virginia, Severus me llevó a ver su tumba, él está muerto – no pude evitar repetir patéticamente.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me dejé llevar, me acomodó en el lugar perfecto de su cuello, acarició mi cabeza por largo tiempo y besó repetidamente mi frente, era reconfortante estar ahí

Pude recobrarme un poco, aquello parecía un melodrama, traté de soltarme de su agarre pero me lo impidió presionando solo un poco, he de admitir que tampoco puse mucha resistencia. Su mano inconscientemente comenzó a dibujar figuras en mi espalda invitándome a continuar.

-La nota la he descubierto hace poco entre mis cosas, no puedo recordar alguna lechuza o persona directamente. Le di muchas vueltas, creo que la mujer trató de ponerse en contacto conmigo el día de aquel fatídico juego – pude recordar la figura esbelta cubierta totalmente por la túnica negra y con esa habilidad de escurrirse, la sorpresa en su cara cuando le dije que huyera de aquel lugar, incluso hasta podía rememorar la forma en la que pronunció mi nombre al tiempo que su cara expresaba total asombro, todo aquello había quedado replegado en ese lugar de mi mente tan foráneo y desconocido; pero luego de la conversación con Parkinson habían regresado de manera consecutiva, en forma de esas extrañas películas muggles que tanto disfrutaba Virginia.

-No hay salida programada para Hogsmade hasta dentro de dos fines de semana y eso solo si el ministerio y Dumbledore consideren que los alumnos no sufrirán ningún dañó adicional. Podría acompañarte si lo deseas – su voz me sonaba distante.

-¿Potter? – pregunté con sencillez.

-Resolveremos eso sobre la marcha, si no te molesta – otro silencio, puede sentir como removía la fotografía de mi mano – háblame mas de él Draco, quiero sentir que lo conozco a profundidad –

Aquello me sorprendió de sobre manera, lo que era importante saber ya se lo había comentado ¿Qué más deseaba?, ella siempre buscaba conocer cosas innecesarias, pero no me vi dispuesto a refutar su intromisión, paseé por mis recuerdos y escogí uno de los más agradables:

"… _nos encontrábamos en un bosque bastante espeso, parte del recorrido asemejaban la noche, pero no importaba, podía escuchar los cascos de su yegua cerca de mí y eso era suficiente para disipar mi miedo. Nos habíamos internado en aquella maraña de raíces y ramas por pura diversión, para alejarnos del grupo de caza que nos obligaban a mantenernos callados y en la retaguardia. Estaba seguro que aquellos nos costaría la mirada severa de nuestra madre y una reprimida por parte de nuestro padre, pero no importaba, él se haría cargo, siempre lo hacía._

_Habíamos alcanzado un claro y mi caballo se desbocó feliz, yo no podía contener la risa, amaba sentir el viento en la cara y los pasos firmes de aquel animal; él se posó a mi lado y tomó las riendas para detener un poco el paso, a los siete años no era un experto jinete aunque le armara un berrinche a mi entrenador de equitación cuando sus continuas correcciones me cansaban._

_El montaba un yegua pura raza, fuerte y delicada al mismo tiempo, de un color marrón con un pelaje brillante y una peculiar mancha ocre en la base de su oreja derecha, ella era mucho más dócil que el caballo que yo montaba, un ejemplar negro como la noche con un crin fuera de lo común, no era negra sino grisácea y le daba esplendor al animal, con un carácter salvaje. Atatürk, era el nombre del caballo de mi hermano, regalo por sus decimo segundo cumpleaños, me lo había dejado montar después que le argumentara de forma muy escueta que Ytana era un ejemplar poco digno de mi, ya que era una yegua y no un caballo. Después de reír por lo que me pareció horas me ayudo a montar el caballo._

_-Aun no estás listo para correr de esa manera – había dicho de forma dulce, mientras acariciaba al caballo para calmarlo – aunque no dudo un día de estos me venzas en el campo –_

_-Ese odioso hombre no me deja correr –_

_-Porque aun te ladeas un poco cuando el caballo vira, debes mantenerte erecto, tu eres quien controla al animal – se inclinó sobre la crin del caballo – no seas tan malo con el pequeño Draco, Atatürk, que madre no lo pensara dos veces si algo le pasa a su pequeño ángel – dijo con burla y halé bruscamente las riendas para alejar el caballo de él, perdió un poco el equilibrio y rio._

_Nos volvimos a adentrar en la espesura del bosque, nunca sabría con exactitud qué tiempo pasó hasta que unos rayos nos trataban de alcanzar, aparentemente habíamos vuelto a la zona de caza._

_-Draco no te alejes y sujétate fuertemente – gritó entre los estallido – ¡__Atatürk sígueme! –_

_Ytana se abría paso entre la espesura bordeando un pequeño riachuelo y el caballo la seguía al trote, viramos un par de veces pero no lográbamos salir del campo de tiro. Fui yo quien la vi primero, una pequeña zorra de no más de 60 centímetros con cola incluida, corría desbocadamente escapando de los hechizos que lanzaban los magos, su color cobrizo estaba manchado de barro y sangre. No podíamos dejarla ahí, hice parar bruscamente a __Atatürk._

_-¿Qué haces Draco? ¡vas a caer! – pude ver el temor en sus ojos mientras __Atatürk se levantaba en sus patas traseras, me aferré como pude a las riendas pero la fuerza del movimiento hacia que me resbalara, el hechizo fue certero y me depósito suavemente en el lodo arruinando mi túnica - ¿Por qué has parado? – gritaba molesto._

_-La zorra, la han herido, morirá – logre articular en medio del terror que sentía. A pocos metros de nosotros la ya agotada zorra se había dejado caer sobre una de las altas rocas cerca del agua – los perros la destrozaran – las lagrimas comenzaron a corres por mi rostro._

_Pude ver como se acercaba al animal que ya sin fuerzas no batallaba cuando la tomó entre brazos y la metió en un pequeño bolso que llevaba al costado, en ese momento un hechizo dio en un árbol cercano e Ytana presa del miedo hizo un movimiento brusco, el cayó y para evitar lastimar mas a la zorra su cara fue a dar con una de las rocas del riachuelo, ahora su cara era manchada por aquel liquido. Se reincorporó lo más pronto que pudo y ató el bolso a Atatürk quien se mantenía sereno cercano a la escena, le ordenó que se fuera directo a los establos. Los perros fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos muy de cerca de los jinetes a quienes la imagen no les causo emoción alguna._

_-¿Qué sucedió acá? – la vos de nuestro padre era potente, pero podía verse la angustia en su mirada, con el movimiento de la varita detuvo el sangrado de Darien y limpió su cara._

_-Los caballos se han asustados – dijo alzándome por los hombros para después levantarme y sentarme sobre la ya serena Ytana._

_-Hablaremos al llegar a la mansión –_

_-Si padre – se había montado detrás de mí y dirigía a la yegua a casa._

_Aun sentía temor, por culpa de aquel animal nos iban a dar la reprimenda de la vida, nunca antes había visto a mi padre tan molesto. Darien lavó mi cara y mis manos susurrando palabras de cariño y tranquilidad, yo me sentía que lo había traicionado y ahora solo gracias a mi su rostro lizo mostraba una cicatriz en forma de luna creciente en la parte baja de su quijada. El drama de mi madre no se hizo esperar, nos abrazaba y besaba con desesperación hasta que Lucios hizo su entrada y reclamo la atención de Darien._

_-Lo que sucedió no te justifica –_

_-El me ayudo – traté de defenderlo dentro de los brazos de mi madre._

_-Esto nunca hubiese pasado si no se hubiesen alejado, eres un irresponsable Darien, involucraste a tu hermano en un grave peligro solo para salirte con la tuya –_

_-Yo me quise ir con él – trataba de defenderlo pero nadie parecía escucharme._

_-Draco está bien padre, y quien lo expuso al peligro fuiste tú, una campaña de cacería no es actividad para un chiquillo de siete años – nunca supe cómo había terminado aquello, mi madre me había sacado de la habitación._

_Aquella noche no se deslizó bajo mis sabanas como hacia cuando quería charlar, se sentó con un peludo e intranquilo bulto sobre mi cama, era la zorra que habíamos rescatado. Se encontraba realmente hermosa de un color pardo rojizo con un pelaje suave al tacto, en las patas contaba con manchas negras que daban la apariencia de estar usando calcetines y sus hermoso ojos castaños me miraban intrigados, Darien la había curado y bañado, el animal guardaba un poco del aroma de sus sales de baño._

_-Pensé que querías conocer a nuestra amiga – la puso cerca de mi cara y su nariz me hizo cosquillas, ávidamente me olio toda la cara en busca de alimento – está bastante bien, le di unas pociones para el dolor, como no estaba seguro de la dosis ha estado un poco drogada, pero ya se ve bastante despierta y dispuesta a volver al bosque. Si prometes ser muy silencioso te dejaré acompañarme – me miró divertido._

_-Ya hemos hecho suficiente por hoy – dije enterrando los dedos en el suave pelaje de la zorra – te han reprendido por mi culpa, no debí desobedecerte –_

_-No serias un niño si hicieras siempre caso a lo que se te dice – le resto importancia._

_-Ya no quiero ser un niño –_

_-Disfruta tu momento Draco, además no puedes auto reprenderte por haber salvado una vida, esta pequeña está muy agradecida –_

_-Ahora tienes una cicatriz en la cara y también es mi culpa – _

_-Ni se te ocurra decirme que no me hace ver sexy – pude escuchar su risa – ahora que dices ¿me acompañas a liberarla? –_

_No lo pensé dos veces, salí desbocado de la cama por mi capa y mis botas, íbamos a jugar a los aurores que se inmiscuían en peligrosas y emocionantes aventuras. Había metido a la zorra en el bolso y ella también parecía entender que necesitábamos de su comportamiento pues solo atinó a asomar su cabeza y mover continuamente sus orejas, sin intentar escapar. Nos escabullimos por la mansión, con una previa parada en las cocinas donde tomábamos un poco de leche en jarras de cerveza haciéndome imaginar que era aquella hidromiel de la cual tanto hablaban los adultos, nuestra pequeña compañera se deleitaba con unos huevos y bayas que le habíamos servido, ya saciados nos montamos en Atatürk quien ágilmente nos llevo a lo profundo del bosque._

_-Este me parece un buen lugar ¿no te parece Draco? – aun nos encontramos en la espesura del bosque cercano a un riachuelo – la hemos rescatado unos quilómetros más al sur, pero solo ella sabrá cuanto tiempo llevaba huyendo, con un poco de suerte encontrara a su familia – me ayudó a bajar y sacó al animal del bolso – despídete Draco –_

_Tomé la cara de la zorra y la volví a acercar a mi rostro, esa sensación era grata, deslicé mis dedos un par de veces más sobre su pelaje y susurre un leve adiós. El se la acercó a la cara y le habló muy serio:_

_-Muy bien jovencita, ahora se va derechito por el bosque hasta su casa y se aleja de cualquier mago con varita en mano o muggle loco con esas cosas largas cargadas de pólvora – me hizo reír_

_Dejó a la zorra en el suelo quien pareció pensar por un momento sobre su nueva libertad antes de correr ávidamente por los arboles, nos quedamos viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido aquella rojiza cola por largo rato, el camino a la mansión se me hizo corto y el accedió a quedarse conmigo las pocas horas que quedaban para el amanecer…"_

Ese había sido uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenia. Ella sonrió al ver que ya no pronunciaba palabra alguna, besó mi frente y limpio mi cara, sin saber exactamente cuando había dejado derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Más tarde te seguiré interrogando sobre él – dijo con dulzura – el recuerdo mantiene a la gente viva – regresó la mirada a la fotografía – Estoy segura que la autora de la nota esperara pacientemente en el lugar indicado los días que vea a los alumnos de Hogwarts rondar las calles – guardó silencio – Draco – su voz mostraba duda, la mire invitándola a continuar – tus padres, me pregunto, ¿no han comentado nada de lo ocurrido? –

-Mi madre se niega a hablar de lo ocurrido y mi padre – me encogí de hombros – donde esta no puede ponerme muy al tanto de sus opiniones –

El momento de tensión dio paso a un agradable silencio que aquella Gryffindor decidió arruinar:

-Draco – la voz sedosa que utilizó me puso alerta, sabía que se avecinaba algo difícil para mí, su mano recorría distraídamente mi brazo – ¿Cómo pretendes solucionar tu otro problema? – intenté hacerme el desentendido por mi propio bien – no creas que me iré sin discutir el tema, porque ahora tengo la certeza que fue tu frustración por lo que estás viviendo, mas esa insoportable manía que tienes de guardar la cosas solo para ti, los detonantes del espectáculo en aquel viejo salón – al no obtener respuesta suspiro cansada – ¿Sabes? Sin querer me inmiscuí en los pensamientos de Ginny y vi como le dijiste que la amabas pero que ella no lo había notado –

-Yo jamás dije que amaba a Weasley – salté de su brazo y la encaré con furia, al segundo me di cuenta de mi error, aquello era precisamente lo que ella deseaba, que yo reaccionara. Su sonrisa se amplificó.

-Bueno, en ese caso ya sabes que debes hacer –

-Yo no me voy a parar como un zoquete en medio del comedor y decirle eso a Weasley –

-Pero ya en una oportunidad casi lo hiciste – me miraba divertida – y te informo que vas a necesitar muchos de tus dotes galantes y sensuales para convencerla porque si piensas que contactarme fue difícil, espera a enfrentarte a Ginny –

-No sé porque le damos vueltas a este asunto, es obvio que la Weasley no sigue interesada, anda regodeándose de los brazos de ese asqueroso Gryffindor que ya ni me la cruzo en los pasillos –

-Si eso es lo que te detiene – me miró malévolamente – yo puedo hacer que te la cruces de nuevo –

-A veces eres tan vil – dije divertido.

-Lo he aprendido del joven Malfoy – besó la punta de mi nariz y rió – hagamos un trato: Iré contigo con una única condición –la seriedad me sorprendió – deja de jugar con tu corazón Malfoy, acepta de una vez que hay gente que te importa y has todo – sonrió malévolamente – todo lo que este a tu alcance para recuperarla. Se acabaron tus explosiones emocionales, antes de ir a destrozar alguna parte buena de tu vida vienes y lo discutimos civilizadamente –

~º~


	21. Doce composiciones para seis días

**Capítulo XIX:**

**Doce composiciones para seis días**

Me detuve ante la puerta del aula, sabía que detrás de ella se encontraría mi más dulce tortura, con un pequeño hechizo sobre la puerta esta se hizo transparente y pude apreciar mejor la escena: varios alumnos practicando algún tipo de baile muggle con una música bastante molesta que se escurría levemente por el rendija de la puerta. Luchaba constantemente con el deseo de irme de aquel lugar y de autoconvencerme que no tenía ningún otro tipo de actividad más importante que estar ahí. El odioso hechizo de Granger me trataba de repeler del lugar, pero debía soportarlo, sabía que la única forma de hablar con Virginia era estando ahí hasta que inevitablemente la viera directamente a los ojos. La reunión dio culmino a la hora prevista y los alumnos se fueron alejando, solo un grupo de Gryffindor se detenía ordenando las mesas, ese era mi momento, caminé contra mi voluntad dentro del aula y busque fervientemente la mira de Weasley, deseaba que aquello terminara.

-Weasley – volteó sorprendida y esa trenza invisible que me halaba, al igual que los pensamientos errantes desaparecieron – ¿me permites unas palabras? –

-¡Como nos has encontrado! – estaba alterada – no Malfoy no te permito nada, estoy ocupada – dejó caer con brusquedad la mesa que levitaba, solo subí una ceja. Tomé mi varita y ayude a ordenar el desastre.

-Ya has terminado –

-Lárgate Malfoy – intentó salir del aula pero logré capturarla y cerré con un hechizo la puerta antes que los odioso Gryffindor pudieran hacer algo.

-No creo que tengas muchas opciones Weasley – traté acercarme a ella pero se alejó.

-¿Qué quieres? –

-A ti – respondí con cansancio, no entendía la razón por la cual las Gryffindor no dejaban de hacer preguntas idiotas. Me acerqué a ella y tomé con brusquedad su brazo evitando se alejara mas de mi. Sus antiguos dulces ojos me miraban con ira retenida – quiero que olvidemos lo que sucedió el otro día en esta misma aula ¿quieres? – me vi obligado a agregar aquella última pregunta, Lagget había dicho que le dejara opción a Weasley a decidir, que fuera amable, galante. Debía admitir que no hice caso a ninguno de sus atolondrados consejos hasta ese momento.

-No Malfoy, no quiero ¿no te das cuenta del daño que me causaste? – trataba de librarse me mi agarre – sé que he sido una chica tonta por dejarme usar por ti, pero ya no Malfoy, ya me cansé – su mirada está llena de dolor, me odié a mi mismo porque me sabia responsable de ello, yo que me jacté en una oportunidad de nunca querer dañarle había logrado crear una herida profunda. Dejó de forcejear en mi agarre y la observé largamente deleitándome de sus finos rasgos, de su aroma, pero evitando ver nuevamente esos ojos cargados de dolor e ira.

-Sé que no te merezco – dije derrotado – prometí cosas que fui incapaz de cumplir y me dejé llevar por una furia cegadora donde solo termine dañando a quien más me importaba – huía a su mirada – tiendo a alejar a la gente que me importa, porque temo ser débiles ante ellas. No me estoy justificando, solo quiero que veas que soy consciente de me error y lo único que pido – aquello me costaba, no solamente porque hería mi orgullo, sino porque sabía me entregaba a mi mismo a lo definitivo, Lagget quería que le diera de opción de volver conmigo, pero yo podía palpar en su mirada que el dolor que le había infringido no tenia perdón – es que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme – solté su brazo y me dispuse a alejarme, no me atrevía a ver su cara, no quería seguir viendo ese odio, ese dolor.

-¿Y simplemente te irás? – la frialdad de su voz me detuvo, lentamente me volví sin dar crédito a sus palabras ¿Qué mas quería de mi? Ya me había humillado ante ella, pero claramente no era suficiente – ¿Te darás por vencido y te iras de lo más cómodo a sumergirte en sabrá donde rayos? – su mirada llena de furia - Tú te encargaste de destrozarlo, se lo suficientemente valiente y repáralo ¡como nuevo lo quiero! –

-Esta faceta tuya no la conocía Weasley – enarqué una ceja – he de admitir que me parece altamente excitante – pude ver que a pesar de su altanería se sonrojaba, pero ya no bajaba la mirada – maravilloso – dije en un tono sensual, di un paso hacia ella, pero logró escabullirse de la habitación.

Planifique largamente esa noche, definitivamente solo los Gryffindor sabían dar problemas y las dos con a las que frecuentaba me encrespaban los nervios de cuando en cuando. Sabía que a Weasley le agradaban los caballos, pero sencillamente no podía incluir a dos de esos animales para una cita reconciliadora en el castillo porque simplemente Severus se encargaría de realizar el trabajo del señor tenebroso por sus propios medios movido por una cólera ciega debida a mi comportamiento tan, tan estúpido.

~º~

Aquel día iniciaría mi plan auto-titulado £14 pasos en 7 días£ el cual daba una clara explicación de mis intensiones y no entendía porque aquella molesta Gryffindor estaba pidiendo detalles. Era un buen concebido plan que buscaba mi reconciliación con Weasley sin alterar el orden público, sabía que debía medio armar una escena, porque estos condenados Gryffindor no se conformaban con menos y la mirada que me había dedicado Virginia no daba esperanza alguna que una simple nota me solventara la situación. Obviamente Lagget se había prestado poco colaboradora para ofrecer ideas después de mi poca delicada explicación del plan, pero si estaba muy dispuesta a ayudar con los hechizos y las escogencias.

Esperaba con algo de ansias la llegada de las lechuzas, las cuales habían comenzado a llegar dispersamente con la esperanza de poder hurgar un poco en los platos de sus dueños antes que el alboroto matutino las hiciera entregar la correspondencia y partir. Una de las lechuzas del colegio se posó delante de Virginia y le ofrecía un paquete exquisitamente envuelto con una margarita de adorno. Contenía la continuación de una novela mágica que sabia le encantaría a la Gryffindor. Por un leve segundo su mirada busco la mía, sus ojos seguían llenos de rabia. Dejó la mesa y poco después Lovegood salía detrás de ella con el olvidado paquete en las manos.

Esa noche no puede evitar activar el comunicar al tiempo que la lechuza emprendía el vuelo. Ella debía estar en la sala común puesto que podía apreciar mucho ruido en el fondo, algunos estallidos, risas y quejas, eso no dejaba en duda que en aquella sala todos hacían lo que les apetecía, sin tomar en cuenta si importunaba o no a otros en sus estudios, o como era en mi caso el escuchar a su pequeña. Desactivé el aparato, iba a ser imposible escuchar alguna de su exclamación en caso que existiera, solo le quedaba imaginar a Virginia abriendo el paquete y descubriendo una pequeña caja de música de madera labrada en la cual había hecho introducir sus melodías favoritas. Esperaba que al leer la nota una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

~º~

Al día siguiente el dulce aroma de ponqués de avena recién horneados llenaba mi habitación, donde un despreciable elfo no dejaba de mirarme con miedo y preocupación. Debía llevarle aquello a Weasley antes que despertara, terminé los últimos detalles y lo vi desaparecer. Me sumergí en mi lectura hasta que unas risas me sacaron de ella, miré con curiosidad el dispositivo, en la habitación de las chicas no debía estar permitido entraran los hombres, pues estaba seguro que una de esas risas era la de Potter.

-¿Qué ha pasado acá? –

-Creo – la risa de Granger se hizo más palpable – creo que alguien ha intentado enviarte unos ponqués pero por mala fortuna fueron a dar a la cama de Ron quien se los ha comido sin miramiento hasta encontrar la nota y se ha ahogado –

¡Miserable elfo domestico! Si lo encontraba nuevamente le iba a lanzar cuanta maldición me pasara por la mente. ¿Cómo le iba a dejar el paquete a ESE Weasley?, el que lo enviara yo, en una caja rosa, con las estúpidas flores rosas estampadas y aquel ridículo moño rosa ¿no le daba una idea más clara para quien iba dirigido? Esa despreciable criatura, le haría meter la cabeza dentro del horno de las cocinas para que las dos neuronas que tenía se le terminaran de morir. Pobre del infeliz si daba con él.

-¿Por qué Malfoy te escribe Ginny? – la voz furiosa del Weasley cortada momentáneamente por una tos seca – ¿no le habrás perdonado la canallada? Porque si es así esta vez se lo diré a mi madre para que te aguantes el sermón – ¥maravilloso, aquel zoquete le iba a dar el alerta al resto de la camada Weasley, como si tratar de contentar a uno solo no era suficiente trabajo para el inocente Draco¥

-El puede escribir lo que quiera, yo no le responderé – sus palabras y pasos firmes me dieron a entender que abandonaba la sala común.

En el comedor pude ver como Lagget contenía la risa al verme, el ver mermado mi plan le causaba mucha gracia y para empeorar la situación escondía su cara en el pecho de Potter.

Esa noche era algo más sencillo, un ramillete de flores para que perfumaran su noche.

~º~

Había encontrado aquel endemoniado elfo y lo tenía temblando delante de mí. Lo había obligado a ataviarse con un conjunto hecho en papel, para que no creyera en ningún momento que lo estaba liberando por error. Constaba con un par de alas que se movían mágicamente, una túnica blanca que le quedaba desastrosamente horrible y una ridícula aureola que se mantenía flotante en su cabeza. Lo hacía por el simple placer de sentir que me vengaba por el fallo del elfo la mañana anterior.

Claro, mi idea original era hacerle sufrir una cantidad desmesurada de dolor pero lo encontré cuando estaba con Lagget en las cocinas esa mañana para asegurarme que el plato del desayuno de Virginia estuviera decorado con su platillo favorito y la Gryffindor me había aleccionado sobre lo indefenso que eran los elfos y esas fusilería que los errores los podían cometer cualquiera. Razón por la cual ahora habría de ser mi emisario y cuidadito al infeliz le daba por cometer otro error:

-Bien criatura, en esta oportunidad ¿a quién le vas a entregar el paquete? –

-A la señorita Weasley, señor – temblaba completamente y la aureola se le había ido de lado, sus grandes ojos me miraban con terror.

Lo había visto desaparecer y conecté el comunicador, esa mañana al ver el plato decorado Virginia había dejado escapar una sonrisa, antes de recuperar la compostura y ofrecer a todo la mesa Gryffindor de las frutillas que descansaban en el. Pero esa sonrisa podría significar un avance ¿no?

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Qué le han hecho a ese pobre elfo? – el grito de Granger me hizo sonreír – pero vamos, deprisa despréndete de esas cosas que no te favorecen ¡Malfoy es un ser maligno! Mira que hacerle esto a esta pobre criatura, seguro que lo ha hecho por el pequeño error que cometió ayer al dejarle los ponqués a Ron ¿Es así pequeño? –

-Solo me ha pedido que le entregue este afiche autografiado del equipo de Arpías de Holyhead y estas entradas para el juego – pude escuchar como el elfo se desaparecía.

-Es un bribón ese Malfoy, haciéndole eso al pobre elfo – Granger se disponía a continuar su verborrea pero guardó silencio – Ginny ¿no pretenderás quedártelas? –

-Son entradas para el juego, sino se perderán y sabes que es mi equipo favorito –

-Pero te las ha enviado Malfoy –

-No tengo que ir con el – dijo divertida, esa Gryffindor… – podría decirle a Goldstein, seguro que eso molestara al rubio –

-¿Y tú le vas a seguir echando leña al fuego? – la voz de Lagget sonaba apagada – no te quejes cuando te comiences a quemar –

-Vamos Katty, Ginny tiene derecho a divertirse y si le saca la piedra a Malfoy en el camino mucho mejor – pude escuchar a las Gryffindor reír – aunque he de admitir que se ha esmerado –

-No son más que objetos, fáciles de comprar, yo no he escuchado una sola disculpa de su parte ¡No te dejes embaucar Ginny! – sentí una ira irracional por Lagget en ese momento ¿no se suponía que me ayudaría? Estar metiéndole esos pensamientos a Virginia lo me hacían quedar bien, hablaría con ella – a Harry que me despierte cuando llegue –

-¿Te sientes bien? –

-Creo que me ha caído mal la comida – escuché pasos que se marchaban.

-Anoche volvió a tener uno de esos sueños, aunque dice no recordar nada – Granger sonaba preocupada.

Desactivé el dispositivo, un cuervo negro me entregaba una nota donde simplemente me citaba en el despacho de Snape, me parecía extraño. Toqué y entré a su recinto, todo se veía bastante normal.

-Has estado armando un numerito interesante estos días – sus sarcásticas palabras venían a son de regaño – Si dedicara su tiempo a otros menesteres con el mismo ahínco, estoy seguro que el señor tenebroso estaría mucho mas complacido – la escogencia de las palabras, el tono frio, su postura rígida detrás de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho me hicieron estar alerta. Bien podía ser que se enterara de la pequeña venganza al elfo o peor aun que la conversación que estábamos por sostener estuviese siendo escuchada por un tercero, bloqueé mi mente con aprensión y me dispuse a recorrer con la mirada la mazmorra buscando indicio ello.

-En lo que invierta o no mi tiempo, sencillamente no le incumbe, profesor –

-Cuando su cerebro influenciado por las hormonas impone primero su galantería a su deber y con ello desperdicia tiempo valioso a ser utilizado a favor de nuestro señor, eso me incumbe -

-Puedo manejarme muy bien entre mis dos actividades – llené de petulancia mi voz – sigo sin necesitar de usted en lo absoluto. Si es todo lo que tiene para decir me iré en este instante – me giré y su voz me detuvo.

-Usted se queda sentado en esa silla hasta que yo le autorice que se puede retirar. Temo que mi despacho se ha convertido, muy a mi pesar, en punto de citas públicas, desean comunicarse contigo. Nuestro amado señor cree que debe encomendarle una tarea mas – no puede contener el temblor de mis manos – a su insolente persona, que ni siquiera ha llevado la primera a feliz culmino – espetó con odio. Traté de mantener la compostura, por lo general solo se limitaban a enviarme lechuzas, pero esto de visitas personales, hay que admitir me generaban algo de temor – su encantadora tía se comunicara prontamente con usted –

Pude ver como Snape clavaba la vista en el reloj de pared y cuando justo marcaban las 9 apareció la cabeza de Bellatrix con su alborotado cabello, sus ojos desorbitados y esa sonrisa sátira que me generaba escalofrió.

-Draco, querido – su voz chillona que nunca presagiaba nada bueno – te abrazaría si Severus hubiese logrado permitirme pasar – dijo con burla.

-Ya te he dicho que solo la chimenea de Dumbledore permite el paso vía flu, alégrate que te has ahorrado escribir una carta – su tono frio demostraba indiferencia y si existía algo que Bellatrix no soportaba era que la gente le fuera indiferente.

-¡Lárgate! – le ladró.

-Es mi despacho – respondió imperturbable.

-El señor oscuro no quiere ningún entrometido en este asunto – dijo con rabia – ¿o prefieres que le diga que su amado Severus no me dejó darle el mensaje a mi sobrino? – la sonrisa cruel que adornaba sus labios me hizo estremecer. Severus se limitó al salir del despacho haciendo sonar la puerta, me vi obligado a colocar unos hechizos de protección antes que ella volviera a hablar – mi pequeño Draco ¿Cómo va tu misión para con el Lord, querido? – su melosa voz me daba nauseas.

-Ya logré solventar una parte del problema, dentro de unas semanas les daré la respuestas que todos ansían – dije de forma automática, luchando fuertemente por mantener cerrada la mente.

-Me alegra saberlo Draco – su falsa emoción y la voz cantarina – el Lord estará muy complacido – odiaba la forma en la que se refería a él con tanta devoción en su voz – he hablado con nuestro querido primo Amaro y me ha contado de forma voluntaria – me imagine unos cruciatus y una buena dosis de legeremancia – y me he enterado que Lagget estuvo en vuestra casa en invierno – aquello no me lo esperaba – ¿Por qué no hablaste antes Draco? –

-Pensé que solo les interesaba un Gryffindor –

-Curiosa respuesta, tu madre ha dicho lo mismo – por lo menos sabía que mi madre continuaba viviendo – acércate nuevamente a Lagget, Draco –

-Pierden su tiempo, me habló en aquella oportunidad porque le convenia. A penas tocó el terreno del colegio volvió con los de su calana, y estoy seguro sabes se convirtió en la fursia de Potter –

-Despréndela de la cadena que siempre usa, has que te la obsequie y después de ello acabala. Solo estando muerta ese objeto podrá servir a mi Lord –

-¿Qué hace ese maravilloso artilugio que tanto desea el señor oscuro? – no pude reprimir mi pregunta.

-Al Lord no le agradan los curiosos Draco – respondió fríamente – un paquete se le hará llegar a Lagget y la dejará muy predispuesta a lo que tú le digas y ese mismo veneno se encargara de su insignificante vida si por alguna razón dudas en cumplir con matarla – su malvada sonrisa – pero te recomiendo que la uses de práctica, es maravillosa la sensación de ver morir a la gente lenta y penosamente – la risa malvada la acompañó hasta que desapareció.

Me costó mucho tiempo recuperarme de la impresión. Ella no podría estar en peligro inminente. Primero entregaría al viejo choco junto con toda la escuela antes de entregársela. Logré bajar las barreras y Snape entró rápidamente a asegurar la chimenea, el mismo levantó las barreras nuevamente y me observó.

-¡No tienes porque utilizar la oclumancia conmigo Draco! – su voz era desesperada – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? – los minutos pasaban y mi mente repetía la conversación con Bellatrix una y otra vez.

-Tienes que evitarlo Severus – pude notar una leve suplica en mi voz – dile al director que aumente las protecciones, que revisen una y otra vez los paquetes que ingresen a Hogwarts, tú mismo revisa su correspondencia – me aferraba a su túnica sin saberlo.

-Draco…–

No logré escuchar sus palabras, salí a toda prisa del lugar. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Él no podría acercarse a ella, nadie podía dañarle. Me detuve frente a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, era una verdadera tontería el ir ahí, no había forma que me diera paso y el pedirle a alguno de los alumnos que entraran o salieran que la llamara sería imperdonable. Di la vuelta y me perdí nuevamente en mis pensamientos, mis pasos me llevaron a la torre de astronomía. La contemplé como si de un espejismo se tratara, llevaba el uniforme del colegio sin la túnica, el cabello se arremolinaba a libertad con el viento y su mirada perdida en el bosque. Sin meditarme que hacia me acerqué a ella y la abracé con desesperación, me aferré a su cintura con fuerza y respiré el delicioso aroma de su cuello. Ella se tensó al sentir mi agarre para luego relajarse y retornar el abrazo. Sentí como su cuerpo se acoplaba al mío y después de unos minutos se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – su voz sonaba apagada al hablar contra mi tórax.

-Estaba preocupado por ti – admití – no quiero que te acerques a ningún Slytherin – trató de separarse de mis brazos – es en serio Catherine, debes tener cuidado con lo que tocas o ingieres sobre todo si ha estado un Slytherin cerca, deja que Severus revise tu correspondencia antes de tocarla ya sea proveniente de fuera o de alguno de tus amigos Gryffindor. Tienes que prometerlo –

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? – nuevamente trató de separarse de mí para ver mi cara pero no la dejé – si es tan importante te lo prometo, pero por ninguna razón dejaré que la gran nariz de Severus se inmiscuya en alguna de las cartas que Harry se digne a escribir –

-Me temo que hasta algo que provenga de Potter y no sea entregado de manera directa, tendrás que desconfiar –

-¿Me dirás que sucede? –

-No los dejaré hacerte daño – apreté mas su cuerpo, quería llenarme de su calor, para que serenara mis miedos.

El tiempo transcurrió y tomé su mano para regresarla a la torre. Pasos enérgicos se acercaban tomé la moneda que tenía en el bolsillo y se la entregué.

-Cartas mías tampoco son confiables –

El tiempo justo para decirle aquello, ella guardara la moneda y los pasos tuvieran rostro.

-¡Malfoy! – Potter venia varita en mano y un viejo pergamino.

-Potter, no sabía que ahora usabas túnicas para mujeres – me burle ya que la misma colgaba en su brazo.

-¿Qué has hecho Malfoy? – solo logré irritar un poco más al Gryffindor.

-El joven Malfoy me descubrió en la torre de astronomía Harry – se le acercó haciéndole bajar la varita – obviamente fue tan odioso para recordarme que solo los prefectos tienen derecho a estar fuera de hora lejos de sus salas comunes – dijo como si estuviera molesta – me has traído mi túnica, gracias, moría del frio – intentó colocársela – esta es la de Ginny, me queda muy ajustada – dijo con pesar.

-Deje de llorar Gryffindor y termine de llegar a su sala – salí de aquel lugar empujando levente a Potter.

Bajé apresuradamente los escalones y activé el comunicador, si aquella era la túnica de Weasley había la probabilidad que fueran ese par quien lo tuviera en este momento.

-¿Te ha hecho algo Malfoy? –

-No Harry, solamente me ha reprendido. Logré zafarme que le diera el alerta a algún profesor, pero igual no me fio, regresemos mejor ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy con Dumbledore? –

-Igual supongo –fue la escueta respuesta de Potter – Se veían muy sospechosos ustedes dos –

-No ha pasado nada Harry – notaba el cansancio en su voz – solo hablamos, no me reprendió por andar paseando por los pasillos ¿está bien?, solo quería saber que hacia ahí –

-¿Y eso es? – por vez primera las preguntas de Potter me parecían interesante.

-Escuchar el viento – dijo divertida – el viento trae palabras de lugares lejanos - rió – e intentaba ver las estrellas en ese remolino de nubes –

-¿Pensabas en ella? –

-Siempre lo hago – Gryffindor inútil, ¿de quién hablaban?

-¿Por qué Malfoy no te reprendió? – ¡esa no era la pregunta imberbe!

-Creo que se asustó con mi cara de ausente – rió – no lo sé Harry él también se veía preocupado –

-Nadie lo mando a convertirse en Mortífago –

-No veo al joven Malfoy en eso –

-¡Deja de defenderlo! Aun no puedo creer que no lo aborrezcas por la forma en que nos trata a todos –

-Harry, ya te he dado mis razones y prometiste respetarlas – ¿Es que acaso Potter tenía idea de nuestra relación?

-¿Has dormido bien? –

-¿Para qué preguntas si estoy segura que Hermione ya te fue con el cuento?, no sabía que el cotilleo se le daba tan bien – su tono era de enfado.

-Solo nos preocupamos por ti –

-Lo sé – hubo un instante incomodo de silencio, era mejor mantener apartado todo tipo de pensamiento de lo que aquellos dos podrían estar haciendo – te amo Harry -¡Malnacido de Potter! Cuanto lo odiaba.

~º~

Debía admitir que en mi buen concebido plan Weasley ya debería encontrarse respondiendo a mis gestos. ¡Pero no! A la muy testaruda le había faltado poco para incinerar las revistas de Quidditch que la afanosa lechuza había llevado hace dos días, al igual que las flores de ayer, no tuvo corazón para maltratar al pequeño puff que había hechizado para que cantara, pero aquello no significaba que el detalle había logrado su objetivo. Ni siquiera los detalles de la noche habían logrado que me dirigieran una mirada conciliadora. Aunque debía admitir que sus miradas llenas de odio no me irritaban tanto, por lo menos tenía un tipo de reacción de su parte, no era la esperada pero a las malas pensaba en mí, y esa noche, esa noche me encargaría de no salir de su cabeza y hacer que la testaruda Gryffindor rabiara al recordarme.

Alisé mi toga y me recargué de la pared detrás de la armadura, sabía que estaba en esa dichosa clase y solo debía esperar 20 minutos más. Con un confundus la había dejado sola en el aula buscando un suéter lila que no había llevado. Cuando salió se topó conmigo y deshice el hechizo, la necesitaba plenamente lucida. Sus mejillas se tintaron de rojo pero su mirada no cambio.

-¿No encontraste ninguna lechuza Malfoy? –

-No Weasley, el de esta noche requiere de mi presencia –

-Puedes ahórratelo, porque no lo deseo – intentó continuar caminando y la aprisioné contra la pared, forcejeó por un momento y al cansarse levantó la mirada llena de veneno.

-Si lo deseas – dije con voz pastosa y sonreír al ver los efectos de la misma, me acerqué a su oído y susurre – Virginia –

Nuevamente forcejeó y aproveche para tomar bruscamente sus labios. Me llené de su sabor, de su textura. No podía negar lo embriagado que estaba con su cercanía y aunque al inicio no obtuve respuesta no me detuve, recorrí con ansias esos labios y la obligue a responder. Soltó un pequeño gemido que a mí me pareció una perfecta invitación a profundizar el beso y recorrí su boca ávidamente hasta perderme en esa sensación. Cometí el error de soltar su agarre para acariciar su nuca y acercar su cuerpo más al mío. Fue el momento que aprovechó para morder mi labio y empujarme lejos de ella con un hechizo de su varita.

Me recobré del incidente y me separé de la pared que estaba en mi espalda, todos los músculos me dolían pero había valido la pena.

Después de un largo baño me tendí tranquilamente bajo las sábanas y puede escuchar salir del comunicador una de las melodías de la caja de música y al pequeño puff que la cantaba. No pude contener la sonrisa, sin lugar a dudas la haría pensar aunque fuera por las malas en mi.

~º~

-Lo de ayer fue un tanto vil Draco – entraba a la sala, no me tomé la molestia de despegar la vista de mi ensayo de pociones – algo desesperado tal vez – dejó escapar una risa – si no me vas a hablar me iré –

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nada de lo que intento con Weasley funciona. No quiere saber más de mi –

-Hasta donde yo me enteré, lo que ella busca es la serenidad, la seguridad que tu temperamento ha mejorado y que le darás la oportunidad de depositar tu confianza en ella, que serás capaz de amarla y respetarla en la misma medida –

-¿Y Potter como te demuestra eso? – ironicé.

-No discutiremos mi relación con Harry –

-Vamos Lagget, muero saber cómo Potter se derrite en tus brazos y desborda un torrente de pasión solo para ti –

-Draco controla tu lengua viperina que vas a lograr que me vaya y nada de ayuda por mi parte –

-¿Ayuda? Si con esa misma cara que me dices que persiga a Weasley como un perro faldero vas y le dices a ella que no me preste atención –

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? – espetó por la sorpresa.

-Eres incapaz de negarlo –

-Tus gestos son bellos, alguno un tanto crueles – alcé una ceja – vestiste con papel crepe muggle al elfo – aclaró molesta.

-No sabía que era papel muggle – le quité importancia haciéndola enfadar.

-Como sea Draco. El problema es que ninguno de ellos refleja que estas arrepentido – la miré con odio – solo te ha costado orgullo, pero tu corazón no está ahí Draco –

-Contigo fue más sencillo – desvié la mirada.

-Sí, pero nosotros somos amigos – tomó mi mano – y a mí no me dijiste esas cosas horribles, son dos casos distintos –

-Ya le he escrito miles de notas, he dejado a media Escocia sin flores. Lagget ya se me agotaron las ideas: las odiosas, las felices, las cursi; ya no hay más. Sé que herí profundamente a Weasley, pero no sé qué quiere para compensarlo, tal vez sea una de esas heridas que jamás cierran –

-Tal vez sea una de esas, por lo tanto es tu deber curarla cada día para que no empeore – acarició mi mejilla – y la verdad Draco, yo aun no he visto ninguna de las ideas cursi en marcha – su mirada llena de picardía.

-Se a Virginia no le ha gustado el beso de anoche, no creo mi última jugada sea adecuada –

-El beso le ha gustado, lo que no estuvo bien fue la manera – guiño un ojo.

-Ya veremos – di por terminada la conversación.

Cada quien se sumergió nuevamente en su ensayo. Cerca del toque de queda decidimos regresar, no deseaba que Potter la buscara por todo el castillo y tener que dar explicaciones absurdas.

-Quería preguntarte algo – pareció dudar – ¿de dónde sacaste esto? – me mostraba la moneda de oro modificada por la cual la había contactado esa tarde.

-Un invento propio – respondí con arrogancia.

-Hurtar no es bueno joven Malfoy –

-No comprendo tu afición de preguntar cosas que ya sabes ¿quieres que admita que se la robe a uno de los componentes de la caterva autonombrada Ejercito de Dumbledore?, pues no lo haré –

-Que petulante eres – rezongó molesta.

-No es muy refinado que gruñas – agregaré divertido – ya que estamos en noche de preguntas ¿Qué sabe Potter de nosotros? –

-Lo necesario – eso no lo esperaba, lo mas lógico es que negara todo. Detuve el paso y la tomé bruscamente por la muñeca – y para los imprudentes Gryffindor ¿Cuánto es lo necesario? –

-Es mi novio Draco – comenzó – no puedo ocultarle tantas cosas a la vez, pensara que no le quiero. Aunque las oculte para protegerlo – aun no respondía mi pregunta – sabe que mantenemos una relación cordial, puede llegar al punto de amistosa – me divertía ver como escogía las palabras, el pobre Potter siendo tan vilmente engañado – Harry aun no tolera que te hable después del incidente con Ginny, pero respeta mis decisiones y como ve que no soy colaboradora activa en tus iniciativas, ya no lo reclama tanto –

-Son unos chismosos ustedes los Gryffindor –

-La mitad de mi tiempo se me iba tratando de serenarlos y apoyando la relación que tenias con Ginny, se que para ti Harry no es muy brillante – me permití una sonrisa burlesca – pero él se dio cuenta y quería saber que pasaba –

-¿Cuál otro Gryffindor? –

-Ningún otro, he aprendido a medirme –

-¿Potter más lucido que Granger? Me sorprende –

-Déjalos tranquilo Draco. Creo que debemos separarnos. Que descanses – besó mi mejilla y la vi escabullirse por uno de los pasajes secretos.

Ya en el dormitorio leía atentamente la lista que tenía delante de mí. La elfina no tardaría en llegar desde la mansión Malfoy. Sabía que debía aparecerse en las cocinas para después poder mostrase ante mi presencia. Si Lagget insistía que lo necesario para zanjar el problema con Virginia era un derroche de melifluidad, eso haría

~º~

-'-

Ya también sé que falto un día del plan de Draco. Pero el titulo de este capítulo solo pretendía seis de ellos. Sé que llevaba tiempo sin escribir, pero esa no es razón para que me dejen en el olvido y no me dejen ni un pequeño mensaje.


End file.
